Beautiful Lie - Nossa última mentira
by Jessica Yoko
Summary: Heero é salvo e acolhido por um chefe da máfia e acaba morando na sede da organização. Como ainda é jovem, o líder Viktor Darlian, decide que o garoto não precisava se envolver em seus negócios e deixa ele a vontade para partir, mas o moreno tem outros planos quando, um dia, encontra o braço direito do chefe, cuja alcunha é a de um demônio frio e sanguinário.
1. 1

**_Olá._**

 ** _Venho apresentar a vocês meu Spin-off da fanfic Beautiful Lie da Lica._**

 ** _Ela me autorizou a escrever e depois de pensar muito, decidi que iria postá-la! E não se esqueçam de ler a fanfic dela que está muito interessante s2._**

 ** _Os capítulos são pequeninos mesmo, então não estranhem rs._**

 ** _Obrigada e boa leitura!_**

* * *

 _1 - Demônio de olhos azuis_

 _._

Um grupo de homens estava sentado ao redor de uma mesa quadrada jogando baralho, cada um jogou as moedas que tinham em seus bolsos e carteira, rindo, gritando, se divertindo naquela tarde tediosa de sábado. O jovem de aproximadamente dezessete anos observava cada um com atenção, mantendo seu silêncio há horas até quando seus olhos azuis fitaram um carro de luxo estacionando do lado de fora da mansão.

\- Hey garoto, até quando vamos ter que ficar cuidando de você, huh?

\- Cala boca e faça a sua jogada imbecil!

Os outros dois riram da dupla, ignorando o olhar do rapaz, ou melhor, ignorando-o por completo. A porta da sala foi aberta com rapidez, um homem de terno azul marinho adentrou com desespero, assustando os outros que jogavam descontraídos.

\- O chefe chegou!

O anúncio foi recebido com olhares de preocupação, exceto o rapaz, que permanecia sentado no canto, olhando pela janela. Todos começaram a guardar os jogos e amontoando o dinheiro em uma caixa de papel que estava jogada no chão. Confirmaram se tudo estava em ordem e se afastaram, cada um na sua, montando a pose de quem estava ocupado com algo realmente importante. Ouviram passos no corredor e engoliram a seco. A porta foi aberta com suavidade e uma mulher adentrou o recinto, olhando para cada um, nos olhos, como se uma fera estivesse escolhendo o seu jantar.

\- Boa tarde. - o sotaque engraçado dela fez um deles segurar a risada, desejando que a moça não percebesse o ato.

\- Por que estão vagabundando aqui? Estão jogando de novo!

Todos negaram com afinco, franzindo o cenho e estufando o peito transparecendo que estava tudo em ordem, nenhum jogo, somente trabalho.

\- Está equivocada Elissa! A gente tava apenas discutindo sobre o próximo cliente que precisamos cobrar.

Ela não demonstrou nenhuma expressão, os lábios pálidos retos, os olhos azuis claríssimos fitavam a caixa de papel no chão. O grupo se entreolhou e um deles fez sinal para alguém dizer alguma coisa.

\- Elissa, sabia que o patrão adotou este moleque aqui? Agora somos babás... Até onde seremos rebaixados? - riu descontraído, apontando com o dedão para trás, revelando o rapaz que esteve até então igual a uma sombra.

Os olhos dos dois se cruzaram, Elissa encarava o garoto do mesmo modo que encarou os outros ao entrar na sala. Abriu a boca e soltou alguma palavra russa que ninguém entendeu e então ela recomeçou, neutra.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Heero Yuy.

\- O que você pretende fazer a partir de agora?

Os homens de terno, carrancudos e de barba mal feita olhavam de um para o outro, acompanhando a conversa como mulheres casadas assistindo uma novela. Elissa fez sinal para eles saírem e todos se entristeceram em saber que o dinheiro estaria em perigo caso alguém pegasse, mas era melhor acatar a ordem silenciosa ou a cabeça deles poderia rolar.

\- Com licença.

\- 'tamo saindo.

Os dois continuavam a se encarar, ele não demonstrava medo por aquela mulher. Sabia quem ela era, aqueles caras não paravam de chamá-la de demônio dos olhos azuis. Uma russa sádica, braço direito do chefe, uma assassina de ponta, mas o que mais o impressionava dentre todas estas coisas apontadas, era o fato dela ser uma mulher.

\- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

\- Eu não sei. Apenas quero agradecê-lo. - olhou para fora, pensando nas dificuldades que havia passado desde então e como havia sido salvo por aquele mafioso.

\- Entendo.

Desviou o olhar assim como o garoto, fitando a parede como se recordasse de alguma coisa também.

\- Caso haja alguma intenção em se juntar ao grupo... - Elissa parou, voltando a fitá-lo, vendo que ele prestava atenção no comunicado. - Saiba que a sua vida pertencerá a ele.

As palavras foram tão diretas que nada passou pela mente de Heero, nenhuma malícia atingiu a sua imaginação ao ver uma mulher falando daquela forma, entendeu o sentido do dever e o modo que as coisas eram e então soube diferenciar o olhar frio dela e o descaso dos que jogavam cartas há poucos minutos naquele lugar. O peso que cada um apostava era muito distinto.

\- Tá.

\- Se desejar isto, me procure.

Ele afirmou, bagunçando o cabelo castanho escuro com as mãos, vendo-a sair, ainda completamente séria. Depois daquele momento, Heero começou a compreender melhor o que essas pessoas passavam todos os dias.


	2. 2

**_Olá._**

 ** _Venho apresentar a vocês meu Spin-off da fanfic Beautiful Lie da Lica._**

 ** _Ela me autorizou a escrever e depois de pensar muito, decidi que iria postá-la! E não se esqueçam de ler a fanfic dela que está muito interessante s2. Obrigada e boa leitura!_**

* * *

 _2 - Tanto na máfia, quanto no lixo encontramos coisas podres_

 _._

Deixou a sala e caminhou pela mansão, tinha passe livre para ficar onde quisesse, porém não havia nada ali, nada além de mafiosos é claro. Entrou na sala principal e viu o chefe de todos lá; sentado; conversando no celular. Não quis interromper, longe disso, já bastava o favor que aquele homem estava fazendo a ele, mas ao ser notado recebeu um sinal para esperar e em seguida o homem de seus vinte e alguns anos desligou o aparelho.

\- Boa tarde, está tudo bem?

\- Sim. - respondeu relaxado, como se aquela pessoa fosse alguém que você encontrava na rua, um conhecido.

\- Que bom. Se precisar de alguma coisa pode contar com os rapazes.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele, um homem bonito de tamanha elegância que enganaria qualquer um que tentasse argumentar que ele seria um dos maiores vendedores de armas daquele país. O terno cinzento estava impecável, assim como tudo nele, o relógio caro no pulso, a postura para se sentar no sofá. Era um _cavalheiro_ da morte, estendendo a mão a um rapaz que já não tinha mais nada. A mulher pálida se juntou a ele – parando atrás do sofá –, os braços retos ao lado do corpo magro e ereto. Ela era bonita, talvez o conjunto de blazer e calça social preta a deixasse mais branca, porém destacava os olhos azuis, cristalinos como água corrente de um rio límpido. O cabelo era negro, preso em um coque médio, sem nenhum fio fora do lugar. Ela ficava bem ao lado dele, porém ainda era difícil de acreditar que ele depositava tanta confiança em sair somente na companhia daquela mulher, era realmente difícil de acreditar.

\- Senhor Darlian, a reunião será daqui trinta minutos. - a voz em um sussurro tirou o silêncio que havia formado. - Suponho que devemos ir.

\- Prepare o carro. - ela assentiu, mesmo que ele não estivesse olhando.

O mafioso caminhou até Heero e estendeu a mão, generoso, sorrindo novamente.

\- Quero que saiba que de modo algum tenho intenção de te colocar neste mundo rapaz, então quando estiver pronto para sair apenas saia.

Heero apertou a mão dele, sentiu que aquela frase não se tratava de um despejo, mas sim uma carta de liberdade. O homem se afastou, alinhando a manga do terno, se preparando para partir.

Uma risada preencheu o local, o tom era nauseante, o moreno olhou para trás para ver quem era o dono dessa risada irritante e se deparou com o cara que acompanhava o senhor Darlian na noite em que foi _resgatado_.

\- Um homem tão poderoso sendo guardado por uma vadia estrangeira... Não sei o que estava passando na cabeça do chefe quando ele recolheu essa... Bom, você entendeu.

O tom de deboche mudou para raiva, era compreensível, ele havia sido substituído. Se os vagabundos que andavam pela mansão amaldiçoava a demônio dos olhos azuis, eles odiavam ainda mais ele: Anthony. Ou Tony para os íntimos, que eram poucos, afinal ele era insuportável. O terno bagunçado, assim como seu jeito de andar, falar e portar. Um homem podre demais até mesmo para um trabalho podre como a máfia.

\- Ela parece ser profissional. - Heero deu de ombros, pouco se importando com a frustração do outro.

\- Sei no que ela deve ser profissional... Deve satisfazer todas as exigências do patrão. - riu, batendo no ombro do rapaz que lançou um olhar sério, um olhar de "se afaste idiota".

\- Se está tão irritado por isso, então porque não troca de lugar com ela e dorme com o _chefe_?

Tony fechou os punhos em fúria, se posicionando para bater no moleque ingrato, idiota. Pegou impulso para o golpe e acertou a parede, vendo que Heero havia sido puxado para trás por alguém, sentindo os ossos trincarem tamanha força que exercia para contra o concreto.

\- É para protegê-lo, não machucá-lo.

Elissa apareceu do nada, invocada diretamente do inferno para atazaná-lo. Tony grunhiu e saiu batendo o pé, alisando a mão igual um gatinho. Heero apenas acompanhou com os olhos aquela cena humilhante e deixou um sorriso de lado surgir.

\- Fique longe dele. Tony é igual ao câncer, ele incomoda e se você não se cuidar, você morrerá.

O moreno riu ao vê-la falar com tamanha tranquilidade, pegando no sofá uma caneta que provavelmente era de Darlian.

\- Até mais.

Ela saiu, andando em um ritmo equilibrado. Sem um motivo certo, Heero começou a admirá-la.


	3. 3

_3 - Sangue e vinho são difíceis de tirar da roupa_

.

O carro de luxo saiu da mansão, andando em uma velocidade segura, atravessando a cidade até um restaurante em um bairro chic. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada entre a motorista e o passageiro. Elissa estava concentrada demais no trânsito, no homem parado na calçada ao telefone, no casal sentado em uma livraria café da esquina. Tudo e todos eram suspeitos e qualquer um deles poderia atacar o senhor Darlian. A máfia trazia muito dinheiro a ele, mas no mesmo patamar que inimigos. Era uma caçada e o mais forte sobrevive.

Parou o automóvel na vaga reservada, faltava apenas ele para se juntar a reunião. Ela desceu, dando um olhar de trezentos e sessenta graus no local, avaliando e verificando se tudo estava no lugar, nos cinco segundos que gastou até abrir a porta para ele sair. Darlian era mais alto que a morena e em uma situação diferente ele poderia ter sido o guarda-costas dela, devido ao porte físico do mafioso, poderíamos considerá-lo um homem bonito e cobiçado, pois todas as mulheres da rua o encaravam, um ímã atraindo o sexo oposto.

Entraram no restaurante, recebendo a informação da recepcionista que a mesa dele era a dez e que os outros cavalheiros o aguardavam.

.

-/-

.

Na mansão Heero recebia recomendações de um homem mais velho, ele era o motorista particular da família Darlian que serviu ao pai do novo chefe e agora; com muita satisfação; trabalhava para o filho. Conversavam sobre lealdade e o quanto os Darlians conquistaram a cidade. A máfia não era a única coisa que trazia renda a eles, pois eram donos de uma grande rede de hotéis, ostentavam poder e riqueza, lavando dinheiro de contrabando e vendas ilegais. O moreno tentava não julgar este estilo de vida, era uma forma de se viver, do mesmo modo que havia pessoas que trabalhavam para sustentar sua família, eles apenas trabalham de forma diferente, por assim dizer.

\- Poucas pessoas têm relações com a família deles. Lembro-me que quando o senhor Darlian era apenas um garoto, poucos que trabalhavam aqui o conheceu, só quando ele tomou o lugar do pai que se tornou público ao grupo.

\- É para protegê-los.

O homem acenou, confirmando.

\- O patrão tem uma filha, uma doce menina. A única pessoa que conheceu pessoalmente a criança foi Elissa.

Uma coisa que já não era surpresa, mas o moreno sorriu levemente, mostrando simpatia ao homem que o ajudava a fazer o tempo passar naquele lugar chato.

.

-/-

.

Na mesa havia dois mestres dos negócios.

Henrico era dono da multinacional que distribuía para o mundo todo tipo de frutos do mar, filho de um japonês com uma latina, metido, porém muito inteligente e argiloso. Mas o maior perigo ali era o senhor Miyugi, diretor da rede bancária do país, um monstro velho que mataria a própria mãe para receber o dinheiro que estava em dívida... Darlian sorriu, bebendo um gole do bom vinho servido pelo garçom.

A conversa seguia um ritmo bom, ninguém entregava seus planos, entretanto cada qual lia as entrelinhas dos interesses em comum. Henrico enviaria as armas para o mercosul, Miyugi receberia o dinheiro em seus bancos separadamente, movimentando-o até não poder ser mais rastreado e tudo chegaria aos hotéis do senhor Darlian, limpo, honesto e pronto para ser aplicado em uma nova remessa de armas. Tudo em ordem, mas uma das pontas desta corrente iria arrebentar e cada um precisava estar pronto, escolher um alvo e certamente atacar.

\- Acho que não há mais nada a ser comentado. - Henrico sorriu, jogando para trás o cabelo castanho, cacheado do qual se orgulhava muito. - Vou estar fora este mês, mas as negociações continuarão, estarei supervisionando.

\- Certamente. - respondeu Miyugi, cruzando os braços.

\- Espero poder contar com vocês. - Darlian bebericou o vinho novamente, olhando para o velho que não deixou de vigiá-lo a conversa inteira. - Há algo que gostaria de acrescentar?

\- Não Viktor, não há nada.

Darlian sorriu, erguendo a taça em sinal de vitória. Olhando pelo cristal os olhos azuis de sua empregada, que permanecia parada atrás dele. Bastou um pequeno movimento e Elissa puxou a cadeira para ele se levantar, se despedindo dos dois e saindo elegantemente, levando consigo suspiros e cantadas distantes das mulheres por quem passava.

O céu já estava escuro e a lua escondia-se atrás de nuvens espessas, uma tempestade estava por vir e era um clima propício para um assassinato. Elissa direcionava Darlian até o carro com uma sensação ruim, algo estava errado e logo iria descobrir o que era. A chuva começou sem aviso e os dois apertaram o passo, várias pessoas começaram a correr atrás de abrigo, se acumulando nas calçadas onde a chuva não poderia atingi-las. A russa estava ao lado esquerdo dele, tinha que manter a aparência e não podia se revelar uma escolta, mas neste momento quis priorizar a segurança de seu patrão, dando um passo à frente, atenta e faceira. Um grupo de adolescentes atravessou a rua e passaram por eles, Elissa viu algo brilhar na mão de um deles e instintivamente avançou contra o garoto, trombando, evitando que ele tocasse em Darlian que passou, naturalmente para o estacionamento. Ela continuou, parando ao lado do carro para abrir a porta e ver seu patrão seguro. Arrancou com o carro e passou pelo sinal verde nos últimos segundos, tal imprudência chamou a atenção do homem que se sacudiu no banco de trás.

\- Elissa?

\- Um atentado, senhor.

A morena respondeu olhando pelo retrovisor interno com seu olhar implacável, penetrante e frio. Darlian se ajeitou em seu lugar, relaxando, vendo que estava tudo sob controle, afinal ela não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que deveria se preocupar. Desde que ela assumiu o papel de seu braço direito, nunca passou por perigo no qual Elissa não conseguia resolver.

A mulher pegou o celular e discou um número de uma lista de discagem rápida, a pessoa atendeu e ela disse apenas a palavra 'crossfire', desligando em seguida.

\- Senhor, sugiro que se prepare para uma troca de veículos.

\- Há realmente necessidade?

\- Cinco carros estão nos cercando e eu fui esfaqueada, não poderei continuar dirigindo por muito tempo se não conter o sangramento.

O mafioso olhou para ela e na hora veio em sua mente o estudante que havia a esbarrado, sendo tirado de sua trajetória pela ombrada dada pela russa.

\- Tudo bem. - respondeu, olhando pela janela a chuva atacar a cidade com violência, parecendo não se importar com a moça que a pouco foi ferida somente para salvá-lo.

O GPS dava suas sugestões de rota, recalculando a cada instante que ela saia das instruções. O aparelho apenas a ajudava a não seguir o caminho mais óbvio, opção que o inimigo provavelmente faria. O celular tocou, o outro carro estava pronto e ela precisava despistar o inimigo e esta era a parte mais divertida, claro, se ela não estivesse se esgotando.

Passaram por pontes, ruas estreitas, caminhos tão variados, complicados de decorar, subindo e descendo ruas que pareciam infinitas. Em um beco havia um carro preto parado, a porta entreaberta revelando um dos mafiosos de Darlian. Elissa entrou na rua, parando o carro bruscamente, derrapando. Saiu do banco da frente em um segundo e já estava com a porta aberta para o chefe sair, o outro segurava um guarda-chuva, assegurando que o patrão não se molhasse mais. Quando Viktor já estava no outro carro, Elissa se curvou para vê-lo pela janela.

\- Leve-o em segurança.

\- Mas e você? - perguntou o rapaz, vendo o tecido um tom mais escuro que o normal, um pouco acima da cintura dela.

\- O senhor Darlian é prioridade, vá.

Ele assentiu e saiu, vendo ela voltar para o carro e dirigir, sumindo pelas ruas novamente.

* * *

 _ **Oi pessoal, tudo bem?**_

 _ **Estou feliz de ter começado a escrever esse spin off!**_

 _ **E fico ainda mais contente ao receber seus comentários, já que né... Nada melhor do que ter um feedback positivo!**_

 _ **Obrigada por acompanharem e até o próximo! Hehe~**_

 _ **Beijos.**_


	4. 4

_4 - Hospital é um antro de segredos_

 _._

Chegaram à mansão e ela ainda não havia retornado, Darlian entrou e foi direto para seus aposentos, deixando seus subordinados responsáveis de avisá-lo assim que ela surgir ou dar notícias. Heero ainda estava acordado quando viu todos preocupados, indo e voltando, fazendo ligações e procurando por informações. Aproximou-se do cara de terno azul marinho, cabelo platinado, Edmond. Ele estava chateado, sentado de qualquer jeito no sofá.

\- Espero que ela não morra... - suspirou, olhando pro rapaz que havia acabado de chegar.

\- Achei que odiasse ela. - lembrou-se do alvoroço que o loiro fez quando ela chegou interrompendo a jogatina.

\- Não, não exatamente. Elissa é uma mulher muito fria, mas sempre nos ajuda a ficar na linha.

\- Vocês deveriam se envergonhar disso. - foi franco, vendo que um homem barbado daquele tamanho choramingava ao invés de fazer alguma coisa para ajudar.

\- Achamos ela! - gritou um cara no meio da sala apontando para o celular.

\- Onde ela está? - perguntou outro alguém.

\- No Hospital Central.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, todo o barulho e confusão sumiram, igual um grilo quando percebe que foi descoberto. O moreno viu que ninguém queria se voluntariar a vê-la, ninguém estava disposto a encarar aquela mulher, estava ficando irritado com esses incompetentes.

\- Eu posso ir? - perguntou encarando Edmond, vendo surgir um sorriso iluminando o rosto dele.

\- Faria isto por nós?

\- Faço por ela, porque aqui só tem idiotas!

Eles se encararam e depois riram com o comentário do moreno, dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

\- Haha você falou que nem a demônio!

Heero não sorriu, apenas deixou um olhar frio atingi-los e congelar a baderna que recomeçava. Foi até o motorista e anunciou que iria visitá-la no hospital, já que a notícia havia espalhado como praga pela mansão e ele já estava ciente dos acontecimentos. Pediu para o rapaz um pouco de paciência e que deveria ir somente ao amanhecer, ela poderia estar sendo vigiada e se o garoto fosse envolvido nisso tudo – sem desejar por isto – seria um problema a mais para a russa. Ele ponderou a situação e concordou, pedindo para sair assim que pudesse no domingo.

.

-/-

.

O dia amanheceu tão lentamente que quase foi uma tortura esperar tanto para poder sair daquele lugar. Não era tão ruim aquela mansão, de forma alguma, tinha tudo o que precisava e acima de tudo tinha um teto para dormir. Mas ficar tanto tempo sem sair fazia a cabeça de Heero explodir, havia necessidade de ver a rua, ver pessoas que não usassem terno e que falassem só de mulheres, jogos e trabalho. Olhou pela janela fumê do carro e ficou lá, absolvido pela paisagem viva do lado de fora, parecia uma criança saindo do castigo e estava feliz por isto. O motorista aproveitou para dar uma volta mais longa, conversando sobre tantas coisas que já não se lembrava como havia começado o assunto, rindo de si mesmo pela idade já estar afetando sua memória.

Parou a duas quadras do hospital e combinou o horário que pegaria ele ali, pedindo com jeito para que o rapaz não se atrasasse e se por algum acaso a russa fosse sair hoje do leito, que ele comunicasse com antecedência.

Entrou no hospital vendo a correria dos médicos que socorreram uma jovem que estava desacordada em uma maca, desviou dos assistentes e continuou até a recepção. A moça sorriu simpática, tentando não se mostrar cansada depois de sua longa jornada de trabalho. O moreno entregou um papel com o nome completo, algo complicado demais para pronunciar.

\- A paciente está no quarto 23, é só seguir a linha azul no chão, ela te levará até o corredor.

\- Obrigado.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e continuou pelos corredores brancos e iguais, um labirinto que cheirava a cloro e morfina. Olhou para a placa quando a linha azul terminou e ela listava os sequenciais dos quartos e qual lado seguir a partir dali. Continuou por um minuto e enfim parou, o número 23 branco na minúscula janela de vidro. Bateu a porta e esperou por uma resposta.

\- Pode entrar.

A enfermeira respondeu parada no lado de dentro, prestes a sair do cômodo. Encarou o rapaz lindo e depois a moça acamada, sorrindo de canto pela relação que definiu para o casal, saindo em seguida sem pronunciar mais nada.

\- Como está se sentindo?

Elissa estava deitada, os cabelos negros soltos espalhados de modo engraçado pelo travesseiro. Os olhos azuis estavam profundos, olheiras definiam seu olhar cansado. A boca continuava reta, com o canto direito machucado.

\- Estou bem, apenas aguardando o médico fazer a visita para me dispensar.

\- Que bom...

O rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela, encarando o chão e ela olhava diretamente para a parede a sua frente. Era um clima estranho, mas não chegava a incomodar, sendo que não havia nada a ser dito, não havia afinidade, não queriam falar sobre si.

\- Yuy. - ela chamou, a voz mais séria que sua expressão.

\- Sim? - já ele levantou o olhar, apoiando os cotovelos sobre as pernas e se inclinando para frente, próximo a cama. - Diga Elissa.

\- Ele está bem?

A questão flutuou por um momento até Heero compreender que ela perguntava sobre Viktor Darlian. Era óbvio que a melhor pessoa dessa facção não diria o nome do chefe em um lugar cheio de pessoas, entrando e saindo do quarto, indo e vindo nos corredores. Afirmou silenciosamente, olhando para ela que não revelou nenhuma ação, como se tivesse perguntado às horas e ele respondido, sem nenhuma emoção.

\- O motorista pediu para avisar quando fosse sair, quer que eu te espere?

\- Não faço questão.

Ele deu de ombros, deixando o silêncio voltar ao quarto e ficaram assim por mais uns quinze minutos. Elissa vez ou outra encarava o olhar do rapaz e quando ele voltava-se a ela, nada dizia. A porta abriu e o médico adentrou, cumprimentando ela pelo nome e Heero com um aperto de mão.

\- Meu nome é Joseph, sou o médico responsável pela ala de urgência e emergência. E você é?

\- Heero Yuy.

\- Então aquele mal encarado mandou alguém visitar a senhorita Dzerjínsky!

O médico mordeu a ponta da língua ao terminar o sobrenome dela, rindo em seguida sozinho, já que o moreno ainda tentava lembrar o começo desse palavrão. Após alguns segundos reparou que o médico havia citado alguém, será que ele se referia ao Darlian?

\- Yuy pode ir, quando for sair eu aviso. - Elissa trouxe o rapaz de volta, fazendo-o a encarar.

\- Eu volto para te buscar então. Melhore logo.

Ela assentiu e o rapaz saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. O médico sorriu para a paciente, pegando a prancheta com o relatório e sentando-se logo em seguida.

\- E pensar que você foi sequestrada... A violência está cada vez maior. – o tom de ironia na sua voz despertou o olhar frio da morena.

\- Isto pode acontecer com qualquer um.

\- É verdade, pode acontecer com você ou com o seu patrão, não é mesmo? – ele pareceu se divertir por ter conseguido tirar dela uma expressão, nem que fosse de raiva. - Posso considerar você uma pessoa muito azarada, já que essas coisas acontecem com muita frequência, não é mesmo? – o doutor não fez questão de disfarçar o sorrisinho de canto que surgia.

\- Tanto faz. – bufou. – E até quando vai me manter neste lugar? Não vai me dar alta logo?

\- Vou sim. Na verdade gostaria que o seu único mal fosse esta ferida em seu abdômen, mas...

...

Heero estava parado a porta, a mão sobre a maçaneta. Ouviu a última parte da conversa sem querer, queria avisar que havia ligado para o motorista e que ele iria esperar no hospital, mas... O que era aquilo?

O médico saiu, esbarrando nele que o encarou espantado, sem fala. Olhou para dentro e Elissa devolvia o ato com a cara de "não se intrometa nos assuntos dos outros". Deixou o recado e saiu, indo para a sala de espera, pensar no que havia acabado de ouvir.

Olhava para o relógio na parede, nove horas, seu estômago roncou e ele lembrou que não havia tomado café da manhã antes de sair da mansão. Respirou fundo, mudando de posição todo instante, já estava inquieto e sua salvação foi ver Elissa saindo do corredor, andando sozinha, usando uma blusa branca com listras, um blazer azul pendurado na mão esquerda, na direita as roupas que estava usando no dia anterior. Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça e ele levantou no mesmo instante, seguindo-a, andando no mesmo ritmo apressado da morena. Quase não acreditou que ela estava ferida, pois os passos longos que ela executava deveria piorar a dor que sentira, mas que não deixava transparecer.

Saíram do hospital, livrando-se do cheiro de remédios e enfermidades. A russa esperou que ele mostrasse o caminho onde o carro estava estacionado e seguiu o rapaz, cobrindo os olhos da claridade intensa daquela manhã ensolarada.

O motorista estava esperando, sorrindo ao vê-la se aproximar e desejando um sincero bom dia, dizendo estar feliz por ela estar melhor. Ela acenou com a cabeça, sentando no passageiro enquanto Heero ocupava o banco de trás. As perguntas feitas pelo velho senhor eram respondidas de forma tão direta que ele não sabia se deveria ou não continuar a fazê-las.

\- Mas a senhorita terá de retornar?

\- Farei o curativo sozinha.

\- Muito bem.

O carro parou e o portão elétrico abriu sozinho, dando passagem para o automóvel de luxo passar.

Eles desceram e os capangas rodearam a dupla, desejando melhoras para a veterana, mostrando os sentimentos positivos que tinham por ela e o quanto a admiravam. Apesar de todo o sentimentalismo, Elissa não retribuiu o afeto nem com um sorriso, apenas acenou e adentrou a mansão, após ouvir de Anthony que o patrão queria falar com ela.

* * *

 _ **Olá pessoal!**_

 _ **Venho apenas para agradecer a todos que estão comentando s2**_

 _ **Fico muito feliz ao saber que estão curtindo o spin off! Ah, não se esqueçam de ir lá dar uma olhadinha na fanfic da Lica: Beautiful Lie.**_

 _ **Obrigada e até o próximo!**_


	5. 5

**_Olá!_**

 ** _Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a Lica pelo apoio! Obrigada sua linda s2._**

 ** _Segundo! Fiquei muito feliz por todos que perderam 5 minutinhos para deixar uma comentário, fiquei realmente muito, muito feliz! Agradeço também por quem leu, mas não comentou, espero que esteja gostando também._**

 ** _Bom é isto, valeu pessoal e boa leitura._**

* * *

 _5 - Alguns gestos têm significados ambíguos_

 _._

Heero já estava na sala, não queria ver os covardes rondando a russa agora, sendo que ninguém estava afim de ir visitá-la. Não sabia se eles eram apenas idiotas covardes ou se isto se tratava de um trauma por estarem em constante ida e vinda dos hospitais por motivos do ofício.

Sentou-se de qualquer jeito no sofá e viu Darlian no corredor, parado, talvez no celular. Pensou no que havia ouvido – sem querer – do médico e se deveria dar a notícia a ele, aquilo estava o incomodando e quando se deu por si, o mafioso estava a sua frente, olhando como se pudesse ler a mente do rapaz.

\- Quer conversar?

\- Eu... - piscou duas vezes, estava assim tão na cara?

\- Se tem algo a dizer, diga ou guarde para o resto de sua vida.

\- É que... - passou a mão na nuca, decidindo como começar a falar. - Elissa não está muito bem.

\- Eu sei.

A resposta em seguida deixou o moreno sem saber como continuar. Viktor sabia que ela estava ferida por causa do ataque ou por que...

\- Bom dia senhor Darlian. Recebi seu comunicado e estava te procurando.

A russa cortou os pensamentos do rapaz, lançando seu olhar frio para os dois que a olharam de formas distintas. Heero estava com culpa, já o patrão apenas fixou o olhar, mostrando uma cara de poucos amigos.

\- Para a minha sala.

\- Sim senhor.

Ela se curvou e partiu, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

\- Darlian.

\- Heero, eu sei que você está preocupado, mas não se intrometa nos assuntos da organização. Quanto menos coisas saber, menos será afetado. Aceite isto como um conselho e siga a sua vida.

O leve tom de irritação na voz do mafioso deixou claro que não era mais para tocar neste assunto e em assunto algum. O chefão saiu, indo para a sua sala, onde sua preciosa funcionaria o aguardava.

Ele entrou e bateu a porta, sentando na cadeira giratória, sendo observado por ela que estava em postura ereta e as mãos para trás, diante da mesa de vidro.

\- Gostaria de me desculpar pela falha cometid... - Darlian a interrompeu bruscamente, batendo a mão na mesa.

\- Quem nos atacou?

\- Receio que seja o senhor Miyugi, os carros eram de uma marca alemã. Seus negócios prosperam neste país e pode-se considerar a opção mais correta.

\- Não quero uma opção, quero um alvo a ser eliminado. Eu mantenho este império, levando a reputação de meu pai. Ele nunca falhou e eu não pretendo começar este costume.

\- Certamente. Tomarei todas as medidas possíveis para descobrir o responsável.

\- Você tomará as medidas possíveis e impossíveis, falhar não é uma opção. - ela se curvou ao ouvir as palavras, consentindo com a ordem. - Quero que cuide dos rastros deixados pelo atentado e que nada atrapalhe o jantar do mês que vem.

\- Eu cuidei disso antes de ser atendida pelo hospital.

Darlian se levantou, tentando não demonstrar que estava satisfeito em ouvir aquilo.

\- E qual é o seu relatório?

\- Atrai os carros para a parte norte da cidade, eliminando dois na ponte que liga o centro com o parque central.

\- Tem certeza que estão mortos?

\- Eu acertei na cabeça. - respondeu calmamente, continuando. - Os outros três me alcançaram e providenciei um combate contra eles, eliminando-os.

Viktor não fazia ideia de como ela fez tal coisa, mas notou o canto da boca dela ferido e fez sua própria dedução.

\- Eliminei o nosso veículo e armei um sequestro, passando-se por vítima, chamando por uma ambulância.

\- Deveria ter sido mais rápida. - se aproximou, tendo os olhos dela fixos nos dele.

\- Eu apenas garanti que nada deixasse indícios que pudessem revelar seu nome.

\- De qualquer modo... - segurou o rosto de Elissa com força, ficando próximo o suficiente para poderem sentir a respiração um do outro. - A sua vida pertence a mim. Tente não se esquecer disto.

\- Sim, senhor Darlian.

\- Não cometa nenhum erro que possa impedir que viva para continuar me servindo. - se afastou, soltando-a. - Hoje eu vou retornar para _casa_ , busque-me amanhã de manhã.

\- Sim, senhor.

Ela se curvou novamente, ficando nesta posição até ele se retirar. Elissa olhou para a imensidão da sala e depois fixou as próprias mãos, pensando em silêncio.


	6. 6

_6 - Crianças gostam de brinquedos novos_

 _._

Heero encontrou a russa após o almoço, na verdade ele havia pedido para conversar. Elissa estava na sala com um grupo, ela parecia estar brigando com eles, arremessando cada um para o chão com algum golpe que ele não conhecia.

\- Vocês precisam usar o peso do inimigo. O ombro é o propulsor alavancando ele e depois, após flexionar os joelhos lance o inimigo no chão, fitando a cabeça com o primeiro impacto. Se não morrer, pelo menos ficará atordoado.

Eles estavam no chão; assim como ela disse;, atordoados e confirmaram o que ela dizia, aprendendo da pior forma possível. Após o ensinamento ela os deixou descansando e saiu com o moreno para o jardim, já que o assunto era particular um tanto particular.

Já do lado de fora pararam entre as flores ficando de frente um para o outro. Ele começou, ficando com a postura semelhante à dela, ereto e as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Quero me juntar a vocês.

\- Por quê?

\- Por que eu quero servir a ele.

\- Apenas isso não é suficiente. - ela deu as costas, começando a caminhar.

\- Você fez a sua escolha e eu fiz a minha. Se não me deixar entrar, vou tentar de outras maneiras até conseguir!

Elissa parou subitamente, virando-se e jogando uma arma que acabara de recolher das costas. Heero pegou o revólver no susto, segurando-o sem jeito.

\- Atire em mim.

\- O que?!

\- Se você quer entrar, atire em mim.

Ele engoliu em seco, aquilo era um teste? Olhou para arma e fez os procedimentos que assistiu em alguns filmes, quando estava sendo vigiado e protegido pelos capangas. Segurou a arma com as duas mãos, puxou a trava e colocou o dedo no gatilho.

\- Atire.

A russa pressionou ele, que apontou a arma contra ela e neste momento o moreno não viu mais nada, apenas estava estirado no chão, segurando um pedaço da arma.

\- Hã?!

Elisa havia o rendido, desmontou a arma antes mesmo dele se preparar para mirar e o atirou no chão, utilizando de um golpe militar, que aprendeu enquanto servia o exército em seu país natal.

\- Você tem determinação Yuy, tem capacidade e tem um olhar que eu aprecio muito. Vou te ensinar tudo, tudo o que precisar para se tornar melhor do que eu, mais quero que você dedique a sua vida ao senhor Darlian, porque se não for deste modo, todo o ensinamento será em vão.

\- Por que você faz tanto por este homem que nem sequer se importa com você, a sua saúde?! - Heero bateu a mão no chão, irritado.

\- Ele... É a pessoa por quem eu quero morrer.

O moreno viu a expressão dela mudar, Elissa parecia feliz. A russa o ajudou a se levantar e deu a arma para ele, para que treinasse mais e assim que possível, passasse por um novo teste.

\- Veja, é desta forma que você desmonta a arma e é assim que remonta ela. Tente memorizar, quando conseguir fazer, mostre.

\- Com prazer. - segurou a arma com força. - Vou ser o melhor.

\- Eu conto com isto.

Ela o deixou com o novo brinquedo e voltou para a mansão. Heero ganhou algo para fazer a semana toda e não via a hora de mostrar que era capaz de estar atuando ao lado dela.

* * *

 _ **Oi gente, belezinha?**_

 _ **É, a coisa esta rendendo mesmo hein!? Heero esta cada vez mais conhecendo essa mulher tão fria e misteriosa :O!**_

 _ **Bom.. Os capítulos estão pequenos por que assim eu consigo postar mais vezes, sem deixar vocês esperando muito (sou tão enrolada...).**_

 _ **Sei que é chato ficar nesse "gota a gota", mas por enquanto será assim. Me desculpem :/**_

 _ **Um beijinho s2 até o próximo!**_


	7. 7

_7 - Toda hora é hora para fofocar_

 _._

Os dias se tornaram curtos depois que Heero arrumou algo para se ocupar. Treinava sempre que podia, mas evitava mostrar para os outros que estava se preparando. Não sabia se Elissa havia comentado algo com alguém, então por segurança garantiu o seu próprio sigilo.

Durante o almoço, na quinta-feira, o moreno ouviu dos rapazes enquanto eles dividiam o tempo entre falar e mastigar, um pouco mais sobre a russa. Estava na mesa ao lado e ficou atento no que diziam.

\- Então ela foi acolhida pelo chefe?

\- Sim, você não sabia?

\- Não!

\- Neh, deixe eu contar então! - disse animado o mais velho e barbudo, parecia feliz em poder fofocar. - Ela apareceu durante um esquema, estávamos colhendo uma grana e ela surgiu do nada, batendo em todo mundo. Como o dinheiro estava demorando, o chefe e o Tony apareceram no lugar! Elissa tinha acabado com a gente e nessa época ela não sabia falar muito bem o nosso idioma, ainda bem que o chefe manjava de russo e se entendeu com ela.

\- Hahaha ela já era um demônio desde sempre então!

\- Hm, mas é estranho o chefe aparecer nesse tipo de corre, não é mesmo? – um deles resmungou pensativo para o mais velho e barbudo, este coçou o queixo.

\- Se não me engano, foi o Trevor ou Henry que ligou para o Edmond. Aí ele ligou pro Tony que ligou pro chefe ou já estava com ele... Ah tanto faz cara, só sei que ele apareceu lá! – deu de ombros, alheio dos detalhes.

\- Até aí eu entendi, mas o que aconteceu depois?

\- Então... – se ajeitou na cadeira, olhando para cada um deles. – O patrão sugeriu que ela se tornasse uma freelancer, trabalhando para nós quando fosse preciso, mas depois de um mês ela já estava aqui dentro ao lado do patrão e do Tony. – gesticulava, dando dramaticidade ao tema.

\- Isto é óbvio, o chefe deve ter percebido que ela era muito boa e que se continuasse trabalhando por conta, alguém poderia encomendar a morte dele... Não é a toa que o patrão está no comando de tudo.

\- Pois é! Só que isto não é tudo! – ergueu a mão e todos o encararam. – O Tony disse que ela veio de fora para cuidar do pai dela, ele estava muito doente e não conseguiu tratamento no país deles lá, e cá entre nós... – todos na mesa se aproximaram para ouvir e o cara continuou sussurrando, dando um clima de importância para o assunto. - O pai dela era um militar linha dura e parece que ela também era desse ramo... Quando penso nisso, fico feliz em estar filiado ao chefe Darlian...

Todos concordaram e se afastaram, continuando com a refeição.

O moreno disfarçou o olhar e continuou ouvindo, não sabia dos detalhes, apenas tinha ouvido falar que o senhor Darlian havia acolhido ela, assim como o acolheu. Descobrir estes detalhes o fez ficar ainda mais pensativo sobre a morena, sobre a lealdade dele pelo patrão, do vínculo que eles aparentavam ter, era como se tudo estivesse começando a ter algum sentido.

\- Ela deve ter entrado nessa coisa de máfia depois que o pai morreu. - começou novamente o barbudo, sorrindo. - Só que ninguém sabe da vida dela antes de chegar aqui. Só sabemos que ela era do exército...

\- Hmmm. - murmurou o grupo.

E se afastaram quando a própria Elissa entrou na sala de jantar, passando por eles que abaixaram a cabeça, comendo a comida na velocidade da luz. Ninguém abriu a boca para fazer mais nenhum comentário, a conversa morreu e entrou em um túmulo.

* * *

 _ **Oi gente linda, tudo em ordem?**_

 _ **Eu sempre achei que os homens gostam de fofocar tanto quanto as mulheres! Acho divertido eles falando dela com tanta importância, esta quase saindo uma publicação sobre a russa.**_

 _ **Será que eles são assim por que gostam dela ou apenas por curiosidade mesmo? Hehe vai saber...**_

 _ **Obrigada pelos comentários e valeu a força Lilica! Você acabou dando muita inspiração para mim!**_

 _ **É, ficamos por aqui. Valeu por tudo!**_

 _ **Beijos!**_


	8. 8

_8 - Não se mede a índole de uma pessoa pelos anos que a conhece_

 _._

Darlian assinava alguns papéis no escritório e Anthony estava sentado junto a ele, passando algumas novidades que havia acontecido na cidade, nada realmente importante.

\- E foi isso, acho que aquele cliente foi descartado.

\- Tanto faz... - respondeu o chefe, irrelevante, não escutando parte do que o outro dizia. - E o que eu ordenei? Descobriu algo?

\- Ah! Sim, sim. - fechou a expressão na hora, fazendo cara feia. - Elissa tem um contato aqui na cidade, é um homem de vinte e poucos anos, faz faculdade aqui e pelo nome dele, deve ser alemão ou de alguma parte daqueles lados lá.

\- Conseguiu o nome?! – olhou por sobre os papéis, havia escutado direito?

\- Não! Não! Eu consegui o nome da faculdade só! Acho que Elissa deve estar protegendo ele... – desconversou, afrouxando a gravata. - Um pouco novo para ela, mas quem sabe faça o tipo daquela mulher? - falou com escárnio, qualquer coisa que dizia respeito a russa o irritava.

\- Eu não pedi a sua opinião.

Tony se desculpou, arrumando a gravata em seguida, desviando o olhar. Viktor andava bastante irritado ultimamente, ele era o típico homem controlador e egocêntrico. Este era um dos motivos pelo qual acreditava que toda essa perseguição das pessoas com quem seus subordinados se relacionavam o incomodava tanto, mas por alguma razão, ele parecia muito interessado neste rapaz com quem a russa saia eventualmente.

\- Ele foi visitá-la no hospital, levou roupas, por isso achei que fosse...

\- Não me faça repetir, Anthony.

A expressão maligna em Darlian fez o capanga sair da sala, se retirando mais rápido do que poderia pedir desculpas. O todo poderoso ficou sozinho com seus papéis, pensando em quem poderia ser aquele homem, se ela não tinha ninguém nesta cidade. Ou pelo menos, não tinha ninguém até agora.

.

-/-

.

Anthony reuniu quatro dos seus homens de confiança e saiu. Tinha trabalho a fazer e não queria deixar o chefe mais bravo do que estava. Dirigiu o carro até o centro da cidade e pegou as informações que precisava para o próximo embarque de mercadorias. Henrico estava fora e havia deixado tudo por conta de seus homens e como combinado não sai caro, o mafioso já tinha tudo em mãos e só precisava passar em um lugar antes.

\- Que raiva. - gritou, assustando seus companheiros dentro do carro.

\- Que foi chefinho?

\- Eu quase entreguei o nome do rapaz ao Darlian.

\- E qual a diferença? - o homem deu de ombros e Tony deu um soco nele, voltando a olhar o sinal vermelho.

\- É melhor que ele pense que Elissa tenha contatos suspeitos e assim ele não vai desconfiar de nada. - riu, satisfeito. - Acho que ele não percebeu o deslize, mas enfim...

Dirigiu por mais algumas quadras e um carro suspeito parou ao lado dele, a janela de Tony ficou próxima a porta de trás do outro veículo. O vidro abaixou e o capanga debruçou para fora, sorrindo.

\- Ei, está tudo em ordem. - a pessoa do outro carro não respondeu, fazendo-o continuar seu monólogo. - A nova carga está programada, Darlian vai conseguir muito dinheiro desta vez e o seu contrato com os compradores será finalizado, se tornando o único fornecedor daqueles desgraçados. É melhor impedir a remessa e fazer ele perder a confiança dos estrangeiros. Alias, daqui três semanas haverá um jantar no hotel do amigo dele, é uma festa de fachada, não estará muito protegido para não chamar atenção, seria uma pena se algo acontecesse a ele.

O sorriso escancarado no rosto do capanga dizia tudo e sem mais demora ele saiu, dirigindo pelas ruas tranquilamente, rindo por dentro e ansioso pelos próximos dias.

* * *

 ** _E ai? Supimpa?_**

 ** _Estamos conhecendo mais do pessoal que trabalha pro Viktor._**

 ** _O Tony esta se mostrando um verdadeiro bobão! u.ú O que vocês acham? Será que ele é um vira casaca?_**

 ** _Queria agradecer (novamente) a Nique e a Lica que continuam lendo e comentando ç_ç isso deixa a tia aqui muito feliz! Alegram meu dia!_**

 ** _Mas também fico feliz pelos que acompanham, ai todos tímidos sem comentar... O que vale mesmo é estarem gostando da bagaça._**

 ** _Por hoje é só!_**

 ** _Valeu, falou!_**

 ** _Beijos ~_**


	9. 9

_9 - Algumas coisas não têm explicação_

 _._

O fim de semana chegou apressado, era sábado novamente e Heero nem se lembrava que passava tédio há uma semana. Estava ocupado demais concentrado em seu treinamento, nada mais o satisfazia do que treinar horas a fio. A afinidade que criou com a arma era impressionante, conseguia sentir o peso dela e a responsabilidade que cada disparo causava no atirador, apesar de tudo, se sentia confiável com ela na mão. Desmontou e montou a arma por mais três vezes seguidas e saiu, queria mostrar que já havia dominado esta arte e que estava pronto para o próximo estágio.

Procurou pela mansão inteira a russa, ninguém havia visto o demônio dos olhos azuis. O senhor Darlian estava passando o fim de semana fora, provavelmente com a família e desta vez deixou Elissa para trás, talvez para se recuperar completamente.

Cansou de andar pra lá e pra cá feito um idiota, era possível que ela tivesse saído e não deixou recado, já que não devia satisfação a mais ninguém que não fosse o Viktor. Passou pelo corredor do escritório e viu a porta semiaberta. A pouca iluminação que vinha do interior o instigou a verificar se estava tudo em ordem, já que os gatos saíram da casa, era possível que os ratos estariam fazendo a festa. Puxou a porta com calma, evitando surpreender alguém que poderia estar mexendo nas coisas do chefe, afinal, agora Darlian era chefe dele, mesmo que não soubesse ainda deste fato.

Seu coração bateu mais forte quando viu que alguém estava no sofá, um sapato estava solitário jogado no tapete e quando se aproximou mais, se surpreendeu. Elissa estava deitada, aconchegante, dormindo tranquilamente. A luz que transpassa a cortina a iluminava, nunca imaginou que seria capaz de vê-la com a guarda baixa, contemplar aquela face que sempre mostrava frieza e que agora, de forma doce, descansava com os lábios levemente abertos, respirando suavemente. Não sabia se deveria acordá-la ou se era melhor sair dali, acordar um assassino profissional de repente poderia causar a própria morte.

Quando estava prestes a sair, ouviu um farfalhar no sofá e ela logo se sentou, esfregando os olhos feito um gatinho, olhando para ele ainda sonolenta.

\- Yuy?

Ele engoliu a seco e se aproximou, a morena arrumava a roupa que havia ficado um pouco amarrotada, voltando a olhar para ele.

\- Que horas são?

Desviou o olhar para a sala e encontrou um relógio na parede.

\- São quatro horas da tarde.

\- Aah...

Se ele não conhecesse a fama que a perseguia, poderia julgá-la meiga neste instante, ainda não havia colocado o olhar frio sobre aqueles olhos, era apenas uma mulher bonita de roupa social.

\- Elissa... - Heero apontou para o próprio cabelo alertando-a o estado que o dela se encontrava, tentava conter a vontade repentina de sorrir.

A morena se levantou e soltou o cabelo, somente agora era possível perceber que ele era extremamente liso e comprido, indo até o meio das costas. O rapaz se aproximou, deslizando os dedos nos fios negros, vendo que havia algo preso, seria uma pena?

A cena ficou estranha, pois os dois estavam perto demais. A porta do escritório bateu bruscamente contra a parede e a luz foi acesa em seguida, o casal se virou, vendo quem havia invadido o cômodo com tamanha agressividade.

\- Bem vindo senhor Darlian.

A voz da russa quebrou o silêncio que se formou. Heero ainda segurava a mexa do cabelo dela, próximos o suficiente para causa uma má impressão... Ou boa, dependendo do ponto de vista.

\- A operação será esta noite e quero você no comando.

O moreno estava no meio daquele fogo cruzado, percebeu que ela vestiu o olhar frio e penetrante quando o chefe chegou e o outro encarava com aquela típica cara de mafioso; de poucos amigos, pouquíssimos mesmo.

\- Yuy, poderia nos deixar a sós? - a pergunta feita pela russa foi quase que uma ordem e ele acatou, partiindo, olhando para ela por uma última vez antes de sair da sala. - Como desejar, senhor...

Ela contemplou o chão, Viktor esperava por uma desculpa, qualquer coisa que esclarecesse o motivo dos dois estarem em _seu_ escritório sozinhos, mas ela apenas se curvou levemente e saiu, pedindo desculpas ao passar por ele, em um sussurro.

\- Droga. - suspirou Darlian, nervoso.

Atravessou a sala ainda irritado com todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo em sua vida. Apoiou o antebraço nas costas do sofá e inspirou fundo. Estava começando a ficar cansado de viver sendo duas pessoas: o mafioso poderoso e o pai atencioso e atarefado. Ajeitou a postura, ainda revolto e colocou as mãos no bolso, olhando para o móvel tendo a atenção roubada para algo brilhando sob uma pequena almofada, franziu a testa em questionamento, recolhendo o pequeno objeto com cuidado. Era um cordão de puro ouro branco com pequenos fragmentos de diamantes no pingente, onde havia gravado uma frase desejando feliz aniversário, em russo.

Sorriu ao se lembrar do dia em que havia comprado o presente, a nostalgia voltando aos poucos, assim como o azul daqueles olhos frios.

.

-/-

.

Heero estava desconcertado, aquela foi a primeira vez que sentiu estar fazendo alguma coisa errada para o senhor Darlian. Até então o chefão nunca havia olhado para ele daquela forma tão... Agressiva.

\- Yuy, espere! - Elissa o alcançou a passos largos, parando ao seu lado.

\- Elissa, eu... - começou, evitando o olhar que ela lançava.

\- O seu treinamento, conseguiu algum progresso?

\- Ah, sim.

Olhou de lado, tentando ler alguma mudança na morena, mas ela estava normal. O normal de sempre, séria e fria. Já a assassina ignorava o modo defensivo do garoto, apenas queria saber se ele já era capaz de demonstrar algum avanço com o treinamento. Em um movimento rápido, Heero retirou a arma da cintura e a entregou para Elissa, deixando-a confusa, não era para ele desmontar?

\- Yuy, é para você mostr...

Ela piscou e ele agarrou a arma firmemente, tirando as peças com agilidade, deixando a morena pasma. Como ele ficou tão bom assim?

\- Você desmontou em mais ou menos oito segundos, o máximo que consegui foi quatorze... Mas devo melhorar se treinar por mais tempo. - sorriu, segurando as outras partes da arma nas mãos.

\- Parabéns, não esperava menos de você. Agora vamos para a próxima lição!

\- Não será aquela que você arremessa a pessoa por cima do ombro, né? – perguntou, montando a arma novamente, lançando um olhar de canto para ela.

Elissa abriu um leve sorriso, pela primeira vez, negando com a cabeça a pergunta feita pelo rapaz que franziu o cenho, preocupado com o estado em que ficaria caso ela concordasse.

\- Sabe dirigir?

Ela jogou as chaves do carro, cruzando os braços em seguida. O sorriso animado que surgiu nos lábios dele deixou clara a resposta e com ânimo os dois foram para a garagem e saíram pela cidade. A russa passava todos os comandos, tudo calmamente, igual a um instrutor, explicou também da mudança de posição do motorista em alguns carros produzidos em outros países, assim também afetando a faixa na qual você permanece. Heero nunca imaginou que pudesse aprender tanto com esta mulher, descobrindo a cada momento algo de novo na morena e enfim compreendeu o que os capangas diziam sobre ela "proteger" eles.

Interromperam a aula para ela voltar ao serviço, tinha uma tarefa a fazer e não poderia se atrasar. Deixou o rapaz na mansão e foi se preparar. Tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu propriamente para acompanhar o recebimento e carregamento das armas que seriam enviadas para o exterior.

* * *

 ** _Vish, pegou no pulo!_**

 ** _Hehe! Tudo bem ae people?!_**

 ** _Sabe quando você está inocente na fita, mas a cena acaba ficando meio estranha e complicada de explicar? É parabéns Heero, você acabou de passar por isso! A Elissa nem pá, ficou na dela... Esperta!_**

 ** _Bom, o que dizem? Estão gostando do pessoal? Deixem a opinião de vocês, me ajuda a dar uma turbinada na trama ;)_**

 ** _E quase entrando no ctrl+c e ctrl+v... Obrigada pelos comentários e por estarem sempre por aqui quando atualizo... s2 amo vocês!_**

 ** _Beijos meninos e meninas s2_**

 ** _Até ~_ **


	10. 10

_10 - Toda mulher se preocupa em dobro_

 _._

A russa montou no carro e saiu da mansão sob a luz intensa da lua cheia.

Dois grupos já estavam no local combinado, verificando se não havia policiais ou qualquer outro tipo de pessoa que pudesse atrapalhar o movimento. Elissa desceu e se juntando a eles, alerta, vendo o barco se aproximando lentamente.

O mar estava agitado, as ondas golpearam o casco, balançando o barco de um lado ao outro. As pessoas que estavam a bordo tentavam a todo custo se aproximar da costa sem causar dano ao navio, principalmente às mercadorias. A transferência seria acompanhada pela equipe de Henrico e de Darlian, ambos fazendo a sua parte no acordo. A russa começou a caminhar e o pessoal a seguia, seus olhos azuis encaravam os outros homens que a fitaram em resposta.

\- Quanto tempo para finalizar o embarque? - falou calmamente, tão fria quanto o vento daquela noite.

\- Pode ficar tranquila ô moça, 'tamo fazendo as coisas do jeito mais rápido. - respondeu o do centro, bem vestido, mal encarado. O responsável da parte de Henrico.

\- A polícia costeira vai fazer a ronda por aqui daqui vinte minutos, antes deste tempo não quero mais ver a cara de vocês.

\- Tá na boa, demônio. - riu, vendo graça no apelido carinhoso da mulher, que continuava com seus olhos sobre ele.

\- Daqui a pouco vamos estar em casa, bebendo e se drogando a vontade. Então, relaxa e curte a paisagem... Princesinha. - outro se intrometeu, parando na frente dela, abrindo um sorriso sacana ao avaliá-la de cima a baixo.

A russa apenas os desprezou com seu modo gélido e ficou por perto, se algo tivesse que acontecer, ela seria a primeira a puxar o gatilho.

Os auxiliares passavam caixa por caixa; de um para o outro; mudando a mercadoria e tudo dentro do horário previsto. Com as coisas nos conformes e o serviço completo, os dois grupos se despediram e firmaram o acordo com apenas um sinal de cabeça. Os olhos da mulher analisando os arredores como um felino, se misturando aos outros durante a retirada.

Não havia como tudo dar mais certo do que agora, as armas chegariam às mãos dos compradores em dois ou três dias e o dinheiro brotava na conta do senhor Darlian em menos de uma semana.

Elissa entrou no carro e pegou o celular ligando para o chefe, porém ele não a atendeu, o que não acontecia com frequência. Ligou em seguida para Anthony e perguntou se algo havia acontecido, não ficou surpresa com a resposta que teve: ele não sabia de nada. Cogitou que o chefe poderia ter voltado para a família, já que ele havia retornado para a mansão apenas para passar a ordem do carregamento para ela. Receosa, mudou seu trajeto e dirigiu para a casa da família Darlian, um casarão onipotente em meio ao bairro mais caro da cidade. Passou pela rua em baixa velocidade e viu o carro particular dele estacionado dentro dos portões, seguro e as luzes da casa acesas. Os seguranças estavam posicionados, atentos, tudo em perfeita ordem.

Sentiu um alívio a preencher e relaxar seus ombros tensos. Se encaminhou para a mansão novamente, deste modo poderia descansar despreocupada.

* * *

 ** _Olá! Tudo bem pessoal?_**

 ** _Gostaria de deixar um recadinho para vocês: A partir de hoje, as atualizações serão de apenas um capítulo, continuando nas quartas. Os capítulos estão ficando maiores e por este motivo decidi diminuir o ritmo de postagem. Se houver a necessidade, vou postar dois, como um bônus do Burguer King, rs._**

 ** _É, isto é tudo! Até na próxima quarta-feira! Beijos! Deixem suas opiniões e sugestões. Obrigada!_**


	11. 11

_11 - Sempre tem alguém que tenta estragar seu dia_

.

No domingo de manhã Heero saiu da mansão sozinho, ganhou um dinheiro durante uma aposta na noite anterior e decidiu que iria andar por ai, comprar alguma coisa para comer, ver pessoas, se divertir. Pegou o metrô na estação mais próxima e desceu no centro. Andou pelo parque central, comprou uma cerveja e tentou dar uma cantada na moça do caixa, sorrindo de canto ao ser correspondido. Passou pela avenida principal da cidade e se deparou com um enorme lugar, uma casa noturna, fechada obviamente pelo horário, mas que por algum motivo despertou a curiosidade do rapaz. Caminhou pela frente na calçada e olhou o letreiro, pensou se um dia iria frequentar um lugar desses se não arrumasse uma namorada. Riu sozinho, bagunçando o cabelo castanho pelo pensamento bobo que veio em sua mente, era a puberdade, algo natural, desejou ser alguém que entraria neste lugar e que as mulheres brigassem para dormir com ele, era a puberdade, um sonho normal de um rapaz normal. Deixou seus devaneios e continuou o passeio, ainda tinha muito tempo até o almoço e queria ver muitos outros lugares antes de voltar.

Chegou à mansão um pouco depois do almoço, se perdeu por algumas ruas quando pegou o ônibus, jurou que iria aprender a andar naquele lugar inteiro de olhos fechados, nenhuma rua igual iria o distrair e enganá-lo. Entrou na sala principal procurando por sua mentora, gostava de pensar nela deste modo e só encontrou Tony deitado no sofá, os capangas jogando baralho e um clima amistoso entre eles.

\- Onde está Elissa?

\- Folga. - bufou Anthony, jogando um aviãozinho feito com uma nota de cem, acertando a lata de lixo.

\- Vocês tiram folga? - Heero estava sério, não gostava do jeito desse cara, mas realmente não sabia desta informação.

\- Ela tirou, ela é a putinha do chefe! Sai quando quer, volta quando quer... Deve estar com uns três num motel de quinta.

Aquelas palavras irritaram o moreno em um ponto que ele desejava ter balas naquela arma que ganhou da russa, só para poder aumentar a boca grande daquele desgraçado.

\- Te falta coragem para falar isto na presença dela? - cruzou os braços, Tony não deixava de notar o olhar frio do rapaz, igual ao da Elissa.

\- Eu falo o que eu quero, na frente de quem eu quiser, moleque!

O capanga se levantou, bruto, avançando sobre o rapaz que se preparou para a briga. Tony sabia que o menino não tinha experiência e que poderia ficar mal para ele caso machucasse o cachorrinho adotivo do chefe, mas ter que suportar este olhar... Segurou Heero pelo punho e com a outra mão desferiu um soco, acertando o estômago do rapaz, no final das contas, era só bater de um modo que não ficasse marcas. O moreno arfou, a boca amargando no mesmo instante e o ar sumindo de seus pulmões, se afastando apenas para dar espaço para o outro lhe acertar novamente. O grupo fechou um círculo ao redor dos dois e gritavam empolgados em coro 'Mata! Mata!' mesmo que o significado fosse apenas figurativo.

Anthony decidiu que deveria terminar isso logo, alguém poderia aparecer e quando completou seu pensamento, se distraindo, seu corpo já estava sendo erguido e arremessado ao chão, a cabeça acertando o piso amadeirado, fazendo-o espumar pela boca. Os outros se afastaram, Heero bufava, permanecendo na mesma posição em que terminou o golpe, satisfeito em saber que toda a comoção foi eliminada ao mesmo tempo em que o idiota mordeu a língua quando caiu de cabeça. Não conseguiam acreditar que o garoto havia usando a mesma técnica que Elissa estava ensinando ao grupo há semanas atrás.

\- Eu não sou _moleque_ , me chame de Yuy a partir de agora.

O mafioso tinha o olhar desfocado, estava inconsciente. Esta notícia não saiu daquela sala, ninguém espalhou que o veterano da mansão havia sido derrotado por um zé ninguém que nem fazia parte da organização, ou pelo menos, não oficialmente.

Heero saiu de lá ainda em chamas, mas seu olhar tão frio quanto um iceberg. Foi para o jardim e encontrou Elissa estacionando o carro, inexpressiva como sempre, descendo do veículo e indo o cumprimentar, algo que se tornou um hábito para ambos.

\- Boa tarde Yuy.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, silencioso e os dois se sentaram em um banco, rodeados pelo verde e pelas flores que enfeitavam o local. Ficaram lá por um tempo, sem trocarem palavras, cada qual olhando uma direção com o olhar de inverno, gélido. Elissa tirou do bolso interno de seu blazer um papel com instruções que ele poderia usar durante as aulas de direção, atraindo o olhar do moreno e um sorriso singelo.

Os dois ficaram o resto da tarde juntos, sentados no jardim, calados, mas aquilo bastava. Não estavam sozinhos.

* * *

 _ **Yeah! Mais um capítulo!**_

 _ **Olá pessoal, tudo bem? Espero que sim...**_

 _ **Estou sentindo que essa história vai acabar ficando grande... Sei lá. To contando com vocês para continuarem lendo, okay? ;)**_

 _ **E comentando, não esqueçam! Mesmo aqui não sendo o programa da Xuxa, quero mandar um beijo pra Lica e pra Nique que estão marcando ponto aqui e deixando reviews lindos!**_

 _ **Eu gosto de escrever cenas do Heero com a Elissa, os dois tem um química muito boa... Não acham?**_

 _ **Well, isso é tudo por hora... Beijos galera!**_


	12. 12

_12 - Erros acarretam favores extras_

 _._

A calmaria do começo de semana foi destruída quando Darlian chamou todos seus homens para uma reunião. A sala de música ficou completamente cheia, alguns tiveram que escutar o recado do corredor, mas permaneceram civilizados, organizados e comportados diante o chefe, ele parecia muito irritado.

\- A última encomenda que foi feita e enviada no fim de semana chegou aos meus clientes e, por alguma razão que ainda estou tentando compreender, as armas haviam sumido. - Darlian estava sentado em uma poltrona, seu olhar passava por todos, impiedosamente. - Não há valores que eu possa dar a vocês que resume meu prejuízo, e isto não cabe somente ao armamento, mas a fidelidade de meus compradores e a de meus sócios e de meu dinheiro.

Os capangas olharam entre si e depois fitaram a russa, ela estava em sua postura costumeira, com as mãos para trás, fria, sem mover o olhar um centímetro sequer de seu patrão. Ela havia sido a responsável pela ação e provavelmente este fracasso acarretaria uma suspensão ou um tratamento especial a ela. Anthony ria por dentro, a satisfação em ouvir aquelas palavras lhe arrepiava a pele, lançou um olhar para a demônio e desejou que ela morresse ali, agora.

Aquela era a primeira vez que Darlian falava sobre os negócios com seus subordinados, talvez a raiva deveria ser tanta que ele precisava jogar os problemas em alguém e encontrar um culpado para tamanha desgraça. Depois do sermão de mais ou menos duas horas, dispensou a todos e pediu que Anthony e Elissa ficassem; ainda tinha algo a ser tratado.

\- Você dois... - disse ele, quando estavam a sós. - Vão cuidar separadamente dos afazeres a partir de agora. Elissa ficará na mansão a maior parte do tempo e Anthony fechará a próxima carga. Não quero falhas.

\- Sim, senhor Darlian.

\- Pode deixar chefe. - sorriu Tony, arrumando o terno. - Não vou deixar que um erro desses aconteça debaixo do meu nariz.

\- Agora saia, ainda quero falar com Elissa.

\- É pra já!

O capanga deu um tapinha no ombro dela, mostrando um sorriso de "se fodeu", saindo da sala quase em valsa, poderia cantarolar uma música feliz o dia inteiro depois dessa.

A morena não perdeu o olhar no chefe em nenhum instante e ele notou isso. Durante a reunião inteira ela o observava, ter aqueles olhos azuis claros sobre si... Darlian limpou a garganta, levantando.

\- Você falhou.

\- Receio que o senhor esteja se precipitando. - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. - O barco que fez a troca não é o mesmo que usamos para a exportação. Os homens que estavam a bordo eram novatos e não faziam um terço da força necessária para se carregar uma caixa com mais de cinquenta quilos de armamento e munição. A mercadoria não estava errada, ela simplesmente não estava ali.

Darlian ficou por um momento surpreso e depois sorriu, servindo-se de uma taça de vinho. Andou até ela e a analisou por um instante, instigando-a a continuar sua avaliação.

\- Se há alguma suspeita que eu esteja te traindo, desejo que o senhor tire a minha vida agora. - ela estava falando sério e Viktor inspirou fundo, colocando a taça sobre a mesa.

\- Uma ponta está solta e eu prefiro garantir que não seja a pessoa em quem eu confio o meu futuro, o grande traidor no final.

\- Não tenho motivos para lhe trair, em momento algum, de modo algum. Eu lhe dei minha vida e vou cumprir isso, até quando me for possível.

\- Palavras nos dias de hoje não valem um centavo. - sorriu, provocativo.

\- O que eu poderia fazer então para provar o que digo?

As palavras entraram nos ouvidos de Viktor e uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça, mas ele a trancou a sete chaves. Olhou para ela nos olhos novamente e quase se sentiu mal por desconfiar desta forma... Quase. Recolheu um papel de cima do piano de cauda e ofereceu a ela, que pegou e fitou o convite. Um jantar.

\- Você irá me acompanhar neste jantar.

\- Como desejar, senhor.

\- Será minha _partner_. - a palavra chamou atenção e Elissa piscou duas vezes, séria, tentando compreender o significado disto. - Compre um vestido, esteja perfeita. O evento será organizado por um amigo meu, então para não levantar suspeitas, você estará ao meu lado, cumprindo seu dever. Me dando a sua vida.

\- Estarei pronta quando for necessário, com a sua licença. - a russa se curvou, saindo da sala.

Darlian sorriu, conseguiu ver claramente o espanto naqueles olhos e desejou ter aproveitado mais deste momento. Olhou para o relógio e fez uma ligação, ouvindo da pessoa do outro lado da linha uma notícia boa, mas que ele já esperava. Desligou o aparelho e olhou pela janela, os dias estavam ficando interessantes e poderia apostar sua fortuna que algo grande iria acontecer no fim de semana.

* * *

 _ **Olás...**_

 _ **Belezinha gentem?**_

 _ **Gostaria de ressaltar novamente: os capítulos estão pequenos porque assim todo mundo conseguirá ler, nem que seja esperando o ônibus. Sei que tem muitas pessoas que estudam, trabalham e etc. Além de ficar mais fácil pra eu escrever, postar e corrigir. Agradeço a compreensão s2.**_

 _ **Viktor acabou usando o problema para convidar Elissa para sair... O que vocês acham disso? Ele gosta dela ou gosta de importuná-la?**_

 _ **Vocês acham que o Tony deve lamber sabão? (eu acho)**_

 _ **É isso! Obrigada por tudo e até o próximo!**_

 _ **~Beijos!**_


	13. 13

_13 - Pessoas especiais não aparecem sempre em nossas vidas_

.

No dia seguinte a reunião, os capangas quase não viam Anthony na mansão, o que alegrava a muitos. Já os que tratavam ele como "patrãozinho", sentiam na pele em ter a demônio dos olhos azuis vigiando seus passos a todo instante.

Ela cuidava do arrecadamento dos dividendos e dispensando - matando - os que não seriam mais necessários, da organização do próprio grupo, da área em que Darlian controlava, das datas dos pequenos negócios... Apesar de tudo, ela ficava mais tempo com eles na casa do que fora, exceto pelas manhãs. Ninguém tinha coragem de falar para o chefe que ela estava desobedecendo a uma ordem, afinal Tony fez questão de expor quais eram as boas novas, mas comentavam entre si esta saidinha dela, rindo, com ares de putaria, afinal, porque mais ela iria sair sem falar com ninguém?

Heero não perdia seu tempo fofocando, aliás, isso era umas das razões que não conseguia se enturmar com a maioria do pessoal, gastava seu tempo cuidando da própria vida. Seus treinamentos se intensificaram, ele já estava apto a conduzir uma fuga, uma perseguição ou qualquer que fosse a necessidade de dirigir a mais de cento e cinquenta quilômetros por hora. Sentia-se um só com o carro e a sensação de liberdade que o automóvel lhe dava, era algo que nunca sentira antes.

Na quarta-feira começou a treinar com a arma, indo para um novo estágio, um desafio que estava adorando.

Focar.

Mirar.

Atirar.

Estas palavras eram repetidas tantas vezes por Elissa que ele conseguia ouvi-las mesmo em pleno silêncio de sua concentração. Porém seus ombros sempre estavam tensos, as mãos suavam demasiadamente, a arma pesava mais do que poderia imaginar. Não sabia o por que disso tudo estar acontecendo, não estava atirando em uma pessoa, era um alvo simples; um vaso do jardim; então qual era a questão?

\- Onde está aqueles olhos frios? - a voz de Elissa o tirou de seus pensamentos. - Onde está o rapaz que eu estou treinando?

\- Aqui. - ela consentiu. - Estou me sentindo desconfortável.

\- Você já foi baleado, talvez seja um trauma.

\- Não sou traumatizado. - bufou, revirando os olhos com um princípio de rebeldia. - Posso me concentrar? Foco, lembra?

\- Desculpe.

Ela se afastou e o rapaz sentia o olhar congelante dela sobre si. Como ela conseguia ser tão neutra?

Respirou com mais tranquilidade e fechou os olhos, tinha que se manter frio. Frio igual a um assassino, sem remorso, sem pensamentos que iria lhe atrapalhar. Abriu os olhos e se sentiu confiante, mesmo que as mãos ainda estivessem segurando a arma com tanta força, mesmo que seus ombros ainda carregassem o peso do mundo, ele atirou. Acertou o centro do vaso que se despedaçou em um milhão de fragmentos, e seu coração batia tanto que seus ouvidos explodiam com tamanha adrenalina.

\- Conseguiu. - ela disse, sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

\- Sim.

\- Yuy. - ele virou-se para ela. - Não importa o que a sua expressão demonstra, seu coração tem que estar preparado. Deixe seus ombros relaxados, suas mãos precisam estar livres, sinta a arma com o peso de uma pena. - a russa sacou a própria arma e apontou. - Não dê ao seu alvo a posse da situação, é ele quem vai morrer e você quem vai viver.

Elissa atirou, o recuo da arma quase não a movimentou, ela estava leve, tranquila. O olhar acompanhou o outro vaso se despedaçar, Heero estava começando a entender e sorriu, sem perceber.

\- Você é boa nisso.

\- Foi um elogio? - a pergunta o pegou desprevenido e o moreno a olhava sem palavras. - Acha que matar alguém é um dom?

\- Não. Digo. Você... Bom, deixa pra lá.

Ela abaixou a arma e foi em direção a ele, o moreno estremeceu por dentro. Aquele azul de inverno, tão solitários, olhar de um monstro? Heero não acha isso, ela era...

\- Você está indo bem.

A russa acariciou o cabelo dele, um carinho inusitado. A mão pequena, estendida para alcançar a franja rebelde, espalhada, do rapaz. O coração de Heero batia acelerado, seria o que ele estava pensando ser? Olhou para ela e não notou nenhuma alteração, não tinha o sinal, o que ela queria dizer com este ato?

\- Obrigado. Você é gentil.

\- Existem assassinos gentis?

Novamente ela o pegou e dessa vez o rosto do rapaz corou, e ele desejou imensamente abraçá-la. Guardou para si, como outros muitos desejos desde que descobrira que não tinha mais nada. Ela sorriu, novamente, mas era algo quase inédito, tão doce e gentil que poderia derrubar um homem. Ela era tão especial.

\- Faça sempre o que tiver de fazer, não deixe nenhum arrependimento para trás. - e então ela se afastou, aquelas palavras soaram mais para ela mesma, do que para o garoto que continuou parado.

\- O que você espera de mim? Por que eu, Elissa?

\- Por que eu não tenho ninguém e você também não. Eu me vi em você e desejo que possa um dia ser melhor, ser mais feliz e ter alguém por quem olhar e querer proteger. Dar sua vida por ela, assim como eu dou minha vida por ele.

\- Mas! - ela levantou uma das mãos e ele se calou, inquieto.

\- Heero... Um dia você vai entender.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ela o chamou pelo nome e sem saber o motivo, tinha quase certeza que seria a última. E diferente do que ela citou, Heero já havia entendido, ela o tinha como alguém especial, mas não do modo que ele quis ou imaginou. Era tempos de mudanças dentro do rapaz e ele percebeu que seu primeiro amor, se poderia chamar assim, era uma assassina linda, gentil e que se preocupava com os outros. Ele riu sozinho, Elissa já havia se distanciado o suficiente para não ouvir aquela risada patética... Ele era apenas um garoto e ela poderia desejar mais do que isto.

\- Focar. - olhou para arma. - Mirar, atirar... - suspirou novamente, guardando o revólver. - Chega disso por hoje.

* * *

 ** _Oi!_**

 ** _Tô aqui só pra dizer que estou cansada -_- mas a historia tem que continuar!_**

 ** _Outra coisa... Talvez algumas coisas não batam com a Fic da Lica, já que não sei o que o futuro que terá os personagens. Então levem isto como algo um tanto paralelo, certo?_**

 ** _Beijos galerinha, amo vocês *o* obrigada pelos comentários!_**

 ** _Fui ~_**


	14. 14

_14 - Se for o caso, procure uma profissional_

.

O restante do dia foi tranquilo. Heero leu algumas revistas sobre carros, jogou cartas com um grupo que simpatizava com o garoto. Não tinha nada para fazer, era apenas tédio, mas também não queria treinar. Bagunçou o cabelo e lembrou-se do carinho recebido, estava confuso, por quê? Balançou a cabeça e se viu brigando consigo, relutante. Os rapazes que o viam no canto, riram e tentavam imaginar o que passava na mente do garoto.

\- Hey! Heero! – Edmond, o cara que sempre usava um terno azul marinho, chamou por ele, acenando com a mão. - Quer dar uma volta?

\- Huh? - Heero voltou ao planeta Terra, olhando para eles com o olhar frio. Quem era o infeliz que estava incomodando seu eu interior?

\- Vamos beber e sair com algumas prostitutas. Quer ir?

A pergunta fez borboletas girarem no estômago dele e sem perceber acenou positivamente... Era um virgem no final das contas. O grupo riu mais alto e todos saíram juntos. O moreno queria dirigir, mas ficou na dele, o clima já estava legal com a galera, achou melhor não arrumar encrenca.

Rodaram pela cidade, eles mostravam os melhores lugares para conseguir uma _boa mulher_ , uma que fizesse de tudo e um pouco mais. Cruzaram as avenidas mais movimentadas e pararam de frente a um bar, estacionando, seria ali a festa. Eles adentraram e uma passarela grande com pilares e dançarinas seminuas os recebeu. Um dos rapazes se aproximou, colocou uma nota de cem entre os seios da moça e ela mandou uma piscadela; sapeca; fechando um acordo entre os dois.

O grupo pegou uma mesa no canto e as mulheres logo se aproximaram, ofereceram bebida e cigarro a eles e cada um fez seu pedido, deixando Heero apenas com uma leve batida de morango com vinho, ninguém queria apanhar da Elissa caso o menino ficasse de fogo e depois saísse vomitando no pé dela.

\- Vá com calma! - alertou Edmond, o responsável pela excursão. - Vamos curtir apenas, logo _ela_ volta e precisamos estar todos na cama, dormindo feito anjinhos.

A ironia nas palavras tirou de todos risadas e não era necessário traduzir para o moreno, ele sabia bem do que se tratava. Deixando o demônio de lado, focaram na vista maravilhosa que aquele ponto dava a eles, conseguiam ver a pista de dança erótica inteira, as garçonetes rebolando nas mesas e de queda, era perto das salas vips - era só pagar, entrar e ser feliz. Um deles se levantou - aquele quem receberá a piscada da dançaria - caminhou até um canto e ela surgiu, desembolsou mais dinheiro e foi brincar com ela em outro lugar.

O moreno não sabia para onde olhar e tentava a todo custo controlar seu amigo lá de baixo que estava se exaltando, não queria se tornar a fofoca do outro dia, então respirou fundo e pensou em outras coisas. Seus colegas estavam com algumas garotas no colo, beijando e acariciando-as, precisavam fazer isso do lado dele? Levantou e decidiu ir ao banheiro, jogar uma água no rosto, o álcool estava deixando-o levemente alterado.

Colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta e ouviu gemidos vindo de lá, parou imediatamente, reconsiderando, era melhor ir buscar outra bebida. Parou no balcão e o barman pegou o seu pedido, colocando uma nova batida para Heero que agradeceu, depositando um trocado, virando-se para a festa. Uma das garotas olhou para ele, chamando a atenção de Heero que a fitou, vendo-a rebolar até o chão. Ele sorriu, sem saber qual seria o próximo passo a dar, percebendo que ela já estava indo em sua direção.

\- Você é novo aqui? - ela quase gritou no ouvido dele, a música estrondava e atrapalhava os diálogos, mesmo que aquele lugar não fosse para bater papo.

\- Sim. - tentou olhar no rosto dela, mas os seios fartos, firmes e expostos o atraiam mais.

\- Percebi... Você parece um pouco deslocado, quer uma ajudinha?

Ela lambeu os lábios e sorriu, vendo-o acenar com um sim. Ficou entre as pernas do rapaz que permanecia sentado no banco alto do balcão, acariciando por sobre a calça a ereção do rapaz que sorriu, maroto, curtindo as sensações. A dançarina se apossou dos lábios dele com carinho, beijando-o, entrelaçando suas línguas em uma brincadeira de pega-pega, enquanto as mãos dele eram direcionadas em cada curva daquele corpo sedutor. Uma luz clareou a mente do moreno, turva, pela embriaguez do desejo, separando-o do beijo.

\- Não tenho dinheiro! - ela riu, afagando o rosto vermelho dele.

\- Você é lindo, vamos deixar esta por conta da casa.

Heero sorriu, pegando-a com força e voltando ao beijo. Seu corpo ardia e poderia jurar que se não estivesse ali no meio de tantas pessoas, tiraria a pouca roupa dela e... Bom, faria o que tivesse que fazer, seguiria os instintos ou simplesmente deixaria ela cuidar do negócio, já que era a profissional do ramo. Mordeu os lábios quando ela tocou diretamente seu membro pulsante e quase sentiu raiva por ela rir da cena, estava tão na cara assim que era virgem? Ela continuou e sem pudor nenhum o masturbou, vitoriosa ao saber que era a primeira, se divertindo, tirando dele todas as faces, suspiros e sussurros que poderia, nunca se divertiu tanto assim, se pudesse pagaria para ir a mesa vip, mostrar o que era prazer de verdade ao garoto. A voz rouca dele anunciou que iria gozar e ela continuou, mais vigorosa a acariciá-lo, sentindo a mão ficar molhada pelo gozo.

\- Foi bom? - perguntou com a graça contida na voz.

\- Estou quase achando que foi melhor para você do que pra mim.

\- Ahh, não leve isto tão a sério. Quando voltar, faço o serviço completo! - beijou a bochecha dele, deixando a marca vermelha do batom. - Agora vá se limpar.

Lançou um beijo no ar, sumindo entre as pessoas que já estavam se esfregando com mais intensidade entre as mesas e a passarela.

Ele piscou duas vezes, relaxado, ainda sentindo o êxtase, o prazer abaixo da cintura. Arrumou a calça e voltou ao banheiro. Ignorou os gemidos e os sons agressivos de algo se debatendo na parede. Focou em se limpar e sair dali. Voltou à mesa e todos já estavam bêbados e anormalmente felizes, vendo que eles apenas o esperavam para ir.

Saíram do bar e Heero se viu obrigado a pegar as chaves, nenhum estava em condições nem de colocar o cinto de segurança, apenas conferiu se não havia ficado alguém para trás e dirigiu de volta a mansão, devagar, sentindo que ainda estava um pouco zonzo.

Este seria um segredo entre o pessoal, ninguém iria contar que havia saído, não que fosse proibido, mas era feio falar que foi apenas para olhar, já que estavam duros, nos dois sentidos. Entraram na mansão nas pontas dos pés e foram direto para seus quartos. O moreno foi tomar banho, sua roupa cheirava a cigarro, mas não era só por este motivo, ficando de baixo do chuveiro por tempo indeterminado. Quando sentiu que iria dormir em pé, saiu e se enxugou, caindo na cama. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da moça, não sabia exatamente como era o rosto dela, não se lembrava, mas as sensações... Iria ter bons sonhos esta noite.

* * *

 _ **#morre.**_

 _ **Já me defendo: Não sei escrever coisas hots.**_

 _ **Nem sei se vai ter mais dessas coisas, me perdoem! Eu sou do time da ação! Tiro, porrada e bomba!**_

 _ **Obrigada Lica por me ajudar aqui e desculpa se não ficou muito legal... Oh God.**_

 _ **Beijos pessoal e torçam por mim... xD**_


	15. 15

**_Olá galera!_**

 ** _Por causa de uns problemas ai, eu acabei não conseguindo postar o capítulo no dia, sorry! Mas tudo vai continuar como antes, nas quartas, ok?_**

 ** _Boa leitura!_**

* * *

 _15 - Não chame a morte, ela pode te ouvir_

.

O dia já estava claro quando Heero acordou, estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas não era nada que deveria se preocupar, sabia que era consequência da bebida. Olhou pela janela do quarto, protegendo os olhos com as mãos e viu que o carro de Elissa não estava lá, ficando um pouco pensativo, por que ela saia todos os dias de manhã? Coçou a nuca e deu de ombros, se arrumando e esperando encontrar alguma coisa para comer, se houvesse alguma chance do café da manhã ainda estar sendo servido.

Encontrou os outros rapazes com quem havia saído na noite passada e todos fizeram sinal de silêncio, concretizando a ideia do segredo e o moreno apenas afirmou, fechando o acordo entre homens. Chegou no refeitório e conseguiu encontrar algumas torradas e um pouco de café morno, era a raspa do que sobrou da refeição e não se viu no direito de reclamar, antes passava fome, isto era o melhor que poderia desejar hoje.

Saiu para o jardim e viu uma aglomeração, o pessoal parecia tenso e a voz mais alta de um deles deixou o rapaz atento... Ele brigava com Elissa. A discussão já estava avançada e tentou compreender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu já disse para não fazer isto. - a voz fria da russa deixou o outro com mais raiva.

\- E quem você acha que é pra me impedir? Só porque anda com o chefe não quer dizer que manda em todos nós! - abriu os braços, afrontando a assassina.

\- O que você estava fazendo era errado, isto não tem nada a ver com o senhor Darlian, alias, tem sim, estaria manchando o nome dele.

\- Ela estava pedindo, usando uma roupa tão provocativa, eu só iria brincar com ela! - o capanga simulou o contorno do corpo da mulher com as mãos, dando um sorrisinho sacana.

\- Ela te recusou.

\- Você quem atrapalhou! Eu só queria fuder ela, droga!

Elissa fechou os olhos, aparentando estar irritada, coisa anormal de se ver. Quando voltou a encarar o capanga, percebeu que metade da mansão estava lá fora assistindo o espetáculo.

\- Se você quer apenas isso, existem outras formas de conseguir companhia e uma delas não é estuprando a primeira que encontrar na frente!

\- Rá, aquela era uma vadiazinha também! - bateu o pé, teimosamente.

\- Ela tinha idade para ser sua filha!

Todos que estavam assistindo deram um passo para trás, se olhando e sussurrando sobre o assunto.

\- Por que este idiota não cala a boca? - Heero disse pra si, assustando os outros que estavam perto dele. - Ela tem razão.

A conversa se tornava calorosa demais, a morena suspirou vendo que com o outro não havia condições de dialogar.

\- Se lhe falta para comprar uma companhia, pegue isto. - ela tirou um pequeno pacote de dentro de uma carteira preta, jogando a quantia enrolada em um elástico para o capanga que pegou e olhou o dinheiro.

Ele a encarou e bufou, jogando o dinheiro de volta nas costas da russa que estava prestes a sair, deixando-a estática. Todos prenderam a respiração, o silêncio deixava o clima ainda mais pesado e o imbecil que devolveu de forma nada educada a quantia, riu, usando o tom mais nojento possível.

\- Se é assim, dorme comigo então sua puta!

Elissa se virou no mesmo instante sacando a sua arma, mirando no meio dos olhos dele, iria mandá-lo pro inferno aqui, agora. Ninguém conseguiu reagir, ou melhor, ninguém queria se intrometer. Heero estava tão irritado que poderia atirar ele mesmo naquele desgraçado, mas inconscientemente se moveu para detê-la. Por mais rápido que pudesse ter sido, não conseguiu evitar o ato e sentiu o recuo da arma junto à assassina e olhou a tempo de ver o homem cair no chão, gritando desesperadamente.

\- Minha orelha! Minha orelha! Desgraça! Ela acertou a minha orelha!

O bando só despertou quando viu o sangue brotar entre os dedos do capanga, indo ajudá-lo. O moreno ainda segurava o braço de Elissa, ela tinha a respiração agitada, os olhos de tão frios, matavam.

\- Elissa...

\- Me solte.

Ele obedeceu, nem pela ordem, mas pelo demônio que estava estampado no rosto dela. De fato, era uma assassina. Falando em demônios, Anthony surgiu de dentro da mansão, parou na frente dos dois, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, sorrindo.

\- O chefe quer falar com você... Agora. - deu ênfase na última palavra, encarando a moça que não respondeu, apenas passou por ele e entrou. - Hehe, desejo sorte a ela.

O moreno preferiu não responder, seu desprezo era a única coisa que gostaria de compartilhar com Tony, voltou ao grupo apavorado, ajudando a estancar o sangue que fluía pelo rosto e descia manchando a gola da blusa social do acidentado.

Tentou colocar ordem nos babacas, sugerindo para que um deles o levasse a uma clínica, pelo menos lá ninguém faria tantas perguntas e não chamaria a polícia, diferente do hospital, que seria necessário explicar o motivo do acidente. Conforme as pessoas foram tomando seus rumos, Heero acabou sozinho no local, elevando seus olhos azuis escuros até a janela do escritório de Darlian.

\- E agora?


	16. 16

_16 - Não cutuque tigres ou demônios com vara curta_

.

Elissa já estava parada em frente à porta, pela primeira vez se viu relutante em entrar. Ergueu o rosto e ficou um tempo ali parada, de olhos fechados, pensando no que iria dizer e no que ele poderia falar. Lembrou do discurso sobre haver um traidor e voltou a encarar a porta, batendo levemente, esperando a permissão para entrar e ao ouvi-lo chamar, entrou, usando a face mais fria e neutra que poderia naquele instante.

\- Com licença. - ela acenou, vendo que ele estava em pé diante a janela, provavelmente assistiu o capítulo de camarote.

\- Que manhã agitada, não é mesmo? - ele permanecia de costas, contemplando o lindo dia que brilhava.

\- Senhor, eu tive meus motivos...

\- Para atirar em um dos meus homens? Do meu grupo? - virou-se, encarando-a. - Certamente, deve haver um bom motivo e gostaria de ouvi-lo agora.

Ela estava pálida, mais que o normal e Viktor notou. O rosto da russa estava mais fino, talvez tivesse emagrecido um pouco. Quantos dias passaram desde que a viu?

\- Eu encontrei ele perto do Grand Hotel, estava atacando uma jovem que provavelmente estava hospedada lá.

\- Por isto você atirou nele? - havia desconfiança em sua voz e a morena abaixou o olhar, com o expressão indecifrável.

\- Não senhor. - ele se aproximou, Elissa conseguia ver os sapatos seus sapatos, importados, limpos e lustrados. - Sugeri que ele fosse comprar uma companhia e ele... Me... - as palavras começaram a sumir e ela se viu incapaz de completar a frase.

\- Ele te machucou?

Darlian tocou no braço em que ela segurava sem ao menos perceber, o toque foi sutil, mas como não esperava esse ato acabou se afastando por reflexo. Levantou o olhar e viu nele uma expressão que não conseguiu entender... Viktor estava preocupado?

Voltou a se concentrar no que responderia e a pergunta do chefe ecoou em sua mente, a quem ele se referia?

\- Elissa, me responda.

\- Não senhor, estou bem.

A russa olhou ele se afastar, conseguindo ver de relance um sorriso, era uma ilusão, concluiu. Fitou o braço novamente e lembrou do agarre de Yuy, uma dorzinha nula pinicando a pele. Se ele viu tudo, por que perguntou? A voz do mafioso a trouxe de volta.

\- Eu posso ouvir mil versões do que aconteceu hoje, mas queria ouvir de você, primeiramente. - sentou-se em sua poltrona, folheando alguns papéis. - Evite problemas, sabe de suas responsabilidades e de seu compromisso neste fim de semana.

\- Não me esquecerei e tomarei todas as medidas para que não aconteça novamente.

\- Esta é a segunda vez que escuto você dizendo isto.

Darlian sorriu provocativo, esperando ela se desculpar, entretanto, recebeu o olhar frio da moça.

\- Quando digo que não acontecerá é porque eu farei o meu melhor para que não se repita.

\- Então faça valer a sua palavra.

\- Eu faço isto a todo momento!

A sala ficou silenciosa, Viktor engoliu o espanto em vê-la retrucar e se levantou, a cadeira batendo na parede com força. Elissa manteve o queixo erguido e não se curvou, ou se desculpou, ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse quebrar seu orgulho neste instante.

\- Desde quando retruca as minhas palavras, Elissa!?

\- Somente quando sinto que tenho razão, senhor Darlian.

A face de gelo, ensaiada, desmoronou e ele pode contemplar a sua assassina favorita franzindo a testa, o olhar faminto por discussão, os lábios retraídos em raiva. Finalmente ela estava sendo ela mesma...?

\- Obrigada por ouvir minhas palavras, Viktor.

Ela saiu, fechando a porta com agressividade. Ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, uma mescla de raiva e um sentimento que preferiu não dar nome surgiram. Aquela era a primeira vez que ela o chamara assim, por todos esses anos e nunca tinha conseguido tirá-la de si, ou melhor, nenhuma situação havia causado este efeito de rebeldia naquela mulher. Desejou ainda mais que o fim de semana chegasse, poder tirar mais expressões e palavras daquela boca que ele nunca antes desejou tanto assim beijar. E que ela o chamasse deste modo novamente... Mal podia esperar.

.

-/-

.

A calmaria voltou à mansão, mesmo que os comentários continuem quentes em relação à discussão e quase tragédia daquela manhã. Elissa desapareceu e ninguém verdadeiramente queria procurá-la, nada pessoal, apenas gostavam de suas vidas. Até mesmo Heero preferiu ficar quieto, às vezes era melhor esperar que a pessoa venha até você para conversar, já que a russa era do tipo reservada, então quando chegasse a hora ela iria se abrir ou não... Mas de qualquer modo mesmo, ele iria esperar e continuaria seu treino, um dia estaria atuando ao lado dela e queria ao menos poder fazer tudo por conta, sem ser mais uma pessoa com quem ela deveria se preocupar e proteger.

O capanga que havia sido baleado já havia retornado da clínica, iria sobreviver sem um pedaço da orelha. Estava jogado no sofá de três lugares da sala, emburrado, daria tudo que tinha para poder se vingar, maldita. Revirou os olhos ao colocar a mão sobre o curativo e tentou imaginar qual forma seria a melhor para esta mulher morrer, deixando a sua criatividade voar solta, rindo sozinho de sua imaginação sanguinária. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo demônio de olhos azuis, ela surgiu do teto - já que não havia outra explicação para isto - e o encarou com aquela expressão de iceberg, a boca trancada em um "u" inverso. Ela veio terminar o que começou?

\- Maldita... - a palavra saiu entre dentes, com todo o ódio de seu coração.

\- Franky, me desculpe.

Ele continuou a rosnar, parando depois de alguns segundos, tempo que demorou a processar o que ela havia dito. Toda a raiva virou surpresa, fechando os punhos caso ela quisesse briga, era piada tudo aquilo, né? Levantou e parou a exatamente um metro de distância, sentindo que a discussão poderia continuar ou talvez ela iria rir e gozar da cara dele, tudo era possível e estava louco para descobrir o que aconteceria a seguir.

\- Você veio rir, é isto? Vai atirar na outra para ficar mais estiloso? - apontou para a orelha boa, soltando faíscas pelo olhar. - Olha bem o que você fez, desgraçada.

\- Eu sei que exagerei, não havia necessidade de ter atirado em você...

\- Você ia me matar! - gritou usando todo o fôlego.

\- Me desculpe.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, deixando uma sombra criar sobre seu rosto. Ele trincou os dentes, irritado, bufando ao pensar que ela esperava que aceitasse simples palavras como desculpa. Olhou novamente para a russa, vendo que as mãos dela tremiam, por um segundo sentiu medo, será que ela vai bater nele de novo?

\- Você nunca entenderia. Não sabe como é isto, não poder fazer nada contra a pessoa, por ser mais fraca.

\- Do que você está falando? - inclinou o corpo para frente, sem entender o rumo da conversa. - De quem você está falando?

Ela o encarou e o mafioso fechou a expressão, não sabia exatamente o que dizer neste instante, mas a forma em que ela o olhou, de algum modo, deixou ele preocupado. Não era raiva, não era frieza, muito menos desprezo... Era apenas um vazio.

\- Demônio...?

\- Me desculpe.

Elissa deu as costas e saiu, sem dizer mais nada. Nunca havia se desculpado tanto assim antes, muito menos para um de seus companheiros de _trabalho_. Deixou a sala com pressa, tinha que sair e deixar seus pensamentos fora daquele lugar, deixar as pessoas longe de seus problemas... Eram tantos.

Virou o corredor e encontrou o olhar de Viktor, ele pousou sobre a face pálida da mulher e ficou, estagnado, lendo o que passava pela mente dela, pelo menos era isto que sentia.

\- Não havia necessidade disto. - a voz rouca e baixa a surpreendeu, fazendo-a recuar.

\- Atirar nele também era desnecessário.

O clima tenso da reunião voltou e ela não conseguiu continuar, passou por ele como se não tivesse encontrado ninguém, saiu sem olhar para trás. Darlian não estava amistoso também, sentia que algo de errado havia acontecido, não hoje, nem ontem, mas há muito tempo atrás e que não poderia fazer nada por ela. Fechou o punho sem perceber, deixando sua mente ocupada até o caminho de volta para seu escritório, havia alguns papéis para conferir e mandar matar algumas pessoas, mas nada era realmente importante... Bom, o que era importante para ele afinal?

O dia passou, sem nada a acrescentar. Era apenas mais um dia.

* * *

 ** _Olá!_**

 ** _Sinto que finalmente a trama esta ganhando profundidade, né?_**

 ** _O que estão achando? Queria muito saber :P_**

 ** _Beijinhos e até mais!_**


	17. 17

_17 – Sempre desconfie quando tudo estiver apagado._

.

A sexta-feira começou fria, uma neblina densa encobria a cidade. Todos da mansão saíram para trabalhar, era dia de receber a grana dos sócios. Muitos da lista iriam morrer, dever para um mafioso não era exatamente a melhor coisa a se fazer, principalmente se ele era do tipo que não gostava de atrasos, nenhum juros diminuiria a desconfiança. Antes um devedor morto do que perder mais dinheiro com ele. Alguns retornaram para o almoço, deixando o casarão mais agitado.

\- Ai a cabeça dele explodiu, deixando aquele monte de meleca no chão.

\- Pode parar, ainda estou almoçando...

\- Qualé, você faz coisa pior!

Todos riram, brindando a mais um dia de fartura.

\- Hey Heero, vamos dar uma volta hoje de novo, vai querer ir?

\- Huh? - o moreno estava sentado perto da janela, olhava para fora, distraído.

\- Vamos sair com mulheres, sabe? Mu-lhe-res! - jogou as sílabas fazendo gestos obscenos, causando outra onda de risadas.

\- Não.

Heero cortou o assunto e eles voltaram a focar a conversa na mesa, ignorando o rapaz que continuou em seu canto. Soube da conversa de Elissa com Franky e mesmo o idiota não conseguindo pegar o sentido daquelas palavras, ele havia entendido e estava se sentindo estranho, desejava abraçá-la. Voltou a olhar pela janela, esperava o momento em que o carro dela chegasse e assim, iria arrumar algum assunto em que pudesse chegar mais perto, mesmo que só mais um pouquinho.

.

-/-

.

Elissa chegou à mansão já era de noite, foi para o quarto, estava com alguns respingos de sangue em sua roupa e sentiu a necessidade de se livrar disto imediatamente antes de se encontrar com os outros. Tomou um banho rápido e colocou seu uniforme, calça preta social, uma camisa de botões branca e o blazer da mesma cor da calça. Secou o cabelo com a toalha e o deixou preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhando para o espelho apenas para ver seu rosto cansado. Não usava maquiagem, brincos ou qualquer outro tipo de acessório, ficava o mais neutra possível para não chamar atenção. Passou a mão no pescoço e sentiu a falta de seu cordão - usava sempre escondido dentro da roupa - suspirando levemente pela perda, era algo precioso, mas que se foi.

Procurou alguém na mansão, qualquer viva alma que poderia dar alguma informação de como havia sido o dia, esperava alguma notícia boa, já que o dela não havia sido dos melhores. Chegou à sala e apenas encontrou algumas roupas jogadas, garrafas e um baralho. Eles haviam saído para a farra e ela desejou profundamente que não arrumassem confusão.

\- A parte ruim de ser o braço direito do chefe é que nem sempre podemos bagunçar como desejamos.

Ela não precisou virar para saber quem era o dono daquela voz tão asquerosa. Respirou fundo e encontrou o olhar de Tony, todo maroto, sorrindo alegre por algum motivo que não a interessava.

\- E qual seria a parte boa? - a voz fria dela fez o outro sorrir.

\- Hmmm, quem sabe?

\- Onde está o senhor Darlian?

\- Ué... - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. - Ele não estava com você?

\- Anthony...

\- Eu achei que ele havia saído com você pela manhã! - pegou o celular, demonstrando irritação e ansiedade, discou algum número e fez ar de suspense, bufando, guardando o aparelho depois de alguns segundos. - Está fora de área ou desligado...

\- Como você deixou isto acontecer!? - deu um passo a frente, segurando a gola da camisa de marca dele. - Alguém pode ter feito algo com ele!

\- Você quem é a babá, a culpa é sua! Ele disse para você não sair da mansão! A culpa é sua!

\- Cala. A. Boca.

O olhar dela demonstrava mais ameaça do que as palavras, mas preferiu ignorar aquele idiota, dando as costas e saindo de imediato, pegando a chave do carro no bolso, chegando ao lado de fora da mansão em tempo recorde. Entrou no veículo, jogando o corpo sobre o banco, verificando se a arma estava lá, onde havia deixado e neste momento avistou um envelope sobre o banco do carona, era completamente branco, grande e causou nela um nó no estômago. Focou na prioridade que era seu chefe e ligou o carro, olhando de relance para o envelope novamente, acelerando em seguida.

Rodou por todos os lugares que ele costumava frequentar, olhando todos os restaurantes, vasculhando qualquer beco que pudesse servir de emboscada. Estava nervosa, mesmo que a sua face gélida não demonstrasse, não queria pensar que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido, mas havia poucos lugares para verificar agora e acima de tudo, se algo tivesse que acontecer... Ela estava sem tempo. Descartou as últimas escolhas e o único lugar que lhe restou foi à casa da família, onde sua filha morava.

Parou um pouco distante e desceu para averiguar. Os portões estavam trancados, mas não havia ninguém de guarda. Seu coração bateu mais forte. Pulou as grades com extrema facilidade e correu habilidosa até a entrada da casa. Olhou para as janelas e todas as luzes estavam apagadas, exceto uma, de onde viu um vulto suspeito, segurando alguma coisa que não conseguiu definir apenas pela sombra. Parou ao lado da porta e girou a maçaneta que rangeu baixo e abriu, dando passagem para a russa que entrou e verificou se havia sinais de roubo, mas estava tudo limpo, até então. Subiu as escadas e viu um corredor longo, mais portas surgiam nele, mas não se perderia ali, conhecia a casa e seguiu por rumo, onde a luz estava acesa. Parou a dois passos do cômodo, colocou a mão dentro do blazer, segurando a arma, se fosse necessário atiraria, estava pronta. Chegou mais perto e nem mesmo a sua respiração fazia algum som, tocou na porta e ela se moveu, estava destrancada, apenas encostada.

Olhou para dentro e viu a menina, filha de Darlian sendo puxada pelo braço, soltando um gritinho. Elissa abriu a porta, puxando a arma, quando sua entrada atraiu o olhar da criança, do mordomo e do senhor Darlian, quem era abraçado pela criança. Todos pareciam surpresos e a russa agradeceu aos céus por não ter revelado a arma completamente.

\- Elissa?

Disse o chefe, vendo a expressão pálida da assassina suavizar, voltando ao seu ar neutro de costume. A questão ficou solta no ar, enquanto isso a garota se aproximou de Elissa, fixando o olhar na morena que deu alguns passos parando a uma pequena distância. O mordomo se inquietou, parecendo saber da verdade que rondava as pessoas que ocupavam aquela sala, mediante ao primeiro movimento que a morena tomou a partir daquele instante, o velho senhor olhou para o patrão que se limitava a assistir a cena.

\- Princesa Relena. - a assassina se ajoelhou diante a garotinha que abriu um imenso sorriso, segurando de imediato a barra do vestido, cumprimentando.

\- Princesa Elissa, seja bem vinda ao meu castelo! - exclamou eufórica, girando com os braços abertos, tirando do pai coruja uma risada divertida.

\- É sempre um prazer vê-la. - se levantou, ainda séria e acenou com a cabeça para o mordomo que apenas suspirou.

\- Papai... - toda a animação de Relena parecia ter sido drenada ao se arrastar para a poltrona onde ele se encontrava, ainda sorrindo. - Elissa veio te buscar para trabalhar?

\- Não querida... Ela apenas veio buscar um recado, não é mesmo?

O olhar que ele lançava era quase uma intimação para que ela confirmasse, pelo o que parecia, nada no mundo iria tirá-lo daquele lugar neste momento e a sua leal funcionária concordou, silenciosamente, com o que ele dizia. A animação voltou a contagiar a menina que correu pela sala e apontou com as duas mãos para um grandioso rádio, seus olhos azuis brilhavam de emoção, não precisava perguntar do que se tratava o objeto, pois um grande laço envolvia-o, deixando claro que era um presente.

\- Olha Elissa papai me deu hoje! Agora posso ensaiar balé em casa!

A garotinha o ligou, apertando os botões com extremo conhecimento do aparelho. Colocou em uma estação de rádio que tocava uma melodia suave e se aproximou da assassina, puxando-a pela mão, induzindo-a a dançar. Não havia graça nos movimentos que Elissa executava, seus braços enrijeceram e moviam para cima e para baixo conforme Relena pulava, gargalhando. Darlian parecia se divertir mais do que a filha, sabia que a morena nunca recusaria qualquer pedido que fosse feito pela pequenina e naquele momento, ao vê-las daquele modo, o jeito afetivo que a demônio de olhos azuis fitava e tentava atender a criança...

\- Papai, agora é a sua vez! - Relena o tirou de seus pensamentos, puxando-o para se levantar. - Dance com a Elissa.

* * *

 ** _Olá!_**

 ** _Eu não li e nem assisti o anime, nem sei se está ficando muito diferente do que os personagens são. Estou tentando seguir a ideia de que eles são assim por que estão em um universo paralelo e que a vida deles não são iguais ao original, por isso agem de forma diferente. Minha única base é as fanfics que leio... Não fiquem bravos por isso, ok?_**

 ** _xD vou tentar assistir pelo menos o anime... (não prometo nada)_**

 ** _Beijos! E deixem um comentário ai pra me fazer feliz ^^"_**


	18. 18

_18 – Não mantenha duas pessoas em sua mente._

.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e a russa se colocou ereta, a testa levemente enrugada e com a expressão clara de que "eu não sei dançar". Um sorriso sinistro marcou os lábios do mafioso e desafiadoramente estendeu a mão, um cavalheiro cortês convidando a sua dama para uma dança. Ele desabotoou os dois últimos botões do terno e a dirigiu para o centro da sala, sem perder as reações que transpassaram no rosto branquíssimo da russa.

\- Relaxe o corpo e deixe eu te guiar.

Elissa sentiu a mão dele se apossar de sua cintura e a outra erguendo a dela na altura do ombro, já estava na postura, bastava a música começar. Os ombros dela estavam tensos, seria pelo toque dele em seu corpo? Tentou desfocar, olhando para qualquer ponto daquela sala exuberante. A música começou e os lábios levemente rosados se abriram em quase um sorriso, o toque do violão e a voz que compunha a melodia era agradável.

 _._

 _Give me love like her (Me dê amor como ela)_

 _'Cause lately I've been waking up alone (Porque ultimamente tenho acordado sozinho)_

 _._

Os lábios se moveram, Darlian notou, ela conhecia a letra e a suavidade que se apoderou de seu rosto, estava simplesmente diferente de todas as vezes que ele a encarou. Começaram a girar lentamente no ritmo da batida romântica, sentiam tudo se apagar ao redor e havia somente os dois, balançando graciosamente do modo em que a russa nunca havia imaginado.

 _._

 _All I want is the taste that your lips allow (Tudo que quero é o sabor que seus lábios permitem)_

.

Seus corpos se aproximaram invadindo o espaço de dança um do outro, porém isto não parecia importar naquele momento. A mão que permanecia na cintura de Elissa deslizou até as costas dela, concedendo a distância suficiente para terem seus olhos colados, a respiração quente sendo sentida no rosto.

 _._

 _Give me love like never before (Me dê amor como nunca deu antes)_

 _'Cause lately I've been craving more (Porque ultimamente tenho desejado mais)_

 _._

Ela estava hipnotizada e mesmo tendo consciência disto, não podia se afastar. Ou melhor, não queria. Não conseguia imaginar como estava seu rosto agora, porque o sentia queimar e ainda assim, vagarosamente, se aproximava daquele homem.

 _._

 _...Oh, give me love (...Oh, me dê amor)_

 _._

Se ainda houvesse alguma incerteza, agora vendo-a enrubescer já poderia afirmar... Desejava beijá-la. Indiferente suas posições, seu poder ou status, nada parecia realmente importar senão aqueles lábios que pediam por serem selados. Agarrá-la e não deixá-la sair de seus braços, possessivamente, somente sua e de mais ninguém.

A música repetia pela última vez o refrão e a necessidade de apressar o que sentiam tornava-se imediata. Darlian tocou suavemente com a mão o queixo dela e a trouxe para si, vendo-a fechar os olhos de um modo adorável, sorrindo levemente com a cena. Porém, Relena se estreitou entre os dois, deixando-os deslocados ao ver a garota com as bochechas infladas, batendo o pé no chão.

\- Agora é a minha vez de dançar com o papai!

A russa e o mafioso trocaram olhares e ela se despedia claramente, ainda desorientada pelo o que havia, ou melhor, do que quase havia acontecido. Viktor queria detê-la, porém Relena continuava a segurá-lo de uma forma tão necessitada de atenção que ele não conseguia negar a criança. O complô ingrato que se instalou naquela sala foi subitamente quebrado quando o mordomo colocou a mão delicadamente sobre a maçaneta e com um sorriso brando se dirigiu ao patrão, atraindo o olhar curioso da menina sobre si.

\- Devo servir o jantar, senhor?

\- Prepare a mesa para três, Paigan.

Como se um anjo tivesse colocado alguém sensato naquela sala, Paigan sorriu para a assassina, acenando com a cabeça e saindo daquela sala com um olhar orgulhoso de vitória. Relena já nem se lembrava mais da música ou da dança, apenas comemorava a companhia de Elissa para aquela refeição, já que, como de costume a menina sempre estivera só e naquela noite seria companhia em dobro.

\- Fique para o jantar. - a voz firme do patrão novamente esboçava uma ordem e sem questionamentos ela acenou, concordando.

\- Oba, será que vamos ter sobremesa? - perguntou a menina, segurando as mãos de Elissa. - Gosta de chocolate?

\- Sim.

\- Então vamos comer chocolate! - sorriu, abraçando Elissa que mal sabia como retribuir tamanho afeto.

Não havia como não amar Relena e mesmo sendo uma criança agitada e um pouco ciumenta, ela realmente gostava de verdade da morena. E o senhor Darlian sabia disso, conseguia ver como elas se davam bem, de todas as vezes que sua pequena princesa perguntava sobre Elissa e quando elas poderiam sair juntas. Tudo isto era o reflexo mais amargo que ele poderia ter da falta que uma mãe fazia a garota e que também, fazia a ele. Pensar sobre família era trazer de volta a lembrança de sua falecida esposa, do vazio que ficou após ela morrer e que desde então, ele nunca mais havia conseguido manter um relacionamento sólido.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque incessante do celular, olhou para as duas que estavam sentadas, brincando de alguma coisa, falando tão baixo que ele mal se viu incomodado com a presença delas. Voltou-se ao aparelho e viu que era uma ligação de negócios, decidiu sair da sala, atendendo.

\- Me de um bom motivo para não mandar Elissa te matar agora, Joseph.

Falou de forma rude com o médico, recebendo uma resposta bem humorada de seu amigo. Ouviu meia dúzia de piadas sem graça, revirando os olhos mediante tamanha falta do que fazer do outro que lhe telefonava. Ficou sério quando o assunto tomou seu real rumo e tentou controlar o ódio quando ouviu que um dos seus clientes estava prestes a sair do país nesta madrugada sem pagar seus dividendos.

"O que você vai fazer?" questionou o homem do outro lado da linha e Darlian apenas abriu um sorriso, apreciando o jardim pela janela do segundo andar.

\- Vou dar a ele uma passagem direta para o inferno. - ouviu a risada abafada de seu amigo. - Até amanhã na festa. - desligou o celular antes que o outro começasse a falar mais besteiras.

Adentrou o cômodo e as duas ficaram mudas, a assassina continuava com seu modo frio, olhando para ele como quem não estava sabendo de nada e a menina cobria a boca, ocultando um sorriso sapeca.

\- Sobre o que conversavam?

\- Segredo! - bradou a garota, abraçando-o em um pulo.

\- Relena, vá se preparar para o jantar. - disse ele calmamente, orientando a menina até a porta. - Me aguarde a mesa.

\- Está bem... - suspirou, soltando a mão dele, desolada. - Não demorem! - ergueu o dedo indicador, unindo a sobrancelhas diante a advertência e saiu apressada.

\- Elissa.

A voz grave fez o coração dela palpitar, esta era a segunda vez que se sentia incomodada em estar sozinha diante ao patrão. Levantou-se do sofá e andou até o mafioso e parou diante aquele corpo que a pouco lhe guiava tão levemente. Fitou os olhos de cores tão indefinidas de Darlian e ficou assim, séria, porém incapaz de vestir sua tão casual expressão neutra.

\- Sim, senhor?

\- Nesta madrugada...

A pausa foi ensaiada, ele viu o olhar dela mudar e aquele desejo que havia antes estava voltando vagarosamente. Era delicioso ver que finalmente havia conseguido trazê-la para si, em controversa, sentir tudo isto dentro daquela casa começara a lhe sufocar... Ainda havia traços de sua esposa naquela sala.

\- Você atenderá um cliente.

\- Ah... Tudo bem.

 _Ah...Tudo bem_. Nestes quatro anos este demônio de olhos azuis nunca havia respondido a uma ordem de forma tão absurdamente... Desapontada. Depois disto não disseram mais nada, ficando um clima tão tenso que chegava a ser desagradável. Mas para salvar a noite novamente, Paigan surgiu anunciando o jantar e os dois se juntaram à mesa, acompanhando a menina que já estava sentada apenas esperando eles.

Desceram as escadas em ritmo fúnebre e como de costume Elissa estava na ponta, seu olhar avaliando qualquer coisa que poderia se tornar um problema para seu patrão e este modo tão profissional deixava Darlian satisfeito pela escolha que havia feito há anos atrás. Mesmo que não houvesse necessidade de tamanha cautela dentro do casarão, a russa não deixava a guarda baixa, era seu dever e queria manter isso em mente, mas também era uma desculpa inquestionável, não estava preparada ainda para encará-lo novamente.

Chegaram à sala de jantar, juntando-se a Relena que tagarelava sobre a escola, as aulas de balé, piano, francês e todas as outras atividades que mantinham a menina ocupada pelo dia inteiro praticamente. Mas o que ninguém sabia é que na verdade, a menina queria mantê-los ocupados, distraídos. Tudo iria por água a abaixo caso alguém notasse que a morena havia sentado na cadeira que a mãe dela havia ocupado o pouco tempo que a menina se lembrava dela. A visão de Viktor e Elissa sentados lado a lado era algo que deixava a loirinha muito feliz, mesmo que ainda sentisse vontade de roubar o pai de qualquer pessoa estranha que se aproximasse, mas como ela não era uma estranha, iria permitir isso. Já os adultos limitavam-se a concordar com a menina e a trocar um ou outro olhar, isto até o momento em que a russa se levantou e com educação pedia licença para se retirar, ela tinha um trabalho que deveria cuidar. Um aceno foi à única coisa que Elissa recebeu de Darlian e assim saiu, esperando que ele desse as coordenadas pelo celular, afinal nesta madrugada, ela iria mandar alguém comer grama pela raiz.

* * *

 ** _Oi!_**

 ** _Vim apenas deixar o nome da música que usei neste capitulo: "Give me love" do cantor Ed Sheeran._**

 ** _Espero que tenham gostado, deixem um comentário s2  
_**

 ** _Beijos~_**


	19. 19

_19 – No final das contas, demônios sempre serão demônios._

.

Fazia pouco tempo que Heero havia conseguido pegar no sono, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Levantou um pouco grogue e caminhou lentamente pelo cômodo, olhou para trás e fitou o relógio, eram três horas da manhã e com isto imaginou logo que seria os rapazes indo zoar com a cara dele por ter ficado em casa nesta noite. Respirou fundo e preparou o melhor olhar assassino que poderia usar, moldando a melhor resposta do mundo para afugentar aqueles idiotas que não conseguiam pensar em nada que não fosse: prostitutas, dinheiro e jogos de azar. Abriu a porta e começou, zangado:

\- Olha, vão procurar... - parou imediatamente quando viu Elissa a sua frente. - Ah!

\- Boa noite Yuy.

O rapaz sentiu o sangue gelar e neste momento lembrou que estava confortavelmente apenas de cueca boxer preta. Não sabia se deveria entrar no quarto e se esconder debaixo da cama ou ser homem o suficiente para ignorar o fato e responder a ela... Como já estava na chuva, decidiu se molhar.

\- Boa noite Elissa, desculpa é que eu achei que fosse outra pessoa.

\- Está esperando alguém? - ela o olhou de cima a baixo e isto o constrangeu mais do que a assassina poderia imaginar.

\- N-não! - abaixou a cabeça, seu rosto queimava feito brasa. Por que raios ela tinha que vir exatamente agora?

\- Coloque uma roupa discreta, de preferência com cores escuras e pegue a sua arma, vou te esperar no carro.

\- Está bem. - olhou para os lados, mais perdido que cego em tiroteio e entrou no quarto no mesmo instante.

Suas costas tocaram a porta e ele respirou fundo, seu coração batia tão rápido que não sabia se conseguiria falar com ela novamente sem infartar. Como podia deixar a morena vê-lo daquela forma? E essa ação dela? Ela o avaliou de cima a baixo, o que ela estava pensando? As perguntas fervilhavam em sua mente enquanto colocava uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta da mesma cor. Puxou da cadeira uma jaqueta de couro e partiu rumo ao carro, controlando o constrangimento e usando a expressão que havia aprendido com a morena, que neste instante usava a mesma. Eram dois sérios se encarando.

\- Você dirige, vamos para a Avenida 11 com a Rua 35. - disse, jogando as chaves para ele.

\- Ok, mas... Por que estamos saindo agora? - perguntou sem encará-la, decidiu focar-se na direção e acelerou o carro após os portões abrirem.

\- Vou te passar o último treinamento.

\- Último?

Elissa ficou em silêncio e ele entendeu que ela não iria dizer mais nada enquanto não fosse à hora. De qualquer forma tudo estava muito estranho, o modo em que ela olhava para o lado de fora do carro, a tensão nas mãos fechadas, era como se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo e que ela não conseguia manter controle sobre isto. Tentou iniciar um assunto, mas nada surgia em sua mente, lembrou-se da conversa que teve sobre ela e o Franky, porém não desejava entrar em assuntos particulares dela. Respirou fundo e apenas se concentrou no trânsito, mesmo que fosse bem tarde e o movimento não fosse dos maiores, ainda restavam os inimigos diretos da máfia e era nessas horas que a maioria deles saia para trabalhar...

\- Pode ser isto... - sussurrou para si, imaginando que poderia ser alguma briga entre mafiosos ou alguma rivalidade externa.

\- Pare aqui. - ordenou a morena.

Heero não havia percebido que já havia chegado à rua, estavam a duas quadras das coordenadas que ela havia dado.

\- Pegue. - ela entregou um pente carregado de balas. - Talvez seja necessário, mas prefiro que apenas me acompanhe.

\- Vamos matar alguém?

A pergunta amargou a boca de Heero e a confirmação silenciosa da russa o deixou ansioso. Saíram do carro e ele seguiu os passos dela, atravessaram a rua e andaram até uma casa que tinha apenas as luzes do andar de baixo acesas. Elissa se esquivou das janelas e parou na porta dos fundos, as luvas negras evitavam que suas digitais ficassem espalhadas pela varanda e advertiu para que o garoto fizesse o mesmo, dando a ele um par igual ao dela. Com uma chave-mestra destrancou a porta sem nenhum problema e a abriu sem produzir som. Seu corpo serpenteia para o interior e toda esta cena o deixou boquiaberto, a assassina era muito habilidosa, muito mais do que imaginava.

Esperou ela fazer sinal de que estava tudo limpo e entrou, estavam na cozinha. A arma já estava preparada nas mãos dela, o silenciador deixava o revólver ainda maior e o silêncio daquele ambiente fazia o estômago de Heero embrulhar. Passaram por um corredor e esperaram ao lado da escada, ouviram passos sorrateiros e por fim um homem apareceu.

Era alto e carregava consigo uma mala de porte médio, usava roupas simples e um casaco pesado para espantar o frio que abraçava aquela noite. Ele pegou a carteira e confirmou o valor que havia nela, era muito dinheiro e o modo em que estava saindo, todo cuidadoso, deixava claro que estava fugindo e deixando todo o resto para trás. Quando o suspeito deu as costas para o corredor onde estavam, Elissa se adiantou e elevou a arma, mirando na cabeça do homem que tombou após o som abafado do tiro. Sangue espirrou na parede e depois no chão após ele cair, a poça que formava ao redor da cabeça aumentava a cada segundo, manchando o tapete.

O rapaz ficou encarando a expressão imutável da russa que se aproximou do corpo, pegando o celular dele e guardando no bolso interno do blazer.

\- Charlie? É você querido?

A voz feminina surgiu do topo das escadas, junto de passos apressados surpreendendo os dois. Elissa olhou para cima e viu a esposa do morto e o filho dele, ambos estavam abraçados e em choque pela visão que acabaram de ter. Por instinto a mulher puxou o menino para trás de si e ergueu as mãos, chorando.

\- Por favor, não nos machuque, pode levar o que quiser... - a voz estremeceu ao notar que havia outra pessoa no final da escada. - Não machuque meu filho...

Heero engoliu em seco e abaixou a arma, virou-se para Elissa e ouviu dois tiros, seus olhos se arregalaram. O corpo da mulher deslizou pela parede e caiu, rolando por alguns degraus. O menino tinha o sangue da mãe sobre si, a boca aberta puxando ar ou apenas tentando soltar um grito que não saia da garganta. O moreno travou o maxilar, sua mente estava em branco e não sabia o que fazer, como a russa conseguia matar tão friamente? Voltou a olhá-la, vendo-a mirar no menino que apenas agachou e começou a chorar desesperadamente.

\- Não!

Ela ignorou o pedido e atirou, pela última vez. O modo em que olhou para Heero fez ele recuar um passo... Era um demônio, um monstro com olhos azuis, gélidos como o tempo lá fora.

\- Você não precisava... Por que matou eles?!

\- Eles se tornaram alvo a partir do momento em que viram o meu rosto.

\- Ele era apenas um menino! - bradou, irritado e confuso.

\- Vamos embora. - ignorou toda a cólera que surgia do rapaz e passou por ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Por quê?

A voz sussurrante morreu dentro daquelas paredes, ele olhou mais uma vez para a família morta pelas mãos da morena e saiu. Estava completamente confuso e irritado.

* * *

 _ **Olá!**_

 _ **Bom, eu adiantei o capitulo por que amanhã não vou conseguir postá-lo! Mas será apenas uma exceção!**_

 _ **Queria agradecer a Nique por acompanhar fielmente a fic e sempre dar a sua opinião, isto me deixa tão feliz! s2 Obrigada!**_

 _ **Um beijo para todos que acompanham, deixem um comentário dizendo o que acharam.**_

 _ **Até mais!~**_


	20. 20

_20 – Algumas pessoas separam o lixo corretamente_

.

Heero caminhou apressado, quase atropelando os próprios passos. Tentou alcançar a russa, chegando ao carro junto a ela.

\- Dirija por volta de meia hora e de preferência o mais longe daqui.

Entraram no veículo e garoto acelerou, virando na esquina a frente, passando longe da casa que estava no próximo quarteirão.

Pegou o caminho que costumava fazer a pé e quando estava distante o suficiente de tudo, diminuiu a velocidade e ao parar no sinal vermelho a encarou.

\- Por quê? - insistiu com a questão, ainda nervoso com a situação passada.

\- Ele poderia receber auxílio da polícia e fazer um retrato falado nosso. Ou pior, ser acolhido por grupos inimigos.

\- Como eu fui? - a pergunta dele pareceu surtir efeito na assassina, ela encostou a cabeça no banco, fechando os olhos.

\- Sim. Como você, Yuy. - abriu os olhos lentamente, vendo que o sinal estava verde. - Este é o mundo que você escolheu, é isto que fazemos. Matamos pessoas todos os dias.

\- Isto... Não é verdade. - era, mas não queria admitir, não depois de ver tudo aquilo que aconteceu.

\- Você está "dentro", ou é isso ou terei de te matar agora.

Ele continuou dirigindo, movendo apenas o olhar até ela e notando que a morena estava com a arma apontada para ele. A russa não estava brincando, ela iria matá-lo, era isto que o senhor Darlian tanto falava, para não entrar neste mundo podre do crime? Controlou a respiração e lembrou que também estava com uma arma e que estava carregada. O próximo sinal iria fechar caso ele continuasse nesta velocidade e quando parasse novamente, talvez, havia chances de pegar a arma e assim... Atirar?

\- Não vai conseguir. - a voz dela o trouxe de volta. - Eu sou mais rápida, você não teria a menor chance.

"Ela lia pensamentos! Ela era de fato um demônio!", pensou, tentando não mostrar a surpresa em sua face, coisa na qual falhou, miseravelmente.

\- Agora você entende? - ela recuou, guardando o revólver. - Isto se chama sobrevivência. Quando estamos ameaçados, nosso instinto grita dentro de nós e assim, mesmo que inconsciente, procuramos uma maneira de deter aquilo que nos aflige. Ele poderia vir a ser um problema futuro e eu não posso permitir que o senhor Darlian tenha esta preocupação.

\- Como consegue ser tão fria? Ela implorou... - segurou o volante com força, contendo o tom de voz, mas no fundo desejava gritar e quebrar tudo à sua volta.

\- Depois da primeira vez que você mata alguém, seu corpo fica anestesiado e você não sente mais nada. E com o tempo, você não se importará mais, será automático, simples.

Os portões da mansão abriram e Heero entrou, estacionando o carro na vaga onde estava quando saíram. Queria sumir de perto dela, mas sentiu a mão firme de Elissa lhe segurando, um pedido silencioso para esperar. Não sabia se aquilo seria uma boa ideia, já que a pouco foi ameaçado de morte e agora... O que ela queria?

O silêncio se prolongou mais do que ambos desejavam, os olhos azuis cristalinos encontravam o olhar do mais novo, azuis como o dela, porém escuros e profundos, entretanto já não eram mais inocentes como da primeira vez que os vira.

\- Yuy. - ele não reconheceu a voz dela, estava trêmula, fraca. - Fique forte.

\- Por que... iIsto agora?

\- Não quero que você morra.

Antes de qualquer reação do rapaz, Elissa saiu do carro, batendo a porta. Heero olhou confuso, com raiva, não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, essas mudanças que aconteciam na russa de uma hora para a outra. Encostou a cabeça no volante e ficou por um tempo assim, respirando com calma, procurando algum traço de vontade de ir falar com ela. Ergueu a cabeça e viu pelo retrovisor interno um envelope branco no banco de trás, tateou com a mão direita e o pegou, vendo que havia vários papéis dentro dele.

.

-/-

.

A morena adentrou a mansão seguindo direto para seu quarto, seu olhar fitava o chão como se ele fosse à única coisa que existisse em seu caminho, mas não era exatamente assim.

\- Elissa! Que bom encontrar você!

Ela sentiu a falsidade entrando pelos ouvidos e quando ergueu o olhar, vendo o sorriso nojento de Tony, pensou duas vezes antes de sacar a arma e mandá-lo para o quinto dos infernos.

\- O que você quer? - sem demonstrar paciência, parou diante a ele, controlando a voz para não acordar os outros que já deveriam estar dormindo.

\- Depois da conversa que tivemos, eu consegui falar com o senhor Darlian... - o sorriso sacana surgiu no canto da boca. - Tentei incansavelmente te avisar, mas...

\- Não me incomode com a sua incompetência.

Anthony ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez sinal de rendição, nunca vira a russa tão ameaçadoramente irritada. Aproximou o rosto do dela e sentiu o olhar azul claro lhe fitar com mais vigor, conseguia ler naqueles olhos o desejo dela de tirar a sua vida. Virou o rosto o suficiente para conseguir sussurrar em seu ouvido.

\- Você pode enganar a todos, mas eu não!

Elissa tentou se afastar, mas o mafioso a segurou pelo queixo, o modo em que ele sorria e a encarava mostrava que ele sabia de mais coisas do que demonstrava.

\- Não sei o que você está falando. - desconversou, rosnando baixo.

\- Você acha que é importante para ele? Acha que ele se importa com você? Por debaixo desses olhos azuis e desta roupa negra, você é apenas a cadelinha que abana o rabo todas as vezes que ele chama.

\- Seu desgraçado!

Um tremor absoluto dominou o corpo da morena e ela se viu agarrando com as duas mãos a garganta do mafioso.

\- Elissa. Você não passa de uma propriedade... - o agarre dela ficou mais fraco e com uma dor aguda na garganta, ele pigarreou. - E quando Darlian não estiver mais aqui, quem você acha que conduzirá a sua coleira?

A voz de Tony era viciosa, um monstro malandro, presunçoso, com lábios esbranquiçados marcando um sorriso amaldiçoado. Ele parecia maior e com mais presença, um homem sem medo da arma que ela carregava, do poder que ela tinha em si. Era um cara sem medo da morte. Um cara sem medo da Elissa.

\- I-isto foi uma ameaça?

A arma fria brilhou ao tocar o queixo de um cavanhaque impecável, o ferro tremia e ela não iria atirar.

\- Isto é uma realidade. Quando ele morrer, você vai comer na minha mão, sua vadia.

A tentação de atirar deixava a russa de boca salivando, mas quando finalmente entendeu a imensa satisfação que ele sentia em afrontá-la, hoje, neste instante, recuou. A provocação era uma armadilha, isto era mais que óbvio, não apenas pelo fato de atacar o segundo homem no comando daquela facção, mas pela simples ordem que Darlian havia dado a ela, que ela jurou que não se repetiria...

Ela não iria machucar um aliado.

\- O que foi? Já ficou mansa?

Ela recuou guardando o revólver, o castanho soltou uma risadinha e então Elissa avançou contra, derrubando-o com toda a força que conseguia aplicar naquele golpe, ficando sobre ele no chão. A respiração fadigada da mulher não correspondia à dor que o mafioso sentia no braço torcido atrás das costas. Ele lambia o chão, como sempre foi e se dependesse da russa, sempre seria.

\- O único que abana o rabo aqui, é você. Eu sou uma propriedade e você é o lixo que eu vou colocar para fora sempre.

Todas as tentativas foram frustradas, o mafioso não conseguia se livrar da assassina. Tentou derrubá-la, mas a dor que atingia seu braço e ombro não compensava, não iria a lugar algum com o corpo todo quebrado.

\- Isto não vai acabar assim... - sussurrou, a voz rouca e nervosa.

\- Não vai mesmo.

Os dois começaram a ouvir passos se aproximando e não tiveram tempo de evitar que um grupo de rapazes os visse daquela maneira. Heero estava junto com eles que acabaram de chegar da farra.

Elissa tentou se levantar, mas um fio de sangue escorreu de seu nariz, indo até o queixo, caindo por fim no rosto de Tony que, finalmente, saiu debaixo da morena.

\- Elissa! - a voz de todos ecoou naquela sala.

* * *

 _ **Olá!**_

 _ **Só vim falar que na semana que vem não vai ter atualização! Obrigada pelos comentários!  
**_

 _ ***sai correndo***_


	21. 21

_21 – Somente um tolo consegue sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo_

 _._

O grupo se aproximou e a segurou cada um de um lado, o corpo dela estava fraco, era como se fosse perder a consciência. Heero trincou os dentes ao encarar Tony, mas decidiu que cuidar da russa era mais importante no momento. Fez sinal para os outros se afastarem e a ergueu, segurando-a como uma princesa. Por um instante achou que não seria capaz de carregá-la, mas ela era leve e agora mais frágil. Discutiam sobre o que fazer com ela e com um agarre firme na jaqueta, Elissa pediu para levá-la para o seu quarto.

O moreno prosseguiu pelos corredores até chegar ao cômodo, empurrou a porta com o pé já que ela estava semiaberta e colocou a assassina sobre a cama. Olhou ao redor, não queria se mostrar curioso, mas sempre quis saber como era o quarto de Elissa e ficou um pouco decepcionado quando não encontrou nada demais, apenas tudo muito organizado e limpo.

\- Yuy. - chamou ela, tentando sentar na cama.

\- Hey, espera um pouco! É melhor ficar deitada.

\- Eu...

A palavra vagou pelo quarto, deixando o silêncio voltar e então a morena segurou a mão dele, suavemente. Heero olhou para aquele ato e lembrou-se do pedido dela para se tornar forte e então, cada palavra que estava escrita naqueles papéis que havia encontrado no carro lhe veio em mente...

\- ... fui egoísta.

Ele não encontrava palavras para dizer, não sabia exatamente o que falar para ela. Sentiu-se um grande tolo em ter esquecido, de ter ignorado a situação em que a sua mentora se encontrava. Queria que tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira idiota, que alguém aparecesse e falasse "Pegadinha!", como acontecia nos programas de televisão. Mas... Aquela era a realidade, a mais triste e cruel realidade.

\- Você não é egoísta. Eu não acho você egoísta, você é apenas... Muito rígida, cobrando muito de si.

A morena ficou surpresa. Seu rosto havia perdido aquela expressão neutra e séria, que tanto se orgulhava e mostrou um espanto que nunca tivera mostrado para ninguém daquele lugar. Seus lábios estavam separados, mas aos poucos começaram a tremular; abalados; assim como a sua respiração. Os olhos azuis inundaram-se lentamente, deixando escorrer uma lágrima que marcou seu rosto pálido.

Elissa começou a chorar.

\- Eu tinha treze anos quando meu pai me deixou na casa de um amigo dele, iria a um treinamento em algum lugar perdido de Moscou. Este homem... - ela parou, respirando fundo, balançando a cabeça em negação. - Este imundo me tocou, ele me forçou a fazer tudo o que ele queria... Eu não tinha forças para detê-lo, eu era fraca... Yuy, eu senti na pele como era ser fraca e quando meu pai voltou, já com sintomas da doença, decidiu que iríamos nos mudar.

Heero prendeu a respiração, sendo a sua vez de ficar surpreso. Não esperava que ela fosse falar sobre o passado e um nó formou em sua garganta, balançou a cabeça e afirmou silenciosamente mostrando que estava ao lado dela, porém não conseguia continuar a olhar para seu rosto, então fitava as mãos entrelaçadas, estava ali dando forças. Apoiando-a para continuar.

\- Eu peguei escondida a arma do meu pai e dei sete tiros naquele monstro. Foi a primeira vez que atirei em alguém e foi a primeira vez que eu me senti absolutamente _vazia_. - segurou com mais força a mão dele, limpando as lágrimas com a outra. - Nós mudamos de cidade em cidade, ano após ano e ninguém conseguia curá-lo. Eu fui servir o exército e ele veio para cá, sozinho. Quando os médicos descobriram o que ele tinha, recebi um telefonema e vim, apenas para vê-lo morrer um mês depois de chegar.

\- Elissa...

\- Ele era um homem muito rígido, muito difícil de lidar, mas era a única pessoa que eu tinha por perto. Eu me senti _vazia_ pela segunda vez... Não tinha mais nada a perder, porque eu estava doente também. O médico me deu no máximo cinco anos e a vida me deu este lugar para ficar, uma pessoa por quem viver... Então... – seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso tímido, olhando para Heero com ternura. - Eu posso ser um pouco egoísta também? Eu não quero morrer.

A declaração da russa forçou o rapaz a olhar aqueles lindos olhos azuis, tão claros e neste momento despedaçados pela lembrança e pela dor. Não tinha palavras para expressar o que sentia, porque tudo o que passava em sua mente eram as atitudes tantas vezes controversas daquela mulher, tão séria e ao mesmo tempo tão doce. Ficou alguns segundos olhando para ela e se afogando nos azuis cristalinos daquele olhar... Definiu que Elissa era como uma geleira fria, porém, quando você permanecia próximo, ela lhe queimava. O gelo que te esfria e te queima. O doce e o salgado. A protetora e a opressora. Elissa sendo Elissa.

Ela então se acomodou na cama, não havia nada mais a dizer para o rapaz que continuava disperso, encarando-a com os olhos úmidos das lágrimas que se recusou a derrubar. Fechou os olhos cansada, pensando no motivo de ter feito ela contar tudo isso ao garoto, mas por fim acabou desejando que tudo o que havia acontecido fosse esquecido de algum modo e quando finalmente se acalmou, o sono lhe golpeou sem perdão e dormiu profundamente, sem perceber que Heero ainda estava ali segurando a sua mão, apoiando-a como ninguém até naquele instante havia apoiado.

* * *

 ** _Oi... *desvia das pedras*_**

 ** _Tudo bem? *desvia dos tijolos*_**

 ** _Bom, vou demorar um pouquinho para atualizar o próximo... Mas não será muito! Prometo..._**

 ** _Obrigada pelos comentários! Um enorme beijo e até mais!_**


	22. 22

_22 – A infelicidade não molda homens, molda criminosos._

 _._

Os raios de sol daquela manhã banhava o quarto, aquecendo-o. Heero abriu os olhos com vagareza, toda a luz que vinha da janela aberta lhe incomodava as vistas, cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos ainda zonzo e atordoado pelo cansaço. Sentiu uma dor aguda na coluna, passou à noite sentado no chão ao lado da cama de Elisa e só então percebeu que ainda segurava a mão dela, tendo o braço que permaneceu levantado completamente dormente. Respirou fundo e ergueu o corpo sobre as pernas flexionadas, tendo a visão da mulher ainda deitada do mesmo modo em que havia a deixado na noite anterior, somente com um agravante, ela estava muito pálida, ou melhor, muito mais do que o normal.

Levantou-se em um pulo e sentiu novamente o corpo perder a direção, ficando algum tempo de olhos fechados até a tontura e o mal estar passar. Recuperou o braço dormente e com o que estava bom, tocou de leve a maçã do rosto da russa que não reagiu à ação, deixando-o preocupado.

\- Elissa?

Sussurrou pela primeira vez, se aproximando, sentindo o coração se apertar. Tentou uma segunda e terceira vez, agora segurando a mão dela e apertando, tentando um contato físico mais intenso para despertá-la e mesmo assim nada a fazia acordar. O pânico tomou conta do rapaz e por um segundo a imagem de sua mãe surgiu em sua frente, magra, vestindo trapos e doente. A cena o perturbou e sem ter noção do que estava fazendo exatamente, segurou a morena pela gola do blazer e a balançou, sem muita delicadeza.

\- Elissa! Acorde! Por favor!

A voz estava dois tons mais alto do que ele costumava usar, a mão trêmula e os olhos fixos no rosto da mulher. Não sabia exatamente se estava desesperado para ela simplesmente acordar ou apenas por não desejar que outra pessoa que ele se importava morresse em sua frente. Fechou o punho com mais força, torcendo o tecido grosso e preto, erguendo levemente o corpo dela da cama, tentando pela última vez, antes de sair pedindo por socorro.

\- Elissa...

\- Está me machucando, Yuy.

Ela soltou o ar lentamente, abrindo os olhos com o cuidado que o rapaz não teve, se acostumando com o brilho daquela manhã morna e aconchegante.

\- Eu achei que...!

\- Está tudo bem, pode me soltar.

A mão fria dela pousou sobre a dele e com paciência, esperou que o tremor passasse e que ele finalmente pudesse libertá-la. Por mais que a situação fosse de constrangimento e intensa emoção, nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, nem sobre o que aconteceu agora, nem sobre o que aconteceu ontem. Elissa simplesmente se levantou e apoiou a mão na parede, certificando se poderia andar, o moreno tentou auxiliá-la, mas foi detido com um sinal que alertava para se manter distante.

\- Que horas são? Eu tenho um compromisso.

\- São nove e vinte da manhã. - ele respondeu, mantendo os olhos fixos no relógio que havia sobre a cômoda.

\- Eu estou indo, descanse.

Os passos foram lentos, percorrendo a distância da cama até a porta pelo o que parecia uma eternidade. Heero fitou ela sair, ainda com o sentimento ruim dentro de si, sabia que ela estava indo para o hospital.

\- Yuy. - chamou, parando à porta. - Fique livre esta tarde, vou precisar de você.

\- Está bem.

Foi à única coisa que ele conseguiu responder enquanto ela se afastava. Fitou o chão com um tom de melancolia que não lhe pertencia mais, já havia afogado este sentimento quando decidiu que não iria mais chorar, que não permitiria que alguém implantasse esta tristeza dentro de si. Ergueu o olhar e endireitou a postura, deixando o frio voltar para suas veias e que sua face voltasse a mostrar nada mais que uma paisagem.

Heero não era tão diferente que a assassina, mesmo que por motivos e caminhos diferentes eles tenham sofrido, mas o vazio que ambos sentiam era muito semelhante. Dentro deste espaço que eles criaram nada poderia ficar. Nada além daquela nevasca que transpassa por seus olhares, pelas palavras e pela face neutra.

Eram tão iguais e tão diferentes, pensou ele novamente. E novamente a admirou.

.

-/-

.

Os rapazes que haviam saído na noite passada encontraram Heero na cozinha, sentado sozinho à mesa, comendo um pedaço de pão que sobrou do café da manhã. A face inexpressiva do rapaz causou dúvidas neles que se aproximaram e ocuparam todo o espaço que havia ao redor do moreno.

\- E aí Heero, como foi ontem?

\- Você passou a noite no quarto dela?

\- Ela tirou a roupa?

Quando o último perguntou, o grupo todo o encarou e depois olhou para o rapaz que continuou a mastigar, tranquilamente, sem se mostrar incomodado com a situação.

\- Qualé tô curioso e vocês também estão! – o capanga cruzou os braços e todos caíram na risada.

Edmond – o veterano do terno azul marinho – se aproximou da bagunça e botou todos para correr, dando ordens para cada um cuidar de sua própria vida e de quebra deu um conselho: "Se for falar da Elissa sem roupa, deveriam falar isto em voz baixa!". Após a calmaria ser restaurada, ele sentou ao lado de Heero e o encarou, sorrindo de canto.

\- Você mudou bastante rapaz.

\- Você acha?

Quando o moreno o encarou de volta, o outro riu despreocupado, acenando para confirmar a pergunta feita. Pegou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu com demasiada lentidão, tragando com o prazer de quem fuma seu último cigarro.

\- Apenas vejo um homem agora, capaz de fazer o que quiser. Seu olhar já é de alguém que não tem mais nada a perder.

\- Isto me faz ser fraco? - a voz neutra do moreno o pegou de surpresa, fazendo-o rir novamente.

\- Isto te faz ser perigoso, mas se pretende ter lealdade ao Darlian... Ahh, claro, você não será apenas perigoso, você Heero, será o melhor dentre todos que já passaram por aqui.

O sorriso simpático do homem não cativou o rapaz, mas a visão daquele cara lhe esclareceu, de certo modo como eles avaliavam as pessoas, desde os aliados aos inimigos.

\- Ninguém supera Elissa. - falou sincero, sabia o quanto ela era forte.

\- Ninguém superou ela... Ainda.

O mafioso não parecia querer comprar briga quanto a isto, mas tinha certeza que um dia, no futuro, este magrelo, de cara emburrada e com cabelo bagunçado estaria no topo da lista dos assassinos da organização. Soltou a fumaça que dançou livre no ar, criando formas e depois dissipando.

\- Acho que você deveria ir dormir, está com uma cara péssima. – brincou, bagunçando ainda mais a cabeleira cor de café do rapaz.

\- Vá se ferrar.

A risada rouca assustou os empregados que haviam começado a limpar o local, Edmond se levantou e acenou para o rapaz, se despedindo e ainda gozando da cara do mais novo já que aquela era a primeira vez que ouvia Heero mandar alguém à merda. Era divertido acompanhar esta mudança do moreno, era como um monge que assistia a cada estação as mudanças da árvore. Ele acompanhava as mudanças do menino, que chegou como um protegido, que se tornou um aprendiz e que neste momento, tinha olhos de um homem sem medo.

Porém, ainda faltava uma coisa para ele se tornar de vez um deles... Heero ainda precisava se tornar um assassino. Tirar a vida de alguém e assim, finalmente, seria batizado em sangue e entraria com os dois pés no inferno. Neste inferno sem volta, entrar na podridão que era a máfia.

* * *

 ** _Há, eu disse que não iria demorar muito!_**

 ** _Tudo joia galerinha?_**

 ** _:D estou adorando escrever esta historia e muito feliz por ter chegado até o capítulo 22! Este é meu recorde (apesar deles serem pequenos...)._**

 ** _[copia/cola] Obrigada pelos comentários! [copia/cola]_**

 ** _xD não vou amolar mais, mas realmente fico muito muito muito feliz quando vejo que comentaram na fic._**

 ** _Beijos!_**


	23. 23

_23 – O falso amigo te agrada, o verdadeiro te provoca._

 _._

A noite avançou ferozmente, o céu perdia a sua luz dando passagem a noite fria e nublada. Algumas estrelas parasitavam no céu – apagadas – assim como alguns homens existiam no mundo, vermes que sugam a existência dos outros, sobrevivendo na sobra do que lhes convém.

Anthony abriu a porta do carro e Viktor Darlian saiu, arrumando o terno cinza escuro, lançando um olhar para o empregado que acenou, dando um sorriso de canto.

\- Parece feliz esta noite. - a voz firme de Darlian fez o outro engolir em seco.

\- Posso dizer que estou feliz em ter uma noite de folga, só não tenho certeza se ela vai durar muito... - encostou-se ao carro e cruzou os braços como quem não quer nada. - Afinal, nunca se sabe quando algum imbecil vai aparecer para criar encrenca...

\- Isto é um jantar.

O olhar que o chefe lançou fez capanga engasgar, era uma ameaça. Uma ameaça clara para não trazer problemas, para não se tornar um problema e como aquela não era a primeira vez que o mafioso presenciou aquele olhar, se deu o direito apenas de se curvar, voltar para o interior do carro e abaixar a cabeça, submisso.

\- Entrarei em contato, esteja em alerta.

\- Como desejar, senhor. Porém, - parou, olhando de canto para o outro que permanecia ao lado do carro, lhe perfurando com os olhos. - O senhor ficará bem sozinho?

Um sorriso sombrio surgiu na face mal iluminada de Viktor ao se curvar na janela do carro, ele não disse nada e então Tony ligou o automóvel e saiu, querendo convencer a si mesmo que só acelerou daquele modo porque estava com pressa e não com medo de morrer naquele instante. Às vezes se esquecia do verdadeiro motivo daquele homem tão elegante e poderoso estar no comando. Não era por causa do pai ou da herança que recebeu, do seu cargo ou das pessoas que o rodeavam... Viktor era... Ele era simplesmente um Darlian.

Os seguranças que estavam parados com a cara amarrada; um de cada lado da entrada; cumprimentaram Darlian e lhe deram passagem no mesmo instante. A expressão sutil que se formou no rosto do chefe mafioso encantou as mulheres que estavam na sala da recepção, era difícil resistir ao charme desse homem abençoado pela beleza de seus cabelos castanhos, dos olhos claros e de um sorriso sedutor. Apesar de toda a atenção que ele recebia das donzelas, não fez questão de manter-se preso a elas, estava mais preocupado em constar se Elissa já havia chegado. Vasculhou o local do alto da escadaria que, após exatos quinze degraus, um vasto salão de jantar estava preparado para receber convidados e sócios do dono do hotel. Este abriu os braços ao ver o amigo chegar, sorrindo como quem não o via há muito tempo.

\- Bem vindo Viktor, há quanto tempo! - bradou com a simpatia de um anfitrião.

\- Nicolas! - sorriu, recebendo um "abraço de ombro" do homem que o olhou com afeto.

\- Faz quanto tempo? Cinco anos? Foi na nossa formatura? Nem sei mais!

Abriu um sorriso largo, arrumando o cabelo completamente escuro, liso e curto para trás. Ambos vestiam ternos, apesar de terem alguns detalhes diferentes, era difícil diferenciar as roupas dos homens que preenchiam aquele lugar, fora os tons escuros que variam do preto ao azul. Nicolas parecia ser mais velho e era um pouco mais alto que Viktor, o que os tornavam duas muralhas perto dos outros rapazes.

\- Como está Ângela? - perguntou Viktor, após a euforia do reencontro passar.

\- Ela está ótima, nosso filho nasceu ontem. - falou cheio de satisfação. - Queria poder estar com eles, mas mesmo se pegasse meu jato particular nunca chegaria no outro lado do mundo tão rápido.

\- Então é um menino! - exclamou surpreso e contente, dando um sorriso simpático ao comentário do amigo,

\- Sim, estou orgulhoso, daqui alguns anos ele estará comandando meus hotéis pelo mundo inteiro... O tio Darlian e meu pai devem estar orgulhosos de nós. - o olhar animado dele se tornou nostálgico e o sorriso desapareceu aos poucos. - O que posso dizer, nos tornamos aquilo que eles esperavam?

\- Posso dizer que nos tornamos eles.

Os dois se encararam e sorriram em cumplicidade, voltando a conversar sobre os negócios, como os hotéis de suas famílias estavam faturando, da prosperidade que o turismo os proporciona.

\- Mas mudando de assunto, o que pretende fazer agora? Vai se casar novamente?

\- Não sei, Nicolas. - uma garçonete parou diante a eles e os serviu champagne, a pequena distração deu o tempo que Viktor precisava para continuar o assunto. - Tenho a minha família, preciso cuidar dela.

\- Eu convidei uma grande variedade de modelos, artistas, pessoas de alta classe. - sorriu discreto, erguendo a taça como um símbolo clássico de boemia. - Apenas acho que você deveria relaxar um pouco.

\- Isto...

\- Eu concordo!

Viktor iria responder, mas foi interrompido por outro homem que tinha aproximadamente a mesma idade que os dois. Seu olhar sacana e o sorriso escancarado irritava o mafioso. Ele chegou e cumprimentou Nicolas com um aperto de mão e quando foi cumprimentar o moreno, simplesmente parou, fechando a expressão.

\- Fique longe deste homem Nico, ou você irá se tornar um cara rabugento e com rugas na testa. - a risada contida o deixou ainda mais irritado, forçando-o a diminuir o espaço que os separava.

\- Joseph. - o nome saiu entre dentes e isto apenas aumentava a satisfação do recém-chegado.

\- Viktor, Viktor, é sempre bom te ver. O que anda fazendo? Não está atendendo as minhas ligações! - fingiu um ar de magoado, tirando risadas de Nicolas que assistia o teatro do amigo.

\- Se eu soubesse que vocês dois viriam, eu teria dado um jantar destes antes. - falou satisfeito o anfitrião, era um acontecimento raro tê-los em um mesmo lugar e ainda assim, faltava mais um amigo para completar o quarteto.

\- Se eu soubesse que ele estaria aqui, eu não viria. - apontou com o polar para o médico, ainda bravo. - Escolha melhor as suas companhias, Nicolas.

\- Falando nisso, convidou o Wolf? - o anfitrião afirmou, o que fez Joseph se animar ainda mais. - Acho que hoje o Viktor irá infartar! - caiu na risada, chamando a atenção dos convidados e logo se recompôs, se desculpando.

\- Idiota. - resmungou o chefe da máfia.

\- Esta noite não poderia ficar melhor...

O olhar brincalhão e relaxado de Joseph foi tomado por uma mudança de postura, tornando-se afiado como o de uma águia. Esse ato chamou a atenção de Viktor que se virou e presenciou o que o amigo acabara de ver.

Com passos lentos e um sorriso debochado, Henrico caminhava na direção do trio que parou e o fitou. O latino estava sem seu blazer, vestindo uma camisa social branca e uma gravata frouxa no pescoço. Parou a poucos metros deles, sem se esquecer de balançar seus cabelos ondulados que tanto se orgulhava.

\- Boa noite cavalheiros. - sorriu, estendendo a mão e cumprimentando a todos. - Boa noite meu caro Darlian.

* * *

 ** _Olá!_**

 ** _Eu estava ansiosa para escrever esta festinha/jantar. Coisas incríveis acontecem nesses eventos :O uhuuuul!_**

 ** _Vamos curtir o clima com os meninos :3 e o que vocês acharam dos amigos do Viktor?_**

 ** _Hehe deixem um comentário! Beijos!_**


	24. 24

_24 – Construindo castelos sobre sangue e cadáveres_

.

\- Voltou mais cedo da viagem, Henrico? – perguntou o mafioso.

\- Ah, teve alguns imprevistos e tive que voltar, mas... Será que poderíamos conversar a sós? - tocou de leve o ombro de Viktor que olhou o atrevimento e sorriu.

\- Claro.

Os dois se afastaram e durante o percurso o latino pegou uma taça de vinho, bebericando antes de virar-se para o sócio. A ausência de intenções no olhar de Viktor o deixava um pouco apreensivo, mas continuou com seu modo espalhafatoso de ser, abrindo um sorriso antes de começar o diálogo.

\- Me perguntava durante o meu regresso, como eu iria dizer palavras de apoio após saber que você perdeu uma quantia inquestionável de dinheiro ao falhar com o carregamento de seus... _Pertences_.

\- Fico feliz em saber que estava preocupado com as minhas transações. - sorriu de canto, permanecendo com o olhar fixo no do outro.

\- Mas é claro, somos sócios! Seus interesses são os meus interesses! Quero que saiba que estou a sua disposição para uma nova tentativa e que desta vez não vou permitir que algo desta magnitude aconteça novamente. - o cinismo transbordava de sua voz e só perdeu a compostura ao ver que Darlian lhe lançava um sorriso de canto. - Qual a graça, Darlian? Perder dinheiro lhe alegra?

\- Não, de modo algum. Apenas estou pensando como a sua ingenuidade vai lhe custar a vida.

Os olhos castanhos do rapaz se estreitaram e com medo da ameaça, sinalizou para alguém ou pelo menos foi o que aparentou. Suas pernas tremeram ao notar que não havia resposta ao seu chamado e quando retornou ao Viktor, ele estava mais próximo, com a taça erguida.

\- A _falha_ que você tanto diz pouco me fez baixas, Henrico. O mais prejudicado foi o senhor Miyugi, ele quem aplicou nesta carga, era os bancos dele que receberiam o pagamento, era ele quem iria fazer a mágica da multiplicação. Então...

\- Não pode ser...

Viktor inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, liberando a visão de Henrico para o salão e isto só lhe aumentou a desgraça de avistar Miyugi o encarando com a expressão clássica que os mafiosos gostavam de usar: _com sangue nos olhos_. Vários brutamontes estavam em cada saída daquele lugar e só então ele percebeu que quem havia acabado com seus homens não era Viktor, mas sim aquele velho maldito.

A atenção do latino só voltou ao seu sócio quando a taça que segurava se chocou com a de Darlian, seguida de uma aproximação repentina do mesmo. Ele colocou o rosto ao lado do dele e com um sussurro começou:

\- Não sou eu quem quer o seu pescoço Henrico, é ele. - ao se afastar abriu um sorriso de satisfação, erguendo a taça novamente com um modo cortês. - Um brinde aos negócios.

\- Você armou tudo, seu desgraçado! Como?! Não havia jeito de falhar! Maldito!

Os murmúrios cheios de ressentimentos não afetaram o mafioso que caminhou tranquilamente de volta aos amigos, ainda sendo alvejado pelo ódio de Henrico que foi abordado por dois morenos altos, fortes e com o um semblante nada amigável.

Como um dominó, as peças foram se ajustando ao ver Viktor ao lado de Nicolas e Joseph. O modo como os três o olharam era de conspiração e superioridade, antes de ser enxotado, conseguiu ler os lábios do sócio, como se ele desejasse que isto fosse possível, pois fez questão de usar a língua nativa do latino.

"Su mayor error fue pensar que sólo éramos una cuadrilla ... Somos la mafia".

Eles não eram idiotas, pessoas fáceis de controlar. Não eram uma simples quadrilha, eles eram a máfia. _Eles_. Esta única palavra fez toda a diferença e esta diferença marcou o final de sua vida ao ser arrastado para longe do hotel, jogado sem cuidado algum dentro de um porta-malas e enfim...

Parecia que ia chover.

\- Poderia jurar que ele iria chorar. - Joseph puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, fazendo um gesto para os amigos se juntarem a ele.

\- As vezes acho que você é um pouco cruel Viktor, condenando ele a morte assim.

\- Eu não o condenei Nicolas, ele apenas não tinha o que era preciso para sobreviver nessa podridão que nós vivemos. - deu de ombros, colocando a taça sobre a mesa. - Eu não permito erros.

\- E se ele contar alguma coisa para o velho? Se aquele enrugado aparecer no meu hospital... - os olhos azuis de Joseph se tornaram frios e ele abaixou o rosto, deixando a voz mais rouca que o normal. - Eu mato você.

A mesa se tornou silenciosa e depois de alguns segundos eles riram, confortáveis. Quem via de fora esses três homens não conseguia prever, muito menos imaginar que estes eram os donos daquela cidade e tão logo daquele país.

Joseph Van Alt, dono do Hospital Central da cidade. Médico, diretor chefe e herdeiro da maior grade de hospitais de alta tecnologia do país. E o mais poderoso vendedor de órgãos no mercado negro.

Nicolas Blackfield, dono de hotéis e do turismo nacional. Herdou da família da mãe noventa por cento dos portos das cidades costeiras, trazendo e levando drogas livremente.

Por fim, Viktor Darlian. O sobrenome Darlian impõe respeito entre todos os ramos da máfia, são a nata do tráfico de armas. Líderes em tudo o que colocam suas mãos gananciosas. Os mais ricos do país, os mais influentes nos meios políticos, controlando tudo sem ter o nome exposto. Eles são aqueles que dizem a última palavra e agora, o dono de todo este poder é Viktor.

\- Agora é a vez do Miyugi. - sorriu Viktor ao repassar seus planos mentalmente.

\- Até onde você pretende ir? - o mais velho dentre eles perguntou, vendo Joseph ficar animado com a conversa.

\- Eu vou conquistar este país, vou controlar tudo o que há nele. Terei todos em minhas mãos. Manipular os portos, as estradas, vou transformar este lugar em meu parque particular. Tomarei os países vizinhos e como uma pandemia, vou dominar tudo.

\- Isto parece nos incluir... - Nicolas enrugou o cenho. - Quer dizer que vai nos controlar?

\- Não vou, já estou. Seus negócios giram ao redor do meu.

\- Egoísta! - o médico cruzou os braços, fazendo bico. - Sua ganância é grande demais para você.

\- Isto é inevitável.

Era inevitável o brilho que havia em Darlian, ele era assim. Tudo pertencia a ele, tudo girava ao redor dele e assim, como um mafioso, tomaria tudo que sentia direito e o mundo lhe pertencia.

Apesar da declaração direta, da forma possessiva em que Viktor falava sobre tudo, seus amigos apenas sorriram e balançaram a cabeça em negação. Não estavam se rendendo ou apenas se conformando com aquilo, apenas, simplesmente, confiavam naquele homem audacioso e estavam ansiosos para ver até onde ele seria capaz de chegar. Olharam entre si e em sincrônica ergueram as taças, iriam brindar por aquilo que eles tinham, pelo o que conquistaram e o que ainda estava por vir.

\- Estão brindando na minha ausência?! - a voz rancorosa chamou a atenção do trio e logo eles se levantaram, para receber o último membro que faltava.

* * *

 _ **Tan tan tan tan... (não é a marcha fúnebre, ok?)**_

 _ **Chegou quem faltava para concluir o quarteto fantástico! Eu amo eles s2 queria guardá-los numa caixinha!**_

 _ **Agora vamos as verdade, eu não vou conseguir postar neste mês de novo por que mudaram a minha folga e não comecei o próximo ainda D:**_

 _ **Se conseguir terminar antes eu juro que posto pra vocês, meninas.**_

 _ **Um beijo!**_


	25. 25

_25 – Nem todo grosseiro é possessivo, mas todo possessivo é grosseiro._

 _._

\- Wolf! - Nicolas foi o primeiro a abraçá-lo, recebendo tapinhas nas costas do recém-chegado.

\- Estou muito chateado, vou punir vocês com uma ópera muito entediante de quatro horas! - bufou irritado, afrouxando a gravata. - Vocês são os piores, qual o problema, só porque eu sou o mais novo? Estou sendo deixado de lado? Malditos!

\- Cala a boca. - Viktor o encarou e cruzou os braços, irritado. - Você está atrasado!

\- Pessoal não briguem! Nicolas me ajude!

Joseph parou entre os dois, colocou uma mão no ombro de Viktor e a outra no do outro amigo, afastando-os lentamente. Nicolas apenas ria da situação e se lembrou instantaneamente da época da faculdade, deles sempre brigando. Respirou fundo e só então decidiu apartar a discussão.

\- Como anfitrião serei obrigado a me envolver nesta situação? – lançou um olhar para um e depois para o outro.

\- Seja mais maduro Wolfgang ou continuará sendo tratado como uma criança. - respondeu Darlian em sua defesa.

\- Então Wolf, como está o tio Riviere? - Joseph decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa, atraindo o olhar do caçula.

\- Ele está melhor, saiu do coma... - sua feição mudou drasticamente para triste e então se animou em um instante. – Mas mudando de assunto... Pessoal vocês não sabem o que eu vi!

Em conjunto eles fizeram uma expressão de tédio e quando o rapaz parou com o suspense, após dar uma risadinha, continuou com o olhar perdido no salão.

\- Era uma mulher linda e com feições delicadas, olhos marcantes e um sotaque divino! - inclinou-se para frente entusiasmado, levantando o indicador para que prestassem atenção. - Ela entrou sozinha, deve estar desacompanhada.

\- Uma mulher bonita, hm... - suspirou o médico. - Como o nosso pequeno lobo tem um gosto afiado para belíssimas deusas, acho que devo conferir esta!

\- Você não estava saindo com uma modelo? - Nicolas ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu uma cotovelada no médico, sorrindo. - Você não cria jeito mesmo!

\- Enquanto eu não tiver a mulher certa, vou conhecendo outras... Estou errado? – respondeu, sem convencer ninguém.

Viktor que estava apenas observando-os se aproximou silenciosamente, de modo repentino, olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes do mais novo.

\- Fale agora, qual era o sotaque dela?

\- Err... Eu acho que era russo! Era uma mulher pequena apesar de tudo, de pele branquíssima, não acho que deva ser uma modelo ou artista então... Ei!

O mafioso virou-se e começou a andar em direção ao salão, ignorando os outros que o encararam confusos, até que Joseph riu sozinho, aumentando a curiosidade dos outros.

\- Qual a graça? Ele ficou louco de vez? Aposto que ficará careca antes de nós!

\- Não Wolf, você apenas tocou na ferida do nosso amigo.

\- Espere, não me diga que esta mulher... - Nicolas cobriu a boca com a mão e reprimiu uma risada. - Eu estranhei ele me pedir um convite em branco.

\- Nunca se esqueçam... Estamos falando do Viktor!

\- Mas ele disse que não queria mais se envolver. - retrucou o anfitrião, agora confuso.

\- Certas coisas são complicadas demais para explicar... - Joseph suspirou, lançando o olhar para os casais dançando e não pode conter a expectativa crescendo dentro de si. - Vamos esperar...

.

-/-

.

Darlian andou pelo salão inteiro, procurou na entrada do hotel e não a encontrou. Pensou se poderia ter sido enganado em um jogo do Wolfgang e do Joseph, mas desacreditava que eles fossem capazes de tal coisa, não hoje, não estavam mais na faculdade, não eram mais pessoas sem responsabilidades. Estava ficando irritado, por que deveria ir procurá-la? Por que ela estava tão atrasada? Mas, será que era ela quem o amigo havia visto? Poderia ser outra pessoa.

Enquanto divagava sozinho em meio aos casais dançantes, ele ergueu o rosto e pode ver lá no canto, do outro lado, no bar... Era ela. Caminhou tranquilamente, como se não houvesse pressa de chegar até aquele lugar, ele não tinha o porquê correr, ela estava lá por ele. Quando finalmente estava a escassos dez passos do balcão, ouviu a voz dela. O sotaque russo estava mais claro, mais distinto, seu olhar era como uma nevasca, tão frio e ao mesmo tempo tão atraente. Seu corpo vestia um longo vestido azul marinho, onde os ombros e as costas estavam nus, expostos de uma forma que ele nunca havia visto antes. O decote das costas em um longo _vê_ parando a centímetros da cintura, provocante e audacioso, enquanto um pequeno fio enlaçava o pescoço dela segurando a parte frontal que estava completamente coberta. O corte no vestido permitia que a perna direita ficasse amostra quando ela estivesse parada do modo em que estava, com um pé à frente, afrontando toda e qualquer dúvida de sua beleza.

Os olhos marcados em preto e a sombra levemente esfumaçada, nos lábios um vermelho opaco. Usava joias que não eram do conhecimento do patrão, brincos discretos com uma pequena pedra azul cristalina, no dedo um anel de brilhante e uma pulseira combinando com o conjunto. Não era exatamente a mulher mais bonita daquele lugar, mas ninguém conseguia evitar olhá-la, de algum modo havia algo de diferente nesta mulher tão pálida e de corpo esguio. E se pudessem arriscar diriam que é este modo tão envolvente que ela os encara e roubava deles a alma, era perigosa, misteriosa e fatal.

Ficou por um instante a observá-la, estava tão bonita, tão perfeita. Decidiu enfim que era hora de tê-la ao seu lado, quando foi – novamente – golpeado pela assassina... Um sorriso. A única coisa que ainda não havia conseguido tirar dela, daqueles lábios que desejou ardentemente beijar. Os punhos fecharam com força ao notar que aquele ato tão sutil e sedutor não havia sido dirigido a ele, isso era imperdoável.

Os passos largos encurtaram a distância que havia entre eles, parando ao lado dela somente para poder encarar a pessoa que havia conseguido arrancar de Elissa o seu tão estimado troféu desta noite. Não fez questão de disfarçar sua feição irritada, recolhendo a mão dela para depositar um beijo sem ao menos anunciar sua presença.

\- Boa noite, senhor Darlian. - o sotaque russo se fez presente e o olhar de nevasca o encarava, insensível.

\- Boa noite. - seu olhar foi do dela ao outro homem. - Não vai apresentá-lo?

A morena estendeu a mão em direção ao rapaz de cabelos loiros. Estava bem vestido, o terno era completamente preto, assim como a camisa e a gravata. Seus olhos eram verdes e atentos, olhando para ela como se não fosse capaz de fazer outra coisa, um olhar que Viktor não conseguia ler. Não sabia quais eram as intenções deste homem.

\- Este é Diederick Leonhardt, está fazendo faculdade aqui e trabalhando neste hotel. E este é Viktor Darlian, dono de uma grande rede de hotéis e meu patrão.

\- Elissa me falou do senhor, é um prazer enfim conhecê-lo.

A notícia que os dois já haviam se encontrado antes deixou ele ainda mais irritado. Sem paciência para socializar com este tipo, o mafioso laçou o braço da russa e com um sorriso de posse, começou:

\- Que interessante. - falou sem humor. - Elissa, vamos.

Adiantou um passo e ela o acompanhou, sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de resistência. Delicada, acenou para o rapaz se despedindo.

\- Venha nos visitar na Alemanha! Todos ficarão muito felizes.

Ficando para trás, Diederick também acenou, sorrindo alegremente.

* * *

 _ **Olá! ~ Atualização de domingo, por que sim!**_

 _ **Obrigada por quem esta acompanhando e deixem um recadinho! A tia Jeh agradece :')  
**_

 _ **Finalmente os dois se encontraram s2 waaa! E agora, o será que vai acontecer?**_

 _ **Hehe, beijinhos!**_


	26. 26

_26 – A verdade surge em situações em que a gente menos espera_

.

O rapto foi executado com sucesso, pensou Darlian. Não queria que ela ficasse ao lado de mais ninguém, que não fosse ele. Andaram até o meio do salão, conforme conseguiam passar pelas mesas e as pessoas, o lugar já estava completamente cheio.

\- De onde você conhece este rapaz? - as palavras saíram conforme seguiam vagarosamente.

\- Ele é meu irmão.

Viktor parou e olhou para o rosto inexpressivo de Elissa, surpreso. Nunca havia questionado sobre seus assuntos pessoais e ela nunca foi uma pessoa de se abrir. Respirou fundo e percebeu que esta noite a assassina estava o surpreendendo a cada instante. Não encontrou nenhuma palavra para dizer, a falta de sinais naquela mulher pálida o deixava às vezes desnorteado.

\- Achei que havia ido embora. - o casal olhou para frente, vendo os amigos do mafioso se aproximando. - Então esta é a bela mulher que havia visto mais cedo, que prazer poder revê-la. Meu nome é Wolfgang Eisinger. - o mais novo se aproximou, curvando-se levemente.

\- Pare de querer se mostrar! - ralhou Joseph, lançando um sorriso para ela. - Muito bom te ver novamente Elissa.

\- Vocês se conhecem? - Nicolas que estava apenas observando falou, chamando a atenção dos dois.

\- O pai de Elissa foi um paciente meu há algum tempo, ela sempre passava o dia no hospital. - explicou o médico, abrindo um sorriso cortês.

\- Bom de qualquer modo, é um prazer. Meu nome é Nicolas, sou o dono deste hotel.

\- O prazer é meu. - ela respondeu, passando os olhos em cada um deles. - Vocês fazem uma combinação muito distinta.

\- Somos o que há de melhor no mundo... Mas creio que eu seja o melhor entre eles, sabe, não é sempre que você encontra um médico assim tão simpático e bonito. - riu, apoiando o cotovelo no ombro de Wolfgang que bufou, golpeando a costela do outro com o cotovelo.

\- Fala isso como se fosse grande coisa... - sussurrou o mais novo.

A dupla continuou se gabando, divertindo Nicolas que não se intromete. Viktor já estava ficando sem paciência, o que era para ser uma noite para ele e Elissa, virou um carnaval de idiotas.

Um garçom se aproximou oferecendo champanhe para o grupo, este foi o único modo de fazer a euforia diminuir e todos ficarem em silêncio por um instante. Cada qual pegou uma taça e quando Elissa iria se servir, Joseph segurou sua mão, olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis dela. Sem perceber, ele prendeu a respiração.

\- Me daria à honra desta dança? - sua voz foi controlada, disfarçando a ação repentina com um novo sorriso.

O anfitrião da festa acompanhou toda a atuação suspeita do médico e depois voltou seu olhar para Viktor, vendo este ranger os dentes.

Joseph a guiou para fora da roda e no próximo segundo puxou Viktor pelo braço.

\- Pensando bem, tenho algumas coisas para fazer... Dance com ela Vik, tenho certeza que esta dama seria incapaz de recusar o convite.

Todos olharam sem entender nada, mas o mafioso não iria desperdiçar a chance e tratou de tirá-la do meio daquela alcateia. Conduziu a morena para o centro do salão, outros casais já estavam dançando ao som de música clássica.

\- Por que fez isto, Joseph? - perguntou Nicolas, fitando-o diretamente.

\- Precisava de um motivo para detê-la, já que ela não pode beber. Não com o coquetel de remédios que toma todos os dias.

\- Você disse que tratava o pai dela... Então quer dizer que ela também...?

\- Poxa... - Wolf olhou para os lados, ficando verdadeiramente triste com a situação. - Mas o que ela tem?

\- Síndrome de disfunção múltipla de órgãos. - olhou para ela, que dançava vagarosamente nos braços de Viktor.

\- Síndrome do que? – questionou o mais novo, confuso com o termo complicado usado pelo médico.

\- É quando vários órgãos param de funcionar. – Nicolas respondeu simplório para Wolfgang, vendo o outro acenar ao compreender. – Está avançado o quadro? - se aproximou, abaixando o tom da voz.

\- Um mês... Ela ainda tem um mês ou dois. Tentei o máximo que pude, mas não consegui encontrar órgãos compatíveis...

Joseph fechou os punhos, perdendo-se em seu próprio pensamento. Pensando na determinação dela em continuar lutando e enfrentar os problemas que esta doença lhe causava, de derrubar barreiras que pareciam impossíveis... Tudo por _ele_.

O trio ficou em silêncio, como se as palavras ditas a partir de agora pudessem machucar suas línguas. Após alguns instantes o médico suavizou o semblante e abriu um sorriso, colocando a mão no ombro do mais novo.

\- Wolf, por que você não toca aquela música para o casal? A da apresentação do mês passado?

\- Verdade, ótima escolha! – afirmou de prontidão, saindo apressado entre as mesas.

\- Entendi. - concluiu o mais velho, colocando a mão sob o queixo. - Você gosta dela.

\- É difícil esconder as coisas de você, seu maldito. – revirou os olhos, bagunçando o cabelo castanho.

\- Somos monstros Joseph, mas também podemos nos apaixonar.

Ele concordou com aquelas palavras, por menor que fossem os escrúpulos deles, por menor que fosse a consideração que tinham com o próximo, ainda assim, estavam suscetíveis ao amor. Principalmente quando este chegava de surpresa, atando-os de todos os lados, fazendo o mais cruel homem cair de joelhos diante a mulher amada.

Abalado com este golpe - olhando novamente para Viktor e Elissa do outro lado do salão - Joseph se despediu. Não poderia continuar lá depois de ter empurrado a mulher que gostava para o seu melhor amigo.

* * *

 ** _Olá!_**

 ** _Tudo bem com vocês?_**

 ** _Vim rapidinho avisar que, devido algumas coisas, mudarei o dia de atualização de quarta para sexta. E a fic a partir de agora se tornou quinzenal! Não queria fazer isto, mas para não acabar colocando-a em hiato, ficará deste modo até segunda ordem!_**

 ** _ps.: Só não postei ontem, por que tive um probleminha e não consegui terminar a betagem ç_ç desculpa... (ninguém se importa mesmo huehue)_**

 ** _Beijos e espero que não escrevam meu nome no Death Note. Se fizerem isto vou morrer e ninguém vai saber o final dessa coisa! XD_**

 ** _Até mais!_**


	27. 27

_27 - Meias verdades ou meias mentiras._

 _._

Viktor conduzia a russa lentamente, sentindo os passos dela leves e seus movimentos graciosos. O olhar estava conectado um ao outro em um duelo intrigante para o cavalheiro, já que a sua dama não demonstrava nada com aqueles olhos azuis cristalinos. De fato, parecia estar dançando com uma boneca de porcelana de beleza inquestionável, mas vazia por dentro. Clareou a garganta, mesmo que desnecessário já que ele tinha total atenção de Elissa.

\- Você está perfeita.

\- O senhor ordenou para eu estar perfeita neste jantar. - as palavras foram suaves, porém uma parte dele ficou insatisfeito se ela apenas se arrumou por causa de uma ordem, deveria ser por ele.

\- Este vestido ficou muito bonito em você. - tentou de novo, vendo-a desviar o olhar.

\- Comprei em um catálogo.

O mafioso piscou duas vezes, incrédulo. Como alguém compra um vestido de gala por catálogo? Mas em seguida riu moderadamente, lembrando que se tratava de Elissa. Ela tinha essa habilidade de fazer coisas incríveis mesmo sem perceber.

\- Você não cansa de me surpreender?

Ela voltou o olhar para Viktor e como uma paisagem neutra, acenou afirmando, talvez imaginando que ele estivesse falando sobre as missões, seus deveres. Mal sabia a morena que ele desejava vê-la sorrir, mas desta vez somente para ele.

\- Darlian.

Elissa parou, interrompendo a dança subitamente. Desvencilhou das mãos que a conduzia e o fitou, ainda sem nenhum sentimento no olhar. Recuou um passo, sentindo que isso a deixaria mais segura do que viria a perguntar, percebendo uma ansiedade surgir em seu peito. Reprimiu o sentimento, matando-o com um respirar mais pesado.

\- Por que eu? - fitou o chão, sem vontade de encará-lo. - Você poderia ter qualquer uma deste lugar, então por que eu?

\- Por que você não é qualquer uma.

Se aproximou novamente da russa e com as duas mãos, ergueu o rosto dela. Sabia que a culpa era completamente dele, por não ter sido claro o bastante quando estavam dançando em sua casa, mas na verdade também estava confuso. Não queria magoar Elissa, pois ela se tornou alguém importante, tão importante ao ponto de não desejar machucá-la com os fantasmas que o perseguia. Entretanto, hoje era diferente... Hoje ele iria recomeçar.

\- Você me jurou a sua vida, ela me pertence. - sussurrou, relembrando do acordo que sempre era repetido pela morena.

\- Eu te dei minha vida, não o meu coração.

Viktor sorriu, ainda segurando-a em suas mãos grandes e quentes. Ela poderia falar o que fosse, não iria perdê-la de novo. Com determinação, aproximou os lábios e a beijou.

Ou quase, se Elissa não tivesse o empurrado.

\- O senhor não deve ter entendido o que eu disse.

\- Porque resiste? Pare de ser tão teimosa Elissa! Droga, eu te amo!

Ela abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Um nó se formou na garganta, suas mãos começaram a tremer. Até quando iria mentir assim pra ele? Até quando continuaria este teatro? Até quando deixaria de viver?

A música que agitava os casais no salão havia acabado, mas ninguém saiu do lugar após ouvir o anúncio de que o cantor britânico iria tocar um solo de piano para os apaixonados desta noite. Com o silêncio pairando no ar, assim como no olhar de Elissa e Viktor, as notas começaram a soar, compondo a melodia e Wolfgang cantou, romântico, para seu amigo e sua amada.

\- Dance comigo, é uma ordem! - falou irritado.

\- Sim, senhor.

.

-/-

.

O carro estava estacionado em frente a cafeteria, todos que passavam na rua desviavam do homem que estava encostado ali, olhando para o relógio no pulso. Seu modo enigmático de observar ao redor não mostrava as suas verdadeiras intenções, muito menos se era alguém de confiança. Poderia ser um policial a paisana? Ou um criminoso?

Passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho escuro, bagunçando-o e voltou a encarar a rua, os olhos azuis atentos a qualquer movimentação suspeita. Heero estava de guarda, havia recebido instruções de Elissa e sua ronda era marcada, de ponto em ponto, ficando exatamente meia hora em cada um. Ele seria o reforço e o motorista que buscaria ela após o jantar.

Olhou novamente para o relógio, não era interesse em ver as horas passar, mas sim em admirar o objeto caro que havia ganhado - assim como o terno de marca, os sapatos e o celular que estava no bolso. A russa fez questão de transformá-lo em uma verdadeiro mafioso, com a classe em que os capangas eram obrigados a se vestir, afinal, Darlian não era um chefe qualquer. Ela sempre insistia em relatar isto.

Mas logo perdeu o foco no relógio banhado a ouro e começou a divagar na assassina. Na tarde que passou ao lado dela, indo e voltando, rodando a cidade até a hora que a deixou no hotel. Estava tenso, pois quando a levou para o hospital...

Era quase quatro horas da tarde, ela já havia comprado o vestido que usaria e os novos pertences que presentearia o rapaz mais tarde. Aquela foi a primeira vez que a russa não fez questão de entrar sozinha e de ocultar seus problemas, simplesmente andou e o permitiu segui-la.

Como se conhecesse cada canto daquele labirinto branco e com cheiro de remédio e morte, Elissa foi direto até a sala de Joseph, o mesmo médico que Heero conheceu ao visitá-la após ser esfaqueada. Aquele cara alto, meio brincalhão e com um olhar verdadeiramente preocupado.

\- Elissa?! - o doutor disse, ao vê-la entrar de súbito.

\- Preciso de sua ajuda!

\- Você está bem? Posso preparar um quarto agora mesmo e...

Ela ergueu a mão, interrompendo o outro. Heero só observava, estava logo atrás dela. A morena se aproximou e claramente isto causou um desconforto nele que ainda estava atrás da mesa cheia de papéis.

\- Me ensine a dançar.

* * *

 _ **Olá! Belezinha galera?**_

 _ **Eu achei que não iria conseguir terminar este capitulo... Viktor como sempre me rendendo dores de cabeça, mas ele é um amor... Então no fim acabou compensando.**_

 _ **Estão gostando do desenrolar? Espero que sim!**_

 _ **Bom, isso é tudo. Até o próximo s2 Obrigada por estarem acompanhando!**_

 _ **Beijos~**_


	28. 28

_28 - Feliz aquele que sabe diferenciar a "mentira verdadeira" da "verdade mentirosa"._

 _._

As palavras dela foram claras e diretas e ele engasgou com o ar, rindo em seguida. Bateu a mão na mesa e negou veemente com a cabeça, desacreditando do que ouvia... Era isto mesmo?

\- Você já está alucinando? Vou preparar a sua medicação.

\- Estou falando sério. - insistiu, avançando contra contra ele. - Tenho um jantar para ir.

\- Você está morrendo a cada dia e está preocupada se vai pisar no pé do seu parceiro? Elissa você tem noção do que está me dizendo? - perguntou ríspido. - Eu deveria ter te internado desde o dia que o seu pai morreu!

\- Se me ensinar a dançar, eu venho para o hospital amanhã cedo. - ele cruzou os braços, desacreditado. - Eu juro Joseph, por favor.

O garoto viu a cena e novamente sentiu o timbre da russa variar, ela estava se rebaixando, coisa que não era comum. Deu um passo à frente de forma voluntária, iria se pronunciar em prol da assassina, mas o médico suspirou - de uma forma bem exagerada - tão alto que ele ouviu de onde estava.

\- Tudo bem. Não precisa implorar, não sou tão malvado assim. Porém! - pegou uma folha de dentro da gaveta, colocando-a sobre a mesa e estendendo uma caneta para a morena. - Você vai assinar os papéis agora, e se não cumprir sua palavra...

Ele parou, criando um suspense. Seu modo brincalhão desapareceu, ficando apenas um olhar criminoso, de quem estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que fosse para atingir seu objetivo. Seus lábios esticaram um sorriso, estendendo-lhe a mão.

\- Eu vou te sequestrar, estripar e desaparecer com o seu corpo.

\- Combinado.

Ela apertou a mão dele, fechando o acordo. Heero ficou indignado, mas quando olhou novamente para aquele homem, viu que ele tinha algo de diferente. Que olhava para ela de um modo estranho, bom, talvez ele olhasse para ela do mesmo modo em que o garoto uma vez olhou: uma mistura de admiração, com respeito, um pouquinho de malícia e muito amor.

Somente então ele percebeu... Joseph amava Elissa.

Se não amasse, pelo menos estava apaixonado, mexido, com um sentimento bom por ela. Pois ele sorriu em seguida, como se tivesse conseguido atingir seu objetivo com muito custo, suor e sangue. Aliviado pela decisão proposta e pela aceitação, deu meia volta na mesa e a puxou, segurando-a na cintura, erguendo o braço e em valsa dançou pela sala.

Ficaram um bom tempo assim, ele explicando os passos e ela atentamente acompanhando tudo com o olhar. Quando eles terminaram, o médico a abraçou com seu jeito zombeteiro e então se afastou, colocando as mãos nos ombros delas.

\- Eu sei que...Você está se _aproximando_ do Viktor, mas depois que a esposa dele morreu. - seu sorriso foi se apagando, lentamente. - Ele não conseguiu amar outra pessoa e eu não quero que vocês se machuquem. Aurea foi única para ele.

Como se o recado tivesse sido compreendido, Elissa acenou com a cabeça e se afastou. Agradeceu o médico e saiu da sala, tão rápido quanto havia entrado. Heero olhou para Joseph e sem dizer nada o cumprimentou, indo atrás da assassina como se fosse a sua sombra. Ela ainda ficou um pouco mais no hospital, mas neste momento ela pediu para o moreno esperar no carro, certamente iria tomar as doses cavalares de remédios.

Quando anoiteceu, foi buscá-la em um apartamento, descobrindo que aquele lugar era de fato a casa dela. Pegou o celular para avisá-la que já havia chegado quando a porta do prédio abriu, revelando a morena usando um vestido longo, com joias e uma beleza jamais vista pelo rapaz. Ele sentiu o coração batendo mais forte, praguejando esse sentimento tão idiota que voltava para si quando ela agia desse modo tão... Natural.

Foi fisgado pelo olhar azul cristalino e percebeu que não respirava, estava preso nela, amarrado nessa paixão não correspondida. Ela entrou no carro, porém desta vez no banco de trás, acomodando-se para não amassar o vestido. Heero esperou Elissa estar pronta e acelerou, indo para o hotel onde seria o tal jantar.

\- Você ficou diferente... Eu gostei.

\- Obrigada.

E o silêncio voltou deixando Heero agitado, não sabia se deveria puxar assunto. Não sabia no que ela estava pensando e queria de algum modo acalmar o que sentia por dentro, essa ânsia em vê-la novamente de guarda baixa, confiando nele... Segurando a sua mão.

Estacionou na entrada do hotel e foi abrir a porta para ela sair, não demorou muito para outros carros ocuparem as vagas ao redor e ele sabia que teria de ser breve. Ajudou a morena e ela ficou de frente para Heero, encarando o garoto.

\- Você também ficou muito bonito neste terno.

Ela afagou os cabelos dele, ficando quase nas pontas dos pés. Ele havia crescido tanto, se transformando a cada dia e Elissa estava muito orgulhosa. Esse orgulho no seu olhar determinou o que ela sentia por ele, como um irmão, uma família que ela tinha por perto. Queria protegê-lo, orientá-lo e quando o rapaz estivesse pronto, deixaria ele partir. Viver a sua própria vida.

Heero não percebeu quando um sorriso apareceu no rosto dela, mas seu coração já não batia tão forte. O ar já não lhe faltava. Como uma luz em meio às trevas, tudo foi iluminado, esclarecido. Algo tão óbvio que ele queria insistir em fantasiar: Elissa gostava dele como alguém especial, mas não como um enamorado.

\- Preciso ir, qualquer coisa ligue, estarei aqui em um segundo! - sorriu também.

\- Heero, eu não me importo com você.

A russa mentiu, ainda sorrindo, seguindo para o jantar.

\- E quem disse que eu me importo?

Ele rebateu, entrando no carro. Antes dos dois seguirem seus caminhos, trocaram um olhar, revertendo aquelas palavras. Aquela era a última mentira entre eles.

O rapaz sorriu sozinho ao lembrar da cena, ainda encostado no carro em frente a cafeteria. A noite esfriava, o céu trovoava e Heero estava lá, esperando a ligação.

* * *

 _ **Oi!**_

 _ **Chegamos a conclusão que a historia acabou ganhando um quadrado amoroso? Quem diria, hã?**_

 _ **Brincadeiras a parte, estou muito contente de estar chegando perto dos 30 capítulos! É muita coisa D: omg!**_

 _ **Só consegui com a ajuda de vocês, valeu mesmo o apoio!**_

 _ **Um grande beijo s2**_


	29. 29

_29 - A meia noite sempre chega, Cinderela._

.

Os casais dançavam preenchendo o salão, banhados pela meia luz dos lustres. Tudo ao redor havia parado e apenas a música era ouvida…

.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth (O que eu faria sem a sua boca inteligente)_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out (Me atraindo, e você me afastando)_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down (Minha cabeça está girando, sério, eu não consigo te decifrar)_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind? (O que está acontecendo nessa mente linda?)_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride (Estou em sua jornada mágica e misteriosa)_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright (E eu estou tão tonto, não sei o que me atingiu, mas eu ficarei bem)_

 _._

Viktor tinha a russa em seus braços novamente, conseguindo sentir o toque suave dela em sua mão. Os olhos azuis brilhavam quando ela erguia o rosto para poder fitá-lo e nem assim conseguia decifrar o que ela pensava. Mesmo perdido, se encontrava conforme giravam, conforme sentia o perfume doce, conforme ela o deixava com a guarda baixa.

Como iria chegar até os sentimentos dela? O que ela realmente sentia por ele? Neste momento ele já não sabia de mais nada.

 _._

 _'Cause all of me (Porque tudo de mim)_

 _Loves all of you (Ama tudo de você)_

 _Love your curves and all your edges (Ama as suas curvas e seus limites)_

 _All your perfect imperfections (Todas as suas imperfeições perfeitas)_

 _Give your all to me (Me dê tudo de você)_

 _I'll give my all to you (Eu darei tudo de mim para você)_

 _You're my end and my beginning (Você é o meu fim e o meu começo)_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning (Mesmo quando eu perco estou ganhando)_

 _'Cause I give you all of me (Porque eu te dou tudo de mim)_

 _And you give me all of you (E você me dá tudo de você)_

 _._

Ela fazia tudo por ele, esta era a verdade e foi por isto que ele insistiu, a cada dia que passava, sentia ela mais perto. Por isto fez tudo por ela também. Armou a fraude no carregamento para apenas conseguir convidá-la para este jantar e pensando nisso agora, só conseguia sorrir.

Se seus amigos soubessem disto, chamariam Viktor de louco? Ou iriam rir junto a ele, apoiando este amor que surgiu tão lentamente, tão puro em meio a tanto sangue e sujeira? Não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta, porque se distraiu no rosto dela. No olhar centrado, na pele pálida, nos lábios retos, nos ombros nus...

 _._

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts (Cartas na mesa, nós dois estamos mostrando corações)_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard (Arriscando tudo, embora seja difícil)_

 _._

Elissa prendeu a respiração quando o mafioso a puxou para si, deixando seus corpos colados, perdendo os passos somente para poder se embalar vagarosamente. Conseguia ouvir o coração dele batendo rápido, mesmo que seus pés estivessem lentos e este contraste a abalou. Se ele estava nervoso por estar perto dela, seria errado sentir o mesmo? Por que conseguia sentir o rosto queimar e em sua mente havia apenas a voz de Viktor, o rosto dele e por mais que tentasse se afastar disto estava cada vez mais se entregando.

 _._

 _'Cause I give you all of me (Porque eu te dou tudo de mim)_

 _And you give me all of you (E você me dá tudo de você)_

 _._

Por que Elissa estava amando Viktor.

Por que Viktor estava amando Elissa.

Mas quando a música acabasse... O que seria deles?

E a última nota soou.

E os corpos se afastaram em meio à salva de palmas. Os casais aplaudiam o jovem cantor que sorria ao lado do piano de cauda. A euforia não parecia contagiar Viktor e Elissa, pois os dois permaneceram próximos, porém distantes demais.

Ela ergueu o olhar encontrando a face enigmática do mafioso, que a encarou de volta e depois cobriu o rosto - com uma das mãos - soltando o ar lentamente. Ele parecia estar cansado ou estressado, pois sempre fazia isto após as várias horas que passava em reuniões.

\- Vamos. - anunciou em um tom baixo.

Viktor ofereceu o braço e ela o enlaçou, andando lado a lado com o chefe. Atravessaram o salão vagarosamente, saindo da festa que continuava alegre e elegante.

Caminharam até o balcão da recepção onde a secretária abriu um sorriso moderado e entregou um cartão-chave para o mafioso, para o quarto exclusivo do melhor amigo do dono. O silêncio sufocante permaneceu até mesmo dentro do elevador; ninguém tinha a intenção de quebrá-lo; mesmo que houvesse muitas coisas a serem ditas um ao outro. A porta abriu e os dois saíram ao mesmo tempo, indo até o final do corredor, no último quarto.

Elissa entrou primeiro, olhando o cômodo com atenção e frieza, retirando da minúscula bolsa que estava pendurada em seu ombro um revólver de pequeno calibre, indo até a porta do banheiro verificando se estava vazio. Enquanto isto, Viktor tirava o paletó jogando sobre a poltrona que ficava próxima a porta, afrouxando a gravata e relaxando.

As mãos da russa deslizaram pelos cantos dos quadros, das janelas e na parte de inferior da cama, confirmando se não havia nenhuma ameaça naquele lugar.

\- Está tudo limpo, senhor Darlian. - parou diante a ele, guardando o revólver.

\- Está dispensada.

A expressão neutra voltou ao rosto da assassina, mas seu olhar cristalino estava perdido nos olhos dele. Sua boca se abriu, mas a principio não sabia o que iria dizer, quando enfim se organizou internamente, pronunciou.

\- Posso aguardar...

\- Ligarei para Anthony quando for sair do hotel, vá embora. - ela acatou a ordem, se afastando lentamente.

O mafioso deu as costas para a morena e continuou a desatar os botões que lhe apertavam os pulsos. Em sua mente, queria abraçá-la e não soltá-la nunca mais, entretanto não iria forçar isto, era a decisão de Elissa e não a dele, já havia feito o que podia e se ela não iria se entregar, não poderia fazer nada, nada além de se odiar por ter rejeitado-a anteriormente. Seus ombros arquearam; derrotado; ao ouvir a porta se fechando, era o final de algo que nem ao menos conseguiu começar.

* * *

 _ **Oi, voltei!**_

 _ **Sei que tem gente que não gosta muito quando há música dentro do capítulo, mas dessa vez foi necessário também. :D  
**_

 _ **Quem quiser ouvi-la, o nome da música é "All of me" do cantor John Legend. Recomendo a versão da Lindsey Stirling com o John, é um lindo dueto de piano com violino.  
**_

 _ **Adiantando a postagem, por que sim haha! /brinks**_

 _ **Isso é tudo, até o próximo.**_


	30. 30

_30 - Game over or Continue?_

.

O silêncio que se prolongou parecia estar lhe perfurando, era doloroso. A quietude externa não se comparava a turbulência em sua mente, refletida em seus punhos fechados, do olhar fulminante no vazio daquele imenso quarto. Mais do que tudo isso adiantava agora?

Ensaiou a sair do lugar, porém ainda estava revoltado demais, irritado demais consigo mesmo. Soltou o ar com aspereza, buscando se acalmar, entretanto logo percebeu que isto seria impossível.

...

Era impossível se acalmar ao sentir um toque sutil em suas costas, ao ter o perfume dela o envolvendo novamente.

\- Por favor... Não me mande embora.

Seu rosto estava escondido nas costas largas de Viktor, suas mãos suavemente entrelaçaram as dele, pedindo para não se afastar, para não abandoná-la.

\- Não diga... Mais nada.

A voz saiu rouca; baixa; um pedido de um homem acostumado a mandar. Virou-se para poder encará-la, para ver o rosto rubro de sua querida e estimada assassina favorita. Os olhos azuis cristalinos não mais escapariam dos seus, não iria permitir que ela fugisse de suas garras. Sorriu sem perceber e toda a raiva que existia – agora – havia desaparecido.

Seus lábios não demoraram em se apossar dos de Elissa e a roubou um beijo passivo, lento e envolvente. Uma das suas mãos a trouxe para si, possessivamente, enquanto a outra lhe apertava a nuca, emaranhando-se em seus cabelos macios. A assassina sentiu um arrepio, uma vontade imensa de se entregar a este homem, entregar-se ao homem que amava.

\- Viktor...

Ela o chamou no instante em que se separaram para recuperar o fôlego e ele apenas soltou um "sshhh" em seu ouvido, impedindo-a de prosseguir. Não queria ouvir mais nada, não daria chances para a má sorte a tirar de seus braços, que um novo motivo surgisse para tomá-la de si.

Com um novo sorriso no rosto, recolheu cuidadosamente do ombro da morena a alça da bolsa e a depositou na poltrona, depois lançou um olhar malicioso, conduzindo-a até a cama. Elissa sentou sobre o colchão macio e viu ele se ajoelhar, tirando as suas sandálias. Seus lábios se separaram em surpresa, mas não sabia exatamente como a sua expressão estava, pois ele continuava a sorrir despreocupadamente.

Os dedos longos deslizavam pela pele alva, desenhando a panturrilha ao mesmo tempo em que erguia o vestido longo de festa. A língua umedeceu os lábios que tocaram a parte superior da coxa, beijando-a ao ponto de soltar um pequeno estalo, repetindo e repetindo o ato até que Elissa o deteve bruscamente, segurando as mãos de Viktor com urgência.

O peito da assassina subia e descia, revelando sua respiração atropelada. Com cuidado ergueu o vestido até a cintura; por conta própria; e retirou de uma fita que apertava sua coxa, uma lâmina oculta.

\- Eu deveria ficar surpreso? – perguntou, apoiando o rosto no colo de Elissa.

\- Apenas sou precavida...

A tentativa de manter a voz séria foi um fracasso, aumentando a vergonha que sentia e fazendo-a lhe consumir internamente. Seu rosto corou ainda mais, queimando assim como a sua pele queimava por onde ele a tocava.

\- Eu estou vendo. – provocativo a empurrou, ao modo que ficasse ajoelhado entre as suas pernas.

\- Tudo o que o senhor vê, te pertence. – as palavras soaram em um sussurro e Viktor debruçou sobre seu corpo, beijando seu pescoço.

\- Mas você disse que eu nunca teria seu coração... – seus olhos se encontraram e um semblante sério se apoderou da face do mafioso. – Estava sendo precavida?

\- Não, apenas sendo tola.

\- Então não faça mais isto, é uma ordem! – ela se prontificou em concordar, afirmando com a cabeça e ele soltou um riso.

Mas era sério, ele não iria mais discutir isso. Queria Elissa de corpo e alma, queria fazê-la sorrir por estar ao seu lado, de fazê-la repetir seu nome diversas vezes.

Acariciou seu rosto com as costas das mãos e voltou a despi-la, retirando o vestido por completo. Ficou por um instante a apreciar os seios pequenos, porém firmes e as cicatrizes espalhadas pelo abdômen liso com suaves linhas de musculatura. A morena cobriu com os braços as marcas e ele ficou confuso, segurando seus punhos para voltar a encará-la.

As marcas das feridas a incomodavam mais do que a própria nudez? O quanto ela poderia ser boba para acreditar que isto iria fazê-lo se afastar? Viktor sabia que a maioria delas foram por sua causa e por isto iria aceitá-las, porque elas faziam parte de Elissa. E ele a amava. Beijou-lhe os seios por diversas vezes, roçando a ponta do nariz na pele arrepiada, lambendo a cicatriz que estava próxima ao ventre, fazendo o corpo da assassina se contorcer pela sensibilidade exagerada do local. A ação soou como uma advertência e ela arfou; cobrindo a boca com as mãos; entendendo que não deveria esconder nada dele novamente.

Enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego Viktor desabotoava a camisa social, jogando-a para trás de qualquer jeito. Não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele, estava sendo hipnotizada pela sensualidade do mafioso, do corpo magro, porém definido. Os ombros largos e a postura que assumia eram fascinantes, parecia quase errado ter ele para si e não percebeu o momento em que suas mãos tocaram o peitoral nu dele, que seus lábios encostaram-se naquela pele ardente.

Aproveitaram cada segundo para mostrar ao outro o quanto se gostam, trocam mais mil beijos e sussurros, seduzindo, manipulando os dados neste jogo onde os dois ganhavam. Era isto o que o mafioso mais desejou, mas o silêncio súbito dela o incomodou. Das mãos trêmulas e frias cobrindo um olhar de medo, um olhar vazio.

\- Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

Sussurrou paciente e tentou acalmá-la com uma carícia, Elissa precisou se esforçar muito para não repeli-lo. Estava indo tudo bem, por que as imagens desagradáveis daquele homem repugnante tiveram que surgir logo agora em sua mente? Respirou profundamente, buscando se acalmar e percebeu que ainda estava sendo observada com atenção pelo parceiro. Aquele olhar terno fez seu coração descompassar, perder o controle novamente.

Prendeu-se a ele e rolou na cama, sentando-se sobre seu corpo, audaciosamente. Não iria perder aqueles olhos novamente, não iria perder seu foco. O modo que o encarou por cima era penetrante, cheio de desejo, se render ao passado era apenas para os fracos. Com uma voz autoritária, ordenou:

\- Então eu quero tudo, tudo o que pode me dar.

As mãos grandes apertaram-lhe o quadril e ela se deleitou, buscando se afogar em um beijo quente e molhado. Repetiu por mil vezes o nome dele, certa de que não se esqueceria jamais de quem estava lhe proporcionando prazer e não dor.

E então repetiram e repetiram, sem perceber que a chuva caía mansa sobre a cidade.

* * *

 _ **Olá, voltei das cinzas!**_

 _ **Desculpa a demora... Mas este capítulo foi o pior que eu já fiz, não consegui colocar quase nada do que eu queria. Então já peço desculpas desde já. E quem esperava um hentai daqueles... Desculpa de novo! xD**_

 _ **Pra quem gosta de um romance e torcia pelo casal, ta-dã! Finalmente hein ;) e pra quem quer mais máfia, os próximos capítulos estarão de volta ao esquema tático do crime, rs.**_

 _ **Espero que gostem e voltarei ao esquema dos capítulos quinzenais (se Deus quiser!), então sem mais demoras. Obrigada! Deixem um comentário, caso desejar. Beijos!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **ps.: E queria agradecer a Lica, Marcela e ao Joel que me deram opiniões sobre o que fazer no capítulo! Amo vocês!**_


	31. 31

_31 – Há complexidade no que você vê? Ou no que você sente?_

.

Ela ainda estava em seus braços, sentia a respiração branda da assassina em seu peito. Seus dedos deslizavam nas costas dela, um jeito carinhoso de mimá-la um pouquinho após tê-la para si. Silenciosamente se olharam, trazendo surpresa a Viktor que imaginava vê-la dormindo ao seu lado neste momento.

\- Você... – a voz arrastada dele a fez focar em seus olhos. – Não tem nenhuma cicatriz nas costas.

\- Hmmm. – os olhos azuis eram penetrantes, tão profundos quanto um límpido oceano banhado pela luz do sol. – Nunca daria as costas a um inimigo, sabendo que tenho algo importante para proteger.

Nenhuma outra palavra quebrou a atmosfera que havia sido formada, a sensação de distância voltava aos dois e mesmo que o desejo deles fosse ficar juntos – de algum modo misterioso – parecia ser completamente impossível.

Elissa retirou o lençol que lhe cobria o corpo e se desvencilhou dos braços insistentes do mafioso, erguendo-se em sua postura costumeira. Olhou para o relógio que decorava majestosamente a parede e depois se virou para o patrão, já vestindo a sua expressão de paisagem, fria e séria.

\- Receio que seja melhor partir, senhor Darlian.

\- É verdade, tenho compromissos ao amanhecer.

Não escondeu o desgosto ao ouvi-la chamando-o desta forma, de como ela voltou ao _cargo de funcionária_ em fração de segundos. Não disfarçou a irritação na voz ao respondê-la, ao jogar a raiva que voltava a surgir em sua mente só de pensar que ela não se importava com tudo o que havia acontecido.

Começaram a colocar a roupa, cada um olhando para um lado, de um lado distinto e distante da cama. A russa foi a primeira a terminar, talvez pelo pouco caso que ele tinha em se apressar e ao contemplar a expressão contraída de ódio dele, foi auxiliá-lo com a gravata.

\- Posso fazer isto sozinho. – anunciou, ao ser tocado por ela.

\- Eu sei perfeitamente disso, mas me permita fazer. – sua voz era irritantemente calma.

\- Por que deveria?

\- Para poder gravar cada instante que passo com você em minha mente.

O nó estava feito e a gravata estava alinhada, mas o mafioso estava completamente bagunçado. Abriu os lábios para protestar qualquer coisa, porém só tinha uma imensa vergonha pressionando seu peito e as palavras não saiam. Não poderia culpar Elissa pelas atitudes dela, porque ele a conheceu assim e sabia muito bem o quanto inexpressiva ela se tornava quando não era colocada contra a parede. Sentiu-se um adolescente neste momento, incapaz de assumir o próprio erro e ainda por cima, jogando toda a culpa sobre os outros... Lastimável.

Afastaram-se por uma segunda vez, mas agora tudo parecia estar certo. Viktor foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto e Elissa ficou no quarto, verificando se havia alguma mensagem em seu celular. O mafioso lavou o rosto e o secou calmamente, recuperando um pouco o ânimo e afastando o sono que parecia voltar com mais força neste momento. Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e lembrou-se que havia guardado algo ali e que talvez aquele fosse o momento de devolvê-lo a sua verdadeira dona.

Quando retornou, encontrou a russa sentada de pernas cruzadas na poltrona, o celular sendo guardado na pequena bolsa que carregava. A encarou por alguns instantes e sorriu levemente.

\- Venha aqui. – fez um gesto com a mão para reforçar a ordem.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Vire-se. – apesar da rigidez na voz, não parecia estar nervoso ou irritado.

Seus dedos roçam o pescoço dela vagarosamente, deleitando do toque quente e macio. Ela estava parada feito uma estátua e só pareceu recuperar a respiração quando sentiu o pingente do colar cair por entre os seios.

\- Ah. – a letra saiu junto à surpresa, Viktor desejou ver seu rosto neste momento. – Pensei ter perdido...

\- Foi há alguns anos, quando me encontrei com uma bailarina russa. Ela estava fazendo apresentações e se instalou em um dos meus hotéis. – seu tom era provocativo, baixo e rouco. – Comprei isto como um presente ao saber que ela iria fazer aniversário, entregaria no dia que se apresentaria pela última vez na cidade. Só que ela partiu sem ao menos se despedir.

\- Recordo perfeitamente. – respondeu ainda de costas.

\- Como não tinha mais nenhuma utilidade, pedi para que desse um jeito neste presente e... Vejo que ele fica muito bonito em você.

\- "Não consegui entregar a ela". – houve uma pausa, Elissa virou-se para Viktor. – "O que devo fazer com isto, senhor?". – houve outra pausa, seus olhos ficaram nele. – "Faça o que quiser".

As falas eram exatas, cada palavra que foi dita naquela noite. Ele não conseguiu deter um novo sorriso e assim como esperado desta mulher, ela era incrível... Porém uma ponta de desânimo o atingiu já que aquilo era para deixá-la nervosa ou enciumada.

\- Apenas segui as ordens dadas.

\- Está certo, está certo! Desde aquela época você não conseguia tirar seus olhos de mim, huh?

Elissa não respondeu, mas continuou a encará-lo intensamente. Desde quando ela se tornou tão sincera? Quando ela tomou essa coragem de encará-lo com esta feição tão digna de confrontar seus sentimentos e deixá-lo de um modo que não se reconhecia mais?

\- Eu não vou fugir, esta é a minha decisão. – tocou levemente o peito dele com a mão. – Vou viver ao teu lado. Vou viver com você. Vou viver.

Acenou inconscientemente, entendendo plenamente o que isto significava. Ela iria lutar contra a doença que tinha, iria prolongar os seus dias, ficaria ao lado dele o "para sempre" que a sua vida lhe permitiria.

\- Elissa...

\- Mas peço que tenha calma, vamos caminhando aos poucos. Ainda temos coisas que precisamos resolver, coisas do passado que ainda estão em nossas mentes. – seus olhos foram se fechando e após respirar fundo, voltou a encará-lo. – Não tem porque ter pressa. Vamos ser realistas.

Um demônio de olhos azuis cristalinos, de voz séria, de olhar perfurador. Uma criatura capaz de te engolir inteiramente, de tirar seus sentidos, seu chão. Uma tempestade furiosa que te arremata no frio mais intenso de um inverno, mas que te seduz serenamente aos encantos de sua forma. Assustador e surpreendente. Um equilíbrio insano de se pensar. Quem era esta mulher?

Talvez nunca saberia ao certo…

...

Seus lábios selaram um beijo, apertando seus corpos em um abraço.

\- Vamos.

\- Sim senhor.

* * *

 _ **Ta-dã!**_

 _ **Eu disse que voltaria! Só fico um pouco receosa por não ter voltado ao clima "máfia" ainda.**_

 _ **Mas eu sentia que precisava dar este toque final para os dois, as palavras que não cabia no capitulo anterior. Então é isto! Obrigada por lerem e fico muito feliz aos que comentam, obrigada novamente!**_

 _ **Bom, não tenho muita coisa para falar. Isso é tudo pessoal! Até mais!~**_


	32. 32

_32 - O melhor do espetáculo acontece sempre no final_

.

O ponteiro dourado indicava os andares do hotel, seguindo a contagem decrescente. Os dois estavam lado a lado, olhavam para a porta curtindo o breve momento a sós dentro do elevador. O mafioso pegou o celular e fez uma ligação, passando discretamente o braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

\- Estou pronto. – disse seriamente a outra pessoa na linha.

\- Senhor, a porta fechará. – apontou a russa, mostrando que já haviam chegado ao primeiro andar¹.

Viktor fez um gesto cavalheiro para ela sair primeiro e desligou o aparelho após trocar mais algumas palavras. Fitou o face indecifrável da morena e ofereceu a mão para ela acompanhá-lo.

\- Receio que seja impróprio para o momento.

\- Não é você quem decide isso. Venha. – deu ênfase a última palavra, confrontando-a com o olhar.

A assassina acatou sem demonstrar nenhuma resistência e segurou a mão dele, tendo o braço entrelaçado em seguida; deixando-o com uma expressão de vitória no rosto. Passaram na recepção e entregaram o cartão chave do quarto para a jovem simpática que em nome do proprietário, desejou uma boa noite ao casal. Sem mais nada a tratar naquele lugar, os dois saíram do hotel.

A chuva havia parado, mas a rua ainda estava molhada permitindo refletir os letreiros dos prédios ao redor, um show de luzes na madrugada. Elissa olhou ao redor e estranhou o volume de carros que ainda estavam estacionados, mediante o escasso movimento de pedestres por lá. Deteve o andar despreocupado de Viktor ao colocar a mão sobre a dele, ambos se encararam.

\- Quem virá te buscar? Ele ainda não chegou? – apesar da feição de gelo, havia preocupação em sua voz e isto não passou despercebido pelo mafioso.

\- Anthony chegará em breve... – seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso fraco, era como se a noite perfeita deles fosse acabar no momento em que ele entrasse no carro e ela ficasse para trás. – Ainda temos tempo, me acompanhe.

Ela pensou em protestar, entretanto compreendia o que ele queria dizer com aquelas palavras ou melhor, o que ele sentia naquele momento. A magia da meia-noite ainda não havia acabado e o casal caminharia junto pela calçada, vivenciando uma fantasia que poderia se tornar algo completamente distante no dia seguinte.

Atravessaramdois quarteirões e quando estavam quase chegando ao próximo, ele parou. Seu braço se estendeu mirando o céu, apontando para um pequeno espaço vazio entre as construções. A morena forçou a visão buscando o motivo pelo qual haviam parado e no próximo segundo ele limpou a garganta, atraindo a atenção de sua companhia novamente e sem tirar os olhos daquela direção, disse:

\- Este é o único ponto nesta rua que podemos ver as estrelas nitidamente.

\- Não sabia que o senhor gostava de observá-las... – sussurrou as palavras um tanto surpresa pela descoberta, ainda sustentando o olhar no céu cobalto.

\- Elas estão acima de tudo, são um símbolo de supremacia. – seu tom soou arrogante, o ponto de vista de alguém que desejava dominar o mundo. – Mas... Elas se tornam bonitas quando se está bem acompanhado.

Sentiu ser mirada por aqueles olhos esverdeados sedutores, ganhando um beijo demorado nas costas das mãos, vendo-o abrir um sorriso faceiro por ter retraído a mão diante a essa ação tão inesperada e constrangedora. Sutilmente se pôs acuada, como uma presa indefesa diante de um leão faminto, tirando de Viktor uma risada baixa ao contemplá-la. Aquela era uma tentativa frustrada de fazê-la sorrir, ainda não havia desistido de seu objetivo, mas ao ver um carro de luxo preto passar próximo a eles, percebeu que o que mais temia estava para acontecer…

A décima segunda badalada havia soado.

A russa fitou o chefe que perdeu o humor no mesmo instante, o clima amistoso tornou-se tenso, virando um minuto cheio de adeus e melancolia. Olharam-se uma, duas, três vezes e as palavras sumiram junto à sonoridade poluída da cidade e o silêncio se propagou intruso no encontro dos dois. Enquanto isto, Heero aguardava dentro do veículo, olhando pelo retrovisor externo eles parados em um dilema incógnito para o rapaz, fazendo dele apenas mais um alheio a situação do casal.

Elissa aproximou-se um passo e seus dedos tocaram-lhe a face; deslizando delicada e carinhosa; em um afeto que o mafioso não esperava. Balançou a cabeça como quem diz "não se preocupe, ficará tudo bem" e repetiu o afago, intensificando seus sentimentos.

\- Viktor, eu...

A frase foi interrompida e abafada pelo som de passos largos na calçada. Um homem surgiu do nada, com uma postura aprumada, porém cabisbaixo e com as mãos dentro de casaco longo. Este levantou o olhar ao passar do lado dos mafiosos, onde encarou os dois em uma pré-iniciativa de diálogo e isto bastou para a guarda-costas se colocar em modo preventivo.

"Esse olhar... Esse modo de encarar..." pensou a morena, agora guiando-o para o carro. Isto estava errado, definitivamente era sinal de problemas. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu o homem continuar seu caminho, sem se pronunciar. Seus atos pareciam uma afronta ou até mesmo um modo de confirmar seu alvo. Gestos comuns de um assassino, passos que ela cansou de executar.

\- Senhor é melhor entrar no carro. – alertou, a voz um tom mais baixo.

Uma das mãos ficou sobre as costas de Viktor que o guiava apressadamente; com extrema urgência; e a outra buscou a arma dentro da bolsa, virando-se para mirar e atirar na direção do suspeito. Heero ouviu o som agudo e ecoante do tiro e tratou de recuar para o mais perto possível dos dois, parando próximo a um posto onde eles procuraram por proteção.

\- Entre no três. – ela ofegava, respirando fundo antes de iniciar a contagem. – Um... Dois... Três!

A assassina saiu de trás do pilar de cimento e voltou a atirar, cobrindo a passagem, permitindo que o chefe entrasse no banco de trás em segurança. Ele se acomodou e estendeu a mão para ela, mas a única coisa que viu foi a porta se fechando e Elissa se escondendo novamente.

\- Entre no carro, agora! – bradou furiosamente, levando a mão até a maçaneta que fez um estalo, permanecendo travada. - Você não sairá daqui sem ela!

A porta estava trancada e o único modo de abri-la era pelo lado de fora².

\- Leve-o em segurança, Yuy.

A voz dela fora robótica e o garoto oscilou entre obedecê-la ou obedecer ao homem furioso do banco de trás.

\- Elissa isto é uma ordem! Entre no carro! - seus punhos se chocaram contra o vidro.

Seus lábios se separaram, soltando o ar de uma única vez. Ela estava olhando-o com uma feição amorosa, abrindo um lindo sorriso. O sorriso que ele desejou por aquela noite inteira, por todos os dias a que provocava, desde quando a conheceu.

\- Não...

Viu os dedos pálidos dela pressionar o abdômen e sangue fluir por entre eles, criando uma mancha mais escura no tecido caro do vestido. Mas ela ainda sorria, seria seu modo de agradecer ou se despedir? Como ele estivera tão certo do futuro? Amaldiçoou o momento em que acreditou que tudo acabaria quando ele estivesse ali, no carro e Elissa do lado de fora.

Não era este final que ele queria. Não era.

Heero pisou fundo no acelerador e o motor roncou mais forte, fazendo-os avançar pela rua e em seguida outros dois automóveis cantaram pneu e partiram no encalço do líder da máfia. O moreno olhou pelo espelho interno e encontrou Viktor com a expressão congelada, abalado de um modo que nunca imaginou que pudesse vê-lo um dia. Engoliu em seco e se concentrou no caminho, precisava tirar aqueles dois de sua cola o mais rápido possível e agora, ele estava por conta própria.

.

-/-

.

Seu corpo cambaleou, batendo as costas com força contra o poste. Tentou controlar a respiração, mas a dor já estava insuportável, seu estômago contorcia-se em náusea. Abaixou-se para melhor se proteger, porém se viu inútil em relação aos carros que partiram bem diante de seus olhos. Fizera tudo errado, desde o começo… Mas sua consciência estava leve, pois conseguiu cumpriu o que havia dito em pratos para Heero.

Ela iria viver.

Ou pelo menos viver o suficiente para não se arrepender e era isto. Sem arrependimentos.

A mão caiu sem apoio no chão, não tinha mais forças para segurar a arma. Desabou sentada, a cabeça pesando uma centena e logo o som de passos foram se aproximando, tão lentos e torturantes. Será que não havia acertado o assassino uma única vez?

Sentiu a mão ser chutada e a arma se perder na sarjeta, mordeu o lábio inferior, não esperava que ele já estivesse tão perto. Ergueu o rosto para poder ver quem era o seu carrasco, mas a luz forte da luminária a cegou por um momento.

\- Veja só quem está aqui... – o tom de surpresa soou falso. – Quem diria, você fica linda nesse vestido.

\- Anthony. – ela cuspiu o nome, sentindo-se enjoar por uma segunda vez.

Ele retirou a arma; com um longo silenciador na ponta; de dentro do sobretudo e apontou para ela.

\- Boa noite, querida Elissa.

* * *

 _Notas :_

 _¹. Nos EUA o primeiro andar corresponde ao térreo._

 _². Há um sistema de trava nas portas traseiras, onde você ativa um pino na lateral e ela só é aberta por fora. Isto evita acidentes com crianças no banco de trás._

* * *

 _ **Olá!**_

 _ **Bem... Estou (muito) atrasada. Mas este capitulo me deixou com problemas por um mês inteiro, cada vez travando em uma certa parte! Pelo menos consegui terminar antes das festas (amém)! Não vou mentir, não sei quando vou conseguir postar o próximo, principalmente por que no final de ano meus horários ficam nas mãos de Deus. Então assim que possível vou dar continuidade e jamais abandonarei este spin-off!**_

 _ **Obrigada por quem ainda lê isso XD**_

 _ **Beijos e... xD desculpem pelos acontecimentos! *foge* ~**_


	33. 33

_33 – Receber ligações de madrugada, nunca é bom sinal._

.

Demorou um minuto para se recuperar dos últimos acontecimentos e voltar a raciocinar com calma, não poderia perder a cabeça neste momento, ou melhor, nunca deveria se comportar desta maneira... Ele era o chefe da maior organização do país, ser frio e calculista fazia parte do currículo. Sentiu ser vigiado pelos olhos azuis do rapaz ao volante; através do retrovisor; mas o ignorou, era hora de agir.

Pegou o celular e ligou para Nicolas, certamente ele enviaria seus homens para ajudar Elissa e assim tudo seria resolvido rapidamente... Isto se o amigo atendesse. Respirou fundo, tinha que se manter tranquilo, tentou ligar novamente e quando viu que não seria atendido, tentou entrar em contato com a recepção do hotel.

Heero apertou com força as mãos no volante e repassava as lições que a russa havia ensinado, mas tudo parecia muito mais complicado na prática. Os carros pareciam se aproximar cada vez mais, precisava de alguma tática que os afastasse imediatamente ou simplesmente achar uma saída mais rápida. Derrapou em uma curva, deslizando o carro em seguida em outro quarteirão, recuperando a distância que havia quando começaram a perseguição e quando enfim olhou para frente atentamente, encontrou uma torre enorme onde um relógio digital informava as horas.

O rapaz teve uma ideia.

.

-/-

.

O sorriso se alargou em seus lábios, formando uma meia lua amaldiçoada. Não havia uma mísera gota de remorso em seu olhar e a arma firmemente apontada continuava a mirar a cabeça de Elissa. Uma pausa se prolongou e os dois continuaram a se encarar e o terceiro elemento surgiu; não tão enigmático quanto o próprio traidor; tão ileso quanto um soldado que nem ao menos partiu para a batalha.

\- Deixe eu te apresentar o culpado de seu fracasso. – o tom otimista era tão irritante quanto a sua existência e com euforia, apontou para o homem que a pouco cruzou o caminho da russa e de Viktor. – É como dizem: "Quando em Roma, faça como os romanos". Se você enfrenta um assassino, você precisa agir como um e _bang_ , a isca é mordida.

O homem nem ao menos se pronunciou, mas a sua presença continuava tão intensa quanto antes. O olhar não carregava nenhum tipo de sentimento, assim permanecendo parado aguardando o fim que estava próximo, um capítulo tão comum dentro da máfia.

\- Não fracassei, Darlian está vivo.

\- Ainda. – ele a corrigiu, agachando para encará-la. – Agora veja você... Quem se tornou o lixo que foi colocado para fora?

\- Sua hora também vai chegar, Anth...! – seus lábios foram cobertos brutalmente pelas mãos do ex-companheiro, que deu de ombros as meias palavras ditas.

\- Shhh! Este é o momento que você chora e implora por sua vida, sua cadela.

Ele quis rir da situação, mas o modo que ela o confrontava era realmente intragável para o mafioso. Os olhos azuis cristalinos eram tão afiados, enfrentando a morte como se fosse uma adversária à altura. "Maldito demônio" pensou ele, sempre tão inflexível como o gelo e dentro deste desprezo que nutria pela russa, abriu um sorriso amigável. Levantou-se e corrigiu a postura, entregando a arma ao cúmplice que o fitou confuso.

\- Só não atire na cabeça, não sou tão mau ao ponto de estragar o velório. - cinco passos foi o que se afastou, preparando-se para assistir de camarote. O homem estranhou a situação, porém seguiu com a ordem e atirou.

O som do disparo abafado pelo silenciador e a face dela antes imutável se transformando em dor, o sangue espalhando com mais urgência pelo pavimento. Retirou as luvas para aplaudir o espetáculo e em cortesia pelo ato sublime que lhe foi oferecido, puxou da cintura uma Taurus .38 e girou o tambor, atirando duas vezes na cabeça do assassino. O corpo desamparado chocou-se contra a calçada e com cuidado Anthony desviou dos braços estirados, se aproximando novamente da morena que mal conseguia manter-se desperta.

\- Elissa, Elissa! Não feche os olhos! – murmurou ao acolher o rosto alvo da morena. – Você não pode morrer ainda.

\- Você é... – ela inspirou, reunindo o pouco de força que lhe restava. – Um traidor maldito.

\- Não. Eu apenas busco meus objetivos e você me ajudou muito ao se revelar na ligação que recebi do nosso ilustríssimo chefe! Era para ser ele, mas poder matar você é uma imensa satisfação. E sobre esse ai... – apontou para trás, onde estava o corpo estirado. – Ele era apenas um mercenário qualquer, eu precisava de um álibi e ele cumpriu o dever corretamente.

\- Desperdício... De tempo. – a voz falhava e a respiração tornava-se cada vez mais fraca. – Perdeu a sua única... Chance... Por puro... Capricho.

\- Não diga bobagens. – acariciou os cabelos negros, depositando a cabeça dela em seu ombro. – Terei meu posto de volta, assim ele ficará vulnerável e eu prometo que a morte dele será longa e dolorosa, a mais cruel que eu poderei inventar. Ah, é mesmo! Espero que não se incomode eu preciso fazer algumas ligações.

Manteve a assassina próxima de si, vendo no reflexo da poça de sangue sob eles a expressão desfalecida de Elissa. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se alargou novamente em seus lábios, o imenso júbilo em sentir tudo em suas mãos, o poder de controlar as vidas das pessoas que mais odiava. Continuou a acariciar a cabeça dela, como quem mima um gatinho e pegou o celular do bolso, ignorando o vermelho carmesim que manchava as suas vestes.

\- Cavalheiros agora é hora de recuar, não entrem no território de Viktor...

.

-/-

.

Heero pisou fundo no acelerador, passando pelos sinais vermelhos da avenida. Os clarões dos faróis dançavam no asfalto e refletiam em ansiedade no estômago do rapaz, imaginando se seria capaz de livrá-los desses perseguidores. Respirou fundo por três vezes e enrijeceu a face, concentrado no que estava prestes a fazer. Aquela idéia poderia dar certo, ou melhor, tinha que dar certo.

As sirenes tocavam incansáveis e as luzes variavam entre amarelo e vermelho. Os carros haviam entrado em uma das pontes que dividia a cidade e neste momento estava se levantando, partindo-se em duas para que os navios passarem sob ela antes do amanhecer.

\- Se segure, senhor.

Foi à única coisa que falou antes de engatar a última marcha e colocar o veículo em seu limite de velocidade. A ponte já estava levemente inclinada e o salto foi alto o suficiente para sentir o arrepio frio pela espinha, ainda mais quando os amortecedores bateram e deixaram rastros de faíscas para trás, de onde apenas um dos automóveis foi capaz de alcançá-lo.

Esperou passar pela primeira rua e virou a esquerda, ali já era o local onde tivera seu treinamento com a russa e cada quilômetro de asfalto era como uma linha de digital em sua mão; estava em casa, estava na área de Viktor Darlian. Engatou a ré no meio do quarteirão, colocando o carro em uma ruela apertada e escura, não teria para onde fugir a partir de lá, mas era melhor do que girar infinitamente pela cidade. Prendeu a respiração e olhava fixamente; da esquerda para a direita; esperando qualquer movimentação. Aguardaram por alguns segundos e então a tensão foi quebrada com o toque estridente do celular de Viktor, que segurava com firmeza o apoio do banco da corona, tão apreensivo quanto o garoto estava.

Sua expressão não mudou ao ler o nome na tela.

\- Nicolas! – não conteve o timbre elevado. – Por que não atendeu o maldito telefone?!

\- _Tive problemas com alguns clientes..._ – a resposta veio imparcial diante a ofensiva do amigo.

\- Houve um ataque e Elissa foi baleada a dois quarteirões do hotel. Mande seus homens agora para ajudá-la.

\- _No meu território, como?!_ – se indagou incrédulo, ignorando novamente o mau hábito que Viktor tinha em mandar, considerando a gravidade da situação. – _Eles estão a caminho. E você, onde está agora?_

\- Já estou na Avenida 19, não vou conseguir voltar até que as balsas atravessem.

\- _Não volte, você é o alvo._ – sua entonação foi firme. – _Te dou um retorno assim que tiver um relatório da situação._

Viktor desligou o aparelho e ele tocou em seguida, surpreendendo-o. Atendeu com rapidez ao ver que era Anthony quem estava ligando, ele poderia ter chegado ao local onde estava a russa.

\- _Chefe! Você está bem?!_

\- Estou. – respondeu seco. – Onde você está?

\- _Perto do hotel, a duas ou três quadras de lá... Chefe! Chefe a Elissa..._ – houve uma pausa e o som sôfrego de uma respiração pesada, uma tentativa aparente de manter a calma. – _Ela está sangrando muito, eu não sei o que fazer._

\- Mantenha ela acordada, Nicolas enviará reforços.

\- _Eu cheguei e tinha um cara suspeito, mas aí ela já estava no chão..._ – outra pausa, em seguida o barulho do aparelho se chocando no chão. – _Elissa? Elissa! Abra os olhos sua maldita!_

\- Anthony?

A ligação caiu, deixando a última palavra do chefe mafioso perdida no ar. Seu punho fechou com força sobre a perna e ergueu o olhar para Heero que estava virado para trás, encarando-o com uma expressão tão fria quando estava sendo aquela manhã. Não trocaram uma única palavra e o rapaz se endireitou no banco, ligando o carro novamente e partindo.

.

-/-

.

A ambulância não demorou muito para chegar após Nicolas entrar em contato com Joseph. Conseguiram evitar os curiosos que começaram a surgir com o aproximar do alvorecer, e devido à influência interna do hospital, conseguiram evitar um envolvimento mais aprofundado da polícia neste caso – sem provas e sem testemunhas, concluíram que havia sido um assalto que resultou em assassinato.

Nicolas não conseguiu deixar de sentir culpa pelo o ocorrido, era seu dever manter a sua área segura, mas não imaginava que algo desta magnitude aconteceria logo neste dia. Sentiu o coração apertar principalmente porque havia sido a mulher que Viktor havia escolhido depois de tanto tempo após a morte da ex-mulher, era uma imensa desgraça recaindo novamente sobre o mafioso. Apoiou-se no muro e acendeu um cigarro, ainda observando a equipe médica retirar o corpo do meliante, depois se voltou para Anthony que permanecia com Elissa em seus braços. Eles estavam assim quando chegou, o casaco protegia o corpo dela do frio enquanto ele a abraçava com uma expressão mista de fúria e desolação, as mãos firmemente a segurando.

\- Senhor, precisamos levá-la. – sussurrou o atendente ao se abaixar.

\- Eu não pude fazer nada por ela. – a justificativa fora carregada por uma voz rouca, seus ombros tremiam, não sabia se era de frio ou de culpa.

\- Sentimos muito.

Ele a soltou, olhando-a por uma última vez. Levantou e se apoiou no poste, tivera uma vertigem pela ação rápida e cobriu o rosto para evitar mostrar esta estúpida fraqueza. Seus passos arrastados o levaram para longe das vozes, das pessoas e de toda a comoção que formou por causa _dela_.

As mãos que ocultavam seu rosto agora protegiam seus olhos dos primeiros raios de sol, que iluminaram seu sorriso escancarado.

\- Vá direto para o inferno, demônio de olhos azuis.

* * *

 _ **Olá!**_

 _ **Tudo bem pessoal? Bom, consegui concluir o capítulo...**_

 _ **Foi bastante trabalhoso e eu travei em diversas partes, pois havia pensado em dois modos de terminá-lo (mas no final seria o mesmo resultado, então não me matem). Queria ter postado ontem, só que não tinha terminado nem o capitulo, ai aproveitei a folga para finalizar e corrigir rapidinho!**_

 _ **Espero que gostem (apesar dos pesares) e espero não demorar tanto assim para a próxima atualização.**_

 _ **O capítulo acabou ficando um pouco maior do que o costume, mas não via modos de dividi-lo. Então me desculpem xD**_

 _ **Sem mais delongas, isso é tudo pessoal!**_

 _ **Beijos e até mais!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ps.: Obrigada Mari por ter começado a ler a fic e por ter favoritado! s2**_


	34. 34

_34 – Expectativas destruídas. Frustrações exaltadas._

.

Os passos eram lentos.

Pesados.

A ansiedade apertava seu peito, queria chegar e ao mesmo tempo queria fugir.

Empurrou a porta dupla e entrou, a sala estava um tanto escura, porém conseguia ver a maca posicionada no centro do cômodo. O lençol branco moldava seu corpo e o ocultava de um jeito bastante melancólico. Parecia estar dormindo profundamente, parecia poder acordar a qualquer instante, mas apenas parecia.

\- Você cumpriu a sua promessa e voltou... - a voz saiu fraca e um meio sorriso formou em seus lábios. - Mas não sei se fico feliz ou nervoso por isso.

Seus dedos deslizaram pela face pálida, pela pele fria dela. Prendeu a respiração inutilmente, as lágrimas já escorriam sem a sua permissão.

\- Por que... Não era pra ser desse jeito! Não desse jeito...

Segurou a mão dela com carinho, lutando contra si mesmo para recuperar a compostura. Entretanto era tão difícil, foram tantos anos acompanhando-a indo e vindo deste hospital. Ela entrou em sua vida e agora saiu, sem se despedir. Sem ouvir o quanto ele era apaixonado por ela, o quanto ele lutou para ela viver um minuto a mais.

... Quantas vidas ele tirou para tentar dar uma nova para ela?

\- Doutor, os papéis estão prontos. Podemos liberar o corpo.

A enfermeira estava parada na porta, a prancheta com os formulários preenchidos.

\- Um minuto! Aguarde apenas um minuto.

Joseph ainda precisava se despedir, aquele seria seu adeus. Seu último momento com ela, seu último momento com sua amada Elissa.

.

-/-

.

A mansão estava com o aspecto de abandonada, pois não era possível ouvir as vozes irritadas, as risadas ou os passos apressados dos mafiosos. Era estranha esta sensação, tudo parecia fora do lugar nesta manhã.

O quarto ainda estava do mesmo jeito, estupidamente organizado e limpo. Esperava encontrar algo que pudesse trazer a imagem dela ali, mas somente a mobília não preenchia o espaço que ficou em seu peito. Um buraco tão grande quanto o céu límpido que eram os olhos de sua mentora. Elissa havia morrido.

\- Finalmente te encontrei.

Edmond entrou e parou ao lado de Heero, empurrando-o com o ombro buscando alguma reação de irritação, mas apenas recebeu um olhar vazio. Assim como aquele quarto, aquela mansão e agora, os sentimentos do garoto.

\- Você sabe por que ela ficava neste quarto pequeno? – caminhou até a janela, sendo acompanhado pelo moreno.

\- Não.

\- Este é o único cômodo que você consegue ver Viktor em seu escritório. Resumindo, é o único lugar da mansão em que você mataria o chefe com apenas um tiro.

Seus lábios se separaram em surpresa e logo criou a linha que ligava as duas janelas e de fato, aquilo era verdade. O senhor Darlian confiava a sua vida na russa, não tinha prova maior que esta.

\- Como sabe disso? – seu olhar se estreitou para o de terno azul marinho, que riu despreocupado.

\- Segredo.

Franky apareceu para buscá-los e o homem de meia idade agarrou Heero pelo braço, arrastando-o até a saída. O grupo que sempre saia de madrugada estava reunido e foram juntos até o lugar onde seria o funeral. Durante uma rápida parada na floricultura ouviram um rádio velho que estava ligado em uma estação, onde a mulher do tempo falava do clima bom que faria neste dia, mesmo com a chuva forte que havia caído na noite anterior. O sol brilhava ofuscante, apesar de a temperatura continuar baixa.

.

-/-

.

O prédio era grandioso e tiveram que caminhar bastante até chegar à última ala, onde ela estava. As paredes eram de vidro e a luz natural que vinha de um lindo jardim banhava o caixão enfeitado de lírios do campo. Elissa estava com um longo vestido branco e uma maquiagem leve, sua face transmitia tranqüilidade, paz. O véu que cobria toda a peça arrastava-se até o chão e algumas pétalas estavam distribuídas cuidadosamente ao redor.

\- Ela realmente morreu!

Franky foi o primeiro a falar, cobrindo a orelha que havia sido baleada pela russa. Seus olhos marejaram instantaneamente e uma onda de insultos saia de sua boca, embaralhados como resmungos. Era uma afronta ela morrer desse modo tão idiota, quem Elissa pensava que era para perder assim?

\- Maldita! – praguejou novamente, ameaçando chutar tudo à sua frente.

\- Já chega Franklin. – pediu Edmond, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

\- Mas Ed, ela nos deixou! O que vamos fazer?

Os dois ficaram cabisbaixos, esperando que o silêncio pudesse trazer uma resposta, mas nada veio. Em seguida olharam para trás e Heero ainda permanecia parado na entrada, parecia estar deslocado, perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele piscou seguidamente e depois se aproximou, olhando discretamente para os lados e vendo que ainda não havia chegado muitas pessoas e provavelmente seria assim até mais tarde.

Parou do outro lado do caixão e a olhou com uma expressão fria, as mãos enfiadas dentro do bolso da calça e os ombros relaxados. Estagnou naquele lugar e nem mesmo uma tempestade poderia tirá-lo de lá, até mesmo seu olhar não se movia do rosto dela. Os companheiros esperaram que em algum momento ele fosse colocar a angústia que deveria estar sentindo para fora, mas nem uma única gota caiu de seus olhos profundos.

As visitas eram constantes, o primeiro a chegar foi Joseph que saiu pouco tempo depois que Heero e seus companheiros chegaram. O médico partiu junto ao amigo, Nicolas, que prestou seu respeito à companheira de Viktor. Após o horário de almoço os mafiosos foram aparecendo em um número maior e pouco tempo antes do enterro ele apareceu.

O imenso buquê de rosas vermelhas estava apoiado sobre o ombro, combinando com a cor de sua gravata. O terno completamente preto estava impecável, assim como seu cabelo penteado para trás e seu cavanhaque aparado. Os olhos carregavam um fardo muito grande e na expressão o peso da perda de alguém próximo, uma companheira. Depositou as flores com carinho sobre Elissa e a contemplou com afeto, com a cumplicidade de quem conhecia os desejos da pessoa que neste instante já havia partido.

\- Descanse em paz. – disse com a voz moderada, tentando manter um sorriso que pendia em seus lábios. – Sentiremos muito a sua falta.

A atenção de todos estava sobre Anthony, ninguém realmente esperava que ele fosse aparecer. Não era segredo as desavenças que a russa e o mafioso tinham, viviam se confrontando e foi exatamente com esta linha de pensamento que cada um o encarou com outros olhos, com um pensamento novo: Será que Anthony na verdade gostava da Elissa?

Esta nova questão só causou ainda mais rebuliço quando assimilaram a cor das rosas ao amor oculto que ele poderia carregar e isso virou assunto e bochicho pelo resto da tarde.

Antes de ir, Anthony cumprimentou Edmond e os dois trocaram algumas palavras.

\- Você vai sair do grupo, Edmond?

\- Por que você está dizendo isto, Tony?

\- Achei que ela era a única razão de você continuar. – deu de ombros, mostrando um pequeno incômodo em relação ao assunto.

\- Não leve isto a outro nível. Apenas tínhamos um trato, agora não tenho nada que me prende nesta organização. – seu rosto inclinou levemente para Elissa e depois para o chão.

\- Nem mesmo o culpado pela morte dela?

O mais velho ergueu a cabeça, fitando o olhar de fúria que surgia em Anthony.

\- Não foi o cara que você matou?

\- Eu me refiro ao verdadeiro culpado. – deu ênfase na última palavra, apontando com o olhar para Heero.

\- O garoto? Acha mesmo que ele teria planejado isto? Não me faça rir.

\- Não acha que depois que o moleque apareceu tudo começou a ficar estranho? Ele ganhou a simpatia do chefe, se aproximou da Elissa, de vocês... Depois aconteceu o problema da venda das armas e em seguida ela foi morta. O único que acompanhava ela era ele! – fechou os punhos com força, trancando a mandíbula.

\- Isso faz sentido. Ele foi resgatado de um grupinho vagabundo de rua.

\- Desde o começo eu não fui com a cara dele.

Edmond ficou observando Heero, ele ainda estava no mesmo lugar. Olhando para Elissa com aquela expressão glacial. Será que ele estava envolvido?

Será?

\- Espero conseguir descobrir se foi ele ou não. Ela não merecia morrer...

\- Ela iria morrer de qualquer jeito. – o mafioso ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir estas palavras. – Ao menos ela preferiu proteger Viktor ao invés de morrer em uma cama de hospital.

\- Sério? – questionou ainda mais surpreso, passando a mão no cavanhaque.

\- Ah, é que isto era segredo. Elissa tinha uma doença complicada e parecia que ela não iria passar deste mês.

\- Eu... Não sabia.

\- Pois é.

A conversa acabou, já que nenhum dos dois falou nem mais uma palavra. Anthony deixou o lugar a passos longos, abatido. Entrou no carro e bateu a porta, dando um tapa no volante.

\- Vadia! Você já estava com o pé na cova! – sussurrou, batendo por uma segunda vez no volante.

" _Desperdício de tempo. Perdeu a sua única chance, por puro capricho"_ , as palavras de Elissa ecoaram em sua mente. Ele perdeu a chance de matar Viktor, desperdiçou seu plano perfeito para acabar com alguém que já estava acabado. Como isto foi acontecer?

Apoiou a cabeça no encosto e respirou fundo, tinha que se acalmar. Fechou os olhos e riu; uma risada amarga. Tudo estava se conectando agora...

Quando estava falando com Viktor, a morena acertou a mão dele e derrubou o celular. Ficou surpreso por ela ainda conseguia se mover e quando ela acertou novamente o aparelho, conseguiu desligar a ligação. Os olhos já perdiam o brilho, a sua vida estava acabando e ainda assim ela lutava.

\- Por que continua, acabou! Eu ganhei!

\- Será...?

Quis acreditar que aquilo era um blefe, que ela não tinha mais nenhuma carta na manga. Só que agora, neste instante, será que ela não havia previsto seus movimentos? O sorriso que formou nos lábios pálidos, o modo confiante que ela o fitava.

Era mentira?

Era verdade?

O que ela havia preparado? Quem ficaria em seu caminho agora? Edmond? ... Heero?

Não, impossível que seria esse garoto! Afinal, tinha conseguido colocar a dúvida na mente de Edmond e bastava esperar e apenas assistir o veterano acabar com o pivete.

\- Não vou deixar você rir por último... Vadia.

* * *

 _ **Olááááá meninas (os)!**_

 _ **Demorei mais do que esperava (sim eu sempre falo isso), mas devido a uma falta de internet o capitulo acabou deslanchando e terminei ele em um único dia (milagre, amém). Queria ter colocado mais coisas, mas não vou ter pressa. Estamos caminhando rumo ao fim! E já quero adiantar que teremos uns capítulos especiais... Aguarde xD (eeeeeeee, quem liga?! -_-)**_

 _ **Enfim, é isso ae! Espero que tenham gostado *desviando das pedras* e até a próxima!**_

 _ **Beijos e fui! *sai correndo***_


	35. 35

_35 – Ao confrontar o rei... Xeque mate?_

.

O silêncio voltou a reinar, pleno e absoluto. Não havia mais passos, vozes ou lágrimas agora, restava apenas ele ali, parado, observando com a convicção de um falcão aquela lápide fria.

 _._

 _Elissa Dzerjínsky_

 _198x – 201x_

 _"Assim era como a última manhã de inverno..."_

 _._

O enterro foi rápido, apenas três pessoas assistiram e se despediram dela. O único que permaneceu foi Heero, ainda vestindo a mesma expressão de quando chegou e agora, seus olhos estavam ainda mais vazios e profundos. Não havia modos de vê-la novamente, a sua imagem restava apenas em seus pensamentos, somente ali vivia a sua mentora. Sua amiga. Seu primeiro amor. A única que ele desejou poder ficar ao lado o resto de sua vida miserável.

\- Ainda está aqui... Que surpresa.

O garoto não se virou para descobrir quem era, pelo contrário, continuou com a sua postura ereta. Na verdade sabia que ele viria, tinha tanta certeza nisto quanto ao fato que Elissa estava morta. Um lírio branco e solitário foi depositado em frente a lápide, sendo a única decoração que restou.

\- Por que voltou, doutor? – seus olhos encontraram os de Joseph.

\- Apenas queria trazer esta flor. – seus ombros estavam caídos.

\- Soube que você preparou tudo.

O moreno apontou para frente, era óbvio que ele se referia ao funeral. Tudo foi preparado pelo hospital, que também tinha a funerária em seu nome. A família Van Alt era tão poderosa quanto a Darlian e isso ficava evidente a cada instante para Heero. Era assustador pensar que eles controlavam quase que um país inteiro.

\- Sim. Fiz por puro capricho e egoísmo.

\- E essa frase, você quem escolheu também? – leu por uma segunda vez, inexpressivo.

\- Ela tinha uma postura rígida, mas aquecia o coração das pessoas que conseguiam suportar sua frieza. – meneou a cabeça, pensando se havia conseguido explicar devidamente e então prosseguiu. – Assim como a última manhã de inverno, apesar de ainda ser fria tem o céu de um azul límpido e a luz acolhedora do sol.

Eles não se olharam, mas deram um sorriso de lado em uma cumplicidade quase palpável. De um modo ou outro, ambos compreendiam esses sentimentos que carregavam por ela. Cada qual em sua maneira e intensidade.

Era possível ouvir passos apressados se aproximando, foi então que surgiu uma mulher. As roupas completamente brancas entregavam seu cargo em algum setor do hospital e com o tom autoritário anunciou, apontando para o rosto de Joseph.

\- Vá para casa!

\- Estava me seguindo senhorita Madison?! – o tom de surpresa do mais alto era completamente falso. – Devo chamar a polícia?

\- Só se for para prendê-lo, doutor. – o cinismo e a ameaça deixaram claro para Heero que ela deveria fazer parte do "esquema". – O senhor fez plantão ontem, teve duas cirurgias complicadíssimas e demoradas antes do... Ocorrido. – ela fez uma pausa. – Quantas horas faz desde a última vez que dormiu?

\- Já entendi, estou indo. – ergueu as mãos como quem se rende e depois se voltou ao garoto. – Você deveria fazer o mesmo... Já está anoitecendo.

O moreno acenou com a cabeça e os dois se despediram, trocando um olhar triste. A enfermeira observou a cena e só começou a falar quando estavam próximos dos portões do cemitério.

\- Quem é o rapaz?

\- Ele é um aprendiz... Eu acho. – franziu a testa imaginando se o moreno não seria algum tipo de aluno de sua amada Elissa, mas sua expressão mudou completamente ao ver um carro vermelho esportivo estacionado logo à frente. – Está me sequestrando?

\- Não tinha certeza se conseguiria te levar para casa, então pedi reforços.

\- Está demitida! – a voz irritada saiu entre dentes.

\- Decidiremos isto amanhã, até mais.

Madison se esquivou do olhar animalesco do médico, caminhando tranquilamente até seu próprio carro. Enquanto isso, Nicolas saia do possante e ia de encontro ao amigo que bufou descontente, como quem fora emboscado por um inimigo.

\- Que droga Nico, até você?

\- Não sei o que planeja, mas não vou deixar fazer isto sozinho. - encarava o mais alto com uma expressão que dizia "você está péssimo", enquanto entrava no carro. – Não do jeito que está agora.

\- É melhor mesmo que você não saiba.

.

-/-

.

As pilhas de papéis sobre a mesa foram a sua distração desta tarde, recebera tudo após as reuniões com os sócios e diretores que insistiam em falar sobre todos os problemas que os hotéis estavam passando nestes últimos seis meses. Tinha uma viagem agendada para a próxima semana para a Itália, depois passaria pelo Reino Unido e terminaria o percurso na Alemanha, sem contar o trabalho extra da sua segunda fonte de renda.

Apesar de o mundo decidir conspirar contra a sua vida nos negócios, não conseguia se concentrar seriamente no trabalho. Aquelas cenas dominavam a sua mente a cada minuto e se misturavam, os eventos moldavam e criavam as piores horas que passara em toda a sua vida. A cabeça pendia sobre as mãos, o peso era grande demais para suportar. E qual foi a solução que encontrou desta vez?

Era fugir.

Abriu a gaveta da mesa de seu escritório e fitou o pingente que havia entregado a russa antes de saírem do hotel. Como ele foi para em sua mão antes de ser despachado naquele carro, deixando-a para trás? Não se recordava exatamente, mas queria acreditar que fora na hora em que desesperadamente tentou agarrá-la e trazê-la para si.

Novamente foi tragado pelos pensamentos, entretanto foi trazido de volta ao ver o mordomo entrar no cômodo, olhando-o com um ar de preocupação.

\- Perdoe-me a intromissão... – Paigan curvou-se levemente. – Mas o senhor tem visitas.

\- Diga para voltar outra hora. – ordenou, recompondo a postura.

\- Não vai receber seu velho amigo?

Joseph abriu a porta sem nenhuma cerimônia, entrando como se ali fosse a sua própria casa.

\- Pode sair Paigan. – o velhinho se curvou novamente, fechando a porta dupla antes de partir.

O médico caminhou até Viktor e ficou encarando-o por alguns segundos, deixando-o apreensivo. Não havia humor em sua expressão como o de costume, seus olhos azuis carregavam uma tempestade e não demoraria muito para ela desabar.

\- Não vai falar nada?

\- Essa fala é minha. O que quer em minha casa? – o tom estúpido empregado na voz do mafioso causou ainda mais fúria no amigo.

\- Você não foi ao enterro dela.

Essas palavras o pegaram de surpresa, não esperava que esse assunto fosse surgir tão rapidamente.

\- Não, não fui.

\- Eu realmente odeio esse seu jeito... – seus pés o levavam de um lado para o outro enfrente a mesa. – Sua arrogância é insuportável!

\- Se isto é tudo o que tem para me falar, vá embora. Tenho muito trabalho para fazer.

\- Trabalho!? – suas mãos agarraram firmemente o terno de Viktor, que não se alterou com a ação repentina. – Está brincando comigo? Elissa morreu hoje e você está preocupado com o trabalho?

\- O mundo não para só porque uma pessoa morreu, Joseph... Francamente!

\- O meu mundo parou quando ela morreu! Por que _ela_ _era_ o _meu_ _mundo_ , seu desgraçado! – com um movimento brusco, o médico puxou Viktor por sobre a mesa, derrubando os papéis sobre o tapete.

A sala tornou-se silenciosa.

Tortuosamente silenciosa.

\- O que... Mas então você... – a expressão de Darlian mudou, encarava completamente confuso para o rosto do outro. Ele havia entendido direito?

\- Finalmente percebeu? Parabéns! – soltou uma gargalhada amarga, balançando a cabeça em negação, em descrença. – Estou orgulhoso!

A ironia e a verdade acertaram Viktor como uma flecha. O quanto estava ignorante das coisas ao seu redor? Nem por um momento cogitou essa possibilidade, como saberia? Sentiu o coração apertar ainda mais, mesmo que nada disso fosse refletido em suas palavras. Não demonstrava o que sentia a ninguém, sempre fora assim ou pelo menos, tentava ser.

\- Isto não muda nada.

\- Tem razão. Ah, como eu fui um idiota! – Joseph o soltou com relutância, aumentando o rancor e o tom de voz. – Não deveria ter deixado ela ir, mas acreditei que se fosse você, ficaria tudo bem. Que iria protegê-la, porque ela te amava seu cretino! Ela morreu por você! – socou a mesa com força, certamente não era ali onde realmente desejava acertar. – Ou devo dizer que você a matou?

\- Eu. Não...

O chefe da máfia recuou, caindo sentado na cadeira. Seus lábios ainda estavam separados, porém incapazes de continuar o que iria falar, pois não sabia o que dizer para ele. O que iria retrucar sendo que pensava o mesmo que o médico? A culpa de ter tirado ela do hotel, de pensar que ele era inatingível, inalcançável.

\- Você é uma maldição, Viktor! Destruindo todos que se aproximam de você. Um por um, como uma doença, uma praga. – vagarosamente retirou um revólver de dentro do casaco, vestindo o olhar de um predador. – Neste caso se você morrer, tudo seria resolvido?

Os braços foram cruzados sobre o peito, sua feição carregando a tranquilidade e supremacia de um rei, um leão. Por um instante Joseph imaginou ele se curvando e se desculpando, talvez implorando por sua vida ou algo do gênero. Mas isto seria demais, era realmente impossível trazer os sentimentos desse homem para fora?

Sem perceber, sentiu algo tocar em sua cabeça e não se atreveu a se virar. Só pelo modo arrogante de Viktor o encarar, era o suficiente para adivinhar que novamente; mesmo perdendo tudo; este maldito conseguia sair ganhando de alguma forma.

\- Joseph, abaixe a arma.

Era um tanto engraçado receber esta ordem, sendo que Nicolas estava neste instante apontando uma para sua cabeça. Sem relutar fez o que o outro havia dito e a guardou e em seguida o mais velho do trio fez o mesmo, soltando um suspiro longo.

\- Eu definitivamente **odeio** vocês. – o médico se certificou que ambos pudessem ouvir a sua declaração, estava irritado, muito irritado.

\- Deveria ter previsto que essa visita repentina ao Viktor não seria uma boa ideia. – coçou a cabeça, soltando outro suspiro. – Sinto muito.

\- Ele não precisa de suas desculpas, Nicolas. Na verdade ele não precisa de ninguém, é apenas um coitado que acabará sozinho sobre uma pilha de mortos em seus dias de glória.

Ao terminar, Joseph saiu do escritório a passos largos.

\- Eu realmente não sabia que ele iria fazer isto.

\- Mas você sabia que ele gostava da Elissa.

Com seu jeito monótono, apenas afirmou com a cabeça e com outro gesto se desculpou novamente. Deixou Viktor para trás, não tinha nada o que falar para ele. Nenhum dos três tinha um pingo de dignidade para falar do outro, eram tão podres que até o assassino mais cruel daquele país poderia ser considerado uma criança ao se comparar com eles.

Eles poderiam se afogar no sangue de todas as pessoas que mataram, mas uma coisa era certa: quando as mãos eram sujas pelo sangue de alguém que amavam...

... Neste momento eles poderiam se sentir humanos de novo?

* * *

 _ **Olá!**_

 _ **Yeah! Mais um capitulo, hein? Hein?**_

 _ **Só não vale me agredir... *desviando das tamancas***_

 _ **Well, sei que demorei um pouco... Mas foi difícil! Muitas coisas estão acontecendo e mesmo que o fim estando próximo, sinto que tenho uns detalhes para apresentar. Eu previ mais uns dois ou três pro final, fora os especiais que já estou bolando! Porém eles não vão ter uma "data" para postar, já que voltarei com umas fics que deixei de hiatos para poder concluir esta rs.**_

 _ **Agora chega de blá, blá, blá e me contem o que acharam! Será Josh um novo inimigo? Nico ficará dividido entre os dois melhores amigos?**_

 _ **Aguardem os próximos capítulos!**_

 _ **:D beijos gente linda e bye!**_


	36. 36

_36 – Ninguém está realmente preparado para um golpe baixo._

.

As mãos foram diretamente para os bolsos da calça que encontraram o cigarro e o isqueiro, estava com uma imensa vontade de fumar. Era quase como uma tradição, sempre que alguma coisa tensa acontecia seu cérebro implorava por um pouco de nicotina. Entretanto reprimiu esse desejo, molhando os lábios com a língua rapidamente, ainda estava na casa de Viktor e saiba que ninguém ali era fumante, além disso, gostava de levar em consideração a filha do amigo; a pequena Relena. E ao pensar nela, logo ouviu a voz infantil conversando com Joseph.

\- Tio Joseph quando é que vamos passear de novo? – seus olhos azuis brilharam com a expectativa, pois a última vez que saíram eles haviam ido ao zoológico.

\- Quando quiser! E ainda deixo você escolher o lugar. – o médico a pegou pela cintura, levantando-a o mais alto que podia, arrancando uma gargalhada gostosa da loirinha.

\- Disney!

\- Só se eu puder usar as orelhas do Mickey... – a colocou no chão e os dois usaram as mãos para imitar as orelhas redondas do camundongo. – Ou falar igual o Donald!

\- Você é péssimo nisso tio! – o advertiu erguendo o dedo indicador, usando um sorriso radiante.

\- Não quero me gabar, mas eu andei treinando e melhorei muito.

Os dois estavam tão distraídos com a conversa envolvente sobre o passeio que mal perceberam que Nicolas ainda estava parado no corredor, olhando para eles.

\- Ah! – exclamou Relena ao notar o homem vestindo um terno completamente preto. – Boa noite, tio Nicolas. – instintivamente se escondeu atrás do médico, segurando firme o casaco dele.

\- Boa noite.

Já estava acostumado com esta reação. Por algum motivo que desconhecia a menina sempre demonstrava medo e quando era mais nova chorava incansavelmente, chegando até a perder o fôlego. Agora era muito mais tranquilo, porém ela ainda não se aproximava com a mesma facilidade que acontecia com Joseph. Talvez fosse o carisma do moreno, já que lidava com todo o tipo de público no hospital, enquanto ele apenas atendia alguns clientes problemáticos nos hotéis e o restante era a corja mais podre da cidade querendo comprar drogas.

\- O tio Nico tem uma notícia muito legal para te dar. – o médico quebrou o silêncio que havia formado e atiçou a curiosidade dela, que piscou seguidamente em direção ao outro.

\- Sério?!

\- Claro! Não é mesmo? – um sorriso estúpido surgiu em seus lábios enquanto a contemplava, nem parecia que ele estava ameaçando atirar no pai de Relena há poucos minutos atrás.

\- Sim. – Nicolas se inclinou um pouco, tentando manter um contato visual com a menina. – Meu filho nasceu antes de ontem.

\- Um bebezinho! – sua voz se elevou em um misto de alegria e espanto. – Qual é o nome dele, tio?!

\- É Ethan. Ethan Blackfield. – seu olhar se tornou ameno, era contagiante a animação dela. – Se você quiser, posso trazê-lo aqui um dia.

\- Sim! Faça isso sim!

Ela dava vários pulinhos ao redor dos dois, tão radiante como se aquela fosse a melhor notícia do mundo.

\- Só que agora precisamos ir.

\- Não tio Joseph! Fique por favor! – seus lábios formaram um biquinho. – Fica só mais um pouquinho assim! – espremeu os dedinhos mostrando menos que um milímetro.

\- Dessa vez precisamos ir, mas prometo voltar... Ok? – lançou uma piscadela sapeca e a garota correspondeu do mesmo modo.

\- Combinado!

Eles se despediram, o médico ganhou um beijo e um abraço apertado, enquanto Nicolas apenas recebeu um aceno de cabeça. Paigan estava parado ao lado da porta principal da mansão, olhando-os diretamente e esse gesto foi compreendido quase como um diálogo longo e profundo. O mordomo estava dando uma dura neles, principalmente em Joseph e ao vê-lo cabisbaixo o senhorzinho entendeu que o rapaz havia compreendido o seu recado.

Aqueles três eram bons amigos, de modo algum poderiam agir daquela forma e não era apenas por eles, mas por tudo o que construíram juntos.

Enquanto atravessavam o jardim, Nicolas enfim acendeu o cigarro e olhou para o céu. Este brilhava com milhares de estrelas em um véu azul cobalto.

\- Você iria atirar. – Concluiu o mais velho, soltando a fumaça vagarosamente.

\- Acha que eu sou idiota ao ponto de matar o maior mafioso dos Estados Unidos na casa dele que está cheia de seguranças? – bufou descontente, o que pensavam sobre ele afinal?

\- Acho.

\- Estou decepcionado com você e principalmente com a Ângela! – seu tom humorado era uma mistura de cinismo e ironia. – Ela deveria ter te segurado no celular por pelo menos mais uns dois minutos...

Ele continuou resmungando coisas que se tornaram incompreensíveis até dar a volta no carro esportivo e esperar que Nicolas liberasse a trava da porta. Depois de acomodados, o mais velho o encarou com a uma expressão séria, assustadora.

\- Não faça besteiras.

A repreensão dele foi mais como uma ameaça, diferente daquela usada por Paigan. Sem trocar mais uma única palavra os dois partiram.

.

-/-

.

Viktor ergueu o rosto ao ouvir três leves batidas na porta, afastou-se da mesa onde estava debruçado e deu a ordem para entrar. Relena primeiramente revelou seu rosto por entre a fresta e com a voz contida perguntou:

\- Ainda está trabalhando, papai?

\- Não.

Abriu um sorriso e avançou correndo para dentro do cômodo, parando na frente dos papéis que ainda estavam espalhados no chão. Agachou para juntá-los quando ele a chamou com um gesto, pedindo para se aproximar.

\- O que esteve fazendo? – seus dedos afastaram a franja que terminava exatamente sobre os olhos dela.

\- Conversando com o tio Joseph e com o tio Nicolas. – delicadamente ajustou o vestido e sentou sobre a perna dele, ficando com os pés balançando no ar. – Combinamos de ir para a Disney e descobri que nasceu o bebê da tia Ângela!

\- Disney? – franziu o cenho, reprovando com o olhar o passeio.

\- Sim! Gosto de lá e faz tempo que o papai prometeu me levar... – seu ânimo desapareceu, restando apenas uma expressão triste. – Faz tempo que não saímos juntos.

\- É que eu ando um pouco ocupado, mas prometo te levar.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos.

\- Papai meu dente caiu! – de súbito a menina abriu um sorriso exagerado, mostrando a nova janelinha. – Vou colocar meu dente debaixo do travesseiro para a Fada do Dente deixar uma moedinha!

\- Ela sempre deixa moedas para você? – seu pensamento foi diretamente ao mordomo e isto lhe causou um riso.

\- Sim... Só que estou preocupada! Eu sempre guardo as moedinhas e tenho medo da Fada descobrir e não me dar outras. – com o dedo indicador sobre o queixo, a loirinha olhava aflita para o teto. – O que eu faço?

\- Com certeza você ganhará. – ele foi mirado por um olhar desconfiado da filha.

\- Por quê?

\- Por que você é a princesa mais bonita do mundo todo e fadas gostam de princesas.

\- Verdade, faz sentido! Será que ela é minha Fada Madrinha também?!

Seus olhos se arregalaram e Viktor não resistiu em apertá-la em um abraço. Aproveitando a situação para fazer cócegas na menina, escutando a gargalhada mais maravilhosa do mundo.

\- Papai, papai! – recomeçou após recuperar o fôlego. – Cadê a Elissa?

A feição relaxada do patriarca desapareceu e seus olhos se estagnaram no rosto angelical da filha, sem saber exatamente o que responder. Novamente foi surpreendido com este assunto, logo agora que se sentia mais disposto.

\- Ela...

Perdeu a fala, em seus pensamentos havia apenas a ideia de que ela havia morrido. Ou como Joseph havia dito... Ele havia a matado.

\- Ela nos deixou. – a voz saiu em um sussurro, mais carregada do que desejava.

\- Então é isso.

A loirinha saiu do colo do pai e ficou em pé, nenhum sinal de tristeza a acompanhou e seu olhar ainda brilhava radiante. As mãos pequenas e macias envolveram o rosto de Viktor, deixando-o estático.

\- Não fique triste papai!

\- Relena...?

\- Da última vez que ela veio aqui em casa, Elissa me falou que precisava ir para muito longe.

Com dois passinhos curtos, se aproximou ainda mais.

\- Aí ela me fez prometer que iria cuidar do papai assim que fosse embora...

Nas pontinhas dos pés, esticou-se toda para depositar um beijinho em sua testa.

\- Então, não fique triste... Tá?

De repente ele a envolveu em seus braços novamente, mas este era bem mais apertado.

Mais necessitado.

Desesperado.

...

\- Já não está na hora do jantar? – sorriu ao afastá-la. – Vá antes que fique muito tarde.

\- Estou indo!

Com compostura, arrumou o vestido que havia amarrotado e lentamente caminhou até a porta. Com um último olhar por sobre o ombro, aguardou esperançosa pela resposta de sua pergunta, mas ele apenas a fitou. Silencioso.

Um silêncio culposo.

Esteve pensando em como iria contar para Relena, mas até mesmo isto _ela_ havia preparado. Realmente não sabia de nada, estava perdido, tão perdido ao ponto da própria filha desejar protegê-lo. Até quando seria protegido pelas pessoas que amava?

Seus punhos fecharam com força, mas nem todo seu esforço iria aliviar esse nó que formara em sua garganta. Nem mesmo arrancaria essa dor que apertava seu peito, do ar que lhe faltava nos pulmões.

Patético.

Sentia-se tão humilhado.

Fraco e impotente.

As mãos cobriram a vergonha que escorria de seus olhos e em seus pensamentos criava um juramento. Uma promessa tão forte que nada iria poder quebrá-la.

\- Eu juro que vou proteger Relena.

Ninguém iria tirá-la de seus braços.

Iria protegê-la do mundo, da máfia e se necessário... Dele mesmo.

* * *

 ** _Há, voltei!_**

 ** _Mais um capitulo atualizado com sucesso. Estou muito orgulhosa com essa minha eficiência, que a inspiração esteja conosco._**

 ** _Eu disse que o Heero iria voltar, mas ele não apareceu neste capitulo... Desculpa! Ainda tinha esse assunto pendente e precisava colocá-lo de qualquer modo._**

 ** _Agora temos um Viktor amargurado e obcecado em proteger a filha... Ótimo. /irônica._**

 ** _O trio esta meio abalado, mas tenho fé que eles se resolvem sozinhos. Afinal, amigos são assim!_**

 ** _Obrigada por lerem e comentarem, não sabem o quanto isso me deixa feliz!_**

 ** _Agora estamos a poucos passos do fim. Não se esqueçam que ainda terá os especiais. Um bis pra história!_**

 ** _Isso é tudo pessoal!_**

 ** _Um beijos e até mais ~_**


	37. 37

_37 – O melhor momento da peça é quando a máscara cai._

.

As pessoas continuavam entrando e saindo da recepção, toda a agitação misturava-se com o som de ambulâncias, conversas e crianças chorando. Madison precisou adentrar ainda mais no hospital para conseguir ouvir o que o outro falava na ligação.

\- Me desculpe... Agora eu consigo ouvi-lo.

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ – a voz de Nicolas era tranquila.

\- Joseph ainda não chegou, pensei que ele poderia estar com o senhor.

\- _Não. Eu não o vejo desde ontem e neste momento estou no aeroporto._

\- Entendo. – ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. – Eu sinto muito por estar sempre te incomodando.

\- _Sem problemas, senhorita Brooks. Se acontecer alguma coisa, pode me ligar._

\- Obrigada.

Guardou o aparelho e olhou para a tabela de horários dos médicos, os dedos deslizando sobre o papel e em seguida fitou o relógio de pulso, não era comum ele atrasar tanto assim. Três horas era além do limite de suas brincadeiras, alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido e algo dentro de si dizia para ir procurá-lo. Deixou um comunicado no quadro de avisos e saiu, não era de seu feitio dar sorte para o azar e tratando-se de seu chefe... Bom, era melhor correr.

.

-/-

.

As cartas foram jogadas sobre a mesa com agressividade e os homens gritaram, estavam prestes a começar uma briga e só pararam quando viram que o garoto continuava sentado no canto do cômodo, olhando pela janela. Esta cena foi nostálgica para eles, já que estavam na mesma situação há alguns meses atrás, cuidando dele enquanto era um jovem desconhecido acolhido por Viktor.

\- Hey, Heero. – chamou um deles, se levantando. – Você está bem?

Os olhos azuis moveram da janela para o rosto dele e sua expressão dizia por si só, um enorme "não me enche". O capanga deu de ombros e voltou a jogar, ignorando todo aquele mal humor.

A porta foi aberta de súbito e como de costume o grupo recolheu o dinheiro e esconderam, mas logo deram um longo suspiro ao lembrar que não precisavam mais fazer isto... Não tinha mais ninguém para dar bronca neles por causa das apostas. Anthony entrou no quarto e apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha ao perceber o desânimo tomar a face de cada um, mentalizou o quanto eles eram idiotas. Ignorou aquela massa de estupidez humana e foi até o garoto, olhando-o com o mesmo desprezo que tinha pelo resto.

\- Yuy. – chamou ríspido, olhando-o de cima. – Não saia da mansão depois do almoço, o chefe quer te encontrar mais tarde.

\- Ok. - respondeu sem nem ao menos olhar para ele, era muito mais interessante a paisagem lá fora do que a cara desse desgraçado.

\- Eu virei te buscar.

Os olhares de curiosidade dos rapazes ficaram sobre os dois até o momento em que Tony saiu, deixando a sala silenciosa. Eles se reagruparam, debruçando sobre a mesa e em sussurros começaram:

\- Aposto dez dólares que o Heero vai entrar pro grupo.

\- Eu dobro... Ele vai ser expulso! – disse o outro.

\- Cinquenta! – riu baixinho o terceiro, colocando a nota sobre a mesa. - Ele será morto pelo Tony.

\- Combinado.

Como cavalheiros apertaram um a mão do outro e em seguida olharam por sobre o ombro, garantindo que o foco da aposta não havia ouvido nada do que disseram.

.

-/-

.

O apartamento onde Joseph morava não ficava muito longe do hospital, porém o trânsito lento não colaborava com a pressa da enfermeira. Outra opção era a mansão da família Van Alt, mas tinha certeza absoluta que ele não colocaria os pés naquele lugar novamente, não enquanto o pai estivesse respirando.

Quando chegou e entrou no prédio percebeu que o carro do médico estava lá, por sorte ele ainda não havia saído. Apressou-se por entre os corredores e quase desistiu do elevador, tamanha a ânsia que a estava consumindo. Não gostava do fato dele morar no último andar e se gabar disso, também detestava seu jeito engraçadinho de fazer piada com todas as coisas, mas nada a atormentava mais do que quando ele não fazia nenhuma dessas coisas. O silêncio de Joseph era a sua única e maior preocupação.

Parou diante a porta e respirou fundo, certamente perderia a confiança dele ao revelar que tinha uma cópia das chaves, entretanto não era hora para ficar pensando nisto. Entrou na sala e percebeu que tudo estava escuro, nenhuma luz passava pelas grossas cortinas e não havia nenhum sinal de vida ali dentro.

Ele saiu de táxi? Ou nem ao menos voltou para casa?

Continuou procurando.

Ninguém na cozinha, nem no escritório ou até mesmo na sacada, restando apenas o quarto. Mas e se ele estivesse acompanhado? Ocupado? Deu de ombros, pois segundo ele, a jovem já estava demitida mesmo.

Bateu de leve na porta e ela abriu sozinha com um estalo. O ar extremamente frio que vinha do cômodo lhe causou um arrepio e a brecha permitiu que o barulhinho contínuo do ar condicionado chegasse até seus ouvidos. Olhou para o chão e viu uma camisa social jogada ao lado de um par de sapatos, com cuidado desviou deles e ligou a luz; piscando por várias vezes até se acostumar com a iluminação repentina.

O quarto estava um tanto bagunçado e Joseph encontrava-se jogado na cama de bruços, um dos braços pendurado e a mão encostando-se ao tapete. Ficou atônita ao ver próximo a ele um copo quebrado no chão, um frasco de remédio vazio com apenas duas cápsulas perdidas entre os dedos azulados do médico.

\- Joseph!

Atravessou o quarto em pânico e ajoelhou ao seu lado, estava aturdida demais para conseguir aplicar os procedimentos padrões de um atendimento; então precisou respirar profundamente antes que pudesse virá-lo com cuidado sobre a cama; verificando seus batimentos cardíacos.

... Mas ele estava tão gelado.

Seus lábios tremeram e uma lágrima escapou, escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Segurou a mão do médico, mas não tinha forças para envolvê-la.

\- Joseph... Joseph... - a voz sumindo em um sussurro. – Josh...

O corpo de um metro e noventa e pouco se moveu levemente sobre o lençol, os lábios separados puxava o ar com certa dificuldade. As pálpebras estavam demasiadamente pesadas, exigindo um esforço muito grande para mantê-las abertas. Sua expressão a princípio era perturbada e em seguida moldou-se em uma incógnita ao fitar o rosto dela.

\- Isto é um pesadelo? Até nos meus sonhos você aparece.

\- Maldito... – recolheu as mãos sobre o rosto, a voz embargada. – Nunca mais faça isso novamente!

\- Madison.

\- Eu pensei que você... E os remédios... – ergueu o olhar lentamente, aflita. – Que nem ela...

\- Maddy, eu não sou tão fraco assim. – acariciou a cabeça dela, mas não conseguiu encará-la.

\- Tantas coisas aconteceram, como eu iria imaginar? E ela também não era. Sua mãe...

\- Eu sei. – a interrompeu, cobrindo seus lábios com uma das mãos. – Como você entrou aqui?

\- Não vou responder essa pergunta.

As palavras saíram entre dentes, estava tão nervosa que não fazia questão de disfarçar a fraqueza que ainda atingia suas pernas. Apoiou-se na cama e cambaleou um pouco antes de se firmar, seus olhos úmidos enfrentavam o médico, queria poder socar aquele rosto lindo.

\- Foi meu pai? – o silêncio de Madison respondeu a pergunta e o moreno bufou. – Claro! Tudo ao meu redor tem os dedos daquele desgraçado.

\- Eu não trabalho para ele! Eu nunca iria trair você! Imbecil, teimoso!

\- Mamãe deve estar revirando dentro do caixão ao saber que sua sobrinha favorita está do lado do inimigo. – seus lábios arroxeados formaram um biquinho. – Não sei mais o que fazer!

\- Por que não começa saindo dessa cama e indo trabalhar?! – insistiu tentando fazê-lo levantar, porém foi completamente ignorada.

\- Não consegui proteger minha mãe. Não consegui salvar a Elissa. Eu nem ao menos tive a capacidade de fazer meu melhor amigo se abrir comigo... – o humor que antes voltava a sua voz desapareceu completamente. – Eu sou um lixo. O pior dos piores...

Ele sorriu. Um enorme e triste sorriso.

Ela não conseguiu evitar querer abraçá-lo e suas mãos o alcançaram, envolvendo seu corpo. Ele tremia, não sabia se era de frio, de tristeza ou remorso.

\- Falei tantas coisas para o Viktor, mas no fundo aquilo era para mim. Eu quis atirar, por que não via outra saída, estava tão farto. – a cabeça pousou sobre o ombro dela. – Tudo... Tão cansado.

\- Você atirou?

\- Não.

\- Então tudo ficará bem. Você sempre tenta fazer as coisas sozinho e acaba agindo por impulso. – suas mãos afagavam o cabelo castanho escuro com extremo carinho. – O senhor Darlian e o senhor Blackfield sabem das suas intenções e tenho certeza que quando se encontrarem novamente, vocês continuarão sendo amigos.

\- Queria ter o poder de não te envolver nessa podridão toda, também.

Madison riu levemente, afastando-o o suficiente para poder olhar dentro dos orbes azuis.

\- Eu já estou envolvida.

\- Lamento muito. – confessou, derrotado. – Mas eu prometo não falhar com você.

\- É mesmo?

A expressão da enfermeira se tornou irônica e Joseph se encolheu, prevendo o pior. Ela o empurrou rigorosamente para fora da cama, forçando-o a se levantar.

\- Agora vá tomar banho, se arrume e apareça no hospital o mais rápido possível! – ordenou firme, apontando o indicador no rosto dele. – Não me faça voltar aqui de novo!

\- _Yes ma'am!¹_ – caminhou até a porta ao lado do guarda roupas e antes de entrar, voltou-se a prima. – Quer vir comigo?

Nem mesmo a voz sedutora e a pose sensual conseguiram convencê-la, pelo contrário, apenas aumentou a fúria da enfermeira que pegou o controle do ar condicionado de cima da cama e ameaçou jogá-lo. Joseph correu para dentro do banheiro e fechou a porta, deixando-a sozinha no quarto.

\- _Idiot!_ ² – elevou a voz com a intenção de fazê-lo ouvir e recebeu uma gargalha em troca.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, inconformada. Suspirou levemente e desligou o aparelho do ar, olhando ao redor e em seguida fixou os olhos na cama, depois no frasco de remédio jogado no chão.

 _Flurazepam._

Era o mesmo medicamento que a mãe dele tomava para insônia, altamente viciante caso consumido em longo prazo. O que tirava o sono dele? Pensou.

\- Os pesadelos continuam?

Balançou a cabeça em negação, esperava do fundo do coração que isto não o incomodasse mais, que ele tivesse superado a morte dela. Ou melhor, _delas_.

Deixou o quarto para trás, o apartamento e aquela sensação ruim que antes estava lhe incomodando. Ficaria tudo bem.

Ele ficaria bem.

* * *

De utilidade pública:

¹ Yes ma'am – Sim senhora.

² Idiot – Idiota.

.

 _ **Well! I'm back :D**_

 _ **Olá pessoal, como estão? Pois é a coisa está rendendo e nem acredito que estou atualizando com bastante frequência hehe. Deixando meu ego inflado para lá, posso dizer que entramos na fase de conclusão. Cada personagem terá a sua, pois mesmo sendo um final "aberto", eles precisam de um rumo para continuar, certo?**_

 _ **"Mas como assim final aberto, Jessie?!". Bom, é isso mesmo. Acho que esta parte já esta bem grandinha, não pretendo escrever até o capitulo 100 (não duvido que chegaria nesses números, já que os capítulos as vezes ficam pequenos :'( snif!)**_

 _ **ESTA PARTE. Sim, terá uma continuação, segunda temporada, parte 2, evolução 2.0. Chamem como quiser XD Isto se alguém tiver interesse, claro. Escrevo para vocês, gente linda. s2**_

 _ **A previsão do final é no 40 e mais uns especiais. Esta acabando! Oba!**_

 _ **Obrigada por lerem até aqui, por acreditarem neste spin off :3 Valeu mesmo!**_

 _ **Isso é tudo, beijos e até mais!**_


	38. 38

_38 – Welcome to the jungle._

.

O sol já se escondia na linha do horizonte, partindo conforme o caminhar das horas e esse tempo parecia longo demais para esperar. Heero estava em pé, olhando pela grandiosa janela da sala o anoitecer chegar e nada do Anthony aparecer, nenhum sinal de vida do mafioso pela tarde inteira.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre as nuvens avermelhadas e ficou a refletir, ouvira de alguém que o vermelho era a cor do destino. A cor que ligava as pessoas umas às outras e na tragédia; manchada em sangue; também as afastava. Divagou por alguns minutos, incerto sobre o que realmente tentava decifrar com esta informação e certamente não chegou a lugar algum.

\- Moleque.

A voz irrompeu o silêncio e atraiu o olhar do rapaz, a cor do crepúsculo sobre a sua silhueta lhe dera uma imagem bastante imponente. Tony não conseguiu desviar a atenção, por maior que fosse o seu desgosto por Heero, principalmente dos olhos do garoto que ganhou uma cor misteriosa, algo fora do senso comum.

Limpou a garganta antes de continuar, recompondo-se.

\- Está pronto?

\- Vamos. – afirmou convicto, fechando os punhos.

O trajeto até o carro foi bastante incômodo, não havia nenhum assunto que poderiam conversar. Não desejavam isto e como o sentimento era recíproco, não tinha a menor necessidade de forçarem a barra, o melhor exemplo de útil e agradável.

Deixaram a mansão para trás e agora começava o pior momento, aquele cheio de incertezas. Viktor realmente queria encontrar Heero? Ou esta era apenas uma desculpa para Anthony se livrar do garoto?

O moreno respirou fundo, estava sentado ao lado dele. Os olhos atentos a cada movimento fossem eles do mafioso, do trânsito ou dos pedestres. Não queria deixar isto se tornar uma paranoia, entretanto era impossível não suspeitar tinha tanta certeza que o maldito estava envolvido na morte de Elissa, que esse troglodita era muito mais do que apenas um cara idiota.

Em contrapartida, Anthony dirigia despreocupado. No som tocava blues e assobiava conforme a melodia, cantarolando o refrão sempre que tinha uma oportunidade. Era consciente do desconforto do menino, mesmo que a expressão séria dele não demonstrasse e propositalmente escolhera o caminho maior. Gostava de torturá-lo, esta era a melhor forma de se vingar – indiretamente – pelas coisas que haviam dado errado.

\- Estamos chegando. – sorriu.

\- Hm.

Aquele sorriso de canto era irritante, mas tinha que suportar, estavam chegando seja lá onde fosse. E se fosse para algo ruim estava preparado. A arma que havia ganhado estava ali e poderia sacá-la mais rápido do que os olhos arrogantes do Tony poderiam ver.

Estava preparado. Ou pensou que estava...

 _Cemitério._

Este era o último lugar onde pensou retornar tão cedo. Fitou o desgraçado e ele riu, deveria estar escrito em seu rosto o quanto estava surpreso e inconformado com isto. Abriu a porta e saiu rapidamente, os joelhos tremiam e jurou para si mesmo que era por causa da raiva, pelo ódio profundo que crescia dentro de si... Se tudo isso era algum tipo de brincadeira estava certo de que Anthony não sairia ileso disso.

Passaram pelos portões e as luminárias se acenderam, o céu tornava-se escuro enquanto as suas sombras dançavam por sobre os túmulos e os passos estilhaçando as folhas secas do caminho estreito de pedras.

... Estavam indo até ela.

O vazio que parecia ter diminuído um pouco voltou, mais avassalador do que antes. Seu rosto era uma paisagem sem vida e ao encarar o homem parado em frente à memória de Elissa, sentiu que ambos compartilhavam da mesma situação cruel.

\- Senhor Darlian.

\- Heero Yuy.

O cumprimento foi rápido, acenaram com a cabeça e voltaram seus olhares para a lápide. Havia flores ali, certamente depositadas pelo chefe da máfia. Demoraram alguns minutos antes de continuarem.

\- Deve imaginar o motivo de eu ter te chamado.

\- Sim.

\- Você teve uma chance de ouro, a chance que muitas pessoas desejaram. Teve a oportunidade que tirou a vida de tantas outras... – a voz de Darlian era firme.

\- Tenho consciência disto, senhor. – enfiou as mãos nos bolsos para aquecê-las, o vento noturno estava gélido.

\- Sair da máfia é algo impossível. – concluiu, realçando estrategicamente a última palavra. – Principalmente agora.

Viktor fez um sinal para Anthony dar o fora, a conversa a partir dali seria apenas entre ele e Heero.

\- Muitas coisas aconteceram. – houve uma pausa. – Ela te preparou para aquela situação, confiou no seu julgamento e depositou a minha vida em suas mãos. Este peso... Ela não entregaria para qualquer um.

\- Não. – o mafioso o encarou, pressionando-o com o olhar. – Por que ela sempre dedicou à vida pelo senhor.

\- Exatamente. E foi isto que me fez pensar... Você estaria preparado?

\- Eu quero entrar no grupo. – o moreno falou convicto, a expressão transpassava claramente a sua seriedade.

\- Aquela situação, diria eu, foi do tipo que eu deveria ter colocado toda a minha atenção e urgência. Ela também, mas isto não bastou. – estendeu a mão em direção a pedra fria a sua frente. – Por isto você não poderá falhar. Não deverá envergonhar esta pessoa, jamais.

Não poderia trair a confiança que Elissa depositou sobre si, foi uma escolha dela, mas também foi a sua. Tudo o que ela transmitiu dia a dia, as lições, as broncas, os testes. Estava preparando Heero para seu futuro na máfia e acima de tudo, preparando-o para os perigos que enfrentaria.

Darlian apenas analisava o que essas palavras causaram no moreno, a sua manipulação sobre o garoto. Se ele faltar com o chefe automaticamente estaria faltando com Elissa. Era simples e útil. E no fundo queria acreditar que ele era de confiança. Queria ver a mesma coisa que a russa viu nele.

\- Não vou decepcioná-la. Tem a minha palavra, senhor.

O aperto de mão foi forte, este era o início da vida de Heero na máfia.

Era mais um convertido a uma vida violenta, podre e destrutiva.

\- Bem vindo à máfia.

Parado a algumas fileiras de onde os dois estavam, Tony observava o diálogo e soltou um suspiro. Bem diante dele estavam as pessoas que ele mais queria matar – adicionando o pivete na lista, já que a Elissa estava morta -, porém teria que esperar. A paciência era uma virtude que o acompanhou desde que começou a moldar seus planos e não seria mais dois ou três que mudariam muita coisa.

E ele não era tolo. Nicolas estava disponibilizando seu pessoal para proteger Viktor, visto que havia alguns homens espalhados pelo perímetro, bem organizados, alguns à paisana e outros de terno preto com comunicadores. Até que tudo se acalme e ele possa retornar ao posto de braço direito do chefe, teria que esperar e acima de tudo se preparar. E com o menino dentro do grupo matá-lo seria a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Conteve o sorriso e abrandou a expressão, seus alvos caminhavam em sua direção.

\- Anthony. – Viktor chamou, olhando para o relógio no pulso. – A partir de hoje Heero estará na sua divisão. Ele é sua responsabilidade, ensine-o tudo o que precisa saber.

\- Comigo?! – arregalou os olhos, isto não era bom! Nada bom!

\- Alguma objeção? – replicou, dando um passo à frente.

\- Nenhuma! Como quiser chefe! – coçou a nuca, abrindo um sorriso amarelo. – Cuidarei do menino, pode deixar.

Com dois tapinhas no ombro do moreno, afirmou novamente, isto foi o suficiente e sem falar mais nada, Darlian saiu. Os seguranças se movimentaram em resposta, deixando apenas o veterano e o novato para trás.

\- Sabe. – começou o mais velho, alisando o cavanhaque lentamente. – Como você vai estar no meu grupo, vou te dar dois conselhos.

\- Não preciso de conselhos seus.

\- Vai precisar sim... – com uma das mãos segurou o rosto de Heero, olhando em seus olhos. – Primeiro: não confie em ninguém. Segundo: seus maiores inimigos estão dentro daquela mansão.

Heero o empurrou; novamente estavam rodeados por aquele desejo animal de se matarem; sua mão estava sobre a arma dentro da blusa e a frieza posta em seu olhar. Isto despertava ainda mais a imagem da russa na memória de Tony, consequentemente sua ira por ela ter atrapalhado o assassinato (quase) perfeito.

\- Guarde isso ai, vai precisar dela carregada para os seus serviços. – as palavras saíram entre dentes. – Não fique tão metido só porque o chefe te colocou no esquema, a vida aqui é muito mais dura do que você já viu.

\- Eu sei.

\- Não, não sabe! Você realmente não sabe de nada.

A paz que se procedeu após toda essa turbulência, manteve-se até chegarem à mansão. Não trocaram olhares, palavras ou tiros.

Não dessa vez.

.

-/-

.

A audácia dos mafiosos aumentou após a ausência da morena, agora jogavam _Blackjack_ na mesa da sala principal. Edmond amarrotou seu terno azul preferido, deitando no sofá de três lugares observando a jogatina com tédio.

\- Não conte as cartas Franky. – reclamou um deles.

\- Vocês que são azarados! Não me culpem! – chutou o pé do outro jogador, iniciando a nova partida. – _Up or stand?_

\- _Up!_

\- Certo, certo... – ele entregou uma nova carta.

\- Franklin você está roubando de novo. – Ed apontou, mostrando a carta que estava quase saindo da manga do paletó. – Que coisa feia.

\- Calado! Se não vai jogar, não atrapalhe!

Os dois começaram a discutir e a bagunça na mesa cessou ao verem Heero chegando. Um dos rapazes que estava jogando começou a comemorar, estendendo as mãos para receber o dinheiro de _uma certa aposta_.

\- E ai? – o do terno azul se levantou, desviando dos socos de Franky.

\- Entrei pro grupo.

Todas as atividades foram interrompidas, as conversas, jogatinas e discussões. Todos encaram o moreno no mesmo instante que o ouviram falar, suas expressões mudaram e por um instante Heero imaginou que eles o odiavam... Ou seria rancor? Não sabia. Mas algo mudou, aquele companheirismo sumiu. Desapareceu.

Não queria acreditar que o conselho de Tony era real. Agora eles eram inimigos?

\- Está falando sério? – o tom de voz de Edmond era severo.

\- Pareço estar brincando? – cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Estou dentro.

\- Boa sorte e tente não morrer.

Cada um tomou seu próprio rumo e a sala ficou exageradamente espaçosa, sobrando apenas o novo integrante.

Para o seu novo começo, ele parecia estará completamente sozinho.

Sozinho novamente.

* * *

 ** _Hi everybody! ~_**

 ** _Capitulo novo, faltando apenas dois agora! Estou correndo (escrevendo) o mais rápido possível para concluir ainda neste mês. Tenho outros projetos para terminar e depois disso tudo, começarei a parte 2!_**

 ** _Foi uma longa trajetória que nem imaginei que chegaria até aqui. Que emoção! Obrigada pelo apoio de vocês, tudo isso é muito gratificante e importante para mim. Será minha primeira fic concluída depois de anos e anos escrevendo..._**

 ** _Bom, deixando o melodrama de lado. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?_**

 ** _Ninguém disse que seria fácil, né? Hehe!_**

 ** _~ Como o próprio titulo diz "Bem vindo a selva", salve-se quem puder kk'._**

 ** _Um beijão para vocês e até a próxima!_**

 ** _Deixarei aqui no final uma breve explicação do jogo Blackjack para quem ainda não o conhece :)_**

 ** _Bye bye ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **O básico do Blackjack**

Para começar, o blackjack é um jogo de cartas onde o jogador irá competir contra a casa, representada pelo croupier ou dealer. O jogo envolve todos os jogadores que estão recebendo cartas que possuem um valor específico. Por exemplo, todas as cartas a partir de 2 até 10 têm valor baseado no número que aparece nelas. Dessa forma, quem possui um 5 de copas, tem uma carta que vale 5. Quem possui um 9 de espadas, possui uma carta que vale 9. É importante notar que o naipe da carta não tem qualquer efeito sobre seu valor. Um 4 de copas ou um 4 de ouros, ambos são avaliados em 4.

Além dessas cartas, existem ainda os valetes, damas e reis, cada um deles com valor de 10. O 'ás' é a única carta que tem dois valores. Ela pode ser contada como 11 ou como 1. Isso será determinado de acordo com a combinação de cartas que o jogador tiver em mãos.

Por exemplo, se para um jogador foi fornecido um ás e logo depois um 9, então ele provavelmente irá contar o ás como um 11, dando a ele um total de 20 (11+9). No entanto, se a segunda carta fornecida for um 3, então, é possível escolher contar o ás como um 1 e, dessa maneira, pedir uma carta adicional ao croupier.

No blackjack, o objetivo do jogo é obter uma pontuação mais próxima possível de 21. Isso precisa ser feito sem ultrapassar essa barreira, pois, se ocorrer, você terá perdido. Para vencer você não necessita obter 21, mas sim conseguir uma pontuação maior que a obtida pelo croupier. Por exemplo, se o jogador recebe cartas com valores 10 & 8, então, sua pontuação é 18. O croupier tem 9 & 8, o que representa pontuação de 17. Neste exemplo, a pontuação do jogador é maior do que a do croupier e também mais próxima de 21. Neste exemplo, o jogador vence.

Para resumir de forma simples, o principal objetivo do jogo de blackjack é conseguir um ás e uma carta com valor de 10 produzindo uma pontuação de 21. Quando se joga blackjack, um baralho de cartas é o mínimo requerido, mas é possível a utilização até de oito baralhos. É importante perceber que quanto menos cartas são usadas, maior é a vantagem para o jogador, ao passo que mais baralhos significam maior vantagem para a casa. Curiosamente, nem todos os cassinos oferecem opções de blackjack com um ou dois baralhos, enquanto muitas casas limitam o número de mesas de blackjack disponíveis.

O _Up_ e _Stand_ no contexto da história : Quando o jogador fala "UP" ele esta pedindo uma nova carta para fazer a soma daquela casa. Já o "STAND" é a opção de não receber uma carta nova, considerando sua mão boa o suficiente para a aposta.


	39. 39

_39 – Os dois lados da moeda._

.

Um dia.

Demorou exatamente vinte e quatro horas para chegar em casa, não aguentava mais ficar dentro de aviões e ainda tinha as escalas malucas ou os vôos atrasados. Sempre era assim quando precisava ir ou voltar, mas uma coisa o incentivava... Iria encontrá-los.

Procurava o motorista ir lhe buscar, entretanto o único que encontrou fora Andrew – seu irmão caçula. A expressão que ele carregava era séria e após um rápido cumprimento, recolheu a maleta da mão de Nicolas e deu as costas a ele.

\- Está atrasado!

\- Foram vários imprevistos. – ajeitou o terno, pegando no bolso o celular para conferir as mensagens.

\- Onde estão os seguranças? Viajou sozinho novamente?!

O olhar reprovador por sobre o ombro não incomodou o mais velho, apenas fez com que ele encarasse com mais convicção e assim o outro parou. A movimentação ao redor era grande, mas nada disso impediu a disputa intensa de olhares.

\- Eu tenho aliados e nenhum inimigo ousaria me atacar em público. – sua voz era neutra e controlada. – Quanto maior a escuridão da noite, maior é o território do corvo.

\- Que péssimo apelido você tem. – concluiu Andrew, debochado.

\- Talvez não seja pior que o seu.

Novamente os dois se olharam e sorriram em sincronia, o destinou criou o caminho dos dois e inevitavelmente foram denominados: um sendo o corvo, que devorava tudo que estava sob seus pés e o outro era a sua sombra, pequena e submissa. Não se incomodavam com este fato, viviam conforme a música e seguiam fielmente a melodia tocada pelo pai.

Entraram no carro e o caçula fez questão de dirigir, deixando o recém chegado descansar um pouco. Compartilharam de um silêncio harmonioso e isto permitiu que Nicolas aproveitasse também da paisagem, sentindo nitidamente a diferença que havia nos dois países. Gostava dos Estados Unidos, mas aprendeu a amar a Austrália.

Os portões abriram assim que o veículo parou e ainda levaram alguns minutos para chegarem realmente na entrada do imenso casarão. O mafioso fez os cálculos mentalmente entre os fusos e percebeu que já havia passado da hora do café da manhã.

Assim que os dois adentraram o hall principal Andrew sugeriu que o irmão fosse descansar e prometeu encontrá-lo no almoço, já que teria alguns assuntos a tratar com os pais e não retornaria tão cedo.

Agora que estava completamente sozinho, respirou profundamente e então se sentiu desgastado, o efeito _jet lag_ não havia passado e seu corpo parecia estar moído. Deixou o salão para trás e subiu as escadas seguindo para o quarto, encontrando o banho já preparado e suas roupas separadas sobre a cama.

Deixou o cômodo assim que terminou de se arrumar e parou na porta ao lado no corredor, olhando-a com tanta convicção que parecia poder ver o que havia ali dentro. Ficou a divagar por alguns minutos e demorou mais outros para enfim abri-la. Rodou a maçaneta e empurrou com bastante sutileza, o ruído foi tão fraco que não atrapalhou a cantiga doce que a mulher murmurava para o pequenino bebê em seus braços.

Os olhos escuros mal piscavam devida a hipnose que esta cena lhe causou e sentia o coração bater muito mais forte, porém isto não foi refletido em sua expressão sempre tão imperturbável. Seus passos diminuíram aquela distância que parecia tão grande e sua mão cobriu firmemente a boca, não era para evitar um sorriso ou suas palavras e sim para deter os soluços que surgiram junto às lágrimas que brotavam incansáveis. A serenidade inabalável que tivera em tantas circunstâncias com seus amigos ou trabalho não se fez forte agora, o misto de emoções explodiu dentro de si e quando viu o rosto de Ângela...

Estava completamente derrotado.

\- Ele é lindo, não é mesmo? – os lábios rosados se esticaram em um sorriso orgulhoso. – Fizemos um ótimo trabalho.

\- Eu deveria estar ao seu lado... – a voz soou abafada por sob a mão. – Deveria estar aqui.

\- Nico, você sempre está comigo. Sempre.

Ele respirou fundo buscando se recompor e a observou colocar o menino já adormecido dentro do berço. Trocaram um abraço e Nicolas depositou um beijo demorado na testa da esposa para, em seguida, beijar-lhe sobre a aliança em sua mão esquerda. Quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente ela riu, segurando o rosto dele com afeto.

\- Como você está? Deveria descansar um pouco...

\- Acabou de tirar as palavras de minha boca. – ela torceu o nariz ao retruque do marido.

\- Estou ótima, como pode ver.

Falou confiante e ele acreditou em suas palavras, pois havia essa compreensão entre os dois. O maior fundamento na relação do casal, fora assim desde o princípio e não mudariam isso agora. Deste modo permaneceram fortes em todas as vezes que ele tivera de partir e por todas as vezes que ela tivera de ficar, sustentando este amor com respeito mútuo.

\- E como estão os meninos? – os "meninos" a quem ela se referia eram Joseph e Viktor.

\- Parece que nada mudou depois daquela discussão. – inclinou-se sobre o berço, observando o filho. – Vão ficar bem, eles são bons amigos.

\- Sua imparcialidade é comovente. – riu divertida, se juntando ao marido. – Falando sério agora, estou torcendo por eles.

\- Eu também.

Nicolas acariciava o rosto de Ethan, deixando escapar um sorriso encantado. Ainda sentia-se agitado, a experiência de ser pai era indescritível e hoje conseguia entender como Viktor ficou ao ter Relena... E isto só ficava melhor com Ângela ao seu lado.

\- Um jantar! – começou, decidida. – Vamos fazer um jantar para festejar pelas coisas boas que estão acontecendo.

\- Se possível... Espero poder comemorar pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Ele falou tão sério que ela se endireitou no mesmo instante, sorrindo em cumplicidade diante a este sonho tão egoísta de seu marido. Selaram os lábios em um beijo que se prolongou, terminando em um abraço apertado.

\- Agora foi você quem tirou as palavras da minha boca. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

...

A máfia fez de Nicolas o tipo de homem que não acreditava em felicidade plena, pois sabia que seu modo de vida era repleto de perigos e em um instante tudo poderia ser jogado fora. Não o permitiu esta inocência e o aprofundou nas atrocidades que ela fazia, sem julgar e buscando não ser julgado neste processo de trabalho.

Então cuidava de seus _aliados_.

Destruía seus _inimigos_.

E em momentos de _presunção_ e _orgulho_ , permitia-se ser um simples homem sonhador que amava sua _família_.

.

-/-

.

O sol forte sobre sua cabeça era incômodo, mas nada incomodava mais do que o sono e a fome em que estava.

A noite passada foi péssima... Algum engraçadinho havia ensopado sua cama e só lhe restou o chão duro para descansar e durante o café da manhã e almoço, foi expulso do refeitório – através de olhares feios e brincadeiras idiotas de derrubá-lo no chão. Essa experiência era parecida com o que acontecia no colegial, pena que não tivera na escola para aprender a lidar com tudo isso.

Bagunçou a cabeleira cor de café e seguiu o grupo por entre as ruas, tinha que se apressar ou seria deixado para trás. Estava nessa tarefa para aprender, porém não recebeu uma instrução sequer dos veteranos.

\- Um novato! – o cara que iria fazer o pagamento firmou seu olhar em Heero. – Que raridade.

\- Queremos o dinheiro, não a sua opinião. – resmungou Franky, cuspindo o chiclete no chão.

\- Certo. Certo.

A mochila preta estava cheia e com uma olhada rápida, o mafioso conferiu o conteúdo. Depois disso deram as costas e não trocaram mais palavras, seguindo o caminho mais rápido até o carro. O moreno acompanhou o fluxo, mas ao olhar rapidamente para trás teve a certeza que aquele homem ainda tinha os olhos sobre si... E um sorriso nojento no rosto.

Ignorou este acontecimento ciente que essa não seria a primeira e nem a última vez que encontraria pessoas estranhas neste ramo, tinha uma leve noção dos perfis exóticos que trabalhavam na máfia e este poderia ser o mais comum dentre eles.

Também aprendeu que a paciência era uma virtude que teria de adquirir. Mesmo após alguns dias as _brincadeiras_ ainda não haviam cessado – não aumentaram e nem diminuíram de grau –, mas tornam-se irritantes o suficiente para manter o moreno de mal humor.

Recolheu o rosto entre as mãos e respirou fundo buscando um pouco de tranquilidade, levantou-se da cama indo direto para o chuveiro e só saiu de lá quando sentiu que estava pronto para suportar mais um dia. Usava as palavras do senhor Darlian como um mantra, repetindo-as até ser capaz de ouvi-las no mais puro silêncio.

 _"Você não poderá falhar."_

Saiu do banho e foi se trocar.

 _"Não deverá envergonhar esta pessoa, jamais."_

Fechou a porta do quarto e ergueu o olhar, estava pronto. Pronto para mais um dia, para mais tormentos, trabalhos e seja lá o que viesse pela frente.

Aproveitou a calmaria na mansão e se apressou para tomar café, depois deu uma escapadinha até o jardim. Sentou-se no mesmo lugar que costumava ficar ao lado dela e ficou ali parado fitando o vazio até que fosse solicitado entre berros por Franklin.

Antes mesmo do almoço foram atrás de um galpão atrapalhar o trabalho sujo de dois irmãos traficantes que trocaram as armas que compravam por pessoas. Não que fosse do interesse do Grupo o que acontecia com as mercadorias depois da venda, porém Viktor Darlian tinha um código de honra e gostava de manter o controle das atividades ilícitas de seu território. Em seguida emendaram uma sequência de pequenos serviços: entregar, buscar, pagar ou receber até quase o entardecer.

Sentiu o estômago reclamar, entretanto teria que esperar até o jantar já que fora encarregado de uma entrega e para a sua alegria iria sozinho dessa vez. Pegou as chaves do carro sobre a cômoda da sala e sorriu de canto sem perceber, finalmente iria começar a fazer alguma coisa. Levou esbarrões no ombro de dois membros que já estavam bêbados e então lembrou que hoje era sexta e logo os vigaristas iriam para algum bordel gastar o dinheiro que ganharam no começo da semana.

\- Heero.

Virou-se de imediato ao ouvir seu nome e perdeu o ânimo ao perceber que era Franklin novamente.

\- Pare imediatamente o que você está fazendo e vem comigo! – ordenou um tanto afobado, roubando as chaves da mão do moreno que o fitou irritado. – Recebi uma ligação e vamos ter uma perseguição agora.

\- Quem nós vamos perseguir? – adiantou o passo e começou a seguir o _monorelha_.

\- Sabe o Keith? – abriu uma embalagem de chiclete e o jogou na boca, vendo Heero negar com a cabeça em seguida. – Aquele doente mental que estava te encarando esses dias atrás.

\- Hm, sei.

\- O desgraçado fez o dobro do pedido e agora está tentando fugir sem pagar.

\- Vamos capturar ele?

Eles entraram no carro e o mafioso abriu um sorriso amplo, mostrando todos os dentes.

\- Precisamos dele vivo, mas não precisa ser inteiro.

Aceleraram com tudo, recolhendo mais dois homens que aguardavam nos portões do casarão. Correram o máximo que podiam, não poderiam deixar o maldito sair da cidade e se a informação estava correta Keith tentaria fugir em um dos navios do cais ao norte.

\- Acelera essa bosta! – berrou um deles. – Só temos dez minutos!

\- Cala a boca! Eu sei! – respondeu Franklin um tom mais alto. – Filho da puta!

O carro derrapou diante os portões fechados com correntes grossas e um cadeado digno de um cofre.

\- Pra fora, pra fora! – eles pularam do carro e bateram as mãos nas grades.

\- Vão atrás dele! Atirem nas pernas se for preciso!

O trio deixou o monorelha líder para trás e pulou a contenção, indo juntos até os longos corredores dos galpões. Heero recebeu um sinal para ir pela esquerda e os outros se separaram, seria mais rápido assim e certamente teriam mais chances de capturar o fugitivo. A iluminação ficava pior conforme se afastava da entrada e o cheiro fétido de peixe podre entrava em suas narinas lhe causando náuseas, prendeu a respiração e correu mais adiante onde havia um ponto fraco de luz.

Quando contornou um contêiner viu logo à frente o ladrão usando o celular para iluminar um papel, seus olhos se encontraram e sem dar tempo de falar alguma coisa o homem começou a fugir novamente. Seus passos martelavam o cimento queimado enquanto esquivava dos obstáculos que Keith jogava em seu caminho, os caixotes rolavam sem um sentido correto o que dificultava a aproximação e a escuridão não estava sendo uma aliada dessa vez.

Sacou a arma e decidiu que iria pará-lo de qualquer modo, porém temeu errar e acabar matando o maldito sem querer. Não tinha praticado atirar enquanto corria e as diversas curvas atrapalhavam sua concentração e mira, seria arriscar ou perdê-lo de vista...

Preferiu arriscar.

Colocou a bala na agulha e deu o primeiro disparo, o som ecoou pelo porto inteiro e apenas fez o desgraçado soltar uma risada divertida. Trincou os dentes e se preparou para atirar de novo, virou para a direita entre duas máquinas enormes e aguardou o instante que o outro iria passar na sua frente e quando percebeu que havia sido enganado, contornou os trambolhos e pegou a única direção que poderia ser a mais rápida.

Seus passos foram interrompidos ao chegar a um beco sem saída.

\- Droga!

A respiração resumia-se a bufões de ar, olhou irritado para aquela parede estúpida e praguejou mais umas duas vezes antes de se recuperar. Caminhou para fora daquele lugar e ao sair sentiu uma pancada forte na cabeça, suas vistas se escureceram gradativamente e o corpo caiu sem amparo no chão.

Seu último vislumbre fora de um imenso vulto agarrando seu pé, arrastando-o brutalmente sabe se lá para onde.

* * *

.

 **Notas:**

\- _Jet lag_ : é uma fadiga de viagem. Quando uma pessoa viaja entre vários fusos horários, o relógio biológico não fica de acordo com o horário do destino, pois o ritmo dia/noite em que a pessoa estava acostumada: o padrão natural do corpo é mudado, como por exemplo as horas de refeição, de repouso e regulação hormonal já não correspondem ao ambiente. Desde o momento da chegada no destino e adaptação ao horário local, a pessoa está sofrendo um jet lag. _  
_

- _Monorelha_ : É uma piadinha pelo fato do Franky ter apenas uma orelha (visto que ele "perdeu" a outra quando discutiu com a Elissa kkkkkkkk /parei).

.

 _ **Oi. *desvia da possível fúria e confusão dos(as) leitores(as)***_

 _ **T-tudo bem? Chegamos no penúltimo... PENÚLTIMO capitulo desse spin off supimpa pra caramba. Estou emocionada e ao mesmo tempo um tanto triste de pensar que esta chegando o fim (acho que já disse isso no capitulo anterior).**_

 _ **Não vou falar muito sobre o desfecho desse por que eu sou dessas que deixa as coisa pro final mesmo, podem julgar :P**_

 _ **Terminamos o desfecho do amigo numero 1 (ou 2 sei lá) do Vik. O nosso querido Nicolas é realmente um amorzinho, difícil não gostar desses rapazes... Estou ansiosa para escrever um pouco mais sobre eles nos especiais!**_

 _ **Este capitulo ficou maior que o normal e demorou mais que o previsto. Sinto muito pela qualidade, mas não aguentava mais ficar nele e nada mudar...**_

 _ **Mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado e aproveitado.**_

 _ **Deixe a sua opinião: O que será que vai acontecer?**_

 _ **Um enorme beijo e até mais!**_

 _ ***continua desviando por que a coisa é tensa***_


	40. 40

A porta fechou a suas costas e então caminhou lentamente até a mesa do escritório. Sua postura não era exatamente alinhada, mas havia certa graça e elegância no modo em que parou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Seus olhos castanhos fitavam os de Darlian e não havia nenhum resquício de medo ou subordinação, parecia ser dois iguais absolutos em suas posições elevadas na enorme cadeia alimentar que era a máfia. O silêncio que provinha dele era recheado de rebeldia e exalava uma selvageria que poucos conseguiriam perceber, talvez apenas aqueles que conheceram a morte diante de seus olhos entenderam o quanto era perigoso.

Viktor não encontrava as palavras certas para começar aquela conversa e seria bem provável que acabaria deixado para trás caso demorasse mais um único minuto. Pousou a caneta sobre os papéis a sua frente e então começou; a voz saindo tensa sem ao menos perceber.

\- Vou direto ao assunto, sem delongas.

\- Estou esperando.

\- Quero que seja meu braço direito. – o chefão aguardou alguma reação, mas como não houve decidiu prosseguir. – Preciso que fique no lugar de Elissa.

\- Não, obrigado.

\- Por que recusa? O que tem a perder, Edmond?

\- Nada. – seus lábios formaram um sorriso raso. – Nada a perder e nada a ganhar.

\- Sabe muito bem os benefícios, você já esteve neste posto.

\- Viktor. – lentamente depositou as mãos sobre a mesa, aproximando seu olhar intenso. – Eu servi o seu pai por muito tempo e fui o melhor no que eu fazia. Matei e protegi tanta gente, tudo isso porque era leal a ele. Minha responsabilidade com esta organização acabou no mesmo dia em que vi o senhor Darlian ser enterrado.

\- Você ainda faz parte da máfia, não pode negar isto!

\- Está certíssimo... Só que eu não devo nada a você.

Edmond se endireitou e puxou o maço de cigarros do bolso da calça, dando um leve tapinha na caixa para pegar um deles e colocar no canto da boca. Deu meia volta e começou a andar, dando uma ajeitada nos cabelos loiros com os próprios dedos, deixando-o no seu penteado favorito. Ignorou o olhar perfurante do líder da máfia sobre si, abandonando a sala no mesmo ritmo que havia entrado.

\- Sabe garoto. – interrompeu seus passos, olhando por sobre o ombro até Viktor. – A minha vez já passou. Olhe com atenção e quando este seu orgulho infantil e egocêntrico permitir, você encontrará pessoas melhores do que eu... E até mesmo melhores do que ela.

Viktor ameaçou se levantar, mas a porta já havia sido fechada e por ela saiu à única chance que tinha de poder partir tranquilo para a sua viagem pela Europa. Edmond era o mais velho e experiente no ramo, poderia deixar todas as responsabilidades do serviço para ele já que conhecia o modo em que sua família trabalhava. Só que esta batalha contra o loiro já estava definida antes mesmo dele abrir a boca...

Deu um curto suspiro e jogou o corpo para trás na cadeira, pegou o celular e o encarou seriamente. Ficou nessa por alguns segundos, decidindo mentalmente qual seria o próximo passo e ao decidir começou a discar um número.

\- Anthony. – fez uma pausa, olhando para o teto. – Estarei partindo hoje, quero um relatório diário de todas as coisas que acontecerem na minha ausência.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- Retorno no próximo final de semana.

Terminou a ligação e se levantou, recolheu o que havia de importante na gaveta e conferiu se a arma estava no coldre escondido debaixo do paletó. Olhou amplamente para aquela sala e sentiu na alma a falta que ela fazia ao seu lado...

\- É hora de ir.

.

-/-

.

As vozes foram surgindo distantes e embaralhadas, não conseguia definir quantas pessoas havia ali e muito menos onde estava. Seus olhos estavam sendo pressionados por uma venda muito bem amarrada e sentiu o corpo e os pulsos acorrentados desconfortavelmente.

Os movimentos desorientados e confusos anunciaram aos sequestradores que Heero havia acordado. As tábuas rangiam conforme seus passos avançavam em direção do moreno e essa ação o fez paralisar, centrando a cabeça e atenciosamente esperando por alguma coisa... E essa coisa veio; direta e com muita força; em seu rosto. O soco foi tão forte que o gruído de dor saiu do fundo da garganta e escapou por entre a mordaça.

\- Finalmente acordou...

Heero inspirou de imediato, logo percebendo que não havia ouvido essa voz antes. Não tinha certeza se o motivo de não se recordar era pelas pontadas que provinham da parte de trás da cabeça, onde tivera sido golpeado anteriormente ao rapto. Seus pensamentos foram dispersos rapidamente ao ter o cabelo puxado com agressividade, sendo forçado a erguer sua face. Nem mesmo o tecido grosso que o privou da visão conseguiu bloquear a luz intensa em seus olhos.

\- Tenho uma pergunta para fazer e se colaborar, prometo que sairá vivo dessa. – puxou a cabeça do rapaz novamente para frente, falando em seu ouvido. – Podemos nos dar bem se for um bom menino.

Soltou ele e deu dois tapinhas camaradas em seu ombro, esperando uma afirmação qualquer de que iria cooperar. Andou de um lado ao outro e o garoto permanecia parado, silencioso. Dera uma risada diante aquela teimosia e após sorrir, apontou para o seu rosto.

\- Entendi... Você precisa de um estímulo maior.

Primeiro o moreno ouviu passos distanciando e depois outros se aproximando, concluiu que perto de si havia dois homens. Queria saber se tinha outros ao redor, quantos eram e se teria alguma chance de derrotá-los. Outra questão era o lugar onde estavam, seria isolado? Conseguiria fugir sozinho?

\- Anda logo moleque! - uma voz rouca e diferente gritou.

Um punho o acertou em cheio no queixo, depois fora uma sequência de _jab_ e _direto_ quase sem fim, a cadeira de metal trepidava de um lado para o outro e a tontura o dominou por completo. Sentiu tudo girar e o nariz escorrer molhando o pano que agora mordia com todas as suas forças, expelindo o reflexo da dor dilacerante de seu rosto.

\- Muito bem, muito bem. Vamos ver se tem algo a me dizer... – o negociante puxou a mordaça que ainda estava travada entre dentes e o moreno balançou a cabeça tentando afastar o desgraçado. – Nada ainda? Estou decepcionado.

\- Mais uma vez? – o algoz estralou os dedos, dando uma risadinha sinistra.

\- Não sei. Isso vai depender dele. – deu uma pausa curta para olhar o rosto ensanguentado do rapaz, deixou a expectativa paira no ar e depois de alguns segundos bateu uma palma. – _Second round!_

As mãos enormes foram de encontro ao pescoço de Heero, apertando e apertando como quem desejava quebrá-lo em dois. Seu corpo chegou a ser suspenso da cadeira e uma fisgada se acentuou, atravessando a coluna e latejando tudo em seguida. Se continuasse assim iria perder a consciência, tentou se mover em vão, somente os pés e as mãos balançavam desesperados sem surtir nenhum efeito contra o agressor.

\- Qual é o nome do seu chefe?

As palavras daquele homem entravam em sua mente, entretanto não assimilava o que elas significavam. Aquelas mãos pesadas sumiram, mas a sensação delas sobre si ainda era vivida.

\- Qual é o nome do seu chefe?

Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo pro corpo pendido para frente, a falta de oxigenação deixou o garoto grogue e seus lábios tremiam em uma seqüencia de inspirar e expirar constante e atropelada. O grandalhão quis avançar novamente e foi interrompido pelo comparsa.

\- _As you know_... Não há necessidade de sofrer deste modo, eles não se importam com você. Se eu te matar agora, amanhã terá outro no seu lugar. – seu tom de voz era manso, tal qual um pai aconselhando seu filho. – Diga o nome e você estará livre.

Seus sentidos voltavam aos poucos e dessa vez entendeu cada palavra, elas pareciam tão verdadeiras. Quem iria se importar com a sua morte? Não lhe restou ninguém. Seria apenas mais um corpo encontrado jogado por aí, sem ter uma única pessoa que lamentaria a sua ida.

O tempo de espera foi cronometrado pelo carrasco e logo ele voltou à tortura, dessa vez mirou dos ombros até o estômago e estagnou ali. As pancadas eram violentas e estupidamente rápidas, chegando a criar náuseas em sua vítima que se sacudia e se contraia cada vez mais.

\- É apenas um nome. O que é um nome perto do sacrifício que está fazendo? – novamente usando de uma paz perturbadora em seu modo de falar, continuou o discurso. – Eu quero te ajudar, então me ajude também. Qual o nome do seu chefe?

Com um último golpe o algoz derrubou Heero com cadeira e tudo. O som metálico ecoava pelo local assim como os pensamentos dentro de sua cabeça, como os ressentimentos pela vida maldita que teve até agora. O que ganharia em ser alguém bom? O que ganharia se fosse alguém ruim? Não sabia. Não conseguia saber... Não sabia nem quem ele era.

\- Vou perguntar mais uma vez... Qual é o nome dele?

O silêncio que se procedeu foi quebrado com um urro entrecortado, o chute acertou a costela e depois foi um pisão em sua cabeça. O revezamento cruel de golpes transformava aquela cena em algo parecido com um menino que judiava de um cachorro abandonado e ferido, divertindo-se de sua incapacidade de reagir, aproveitando o momento de diversão e truculência... Um momento que parecia eterno para Heero.

A sova foi detida pelo negociante que andou ao redor do corpo, desviando do sangue que respingou pelo chão conforme o garoto era chutado sem parar. Encarou aquela expressão tão vazia e poderia crer que chegaria ao seu objetivo em breve, faltava pouco.

\- Prefere morrer por alguém que não está nem aí pra você? _Foolish boy_... – agachou-se ao lado do moreno, soltando um suspiro ameno. – Somente a escória pensa e age desta forma, só os fracos e submissos se sujeitam a isso... Pessoas assim merecem mesmo morrer.

Levantou-se devagar e gesticulou para o outro colocá-lo de volta no lugar. Com a delicadeza de um búfalo o fortão ergueu o objeto e o bateu com força contra o chão, chacoalhando o moreno – que estava preso a ele – no processo.

\- Então é isso... Você quer mesmo morrer?

Notou algo de errado na vítima, conseguia ver claramente em sua face. Fora a exaustão, o suor frio que escorria pela sua testa e a dor infligida sem um pingo de misericórdia... Havia ódio. Onde foi parar a dúvida que brotava como uma pequena semente implantada com muito custo em sua consciência? Cadê aquela fragilidade que surgia conforme abria a ferida em sua alma? O que estava acontecendo ali?

O maxilar estava travado e o rosto mirando na direção que vinha essas palavras tão irritantemente estúpidas. Se sacrificar não era burrice, o que ela fez por Viktor não foi algo que uma pessoa fraca conseguiria! Morrer pelo o que você acredita ser certo não era a atitude de uma pessoa submissa, isto era a determinação de alguém valente. Essa era a força dela, o poder de alguém que assim como ele não tinha nada. A promessa de proteger uma pessoa, o motivo simples e único que a mantinha na linha sem fraquejar. E o mesmo motivo que agora aderiu para si, mesmo que ainda não houve uma pessoa que desejava dar a sua vida... Havia alguém que não poderia decepcionar.

Este foi o seu juramento. Essa foi a sua luz. Esse era seu novo caminho a trilhar. Por isso repetiu para si...

"Não vou decepcioná-la... Isto é uma missão!"

"Não vou decepcioná-la... Isto é prioridade!"

"Não vou decepcioná-la!"

...

\- Péssima decisão. – suspirou novamente o negociador.

Sacou a arma e rodou o tambor, encostando o cano na têmpora de Heero. Um tiro, só iria precisar de um tiro para acabar com isso e ainda assim não havia hesitação nele, continuando teimosamente firme e determinado.

Só lhe restou puxar o gatilho e _bang_.

.

-/-

.

Abriu a porta do carro e desceu, arrumando o terno e tirando os óculos de sol. Olhou ao redor e checou se não havia ninguém suspeito antes de abrir o portão velho de grades e entrar por um corredor sujo e fedido, indo até o último salão abandonado. Viu toda a galera reunida, estavam encostados nos caixotes observando os irmãos Hernández fazendo o trabalho deles: torturar.

Havia chegado na hora certa, o clímax estava para acontecer e pela expressão que os mafiosos carregavam poderia deduzir que o garoto não tinha abrido o bico. Pegou um cigarro e acendeu, deu uma tragada longa e soltou a fumaça no mesmo instante em que o irmão mais novo havia puxado o gatilho. Em seguida o irmão mais velho afrouxou as correntes e as deixou cair no chão, liberando o corpo que deslizou um pouco para baixo e ficou naquela posição largada. A venda foi tirada com um puxão, manchando-se do sangue que ainda insistia em escorrer do corte profundo da cabeça.

\- Como ele se saiu, Franklin? – ajeitou o cigarro no canto da boca e sorriu.

\- Foi teimoso como sempre. – deu de ombros, apontando para os irmãos. – Marco bateu nele até cansar e o Andreas não parava de falar em sua cabeça, é uma pena você ter perdido isso Ed.

\- Mas o melhor ainda está por vir. – Edmond pronunciou cada palavra com satisfação.

A luz forte da única lâmpada que funcionava naquele lugar estava pendurada sobre o corpo de Heero, criando uma sombra sinistra em seu rosto que pendia para frente. Seus olhos abriram subitamente, fitando cada um deles e devorando-os com aquele azul profundo e obscuro. Sua expressão gélida conseguiu causar um arrepio na coluna de meia dúzia dos que estavam ali, os outros apenas retribuía o olhar com certa admiração e respeito.

Levantou-se e ficou por um instante parado deixando aquela onda glacial avançar contra os mafiosos, incertezas surgiam sobre o que viria a seguir. Deu um passo à frente sob vigia de Edmond e caminhou o mais firme possível, fechando os punhos e respirando pausadamente. Foi lentamente até os irmãos, vendo o mais robusto se aproximar.

\- Isso foi um teste Heero. Precisávamos saber se poderíamos confiar informações a você, não foi nada pessoal.

Andreas acenou confirmando a informação e em seguida levou um soco na boca, recuando dois passos para trás – mais surpreso do que afetado pelo golpe –, derrubando o revólver que estava sem nenhuma munição. Cobriu a boca ao sentir o lábio cortado e se arrependeu de ter encarado o rapaz que tinha em si uma aura assassina, para evitar uma comoção pediu aos outros que não se aproximasse e o moreno seguiu caminhando até a saída daquele lugar.

Edmond apenas acompanhava cada passo e cada gesto dele, que mesmo irritado não demonstrava esse sentimento em sua expressão. Conseguia imaginar o motivo de ter atacado o irmão mais novo, sabia que algumas palavras doeram nele muito mais do que meia dúzia de pancadas e por isso tirou forças do inferno para poder castigar o imundo que as proferiu. Era capaz de ver a metamorfose interior do garoto que antes não passava de um ninguém e agora caminhava com o olhar de um soldado.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e sem se importar com a presença do veterano, continuou a caminhar.

Firme.

Forte.

Inabalável.

Sorriu satisfeito, finalmente a ascensão de Heero começou. O despertar do legado deixado por Elissa, o resultado de seus ensinamentos, de sua postura, de sua frieza e da sua morte.

Nascia um novo...

.

 _40 – Demônio de olhos azuis._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _*Jab & Direto:_ O Jab e Direto são socos de linha reta, conhecidos por sua grande popularidade nos treinamentos de lutas marciais. O Jab é um golpe dado com o punho que está a frente da guarda com o objetivo de medir a distância para o adversário ou afastá-lo (como visto nas imagens abaixo), já o direto, é mais forte, dado com o punho que está atrás da guarda e tem o objetivo de levar o oponente ao chão.

 _*Second round:_ Do inglês - segunda rodada.

* _As you know_ : Do inglês - "como você sabe".

* _Foolish boy_ : Do inglês - "garoto tolo".

 ** _..._**

 ** _Enfim chegamos no fim, mas esse final ainda terá um epílogo!_**

 ** _Olá galerinha, chegamos a conclusão de nosso spinoff supimpa. Agradeço a todos que acompanharam desde o primeiro capitulo (que estava uma droga, sinceramente) e chegou até o quadragésimo! Emocionante, obrigada!_**

 ** _Acompanhamos as mudanças no nosso querido Heero, conhecemos as pessoas que o ajudaram a mudar e ser o que ele é agora. Nada foi em vão, mesmo que ainda tenha deslizado em alguns momentos ele finalmente compreendeu e decidiu realmente o que ele queria ser e onde ele queria ir. Seu crescimento foi o mais lento, o mais sofrido e o mais notório, mas tentei fazer isto sem desmerecer os outros personagens._**

 ** _O último truque foi revelado e finalmente ele é um MAFIOSO do Grupo Darlian._**

 ** _Agradeço muito aqueles que comentaram, os que leram nas escuras (sem problemas, ficarei feliz apenas em saber que chegaram até aqui mesmo assim) e por quem me apoiou mesmo sem saber do que a historia se tratava. A titia ama vocês!  
Queria aproveitar para mandar um beijo nas meninas que sempre marcam o ponto aqui, vocês são as melhores s2! E vamos bater palminhas para a Lica que permitiu que essa obra existisse (não se esqueçam de ler a fanfic dela: Beautiful Liar!)._**

 ** _Valeu pessoal, nos vemos em breve!_**

 ** _Fuiiiiiiiiiiii ~~~~~~~~~~_**

 ** _*Sai correndo com o apoio do exercito para que não apanhe das leitoras furiosas, já que a autora bateu no Heero pra caramba*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ps.: O primeiro e o último capitulo tem o mesmo nome por que mostram os dois demônios de olhos azuis da historia s2_**


	41. 41 Epílogo

_41 – Epílogo_

.

Aqueles olhos azuis cristalinos estavam o observando ao longe e mesmo que houvesse um desejo enorme de se aproximar dela, sentia-se impossibilitado, incapaz de dar um único passo. Tudo isso soava como um erro, um pecado que não poderia cometer de modo algum. Evitou encará-la e só então a ouviu se aproximar, como se houvesse uma troca de pensamentos e então ela conseguiu ler em sua mente o quanto a queria por perto... Por fim, ela o alcançou.

A mão pousou suave sobre a sua bochecha; era tão quente e reconfortante. Aquela expressão séria e marcante também estava presente, não poderia faltar, jamais poderia.

\- Yuy.

Mas essa voz não a pertencia.

\- Consegue me ouvir?

Nem esse toque tão brando.

\- Fale comigo.

Por que... Ela estava morta.

\- Yuy?

A respiração foi profunda e só então seus olhos pesados piscavam lentamente e a dor foi surgindo retardatária. Permanecia letárgico, ausente de si e a persistência daquela voz o trouxe de volta, mesmo que seu olhar profundo divagasse em um ponto qualquer daquele rosto a sua frente.

\- Como está se sentindo?

\- Cansado. – a palavra saiu arrastada, a boca estava tão seca e amarga. – Onde estou?

\- Na mansão. Você desmaiou um pouco depois da tortura.

Balançou a cabeça um tanto confuso e aos poucos assimilou os acontecimentos, havia sido capturado, torturado e no final, tudo isso não passou de um teste. Riu seco, sarcástico com a sua situação deplorável, no fundo não passava de um simples suspeito qualquer. Ou foi um, mas conseguiu mostrar a todos a sua força e lealdade. Deixou de lado essas coisas e voltou à atenção na mulher.

\- Quem é você?

\- Madison Brooks. Sou enfermeira e trabalho com o Doutor Van Alt e não sei se vai se lembrar, mas nos encontramos no cemitério semana passada.

Concordou com um breve sinal e tentou se ajeitar na cama, mas a cada movimento parecia que seu corpo iria se partir em pedaços. Sentia o rosto inchado e o olho esquerdo maior que o outro, o nariz tinha um curativo e certamente tudo voltaria ao normal depois de alguns dias. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou para a janela, a pouca luz que vinha lá de fora não indicava se estava amanhecendo ou anoitecendo.

\- Que horas são?

\- Cinco e meia da manhã.

\- De sábado? – olhou novamente para fora, confuso.

\- Hoje é domingo, Yuy.

Sua expressão se tornou intensa e automaticamente reclusa, estava perdendo-se em seus pensamentos. Madison o analisou por alguns instantes e decidiu deixá-lo só, o que poderia fazer por ele, estava feito. Saiu do quarto a passos leves e encontrou Edmond no corredor, ele fumava perto da janela.

\- Como está o garoto?

\- Ele ainda está um pouco desorientado, mas logo ficará bem. – abriu um sorriso animado. – Faça ele comer alguma coisa e beber bastante líquido... – deu um passo à frente e parou, voltando-se ao mafioso. – Se houve sangramento nasal, desmaio ou mal estar súbito, me liguem na hora.

\- Sim, senhorita. – soltou a fumaça e inclinou de leve a cabeça, em forma de agradecimento. – Tenha uma boa folga.

\- Obrigada. Se cuide, senhor Lewis.

Ele permaneceu lá, vendo-a partir. Olhou para fora com a intenção de se distrair, estava entediado e nem mesmo o último trago lhe causou satisfação, apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro sob a mesa de canto e nesse instante ouviu a porta do quarto de Heero abrir e o garoto sair com um moletom largo e o capuz cobrindo a sua cabeça.

\- Você não deveria sair. – pontuou, sem se mover um centímetro para impedi-lo.

\- Tenho um compromisso.

\- Não demore.

Deu as costas para o moreno e pegou outro cigarro, acendeu e o posicionou no canto da boca. Iria desobedecer às instruções da enfermeira, entretanto sabia que nada poderia detê-lo.

Não hoje.

.

-/-

.

Os portões estavam abertos, algumas folhas estavam presas nas grades e se soltaram com o vento forte e frio daquela manhã. Puxou o capuz um pouco mais, tentando se proteger do clima e também para evitar olhares curiosos sobre o seu rosto ferido. Seus pés percorreram pelo trajeto com perfeição, conhecia aquele caminho muito melhor do que qualquer outro naquela cidade. Afinal, tratava-se de seu porto seguro.

Olhou para os lados antes de parar em frente a lápide e com a expressão dura, fitou o nome de sua mentora. Esforçou-se o máximo para esconder a dor que persiste em abatê-lo e ficou assim, nessa briga interna entre o dever e a necessidade de descansar.

\- Sete dias. – sussurrou tão baixo que a ventania engoliu as suas palavras.

E depois o silêncio. Tudo parou, todo ruído externo fez questão de presenteá-lo com um minuto de paz. Desviou o olhar apenas por um segundo para uma rosa que carregava em sua mão, foi o que conseguiu comprar na única floricultura aberta tão cedo e que o vendedor teve o bom humor de lhe oferecer ainda com as portas abaixadas.

\- Passou tão rápido. – suspirou, erguendo o olhar. – Aconteceu tanta coisa, Elissa.

Puxou o ar com certa frustração, havia pensado em tantas coisas para dizer. Fechou os olhos e decidiu começar de novo, tinha todo o tempo do mundo.

\- Eu trouxe essa... – a frase falhou e seus olhos se perderam naquela pedra esbranquiçada. – Estou...

Bem.

Era o que queria dizer. Mas não era a verdade, não havia como isto ser verdade. Iria despejar mentiras sobre ela e depois iria embora? Daria um sorriso satisfeito e voltaria para a mansão para repousar e se preparar para o próximo dia? Não. A cota de mentiras entre eles havia acabado na noite do jantar, quando contaram a última mentira. "Nossa última mentira" corrigiu-se no mesmo instante, irritado com as desculpas que rondavam a sua mente.

\- É difícil, mas vou suportar e tudo ficará...

As lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e molhou seu rosto, seus lábios trêmulos e só então as secou com a manga do moletom. Certamente iria voltar, quando estivesse apto a dizer com a voz mais concreta e verídica que pudesse, que tudo estava bem. Que ficaria bem, que estava de fato pronto para viver deste modo, viver como ela viveu e enfrentar tudo o que viesse pela frente.

Deu meia volta e decidiu sair.

Mas do outro portão ela entrava, delicada e reluzente com seus lindos cabelos de tom dourado esvoaçando com o vento. Olhava tudo ao redor com atenção e notou que – bem mais a frente – dois homens haviam se esbarrado e um deles deixou cair alguma coisa de sua mão.

Não quis chamar a atenção para si, então aumentou a velocidade dos passos com toda a discrição possível.

\- Senhorita, o caminho é por aqui! – alertou o mordomo, buscando acompanhá-la.

Ela parou de súbito em frente a rosa de tonalidade azulada, ficou fascinada ao descobrir que existiam flores da cor de seus olhos. Recolheu com cuidado e voltou a encarar o corredor por onde aquele homem com roupa de frio havia passado, mas já não havia rastros de sua presença, nem sabia como ele era para procurá-lo.

\- Então era isso. – sorriu o velho senhor, afagando a cabeça dela.

\- O que devo fazer, Paigan?

\- Fique com ela, quem sabe não foi obra do destino?

\- Mostrarei para a mamãe! No dia do aniversário dela eu acabei ganhando um presente...

Escondendo no sorriso a sua maior tristeza, alcançou a mão de seu querido protetor e prosseguiu.

...

Uma vez foi dito que as linhas do destino que uniam as pessoas eram vermelhas: a cor da vida. Mas certamente para algumas delas havia uma exceção, pois "assim como o céu da última manhã de inverno" ou dos olhos de uma criança inocente...

Havia aqueles que o destino era tingido de _azul_.

.

 _Fim_

* * *

 _O fim._

 _Chegamos ao final,_

 _O termino de um ciclo,_

 _A conclusão dos fatos._

 _Mas para cada final,_

 _inicia-se um novo começo._

 _ **~ Olá pessoal!**_

 _ **Com isso eu finalizo esta obra. A primeira dentre outras que tive a imensa satisfação em escrever, de perder horas pensando e criando coisas legais para trazer a vocês. É indescritível o que sinto neste momento, é uma alegria de transborda e colore o meu dia. E grande parte desta euforia é culpa de vocês, por acompanharem e comentarem, darem apoio e carinho a esta escritora carente de atenção rs.**_

 _ **Agora falando sério mesmo, obrigada a todos que leram cada capitulo. Aos que comentaram... Eu queria poder abraçar cada um de vocês, mas infelizmente não dá, então agarre o monitor ai e sinta-se abraçado(a) fortemente. E todos aqueles que leram e por timidez não comentaram, fico muito contente por ter criado algo que os manteve presos até o último momento!**_

 _ **Só... Que ainda tem mais! Resta os especiais e vos digo que serão 4! Postarei por ordem cronológica e prometo identificar a época em que se passa, pois terá desde o momento em que o Viktor e seus amigos estão na faculdade até algum tempo após os acontecimentos do epílogo. A questão é: escreverei conforme tiver tempo.**_

 _ **Então vão dando sempre uma olhadinha que sempre aparecerá algo de novo por essas bandas.**_

 _ **Quero mandar um beijo enorme para a Lica, a dona do universo de**_ **Beautiful Lie** _ **. Quem ainda não conhece esta fic corre lá, ainda dá tempo que acompanhá-la! Outro para a Nique e a Mari, já que vocês sempre deram o maior apoio pra esta fic acontecer!**_

 _ **E por hoje é só. Já falei demais!**_

 _ **Meus amores, até mais!**_

 _ **Beijos ~ fuiiiiii!**_

.

04.05.2017 - O dia em que terminei minha primeira fanfic.


	42. 1 Especial

**_Oi, voltei!_**

 ** _Como havia dito no capítulo anterior a batalha de Freeza... Estou trazendo o primeiro especial! Nele vamos saber mais sobre Nicolas e a sua família :)_**

 ** _Antes de começar queria deixar claro algumas coisas, ok? Serei breve s2_**

 ** _Os especiais NÃO estão ligados diretamente ao spin off, então caso não queira ler tudo bem, ok? Ele ficou grande porque eu acabei desenvolvendo um pouco de cada membro da família, mas ao mesmo tempo a história tem grandes PULOS TEMPORAIS, indo de dias a meses entre as partes. Espero que não tenha ficado confuso, no mais deixe o que não entendeu no review que esclareço com o maior prazer!_**

 ** _Eu não terminei a betagem, mas como a Lica permitiu a postagem (lembrando que a Ângela foi um presente pra ela), estou liberando o negócio assim mesmo, então não se assustem caso tenha muita coisa errada xD OMG que medo disso..._**

 ** _Agora vou deixar vocês lerem, nos encontramos lá no final! Boa leitura!_**

* * *

 _1º_ _Especial_ _– Sorte no jogo, azar no amor?_

.

O pânico começou assim que ouviram dois tiros. As pessoas corriam desesperadas pelas ruas e se protegiam conforme conseguiam, mesmo sem saber de qual direção vinha o ataque repentino.

O motorista acelerou o carro e com uma das mãos para fora atirou de volta contra o grupo, acertando alguns e espalhando outros. Quando conseguiu sair da mira dos inimigos e entrar na área da família Blackfield, diminuiu a velocidade e encostou para ver como os dois rapazes estavam. Havia sangue espalhado no banco de trás e no uniforme colegial de Andrew, sua respiração era rápida e falhada, havia momentos em que seus olhos fechavam por tempo indeterminado e abriam como se despertasse de um pesadelo, observando ao seu redor com raiva e desespero.

Nicolas mantinha seu olhar sob a ferida e pressionava a blusa de frio com força sobre ela, precisava estancar o sangue o mais rápido possível. Apesar da aparência calma, seu rosto estava pálido e com sussurros tentava manter o mais novo acordado.

\- Olhe para mim. – falou lentamente, recebendo um fito raivoso.

\- Cala a... Boca, desgraçado. – Andrew revirou os olhos e tentou inutilmente acertar o irmão.

\- Você vai ficar bem. – continuou, ignorando a ofensa.

Desviou o olhar rapidamente para o motorista, acenando para ele continuar a dirigir. Como protocolo não iria para o hospital, mas ligou de imediato para a família Van Alt e alguém seria enviado para encontrá-los na mansão. Pegou o caminho mais rápido e quando chegou aos portões eles abriram automaticamente, duas pessoas estavam esperando do lado de fora e um deles era o médico.

Andrew foi levado com urgência para dentro do casarão deixando o irmão mais velho para trás, banhado em seu sangue e olhando para a direção em que ele fora carregado. Nicolas ficou por alguns minutos dentro do carro, olhava para as próprias mãos com a face tão vazia que não era possível saber o que passava em sua mente. O motorista o incentivou a sair e ser avaliado pelo doutor, apenas por precaução.

Foram quatro horas de espera para saber como o mais novo estava, eles não tinham o suporte de equipamentos do hospital então o processo foi mais demorado e complicado. Quando conseguiu entrar no quarto teve a visão do irmão sedado, dormindo profundamente.

\- Como ele está? – perguntou, ainda olhando para Andrew.

\- Ele vai sobreviver. Foi complicado retirar o projétil, mas como ele é bastante forte e teimoso em breve estará zanzando por aí. – riu levemente, depositando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz.

\- Obrigado, senhor Gregory.

\- Não precisa agradecer, é meu dever. – sorriu brando, dando tapinhas nas costas do moreno. – Você está bem? Quer ser examinado?

\- Estou bem.

A sua voz foi firme e tão tranquila que chegava a aterrorizar. Olhou para Gregory e acenou; uma despedida silenciosa; algo típico do rapaz. Parecia inabalável mesmo após ver alguém sendo baleado na sua frente, mesmo ainda estando completamente sujo de sangue. Nervos de aço, concluiu o médico.

\- Venha me visitar e tente trazer o meu filho junto... Nem sei quanto tempo faz que não o vejo. – seus olhos pousaram no chão e depois olhou para Nicolas por uma última vez. – Se precisar de qualquer coisa me ligue.

\- Obrigado.

A porta fechou e os irmãos ficaram sozinhos, mas não fora por muito tempo. Como uma tempestade ele adentrou o cômodo, o queixo erguido e o olhar perfurante, sondou a situação antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra. Vestia-se como se estivesse de luto, as roupas completamente negras eram na verdade o reflexo de sua alma e só se aproximou quando o filho abaixou a cabeça em respeito a sua presença, submisso perante seu líder.

\- Como você permitiu que eles entrassem no nosso domínio? – a voz estrondou rouca e ausente de emoções.

\- São desconhecidos, nunca vi esse grupo aqui. – ergueu a cabeça e encarou o pai. – Vou descobrir de onde eles são.

\- Você vai eliminar eles. Cada um deles. Não quero que esses imundos entrem na minha cidade e se sintam em casa. – avançou a passos largos, parando ao lado da cama.

\- Andrew foi atingido quando me tirou da rota do disparo. – justificou, o que pareceu ser mais para si mesmo do que para aquele homem.

\- Pelo menos ele serviu para alguma coisa. – desviou do filho mais novo com desdém. – Não fez nada além do dever.

\- Ele... – o moreno tentou falar, mas foi repreendido pela expressão áspera do pai.

\- Você é meu primogênito, seguirá com os negócios da família. O que acontece com essa escória não me importa.

A batida leve na porta quebrou a tensão que havia formado e o mordomo entrou, fazendo uma leve reverência.

\- Perdão a intromissão, mas o senhor recebeu uma correspondência. – o envelope estava sobre a bandeja de prata, em letras desenhadas havia o nome de Walter Blackfield. – Fora entregue agora.

\- Amanhã Frederic irá te levar e buscar da faculdade, não saia sem me comunicar. – anunciou já de costas, tomando o envelope em mãos. – Leve a sua arma e faça bom uso se for necessário.

Nicolas continuou parado, os punhos sendo fechados lentamente. Olhou para o garoto inconsciente e para a porta, sua expressão fechada e nebulosa, não sabia exatamente no que pensar. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que precisava de um banho, roupas limpas e uma cama boa para descansar.

.

-/-

.

As aulas da manhã passaram rapidamente, já que nenhuma matéria era um obstáculo para o jovem mafioso e isso apenas ajudava a acelerar o tempo de seu estudo. Esperava o início do segundo tempo sentado em uma poltrona na biblioteca, a paz que esse lugar passava para ele era quase palpável, ficava olhando para os títulos nas prateleiras, porém não se interessava em nenhum em específico, era apenas um bom passatempo e um jeito de manter a mente ocupada.

Este era seu templo desde o primeiro ano, só que tudo ficou um pouco mais conturbado depois que passou para o segundo e com isso os filhos dos amigos de seu pai adentraram na mesma faculdade. Viktor cursava Administração e Joseph estava em Medicina, não tinham aulas em comum, nem assuntos ou amigos que gostassem das mesmas coisas. Porém, sempre se esbarravam pelo campus.

A turma que estava estudando ficou apreensiva e começaram a sussurrar conversinhas, isto tirou Nicolas do seu transe e o forçou a olhar o foco do assunto. Joseph estava parado no meio do salão, olhando para todas as direções e abriu um sorriso amplo quando o encontrou no canto, isolado do resto. Os modos dele eram parecidos com o do pai, não entendia o motivo do médico e do filho não se darem bem, mas também não iria se aprofundar nos problemas daquela família... Bastava os seus.

\- Finalmente te encontrei, porque se esconde aqui com as traças de livros? – se inclinou invadindo o espaço do moreno, falando baixo.

\- Gosto daqui.

\- Ah, vamos logo! O Viktor está lá fora esperando. – estendeu a mão e o ajudou a desafogar da poltrona redonda e macia.

Os dois atravessaram o local sendo observados como peças raras e de fato eram. Sendo chamados de "matadores de calouras", tinham a típica fama de _bad boys_ , riquinhos e poderosos. Todo mundo conhecia eles e temiam ser destruídos apenas por diversão, já que a família dos três tinha grande poder no mercado e arruinar a vida daquelas pessoas não seria algo muito difícil.

\- Já almoçou? – o futuro médico parecia à vontade mesmo nessa situação. – Quero comida chinesa.

\- Sem chances.

\- Estraga prazeres! – cruzou os braços sobre o peito e emburrou, imitando a expressão séria do amigo.

Um rapaz entrou na biblioteca completamente distraído e acabou trombando nos dois, derrubando o material que carregava no chão. Abaixou-se para pegar os livros e quando olhou para cima seu rosto tornou-se azul, perdendo instantaneamente o ar dos pulmões.

\- Perdão! – suplicou repetitivamente, estava tão apavorado que acabou derrubando tudo o que havia recolhido novamente.

Joseph apenas deu de ombros e saiu, mas Nicolas o ajudou a pegar as coisas e sem dizer uma única palavra conseguia deixar o cara completamente petrificado. Os amigos do estudante que assistiram a cena estavam na mesma condição, e só correram para ajudá-lo após o moreno deixar o local.

\- Ele vai me matar! Eu esbarrei nele... – gotas de suor surgiram em sua testa. – Ele me marcou... Viram como ele me olhou? – suas pernas amoleceram e precisou ser apoiado para não cair.

\- Não se preocupe, vamos falar com a Mily. – uma garota tentou tranquilizá-lo, abrindo um sorriso amarelo em seguida.

\- Ele vai me matar...

Apesar do clima tenso que havia ficado na biblioteca, o dia permanecia claro e frio. Os meninos se reuniram e foram almoçar em um restaurante que ficava na quadra de baixo da faculdade. Como em toda vez que se reuniam, Joseph não media esforços para tirar Viktor do sério e o outro sempre usava de palavras duras para ferir o amigo, fora isso o convívio era sadio e decente.

\- Você está bravo assim só porque a Áurea não está aqui. – cutucou novamente, dando uma risadinha. – Vou contar pra ela que você estava paquerando a professora de estatística!

\- Até parece que ela iria acreditar, eu nunca faria isso! – bateu a mão na mesa, desejando na verdade acertar a cara lavada de Joseph.

\- O único que sai com as professoras é você. – Nicolas quebrou a brincadeira, deixando o amigo com uma feição ofendida.

\- O que está acontecendo? O Vik ser um troglodita já é normal, mas você me acusando assim também? – o rapaz fingiu estar triste e que iria sair, mas colocou um sorriso sacana no rosto e voltou a sentar. – Elas que me procuram... Eu apenas não sei dizer não.

\- Não muda os fatos. – apontou Viktor, dando uma garfada nas almôndegas.

\- Tanto faz, tanto faz! – bufou o mais alto, voltando a ficar injuriado. – Na próxima vez eu venho sozinho.

\- É um favor que me faz. – complementou novamente, agora pegando uma porção de macarrão.

\- Vocês... – o moreno começou, atraindo o olhar dos dois que continuavam se atacando verbalmente. – Sabem de algum grupo novo na cidade? – controlou a voz e tinha certeza que eles iriam entender sobre o que estava falando.

\- Mexicanos.

\- Tem certeza Viktor? – olhou nos olhos do amigo, que afirmou com a cabeça.

\- Eles estão distribuindo mercadoria nova. – o comentário de Joseph atraiu a atenção de ambos. – Alguns idiotas tentaram me vender hoje de manhã. - ergueu as mãos demonstrando não saber nada além disso.

\- Preciso encontrar a fonte logo. – o assunto foi enterrado e eles terminaram a refeição, retornando para o campus.

Logo na entrada encontraram uma garota parada, estava com os braços cruzados e parecia encarar Nicolas com um olhar bastante irritado. Os dois olharam para ele que não parecia entender o motivo disso e em bom senso deixaram-no para trás para resolver a questão.

\- É você quem está ameaçando o meu grupo de estudo? – ela fechou ainda mais a expressão e falou autoritária.

\- O quê?

Viktor e Joseph pararam no mesmo instante, olhando para trás espantados. Essa era a primeira vez que alguém da faculdade falava assim com o moreno.

\- Você é surdo? – ela aproximou um passo, franzindo a testa.

\- Não sei do que está falando.

\- Não se faça de idiota! – esbravejou, ficando na ponta dos pés. – Se não tem nada de melhor para fazer, não fique matando seu tempo na biblioteca! Não faça pouco caso das pessoas que precisam estudar bastante para manter a bolsa de estudos.

\- Vik! Vik! – Joseph riu baixinho. – Ela chamou ele de idiota!

\- Você também é. – retrucou, empurrando-o. – Vamos.

\- Nãooooo! Eu quero ver o resto!

Nicolas apenas concordou com uma expressão de pouco caso. Ela era corajosa, mesmo sendo bem menor que ele foi enfrentá-lo toda convicta, usava roupas até comuns e certamente deveria ser bolsista por se sentir tão ofendida. Desviou da garota sem dar mais atenção a ela, indo direto para a sala de aula.

.

-/-

.

Ao término dos estudos, o motorista Frederic já estava aguardando na saída lateral da faculdade para buscá-lo. Entrou no carro e avisou o pai que iria sair e buscar informações sobre o grupo que os atacou. Quando passaram para a parte suburbana da cidade, se reuniu com alguns homens que estavam sob o seu comando e foram atrás de qualquer tipo de pista. Rondavam os pontos de drogas e mais outros lugares que _eles_ poderiam estar atuando e não encontrou nada. Tudo isso parecia um tipo de truque, primeiro eles atacam e depois desaparecem... Queriam chamar a atenção do senhor Blackfield? Ou apenas queriam causar caos e desordem?

Continuaram a busca, mas agora em lugares específicos e em um dos bares clandestinos que ficava no limite da área da família, acharam Alejandro. Mexicano, trinta e três anos, viciado em drogas. Não foi muito difícil fazê-lo falar, Nicolas poderia oferecer qualquer tipo de mercadoria e na quantidade que fosse necessária e isso só alargou o sorriso do ordinário que entregou nomes e endereços sem remorso algum. O que ele não esperava era encontrar a morte tão rápido, já que de forma alguma poderia alertar os comparsas sobre o ocorrido. O disparo foi executado por Nicolas, não porque gostava disso, mas estava certo de acatar as ordens do pai. E isso também fora pelo irmão, iria caçar cada um deles e destruiria qualquer expectativa de vida que eles poderiam ter. E ainda assim sua expressão continuava inalterável.

Deixou que seus homens cuidassem do corpo e retornou para casa com o motorista, chegando mais tarde do que previa. Depositou a jaqueta nas costas do sofá da sala de estar e então ouviu alguém se aproximar, seus olhos endureceram ao ver a mãe aos prantos... Seu pensamento foi direto ao irmão.

\- O que houve?

\- Não foi nada querido. – limpou as lágrimas e abriu um sorriso chocho.

\- Anne, o que houve? – ela conteve um soluço ao ver o filho imitando próprio pai. – Andrew está bem?

\- Ele está bem, mas está incontrolável. – sentou no sofá, ainda chorando copiosamente. – Ele brigou com Walter, achei que iria acontecer uma desgraça nesta casa.

Aproximou-se cuidadosamente, segurando a mão fria e trêmula daquela mulher tão bonita e ao mesmo tempo tão abalada. Ficou um período assim, olhando naqueles olhos claros e foi soltando-a, assim que ela se acalmou.

\- Já volto.

Subiu as escadas e atravessou o corredor andando o mais rápido que podia, indo até o quarto do irmão. Quando tentou abrir a porta um abajur a atingiu, desfazendo-se em mil pedaços.

\- Vamos conversar. - seu pedido ecoou no silêncio que se procedeu. - Andrew...

\- Não quero falar com você. – gritou o mais alto que pôde. – Vocês dois são iguais, me tratam como lixo!

\- Isso não é verdade. – empurrou a porta novamente e viu o irmão sentado no chão, a cabeça escorada na parede. – Você está bem?

\- Isso importa? – bufou, segurando o ombro com força na tentativa de conter o sangue que escorria pelo curativo encharcado.

\- A ferida abriu. Você precisa de ajuda.

\- Por que não me mata de uma vez? – riu rancoroso, fechando os olhos com força. – Seria um favor.

\- Você pode pensar o que quiser de mim, mas não dê mais desgosto para nossa mãe. – bronqueou, indo até o mais novo. – Ela não merece isso.

Andrew ficou cabisbaixo no mesmo instante, permitindo que Nicolas o ajudasse a voltar para a cama. O moreno conferiu a ferida, precisava refazer o curativo o mais rápido possível, então pegou o celular do bolso e tranquilamente ligou para Joseph; não iria incomodar o doutor Van Alt devido à estupidez do irmão. Em vinte minutos o amigo estaria lá.

\- O que o nosso pai disse?

\- Ele é louco Nico... Trata as pessoas como se fossem ferramentas. – respirou fundo na intenção de conter as lágrimas de raiva. – Não sei como lidar com esse cara.

\- Tenha paciência.

\- Paciência? Ele veio aqui rir da minha cara, falar que eu era um inútil! Que deveria continuar sendo um escudo para você, já que não sirvo para mais nada.

\- Você sabe o quanto é difícil para ele cuidar dos negócios, da máfia. Sei que isso não é desculpa para o que ele faz, mas se ele deixou o escritório duas vezes para vir aqui te ver. – afagou o cabelo do caçula, vendo-o brigar com as lágrimas. – Mesmo que do jeito estranho dele, tenho certeza que estava preocupado.

\- Você está usando drogas? - abriu um sorriso de lado e empurrou o mais velho, afastando-o.

Aquelas palavras não iriam resolver os problemas dele, mas certamente acalmou o coração do garoto que apenas queria entender qual era o seu lugar nessa família estranha. Nicolas deixou o irmão aos cuidados de Joseph assim que ele chegou e voltou para conversar com a mãe, para tranquilizá-la.

Quando tudo se acalmou, entrou em seu próprio quarto e sentou-se na beirada da cama, fitando pela janela o céu noturno. Não conseguiu jantar e muito menos dormir esta noite, ficou apenas divagando sobre tudo o que acontecia e às vezes sobre nada.

.

-/-

.

Seu corpo encontrava – desde a última aula – encostado à parede do lado da entrada da biblioteca, o professor tivera que ir embora e com isso estava esperando o intervalo começar ali, dormindo praticamente em pé. A cabeça pendia para frente e os olhos pesados lutavam para permanecer abertos e com isso via imagens de pessoas como fotografias instantâneas, mudando constantemente até quando um rosto se fixou ainda um tanto embaralhado.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – a mesma garota do dia anterior surgiu, encarando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Não disse para ficar longe da biblioteca?

\- Eu não estou nela. – abriu os olhos e os manteve assim, focando na face dela.

\- Mas continua assustando as pessoas. – apontou para trás e uma fila enorme de alunos se estreitava medrosos, vendo quem seria o primeiro a passar na frente do moreno. – Ao invés de ficar com essa cara de poucos amigos, porque não tenta sorrir às vezes?

\- Hm, entendo.

Abriu um sorriso forçado e sua expressão ficou ainda mais aterrorizante, combinando as olheiras com o charme de um assassino galã. A garota estendeu os braços e cobriu a boca dele em um instante, evitando um fuga em massa dos covardes que continuavam a tremer na própria base.

\- Credo, isso é ainda mais assustador! Deixa pra lá! – balançou a cabeça em negação e depois a inclinou para o lado, um tanto pensativa.

\- Eu não fiz nada para eles terem medo. – bocejou, cansado.

\- Ah-ham. – revirou os olhos, mostrando-se cética. – Vamos fazer assim... Você é bom em alguma matéria?

\- Cálculo… Talvez.

\- Então ajude o meu grupo, assim eles não vão ter medo de você!

A expressão tensa que ela sempre carregava suavizou, ficando clara e entusiasmada. Seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso radiante e Nicolas não conseguiu desviar seu olhar. Ela envolveu a mão dele e o puxou para dentro do salão, indo até a mesa que estava parcialmente ocupada.

\- Pessoal, encontrei uma pessoa que vai nos ajudar em cálculo.

\- Que bom Mily! – falaram em uníssono e paralisaram ao levantarem o rosto dos livros.

\- Hm, seu nome é Nicolas, certo? – ela continuava sorrindo.

\- É. Sim. Nicolas. – ele soltou as palavras em pausas e foi forçado a sentar junto ao grupo.

\- Você morde? – ela novamente se virou para o moreno, a pergunta soou natural e inocente. – Diga logo!

\- Não, por que faria isso? – franziu a testa e a garota soltou uma risada, prendendo-o na sonoridade espontânea e jovial.

\- Viu, não precisam ter medo. Ah! É mesmo, eu ainda não me apresentei. - estendeu a mão, mantendo o sorriso brilhante. - Meu nome é Camily.

A única conclusão que conseguiu chegar era que essa garota não tinha todos os parafusos no lugar – assim como Joseph. Se todo mundo tinha tanto medo dele, porque ela foi à única que o enfrentou? Isso não fazia sentido.

Não conseguiu evitar a situação e acabou ajudando aquelas pessoas, percebendo que aos poucos eles foram se soltando e quando menos esperava a galera já estava chamando-o de _Nico_. Aqueles alunos eram esforçados, estudavam dando o seu melhor e ficou um pouco sentido ao ver que não tinha nenhuma dificuldade em aprender, diferente de cada um dali. Camily parecia se divertir em ajudá-los, não carregava um único caderno consigo e o moreno considerou que talvez ela também estivesse indo _bem_ nas aulas.

Durante a pausa o grupo se separou e Camily ficou sozinha na mesa, vasculhando na mochila alguma coisa que poderia comer. Pegou uma maçã e a lustrou com a manga da blusa longa que usava e antes de morder a fruta, viu ser roubada pelas mãos grandes de Nicolas.

\- Ei! – estendeu os braços, mas nem em pé conseguiria alcançar seu almoço.

\- Vai comer só isso? – contemplou a cor vermelho intenso da casca brilhosa.

\- Sim, qual o problema? Devolve! – bufou, se levantando irritada.

\- Almoce comigo. – desviou os olhos da fruta e a encarou.

\- De jeito nenhum. – a negação veio sem pensar por um único instante.

\- Você vai, por que me forçou a ensinar seus amigos.

\- Ah... – retraiu os lábios, havia sido pega. – Não acho que é uma boa ideia.

\- Apenas me acompanhe Camily. – estendeu a mão e ela soltou um longo suspiro, aceitando.

\- Por que isso agora? – perguntou enquanto saíam juntos da biblioteca e encontraram Viktor e Joseph do lado de fora. – Oh-ou! – sussurrou, olhando para a dupla e depois para o novo membro da turma de estudos.

\- Você está pagando o que me deve com a sua companhia. E... – olhou para os amigos, seriamente. – Não me esperem.

Os dois nem tiveram chance de falar nada e Nicolas tratou de arrastá-la até uma lanchonete simples e um pouco distante da faculdade. Sentaram frente a frente e pediram batatas com cheddar, bacon e um refrigerante. A princípio ninguém falou nada, mas quando terminaram de comer, a garota puxou assunto:

\- Você tem espírito de pobre. – deu uma risadinha, apoiando o queixo sobre a mão.

\- Talvez tenha razão.

O moreno debruçou sobre a mesa, a cabeça sobre os braços e fechou os olhos, queria poder dormir um pouco, depois da aula iria continuar a busca e agora que tinha um norte a seguir, não poderia deixar aqueles homens escaparem. Ela apenas ficou olhando-o, queria perguntar se estava bem, mas não tinha certeza se deveria. Permaneceu assim até ouviu a respiração dele ficar branda e cautelosa começou a afagar o cabelo escuro e curto.

Sorriu sem ao menos perceber.

\- Durma bem, Nico.

.

-/-

.

Voltou a tempo de assistir apenas a última aula, dormiu por tanto tempo que não conseguia raciocinar corretamente. Encontrou Camily no corredor novamente, ela conversava com alguns meninos e era tão fascinante como conseguia se comunicar com os outros com tanta facilidade, estava sempre feliz e ainda sim carregava uma carranca quando não gostava de alguma coisa. Seu interesse súbito por essa menina poderia atrapalhar seu dever, então desviou daquele caminho e foi pelo mais obscuro... Afinal iria matar outras pessoas esta noite.

Com a companhia de seus cúmplices, começou pelo endereço mais próximo de onde houve o ataque que feriu seu irmão. O bairro era de classe média, a casa havia sido alugada no último mês no nome de Carlos, dono de uma distribuidora – _de drogas_ – de revistas e jornais. A invasão foi tão fácil que até uma criança poderia ter feito, matou o responsável da empresa e mais dois seguranças. Dele conseguiu o nome do cabeça, mas ainda era cedo para derrubar o império, faltava destruir os pilares.

No total foram quinze mortes naquela noite: três na casa alugada, cinco em uma boate, quatro em uma estação abandonada e os últimos eram os filhos de Valentino. O grupo migrou para os Estados Unidos interessados em uma aliança, receberam dinheiro e ajuda de mafiosos maiores, mas no fundo não passavam de peças descartáveis no jogo de dominação e ampliação de território. Seriam usados nessa guerra, perderiam e o jogador mestre não sairia com baixas em seu verdadeiro exército. Só que isso não serviu para amolecer o coração de Nicolas, já que a família dele era o alvo desta bagunça e iria colocar cada um em seu devido lugar: no cemitério.

Chegou em casa e já era mais de meia noite, todos deveriam estar dormindo – exceto o pai que ficava dias a fio nos hotéis cuidando do trabalho. Subiu as escadas e foi ver o irmão, estranhou o fato das luzes ainda estarem acesas e parou à porta, preparando-se para entrar.

\- Acho que na semana que vem eu volto para o colégio.

A voz de Andrew era clara, deveria estar ao telefone com algum colega. Deu meia volta e quando estava para sair, ouviu algo que chamou a sua atenção:

\- Já disse que estou bem, seu namorado é bem mais forte do que imagina... – houve uma pausa. – Preciso desligar. Eu também te amo Emma.

Distanciou-se o mais silencioso possível, atravessou o hall principal da mansão e saiu para o jardim. Tateou a jaqueta e pegou o maço de cigarros que estava escondido no bolso interno e acendeu um, fumando lentamente, sentindo a nicotina ajudar a acalmar seus ânimos. Riu solitário e depois endureceu a face, quantas coisas as pessoas escondiam dele? Andrew tinha uma namorada?

\- Ele não confia em mim. – concluiu, soltando a fumaça. – Eu no lugar dele não confiaria também.

\- O nome dela é Emma. Estamos na mesma sala e é perfeita.

Olhou para trás e o mais novo estava encostado na porta de vidro, olhando para o céu nublado.

\- Faz dois anos que namoramos e se quer saber, já transamos. – abriu um sorriso de canto. – Vou casar com ela quando estiver na faculdade.

\- São ótimos planos.

\- Só não te contei por que não tinha certeza se conseguiria fazer isso. – olhou para o irmão mais velho com a seriedade de um adulto. – Não sei se vou sobreviver até a faculdade, aquele... – respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça em negação. – Nosso pai pode ter outros planos para mim.

\- Você é uma ferramenta dele até eu me tornar o líder, depois disso eu decidirei o que fazer com você. – apagou o cigarro na sola do sapato e jogou a bituca no meio das flores. – Escolha um lugar bem bonito para a lua de mel.

\- Se você continuar fumando assim, eu que serei o líder dessa porra toda. – inflou o peito e apontou para o rosto do irmão. – Até ter a minha liberdade preciso de você vivo.

\- Tem a minha palavra.

O caçula acenou com a mão em despedida e entrou, deixando Nicolas para trás.

.

-/-

.

Três dias se passaram, já era sexta-feira e muitos alunos estavam apenas preocupados com a balada na nova boate _White & Blue_. Era o assunto que borbulhava nos corredores, ninguém mais falava de outra coisa, mas como sempre havia as exceções...

\- Você está saindo com a Camily? – Joseph cobriu a boca, pasmado. – Não! Não faça isso Nico!

\- Como você é desagradável Joseph! – interceptou Viktor, soltando as palavras entre dentes. – Fique em silêncio pelo menos por uma hora! Ou melhor, pelo resto de sua vida!

\- Sei que seu livro é importante, mas se você já tem a Áurea e o Nico está saindo com aquela garota... – olhou para eles completamente desesperado, batendo com força na mesa. – Sou o único solteiro no grupo, isso significa que não vão mais sair comigo. Resumindo, estou sozinho agora.

\- Chega de drama, por que não chama a sua prima para sair? – revirou os olhos, fechando o livro. – Convide o cachorro, o carteiro, qualquer pessoa que você quiser... Apenas fique calado.

\- Viktor, você também acha que eu estou saindo com ela? – Nicolas interrompeu a briga, encarando o rapaz que apenas deu de ombros. – Eu só chamei ela para almoçar.

\- E ficamos sozinhos na biblioteca e nos encontramos nos corredores para ficar paquerando... – Joseph imitou a voz do moreno.

\- Só estudamos. – complementou em sua defesa. – Não sejam paranoicos.

\- Ela está vindo.

Viktor falou e pegou o livro da mesa, deu um sinal para Joseph e deixaram o mais velho sozinho, olhando para eles com tédio.

 _Idiotas_.

\- Esses dois me odeiam ou é impressão minha?

\- Não ligue para eles. – suspirou, apontando para ela se sentar.

\- Você vai na boate esta noite?

\- Não sei.

\- Eu queria ir. – seus olhos estavam nos dele e ainda abriu um sorriso cativante que o fisgou.

\- Está me convidando, Camily? – sustentou aquele olhar, tentando não ser seduzido pela beleza dela.

\- Se você concordar, sim. Se me rejeitar, seria apenas um desabafo de uma universitária solitária de poucos amigos animados. Qual das duas opções você escolheu?

A jovem riu ruborizada pela demora dele, mas a resposta iria vir, só queria continuar olhando para seu rosto um pouquinho mais. Isso quer dizer que estava gostando dela ou era apenas um distúrbio emocional por saber que o irmão mais novo pensava em casar e ele ainda não tinha nem ao menos uma namorada oficial?

\- Eu vou com você.

\- Por um instante eu quis te matar, nunca mais faça isso. – soltou o ar e riu novamente, ainda sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

\- Você é uma pessoa legal, por que me escolheu para te acompanhar? – decidiu as palavras com cuidado, queria ter dito que ela era linda, só que preferiu ser cauteloso.

\- Como assim?

\- Primeiro você brigou comigo, depois me usou e agora está me chamando para sair. – os cantos dos lábios do moreno esticaram em um quase sorriso.

\- Hm. – fez um biquinho e umedeceu os lábios antes de continuar. – Há uma parcela de mentira nisso tudo, afinal você também me usou quando despistou seus amiguinhos apenas para cabular aula e dormir em uma lanchonete engordurada. Bom, pelo menos as batatas estavam maravilhosas.

\- Não menti, já que você ficou brincando com meu cabelo como se eu fosse um poodle de estimação.

\- Você não é fofo como um poodle. – acariciou o rosto de Nicolas, exibindo um sorriso travesso. – Mas até que tem lá o seu charme. Te encontro às onze na entrada da _W &B_.

Depositou um beijo no rosto dele e saiu, desfilando como uma rainha em seu tapete vermelho. Agradeceu aos céus por ela não ter visto a sua cara nesse instante, não era a primeira vez que saia com garotas da faculdade, mas esta era a primeira que quis manter alguém por perto.

Como o cerco para pegar o último da lista estava programado para o sábado, decidiu que iria esquecer um pouco os problemas por hoje. Não conseguiu evitar que Joseph o acompanha-se, já que foi uma ordem do pai e não tinha opções e nem argumentos para usar. Ficou em casa até dar o horário e foi no próprio carro para lá, dois seguranças iriam segui-lo e protegê-lo caso tivesse algum perigo.

Estacionou do outro lado da rua, desceu e observou o local. Tinha bastante gente do lado de fora conversando e se reunindo, achou prudente chegar um pouco antes para encontrar com Camily e Joseph antes de adentrar o recinto, já que poderia acontecer de não se esbarrar mais depois disso. Ajustou a camiseta pólo e a jaqueta, precisava esconder a arma que estava consigo, mesmo estando nos Estados Unidos não seria legal se alguém descobrisse que andava armado para todo canto.

Joseph chegou de táxi e logo encontrou o carro espetaculoso do moreno, um esportivo do ano, conversível, o tipo que atraía o olhar de qualquer pessoa.

\- O que você tem que discreto, seu carro tem de chamativo. – abriu um sorriso traquina e encostou-se no possante, cruzando os braços. – O que estamos esperando?

\- Camily. – ignorou o comentário anterior e falou com a sua típica calmaria.

\- Ela vai vir? – olhou discretamente para os lados, procurando pela moça.

\- Sim, ela que me convidou.

\- Então por que me chamou? – coçou a nuca, realmente confuso. – Espera aí! – seu olhar foi acusador e certeiro sobre o amigo. – Não me diga que foi por causa daquela minha brincadeira?

\- Não, ordens do meu pai. – respondeu, sem ânimo.

\- Ele não tem limites. – começou a rir, batendo no ombro dele. – Sabe, você deveria começar a falar _não_ para ele às vezes.

\- E você deveria começar a falar _sim_ para o seu às vezes. – as palavras foram tão significativas que Joseph perdeu a expressão no mesmo instante.

\- Já entendi. Seus problemas são seus problemas, meus problemas são meus problemas. – ergueu as mãos em rendição. – Agora me fale da Camily...

\- Ela deve chegar em breve.

\- Não exatamente isso... – soltou o ar pelo nariz, mostrando toda a sua indignação perante a falta de interesse de Nicolas. – Você sente algo por ela? – ergueu as sobrancelhas, aguardando uma resposta positiva.

\- Não sei.

\- Puta merda Nico, a única coisa que você pensa é estudar, fazer os trabalhos para o seu pai. – desencostou do carro e seus pés o levavam de um lado para o outro. – Sabe o quanto isso é frustrante? Dá uns beijos nela, leva ela para dar um volta. – apontou para a rua exageradamente. – Você só tem dezenove anos, aproveite a vida enquanto tem uma.

Os olhos de Nicolas se fixaram em um pouco além da face de Joseph, olhando com tanta atenção que parecia estar hipnotizado, fascinado pelo corpo esbelto da sua nova companhia que havia chegado naquele instante. Camily usava um vestido tipo chiffon amassado preto, a saia parava na metade da coxa, em um modelito estilo casaco de manga curta e um cinto grosso desenhava a sua cintura fina. Calçava uma sandália fechada, mesclando a cor preta e branca de salto médio, completando o conjunto com um par de brinco e um colar olhares se encontraram e ela sorriu, indo até a dupla.

\- Boa noite, meninos.

\- Oi Mily! Uau, você está muito gata! – o mais alto começou, depositando um beijo na mão dela.

\- Obrigada. Você também está muito galanteador. – ampliou o sorriso e deu uma piscadinha sapeca, depois virou-se para o seu convidado. – Oi Nicolas.

\- Boa noite, Camily.

Os dois voltaram a se encarar, conseguia sentir o perfume dela mesmo a essa distância... Era doce assim como o teu sorriso. Não podia negar, estava encantando por ela. Estendeu a mão para seguirem até a boate, ainda sem perder o contato visual e ela soltou a respiração lentamente, concordando com um leve aceno.

O nome _White & Blue_ fazia o maior sentindo quando você entrava na pista e as paredes brancas eram mescladas com vários feixes de luz azul, criando e distorcendo formas para só depois incluir outras cores que dançavam conforme a batida forte e alta da música.

O trio foi se desviando das pessoas para chegar ao balcão, onde o barman fazia malabarismo com os coquetéis e sorria feito um personagem de propaganda de pasta de dente. Com toda a simpatia de um atendente, inclinou-se um pouco na direção da dama para recolher o seu pedido.

\- Dose dupla de uísque sem gelo, por favor.

\- Vou querer o mesmo que o dela. E você, Nico?

\- Por enquanto nada.

\- Não vai beber? – a jovem se adiantou e ele apenas mostrou as chaves do carro. – Que rapaz consciente, estou orgulhosa.

\- Exatamente. – Joseph acabou por entrar no jogo. – Vamos brindar pelo meu amigo que é politicamente correto. – ergueu o copo e brindou com Camily. – Se beber, não dirija.

\- Na próxima vamos numa pizzaria. – ela girou o dedo indicador com leveza, levando Joseph a gargalhar. – Eu pago o refrigerante para ele.

Mesmo sendo o alvo das piadinhas, não levava isso a sério. Nicolas apenas via os dois se divertindo e sorrindo e com isso percebeu o quanto estava deslocado, ausente dessa alegria que contagiava a todos, menos ele. Pediu um pouco de água e continuou a olhar a pista, hora e meia olhava para os dois conversando, depois para o celular.

\- Lembra do aniversário do Viktor? Aquele que o Wolfgang caiu de boca na mesa da sala de jantar e perdeu os dentes da frente? – cutucou o ombro do mais velho e ele voltou a si.

\- Vagamente, éramos crianças.

\- Foi hilário! Ele corria atrás do Viktor, jogando os dentes nele e falando de um jeito engraçado. – balançou a cabeça diante a nostalgia e gargalhou novamente. – Como eu queria que ele morasse por perto.

\- De onde ele é? – envolvida pela curiosidade perguntou, pousando o copo sobre os lábios.

\- Mora na Europa, não em um lugar fixo. O tio dele é um músico famoso e vive viajando por aí. – deu de ombros, despreocupado com os detalhes. – Nós somos amigos há muito tempo, chega ser incrível continuar conversando assim até hoje, não acha?

\- Sim, é incrível... – sua feição era terna enquanto olhava para os dois. – Continuem assim.

\- Pode deixar, farei o meu melhor para manter assim. – lançou uma piscadela, voltando-se ao barman. – Manda outro pra mim! – deslizou o copo sobre a madeira escurecida. – Quer mais um, Mily?

\- Não, obrigada. – tocou de leve o ombro dele e o de Nicolas, atraindo a atenção de ambos. – Já volto, vou ao banheiro.

\- Quer que eu te acompanhe? – o mais alto perguntou e só depois percebeu o duplo sentido que havia na frase. – Ah, é que eu queria dizer...

\- Tudo bem Joseph, eu entendi. – deu um risinho, descontraída.

Os dois concordaram, vendo-a se afastar e se perder na multidão. Joseph bufou ao ver a expressão séria do moreno ao seu lado, ele estava sempre concentrado em alguma coisa que não estava naquele lugar e isso já havia acontecido antes. Estava absorto nas questões que rondavam seus últimos dias e finalmente criou uma conexão indesejada. Camily apareceu justo quando os mexicanos atacaram e se aproximou tão de repente, conquistando seu espaço ao redor do moreno. Como foi capaz de abaixar a guarda deste modo? Chegou a cochilar na frente desta mulher que poderia estar envolvida no caso, que poderia buscar informações e repassá-las, mas era aí que a contradição aparece... Ela nunca perguntou nada.

\- Ela é bonita pra caramba e muito legal. – suas palavras repentinas atraíram o olhar do moreno. – Inteligente e talvez seja a única neste lugar que aguente essa sua cara de mosca morta. – não riu da própria piada, continuando com o mesmo tom de voz sério. – Não sei o que passa na sua cabeça, mas sei que são coisas terríveis e eu queria que você separasse pelo menos hoje, só hoje, seus deveres da sua felicidade. Não permita que uma coisa destrua a outra.

\- Josh.

\- Não diga nada. Eu acabei de dar um conselho pro cara que mais me ajudou na minha vida, ainda estou chocado. – aliviou o semblante, puxando um sorriso sincero.

\- Obrigado.

\- Sempre às ordens.

Brindaram pela camaradagem, principalmente quando Joseph deixou aquele lugar com a desculpa de que havia visto um conhecido, permitindo ao casal um pouco de privacidade.

\- Desculpa a demora. – encostou-se em uma banqueta, olhando para a festa.

\- Sem problemas.

\- Seu amigo é bastante comunicativo. - soltou o comentário ao perder Joseph de vista.

\- Nosso. – a corrigiu, fitando o rosto iluminado pelas luzes da boate.

\- Ele é engraçado. – balançou levemente a cabeça, como se quisesse intensificar suas palavras. – Seus dias nunca devem ser um tédio com ele por perto.

\- Precisa ver quando o Viktor está junto.

\- Aguardo por isso ansiosamente.

Uma pausa, longa e silenciosa no meio de todo aquele barulho. Camily sorria e parecia esperar por alguma coisa que não conseguia prever, havia tanto mistério entre eles e ainda assim a atração parecia apenas aumentar. Seus corpos estavam na direção da pista, mas seus olhos sempre se encontravam, olhando-se ao mesmo tempo na sincronia dos ponteiros de um relógio, presos nesse contato tão íntimo e tão distante. Os orbes brilhavam com as feixes, diziam tantas coisas e se viu aproximando um passo, depois outro e quando estava a centímetros dela...

\- _Oh my God_! Camily o que está fazendo aqui?! – o grito foi escandaloso e agudo, surpreendendo o casal que se afastou instantaneamente.

\- Grace? – olhou para ruiva que mal conseguia manter-se ereta.

\- Claro que sou eu! Eu já bebi tanto, olha, vamos dançar!

A garota saiu puxando-a pelo braço e Nicolas apenas viu o sequestro acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos. A expressão de Camily era de desespero, isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo entrar em ação e foi quando a ruiva esbarrou em um cara – derrubando cerveja na camisa dele – que o mafioso se adiantou e a trouxe para si. Conduziu a amiga para o outro lado da boate e se encostaram à parede, olhando para os lados para garantir que aquela maluca não havia os seguido.

\- Você disse que não tinha ninguém animado para vir junto? – fechou a expressão, mantendo-a presa contra a parede.

\- Estamos no mesmo curso, só isso. – revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços. – Obrigada pelo resgate.

\- Eu não te salvei. – ergueu o queixo dela com uma das mãos e a outra estava presa em sua cintura. – Apenas te sequestrei de volta.

\- Devo gritar por socorro?

Tentou ficar séria, mas acabou sem reação quando ele sorriu, o modo que a olhava era tão cheio de desejos. A mão que mantinha seu rosto erguido deslizou pela bochecha, pescoço e a segurou firme na nuca causando um arrepio e despertando algumas borboletas em seu estômago. Não conseguia respirar com aqueles olhos a seduzindo, estava sendo roubada de si mesma e perdeu o chão quando os lábios se tocaram.

A beijou lentamente, não conseguia evitar a vontade de aprofundar-se naquela boca e se deu ao luxo de prolongar, acelerar o gesto. Sentiu ela se agarrar em seu corpo e se separaram em busca de ar, mas isso não os impediu de repetir a dose por uma, duas, três vezes até que o celular dele começou a tocar. O toque do aparelho teria passado despercebido se o DJ não tivesse parado a música naquele exato momento, só para agradecer pela presença de todos e anunciar as novidades exclusivas daquela noite.

\- Preciso atender. – afastou dois passos dela, mas continuava a observando e só então atendeu. – Blackfield.

\- _Chefe... Temos um problema. O alvo começou a se mover._ – a voz de Frederic era tensa do outro lado da linha.

\- Quando foi isso?

\- _Há poucos minutos alguém comprou passagens de avião no nome de Valentino, mas algo me diz que é uma armadilha._

\- Estou indo, saberei quando chegar lá.

Um sorriso surgiu na face de Camily.

\- Eu... – a voz começou rouca e ele desviou o olhar.

\- Tudo bem, parece importante. – estendeu ainda mais o sorriso. – Nos encontramos depois.

Concordou com um simples gesto de cabeça e começou a andar. Desejou olhar para trás, mas assim iria mostrar sua vontade imensa de querer ficar e continuar ao lado ela. Não se despediu propriamente, porque teve a impressão que isso soaria como um adeus permanente e que tudo não havia passado de uma pegação.

Enquanto isso ela o via se afastar, perdendo o brilho como uma estrela que se apaga. Fitou o chão um tanto deslocada, queria ter falado a verdade e segurado ele ali, porém não teve forças para isso. Estava confusa, não conseguia entender as contradições de Nicolas.

\- Quando uma pessoa não considera relevante a vida particular da outra, pode ser por falta de interesse ou não queria se expor, quando for a sua vez de contar sobre si. – cobriu o rosto com as mãos e depois suspirou, entristecendo. – A psicologia erra às vezes ou saímos do padrão?

.

-/-

.

A madrugada mostrou-se fria e uma neblina rala cobria as ruas, os carros estacionaram perto da mansão. Nicolas foi o último a se aproximar, o portão já havia sido arrombado e o sistema de alarmes do lado de fora do jardim desarmado. Seu motorista e ajudante balançou a cabeça em negação, não gostava do plano que havia sido definido e se arrependeu de ter ligado ao jovem mestre que agora entrava pela porta da frente, tão destemido quanto um corvo sobrevoando uma floresta densa.

Viu o sinal que o capanga fez, não havia ninguém na sala de estar. Espalharam-se e o silêncio era perfurado a cada segundo por um relógio antigo que tiquetaqueava, produzindo o ritmo da marcha daqueles homens. O moreno subiu as escadas e uma luz fraca diminuía e aumentava a sua intensidade contra a parede, parecia como uma televisão ligada.

\- Final do corredor. – e apontou com o indicador, ainda segurando o revólver na outra mão. – Me deem cobertura.

\- Sim, senhor.

A cada porta que passava os homens de preto invadiam e depois anunciavam aquele cômodo como vazio, esse quadro mudou quando chegaram ao final e havia apenas uma sala de monitoração com todas as tevês fora do ar. Eles retomaram o caminho, indo para o lado oposto agora e sem nenhuma cautela Nicolas começou a caminhar com mais pressa, ultrapassando cada um deles.

\- Fique atrás senhor.

\- Estou cansado desses jogos.

\- A sua segurança é prioridade! – insistiu Frederic, segurando-o no ombro.

\- Prioridade é matar Valentino.

Ignorando o conselho, persistiu e começou a chutar as portas. Entrava apontando a arma e saia bufando, repetindo e repetindo até que no penúltimo quatro havia três homens e dois deles atiraram em seu peito, derrubando-o de imediato. O grupo ficou em choque e começou o ataque matando os capangas de Valentino, depois disso só apareciam mais e mais seguranças, como se tivessem aberto a porta do inferno e os demônios surgiam atrás de suas almas. Frederic manteve o controle de sua equipe e mantinha a ofensiva no meio de toda aquela confusão, ao fundo a risada satisfeita do mexicano mesclava com os disparos conforme surgia das sombras.

\- _¡Qué noche maravillosa, caballeros!_

A mesa rústica de carvalho que enfeitava o corredor foi jogada no chão e usada de escudo, não tinha como escapar, logo acabaria a munição e _bye bye_. Valentino continuava a tagarelar coisas em espanhol, parecia orgulhoso por ter derrubado o próximo chefe da máfia das drogas, havia se tornado corajoso a essa altura e continuou com as provocações até que se sentisse satisfeito. Sorriu escancarado ao dar as costas para aquela confusão e partir com o dinheiro que recebeu de seu empregador, havia sido um trabalho fácil, mas tão fácil que estava sendo difícil de acreditar.

Cessaram fogo e com isso restou o último vislumbre, o ápice de sua vitória gloriosa e ao olhar para trás, preenchido de orgulho, viu Nicolas de pé olhando-o com a face da morte e a arma em punho.

\- _Adios_.

A bala atravessou a cabeça e o corpo chocou-se contra a parede, deslizando sem vida. Frederic respirou aliviado e foi checar como estava o moreno, depois olhou para os rapazes que haviam se infiltrado na segurança do recém morto e os mesmos mostravam-se sem ferimentos.

\- Esse plano foi muito arriscado! – elevou a voz, seguindo o chefe. – E se eles não tivessem caído na armadilha? Se eles tivessem atirado na sua cabeça?

\- Eu estaria morto.

\- Não diga uma coisa dessas com essa cara tão... – fechou os punhos e desistiu, não adiantava discutir com ele. – O senhor está bem?

\- Estou. As armas eram de baixo calibre e o colete me protegeu.

O mafioso parou ao lado do falecido e o analisou, pegou o celular do bolso da camisa social florida e começou a verificar as últimas ligações. Enquanto isso os outros começavam a fazer a faxina, não poderia restar nada até o amanhecer.

.

-/-

.

Havia assinado os últimos papéis e a secretária conferia tudo e organizava os documentos para arquivá-los. Levantou-se da cadeira e alinhou a gravata, observando a porta dupla sendo aberta e seu sócio entrar com a feição preocupada.

\- Você ainda está aqui? Desse jeito a senhora Anne vai pedir pelo divórcio. – soltou uma risadinha, puxando uma cadeira da imensa mesa para sentar-se.

\- Isso não é da sua conta, Michael. – continuou o fitando sem mostrar nenhuma expressão.

\- Odeio esse seu jeito tão mesquinho, Walter. – tamborilou os dedos sobre a madeira, sorrindo. – Só que eu odeio ainda mais a sua liderança.

\- Logo odiará a de meu filho também. – ergueu o queixo e o olhou de cima.

\- Nicolas nunca será um problema para mim, sabe muito bem disso.

O telefone sobre a mesa tocou, interrompendo o diálogo dos dois. A secretária se limitou a acionar o viva-voz e voltou as suas tarefas.

\- _Aqui é Nicolas falando._ – houve uma pausa. – _O cliente ficou satisfeito com os nossos serviços, além de agradecer a indicação feita por Michael Harris_.

\- Espere, isso é um engano. – olhou o aparelho em sobressalto, levantando-se de imediato.

\- Realmente foi um engano, já que você nunca saberá como meu filho irá liderar.

Sacou a arma e atirou sem nem piscar, devolvendo a arma para o coldre sob o paletó.

\- Ótimo, terei que fazer hora extra. – exclamou a secretária, suspirando diante o sangue que escorria no chão.

\- Não se esqueça de organizar tudo para a reunião de amanhã.

\- Sim senhor, boa noite.

.

-/-

.

Os alunos caminhavam lentamente para dentro dos prédios no campus, desanimados pelo começo da semana. A biblioteca estava vazia e Nicolas aproveitou para descansar um pouco, acomodando-se em um canto e fechando os olhos para um cochilo breve, porém não conseguiu dormir nem por cinco minutos que já foi acordado brutalmente por Joseph, que jogou os cadernos sobre o moreno.

\- Você me largou na boate e não atendeu o telefone o fim de semana inteiro! – rosnou cada palavra com rancor, agredindo o outro com o olhar.

\- Aconteceu um imprevisto e no sábado tive que acompanhar meu pai nas reuniões, depois tive que trabalhar. – organizou os materiais do amigo e os devolveu, tranquilamente. – Desculpa.

\- Como consegue pedir desculpas com tanta facilidade? Ah, esquece! – bufou, puxando uma cadeira pra si. – Cara, você abandonou a Camily lá, sozinha, livre para qualquer babaca chegar junto.

\- Talvez eu seja o pior dos babacas.

\- Quando eu achei que você finalmente tivesse encontrado a garota certa... – sorriu irônico, dando de ombros em seguida. – Sabia que ela está no primeiro ano de Psicologia?

\- Não.

\- Tem a minha idade, gosta de escrever histórias, ama animais...

\- Não sabia. – sua expressão tornou-se séria.

\- Vocês não conversam quando estão juntos? Por que não ligou para ela pelo menos para se desculpar? – Joseph se inclinou para frente, mostrando o celular.

\- Não tenho o numero dela.

Nicolas se levantou, olhando o amigo por cima, visivelmente irritado. Por que esse idiota precisava esfregar na sua cara que não sabia nada, nem sobre seus gostos, o que ela fazia durante as tardes. Tentou respirar fundo e apoiou a mão sobre o peito, sentia uma dor forte e para piorar havia esquecido os anti-inflamatórios em casa.

\- O que houve? – o mais alto o fitou confuso. – Nico?

\- Foi uma pancada. Nada demais.

\- Droga! Ainda te joguei minhas coisas, foi mal!

\- Já disse, não é nada.

\- Vou te perguntar uma coisa, seja sincero. – segurou o mais velho pelo ombro, detendo-o. – Quando saiu da festa, foi por causa do Andy? – falou baixinho, certo que o outro entenderia onde queria chegar.

\- Sim. – ele olhou para trás. – Já resolvi o problema e encontramos o responsável, era da companhia.

\- Ele foi _despedido_?

\- Sim.

Joseph apenas balançou a cabeça, imaginando o modo que o cara deveria ter sido "dispensado" e sorriu sem graça. Levantou e acompanhou o amigo até a saída da biblioteca e acabaram encontrando Camily no corredor.

\- Mily! – Joseph a barrou, estendendo os longos braços para os lados. – E ai?

\- Oi Josh... – sorriu levemente e depois se virou para o moreno. – Bom dia Nicolas.

\- Bom dia Camily.

O casal ficou por um instante se encarando e ao mesmo tempo desviaram o olhar, seguindo cada um para um lado. Achou melhor deixar as coisas assim, mesmo que viessem a namorar seria impossível continuar o relacionamento, como iria explicar sobre a máfia? Ela iria aceitar? Acabaria colocando a família dela em risco também, sem contar o fato de que ele seria o líder e tantas vidas seriam tiradas conforme a sua vontade. Drogas, mortes, dinheiro, sangue... Quem suportaria isso ao seu lado?

Suspirou sentindo o sono e o cansaço girar a sua cabeça. A dor ficava cada vez mais intensa, lembrou do trabalho que teve para esconder os hematomas dolorosos que ficaram em seu peito, mesmo o colete protegendo-o das balas o impacto foi muito forte e pela distância que estava daqueles homens era certo que acabaria deste modo. Havia suportado isso pelo final de semana inteiro, não seria agora que iria fraquejar e esse sofrimento perdurou até o almoço.

\- É melhor ir embora. – Viktor o observava tomando o comprimido.

\- Obrigado pelo remédio.

\- Você está pálido, precisa descansar. – insistiu, sendo ignorado completamente pelo mais velho.

\- Harris foi eliminado. – soltou as palavras enquanto caminhava, sendo acompanhado pelo amigo.

\- Ele era o traidor? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. – Alguém tão patético como ele não conseguiria pensar em algo assim, tem mais gente envolvida.

\- Pode ser, mas acredito que ele não está no grupo. Valentino e Harris eram apenas marionetes. – reduziu os passos, puxando o maço de cigarros do bolso. – Pode ir, logo alcanço você.

\- Pensei que vocês apenas vendiam e não usavam. – lançou a crítica em repreensão e novamente foi ignorado.

Aproveitou a desculpa que usou para se afastar dos blocos e caminhou pela grama até perto da quadra de esportes, deitou sobre ela e ficou olhando o céu. Sentia a dor piorar e seu corpo estremecer de frio, ponderou tomar outro remédio, entretanto tudo havia escurecido e perdeu a consciência jogado no meio do nada. Quando acordou estava dentro de uma sala, deitado em uma maca e alguém segurava a sua mão. Demorou um pouco para perceber que estava na ala médica da faculdade e que aquela pessoa ao seu lado era Camily.

\- Nicolas?

\- Camily.

\- Está se sentindo melhor? – colocou a mão sobre a testa dele. – A febre está abaixando.

\- Eu desmaiei... – moveu o rosto o suficiente para conseguir olhá-la diretamente. – Me perdoe.

\- Do que está se desculpando, agora é crime ficar doente? – riu levemente.

\- De sexta. Deixei você...

\- Shh, apenas descanse. – sussurrou gentilmente, segurando a mão dele com mais firmeza.

\- Eu queria ter ficado lá. – seus lábios se esticaram em um pequeno sorriso. – Ficar ao seu lado.

\- Nicolas.

\- Me perdoe.

Ele se apoiou sobre o cotovelo, olhando-a de um modo tão sentido, tão culpado. Encostou-se no ombro dela e ficou assim, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos e tentando não pensar em todos os motivos que existiam para não continuar isso. A jovem tentou o afastar, mas teve o rosto acariciado pela mão quente dele e se rendeu ao beijo que veio a seguir, suave e doce.

.

-/-

.

Os dias que passaram desde então foram tranquilos, estava tudo indo tão bem que ninguém conseguia acreditar que isso fosse possível. O grupo de estudos continuava frequentando a biblioteca e podiam contar com Nicolas para o auxílio das diversas equações, e sempre se surpreendiam com a capacidade quase robótica que ele tinha em responder tudo em questão de segundos. Sempre que os amigos saíam juntos se divertiam, Joseph continuava a reclamar de estar sozinho enquanto Viktor desfilava ao lado de Áurea e o moreno com sua mais nova namorada. Era tanta paz que parecia ser mentira.

O despertador trepidava sobre o criado mudo e com um tapa certeiro Camily o desligou, voltando a se acomodar nos braços de Nicolas. O cômodo estava um breu, o dia ainda não havia clareado e resmungou alguma coisa quando ele a abraçou.

\- Levanta. – sussurrou rouco, a voz arranhando a garganta. – Temos prova hoje.

\- Mais cinco minutos. – se aninhou ainda mais ao corpo dele. – Temos tempo.

\- Sei que o apartamento é perto do campus... – ele começou, mas foi interrompido pela namorada.

\- Ok! Ok! – suspirou, sentando-se na cama. – Então venha comigo, vamos tomar banho juntos para economizar tempo.

Ela pulou da cama e com passos precisos foi até o interruptor, iluminando o quarto. Pegou da cadeira a camisa dele e vestiu, protegendo-se do frio que estava cada vez maior com a chegada do fim de ano. O chamou com o dedo indicador e mandou uma piscadela, indo pro banheiro e começando a encher a banheira, quando se virou para chamá-lo o moreno já estava lá.

\- Um banho rápido. – ela jurou, erguendo a mão direita.

\- _I see_.

Os dois deram uma risada e se beijaram, empurrando a porta e a encostando, neste momento o telefone tocou, separando-os.

\- Alguém ligando a essa hora... – olhou nos olhos dele, preocupada. – Pode começar, já venho.

\- Tudo bem.

Camily não demorou muito, mas era nítido seu desânimo. Ele terminou o banho primeiro e foi arrumar suas coisas e quando ela terminou, preparou o café.

\- O que houve?

\- Meu pai foi internado de novo. – suspirou, apoiando-se na mesa. – O semestre acabará logo e pretendo visitá-lo no recesso... Então cancele a viagem para Virginia.

\- Não era para a Suíça? – seu semblante era sério.

\- Também gosto do chocolate de lá.

Riu levemente, indo para o quarto pegar o casaco para saírem. O casal foi de carro até o campus e encontraram os amigos lá, Joseph e Camily foram para o bloco de medicina enquanto Viktor e Nicolas se separaram indo cada um para a sua ala. As provas definiriam o final do primeiro período e o início do recesso de inverno, o Natal estava próximo e eles teriam alguns dias para aproveitarem.

.

-/-

.

A família Blackfield se reunia e passava as festas de fim de ano juntos, o que deveria ser uma comemoração na verdade não passava de socialização mafiosa. Para muitos era desagradável permanecer naquele lugar, mas Nicolas não poderia ficar de fora já que no futuro ele seria o anfitrião deste evento. Depois do brinde da meia noite e início de um novo ano, se afastou daquelas pessoas e foi até o jardim para ter mais privacidade, precisava ligar para Camily.

Discou o numero várias vezes, mas a mensagem sempre era a mesma: sem sinal ou desligado. Estava preocupado, seria alguém da sua família interferindo no namoro deles? Suspirou e tateou o bolso, precisava de um cigarro.

\- Nicolas. – a voz suave de sua mãe ecoou no corredor e logo ela surgiu à porta. – Está tudo bem?

\- Sim. – olhou para o céu nublado e depois para ela. – Só vim respirar um pouco de ar fresco.

\- Logo isso tudo acabará. – sorriu, caminhando até o filho. – Todo ano é a mesma coisa, é um pouco cansativo, mas você dará conta.

\- Eu sei, não vou desapontá-los.

\- Me desaponta saber que não são felizes como desejavam ser. – acariciou o rosto do moreno e depois o abraçou, sentia-se triste por não poder fazer nada quanto a isso.

\- Isso não é culpa sua, mãe. – retribuiu o afeto, depositando um beijo na testa dela. – Vou ficar bem.

\- Querido... – suas mãos delicadas seguraram o rosto dele. – Não se sacrifique tanto.

Com os olhos cheios de amor e compaixão o fitou, desejando poder carregá-lo novamente no colo e protegê-lo de todo o mal que essa família possuía. Sentia há algum tempo um aperto no peito, seu instinto de mãe a alertou e não sabia dizer qual dos seus meninos poderia estar em perigo, respirou profundamente e adentrou a mansão, ainda tinha muitos convidados para conversar, sorrir e fingir que tudo o que acontecia naquela casa era algo normal.

Andrew era uma mera estátua, parado e em pé ao lado do sofá onde o pai estava sentado. Escutava tudo o que aquele homem e seus familiares conversavam e sentia apenas repulsa e vergonha, era tanta podridão que se sentia sujo apenas de ter nascido nessa família.

\- Estou finalizando um acordo, anunciarei assim que tudo estiver nos papéis. – disse Walter, balançando o gelo dentro do copo com uísque.

\- É inacreditável que tenha convencido aquela megera. – comentou um dos homens.

\- Quanta arrogância só por causa de alguns milhões de dólares. – ironizou o irmão de Anne. – Aposto que no final ela acabará usando vocês.

\- Arrogante será ela ao pensar que pode estar no mesmo nível que a mim ou a minha família. – deu um gole na bebida, lançando um olhar afiado para o cunhado. – A escória tem o dever de saber onde é o seu lugar.

Os punhos do garoto foram fechando lentamente, estava sendo sufocado por aquelas palavras e saiu de sua posição, movendo-se como um fantasma. Passou por Nicolas cabisbaixo, não queria que o irmão visse sua expressão humilhante, já que não tinha coragem de enfrentar o pai e muito menos provar que ele não era apenas um homem patético. Não queria pensar assim, mas chegou à conclusão que no fundo ao se sentir tão afetado por qualquer coisa dita por Walter... Isso significava que ele realmente era apenas um pedaço de merda.

Do outro lado, Nicolas apenas deixou o irmão mais novo se retirar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas poderia ter uma leve noção apenas por analisar as feições daqueles que estavam ao redor do chefe da máfia, no desejo quase declarado de querer tirar a vida dele com as próprias mãos. Não era fácil viver assim, não importava a sua posição.

.

-/-

.

As aulas retornaram e foi apenas neste período que Nicolas conseguiu falar com Camily novamente. Estavam na lanchonete durante o almoço, sentados junto a Joseph e Viktor, mesmo com tantas coisas para falar, ninguém ousava quebrar o silêncio que havia formado.

\- O pedido de vocês. – a garçonete colocou os milkshakes e as rosquinhas sobre a mesa.

\- Que delícia. – comentou Joseph ao tomar um pouco do leite batido. – Como foi o fim de ano de vocês?

\- Longo. – comentou Nicolas, olhando para fora.

\- Dentro de um hospital... – falou Camily, tomando um longo gole da sua bebida e massageando as têmporas em seguida. – Argh que gelado!

\- Seu pai melhorou? – continuou o mais alto, parecendo preocupado.

\- Sim, bom, mais ou menos. – tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. – Ele sempre teve problemas nos rins.

\- Espero que ele melhore. – Nicolas segurou as mãos dela e as beijou.

\- Áurea está grávida.

O trio paralisou e encarou Viktor no mesmo instante, impressionados com a informação relatada de modo tão casual. O futuro papai apenas bebericou a sua bebida e continuava a olhar um ponto qualquer, evitando qualquer invasiva do grupo.

\- Quantos meses?! – perguntou Joseph.

\- Meus parabéns Viktor! Ligarei para a Áurea mais tarde. – comemorou a jovem.

\- Cuide bem dela agora.

\- Eu sei disso, Nicolas. – acenou, tentando conter o sorriso. – O médico disse que ela está com três semanas.

\- Que legal. – suspirou o mais alto, logo se debruçando na mesa. – E é bom vocês se cuidarem, ou teremos dois bebês aparecendo por aqui.

Ele apontou para o casal e a moça corou de imediato, olhando para Nicolas que não se mostrou abalado. Talvez porque nunca tinha pensado sobre isso ou por não ter encontrado alguém com quem desejasse criar uma família. Quando a encarou viu a face dela entristecendo, teria sido melhor comentar algo?

\- Precisamos voltar. – Camily disse no mesmo instante em que se levantou. – Acho que vou indo na frente.

Ela colocou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e saiu, deixando os meninos para trás. Viktor continuava comendo sem se incomodar e Joseph apenas apontou para fora, mandando o amigo segui-la. Nicolas correu para a calçada, porém ela já havia desaparecido.

Quando terminou a aula, foi até a saída do bloco de medicina procurá-la e as meninas que frequentavam a mesma turma disseram que ela já tinha ido embora. Ficou pensativo e talvez fosse melhor dar um tempo, com tudo o que estava acontecendo com o pai, seria melhor dar um pouco de espaço para ela.

.

-/-

.

Os meses que passaram desde então foram assim, nos finais de semana Camily visitava sua cidade natal e voltava sempre na terça-feira, o restante dos dias ficava junto com Nicolas. O pior não era a rotina e o pouco tempo que restava entre faculdade, provas e os trabalhos da máfia, e sim a falta de diálogo que foi surgindo entre eles. Se antes não sabia nada sobre ela, agora sabia menos ainda.

Tinha noção de que não poderia levá-la para casa para apresentá-la para seus pais, ou que iria invadir a família dela agora que estava passando por momentos difíceis, só que tudo estava se tornando difícil. Temia que alguém descobrisse sobre ela, que a machucasse ou a forçasse fazer algo que não queria. Camily poderia não saber do seu lado mafioso, porém a cautela que tinha em perguntar sobre qualquer coisa mostrava que ao menos sabia que havia algo de errado com ele. Os dois eram inteligentes demais e esse fator só aumentava a distância entre o casal, às vezes a ignorância e a coragem era um passo firme para o futuro.

Chegou em casa depois do horário do jantar, havia sido designado a matar um homem e havia cumprido seu papel perfeitamente. Iria reportar ao pai os acontecimentos e ouviu o mesmo discutindo com alguém, em seguida descobriu que era com sua própria mãe.

\- Já está decidido, ele irá se casar após a formatura. – sua voz era firme e autoritária.

\- Não vou permitir isso, não importa quanto dinheiro esteja envolvido. Você não tem o direito de forçar nosso filho a se casar com uma estranha! – suas mãos pousaram sobre a mesa, olhando diretamente para Walter.

\- Diga o que quiser Anne, já está tudo assinado. Eu não quebro meus acordos, só porque você acha errado.

\- Desta vez quebrará, ou prepare-se para assinar outro papel. O do nosso divórcio!

Ela o enfrentou, fazendo-o se levantar e ir em sua direção. Anne cruzou os braços sobre o peito a fim de colocar-se na defensiva e ele parou a uma distância bem curta.

\- Nosso casamento salvou a vida do seu pai que devia mais do que a própria alma, não se faça de vítima. – as palavras saíram entre dentes.

\- O único que está se fazendo de vitima é você! Meu pai estava com problemas, mas eu me casei porque gostava de você.

\- Gostava? – a pergunta saiu em um urro de raiva.

\- Walter... – seus olhos inundaram. – Você vai destruir nossa família, pare de nos usar como peças do seu jogo estúpido de xadrez!

\- E o que mais você pensa que é para mim?

Anne desferiu um tapa no rosto dele, ainda que as lágrimas escorressem sobre o seu. Nicolas entrou na sala e abraçou a mãe, não iria permitir que o pai a machucasse ainda mais. Walter apenas olhava para a esposa com os olhos fundos e sem nenhum sentimento.

\- Não vou voltar atrás com a minha decisão, do resto, faça o que quiser.

Ele voltou à mesa, pegou a arma dentro da gaveta e saiu da sala, bem provável que voltaria para o escritório do hotel e passaria o resto da semana por lá.

\- Nicolas... – ela desabou, apertando o abraço. – Não consegui fazer nada.

\- Mãe. – ele acariciava as costas dela, esperando que se recuperasse. – O que está acontecendo?

\- Seu pai fez um acordo com a senhora Cuthbert e pretende casar seu irmão com a filha dela. – secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e respirou fundo, buscando autocontrole. – Não vou permitir isso, jamais.

\- Andrew já sabe disso?

\- Ainda não. – suspirou fundo. – Ele me fez companhia essa semana e encontramos a namorada dele no shopping... – aos poucos sua feição foi tornando-se acolhedora. – Ele ficou tão feliz, Nicolas. Quase não vejo ele sorrindo.

\- Vou pensar em alguma coisa para ajudar.

Acenou com firmeza e saiu do cômodo, tinha pouco tempo para achar uma solução e ir pedir misericórdia para o pai seria a mesma coisa que jogar seu tempo precioso no lixo. Considerou todas as possibilidades e não conseguia encontrar nenhum novo método, não tinha poder para anular este acordo e muito menos a chance de encontrar a outra parte e negociar para que desista. Restava apenas um mês e alguns dias para terminar o ano letivo, em base do tempo que o acordo demorou em ser fechado, deveriam ter muitas coisas envolvidas além do casamento e se este fosse o caso... Começaria fazendo algumas ligações.

Walter chegou ao escritório e foi direto para a sua sala, retirou o paletó e o jogou sobre a mesa, sentando-se na poltrona. Conferia alguns documentos que haviam sido empilhados ao lado do computador, sua face ainda demonstrava raiva e após um momento o telefone tocou, atraindo seu olhar fulminante. Atendeu com descaso e a secretaria pedia permissão para liberar o motorista da família para adentrar a sala.

\- Mande ele entrar.

No próximo minuto o homem alto e corpulento surgiu, parando do outro lado da mesa.

\- Senhor... – estendeu um envelope pardo para o patrão. – Peguei todos os dados possíveis, espero que seja o suficiente.

Walter conferiu os papéis, tendo na primeira página em anexo uma foto. Passou rapidamente os olhos sobre as anotações e seus lábios esticaram em um sorriso malicioso.

\- Esta é a garota que meu filho está se relacionando?

\- Sim, senhor. Devo fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso?

\- Não. Ainda não, Frederic.

O capanga consentiu e se retirou, deixando o chefe revirando o monte de papel que havia entregado. Após conferir tudo recolheu a foto e a segurou na altura dos olhos, encarando-a com afinco.

\- O que devo fazer com você, _Camily_?

.

-/-

.

Virou a madrugada conversando com pessoas de sua confiança e o único conselho que havia recebido era o mais inconveniente de todos: trocar de lugar com o irmão. Desde o começo já havia considerado essa possibilidade, mas o rosto de Camily surgia em sua mente e não conseguia mais continuar. Voltou à atenção para a aula e viu o professor apagar o gráfico no painel, anunciando o novo período de provas.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos ao ar livre, o intervalo certamente seria tão rápido quanto as aulas estavam sendo. Suspirou pesadamente sentindo o sono chegar com mais intensidade e bocejou desanimado, vendo ao longe Joseph se aproximando junto a Viktor.

\- Cara, você está péssimo. – Joseph fez questão de apontar algo que o moreno certamente já sabia. – Ainda está tentando resolver aquele problema?

\- Sim.

\- Meu pai não conseguiu te ajudar? – perguntou Viktor, sentando ao lado dele.

\- Ele disse a mesma coisa que o senhor Eisinger. – suspirou novamente. – Para me casar no lugar do Andrew.

\- O Wolf me ligou ontem e disse algo que concordei. – o mais alto ergueu o dedo indicador, assumindo uma pose íntegra. – "Não deixe seu pai escolher a mulher com quem você vai transar".

\- Cala a boca Joseph. – rebateu Viktor, bufando. – Tente negociar com seu pai.

\- Será inútil. – confessou, frustrado.

\- Se não conseguir nada, o que vai ser do seu namoro?

Os olhos escuros foram do rosto de Joseph até o chão e ficou por lá, perdido. Não conseguiu responder a pergunta, ainda mais ao ouvir a voz animada de Camily. Ergueu a cabeça e a viu sorrir; tão radiante e linda; acalmando seu peito apenas com a sua presença. Depois desse instante decidiu que iria resolver o problema ainda hoje, sem falta.

Passaram o tempo que podiam juntos e voltaram para a aula, todos estavam tensos por causa dos testes e a única coisa que estava preocupando-o era a chance de não conseguir um tempo na agenda lotada do pai. Mandou uma mensagem para Camily avisando que não poderia acompanhá-la e que iria para o hotel de sua família, nem que tivesse que acampar ali, iria falar com Walter.

Pegou o carro e dirigiu a toda velocidade, chegando em poucos minutos no elegantíssimo prédio da área nobre da cidade. Invadiu o escritório e foi barrado pela senhorita Adams, a segunda mulher no mundo que suportava seu pai e a respeitava por isso.

\- Ele está em reunião neste momento. – insistiu a secretária.

\- Preciso falar com ele, é importante.

\- Nicolas. – ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele, delicadamente. – Espere naquela sala e te aviso quando o patrão estiver disponível.

\- Ele não vai me atender... – sussurrou mais para si do que para a moça. – Tudo bem, vou esperar.

\- Tenha um pouco de paciência.

Ela sorriu sem jeito, voltando para a sua mesa e atendendo ao telefone que não parava de tocar, deixando o moreno sozinho na sala ao lado.

Olhava para o relógio na parede e contava as horas, minutos, segundos. Já havia caminhado de um lado para o outro, avisado a mãe que estava no hotel e que iria demorar, até mesmo falou com o irmão sobre o jogo de baseball que estava passando na tevê... E nada de ser chamado. Desceu até o restaurante e jantou, voltando apenas para continuar esperando mais e mais.

\- Ele ainda está ocupado?

\- Sim... – Gwen novamente mostrou seu sorriso simpático. – Não seria melhor voltar amanhã?

\- Não.

Voltou para a sala da espera eterna e acendeu um cigarro, outro e depois mais um. Se isto era um teste de paciência, iria provar que poderia ganhar e quando os ponteiros anunciaram meia-noite ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

\- Nicolas? – ela apareceu na porta. – Já pode ir encontrá-lo.

\- Obrigado.

Trocou de sala a passos largos, se preparando psicologicamente para uma disputa que não tinha certeza se iria vencer. Walter estava em pé diante a janela com um copo de uísque na mão, olhando a cidade de cima, observando os pequenos pontos se movimentando a metros abaixo dos seus pés.

\- Seja breve, ainda tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

\- Serei rápido se cooperar. – manteve a voz firme, queria a atenção dele. – Olhe para mim.

\- O que pode ser tão importante ao ponto de você vir aqui, sem que eu tenha te chamado? – virou-se para o filho, dando um gole na bebida.

\- O futuro de Andrew.

\- Isso já está resolvido. Pode ir embora. – depositou o copo sobre a mesa e sentou-se, voltando a trabalhar.

\- Sabe que esta decisão pode afetar a imagem da nossa família? – puxou o ar com lentidão, não poderia se abalar. – Está casando o seu segundo filho, antes do primogênito.

\- E qual é o problema? – desviou os olhos do monitor sobre a mesa e fitou o rapaz.

\- Nenhum, mas tenho certeza que esta notícia estará na primeira página das revistas, junto com várias especulações sobre os motivos desse casamento tão precoce. Vão inventar mentiras, fofocas e colocar dúvidas sobre a nossa integridade no comércio. Nós trabalhamos com turismo e somos o espelho dos nossos negócios.

O silêncio surgiu e os dois se encararam, Nicolas se preparava para iniciar uma nova jogada, entretanto foi surpreendido pelo pai, que começou a falar:

\- Andrew ligará nossa família aos negócios que a doutora Cuthbert mantêm na Austrália, aumentando os pontos de venda, liberando a importação e exportação de mercadorias. O poder deles será nosso, ganhamos três vezes mais. Não será uma fofoca que me fará mudar de idéia, seja mais criativo. – riu com desdém, cruzando os braços sobre o peito a espera de mais uma tentativa falha do moreno.

\- Ser criativo? – fechou a expressão no mesmo instante. – Acha que está fazendo um bom negócio? Eu estarei no comando daqui alguns anos e quando essa hora chegar, Charlotte encontrará um jeito de me tirar do caminho e usará Andrew para tomar posse dos nossos negócios. Nessa hora não existirá ninguém que poderá detê-la!

Walter arrumou a postura, levantando-se ao ver que isso poderia se tornar uma realidade bastante amarga. Sua testa franziu e seus olhos fitaram o filho com um misto de surpresa e irritação, teimoso demais para assumir que Nicolas poderia estar certo.

\- O que sugere então, futuro líder da companhia Blackfield?

\- Cancele o casamento.

\- Não.

\- Pai... – tentou ver qualquer sinal de que poderia convencê-lo, mas ele era firme como uma muralha. – Sei que a sua intenção é colocar Andrew em uma família que poderá protegê-lo e tirá-lo da mira de nossos inimigos. – a nova revelação fez o patriarca prender a respiração. – Mas estará fazendo o contrário, jogando ele para a morte certa.

\- Você está concordando que seu irmão é incapaz de controlar aquelas pessoas?

\- Não é isso! – suas mãos passaram por seu rosto, não iria cair na provocação dele, não mesmo. – O que eu quero dizer é que seu filho já tem alguém que ele ama!

Perdeu a postura quando viu nos olhos do pai a falta de interesse e importância, ele não estava dando a mínima para isso, tudo não passava de negócios, dinheiro, poder e fama. Não dava para continuar, estava sem condições de trocar mais uma única palavra com essa pessoa que não sentia empatia pelos outros, que vivia para si e para o maldito sistema. Deu as costas e saiu da sala, não estava desistindo apenas estava farto por hoje.

Foi para casa completamente inconformado, seguiu direto para o quarto e tentou novamente falar com o senhor Darlian. Precisava saber mais sobre os negócios do pai, tinha que conseguir outras formas de convencê-lo e por isso perdeu mais uma noite de sono.

.

-/-

.

Novamente não conseguiu prestar atenção na aula, seu olhar focava algo ao horizonte só que na verdade não conseguia ver nada. Nunca havia se sentido tão incapacitado, essa sensação era tão pesada, muito mais do que tirar a vida de uma pessoa e considerando isso como um ato cruel, estava sendo um homem sem escrúpulos e sem direção. E o que tornava tudo isso ainda pior era saber que seus motivos já estavam se tornando deturpados, queria ajudar o irmão, porém não queria dar o braço a torcer que estava perdendo para o próprio pai neste jogo de interesses.

Sentiu algo aquecer suas mãos e ao erguer o rosto a viu, com a expressão tão preocupada. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram e a jovem sentou-se ao seu lado, logo surgiu um abraço e ficaram assim por um tempo. Não havia perguntas, respostas ou cobranças, apenas o silêncio acolhedor e pacifista. Tudo parecia ser mais fácil quando estava ao lado dela, sentia que poderia tentar e ganhar desta vez.

\- Se preparando para as provas? – ele perguntou, deixando seus olhares se encontrarem de novo.

\- Estudei bastante durante o ano, acho que tudo dará certo. – seus lábios rosados se esticaram suavemente. – Pelo menos não perderei noites de sono.

\- Ah. – ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos, deveria estar em trapos. – Logo tudo acabará.

Revelou a face novamente, mostrando um sorriso pequeno e charmoso. Ele conseguia ser perfeito até mesmo cansado e com olheiras, entretanto acabava sendo uma preocupação, já que isto estava acontecendo com muita frequência.

\- Quando acabar espero que possa descansar bastante. – inclinou-se para depositar um beijo nos lábios frios do namorado e depois saiu, o intervalo havia acabado.

.

-/-

.

As mãos bateram com força contra a mesa e Gwen olhou entediada para o moreno, levantando uma sobrancelha, já deveria estar acostumada com essas atitudes e sem poder ajudar em nada, repetiu a frase que já havia dito antes:

\- Seu pai foi viajar e só volta daqui a duas semanas.

\- Quando ele saiu?

\- Sete e meia. – conferiu no computador. – O assunto deve ser importante, mas infelizmente não há nada que possa fazer.

\- Me avise quando ele voltar.

Walter parecia ter um plano desde o começo, quando voltasse de viagem às aulas já estariam no fim e Andrew iria se preparar para o casamento. Havia perdido, seria incapaz de cumprir sua promessa e com toda certeza perderia o respeito do irmão.

Ao chegar em casa viu a sala de visitas cheia de flores e sua mãe indo de um lado ao outro tentando acomodar cada vaso no lugar. Apesar dos presentes ela parecia irritada e desfez a expressão tensa ao notar Nicolas parado, observando aquela bagunça.

\- Pensei que seu aniversário fosse apenas daqui três meses. – caminhou até um dos vasos impecavelmente decorado e pegou o cartão entre as folhas verdes. – Um admirador secreto?

\- Até parece. – sua risada foi divertida e ele acabou sendo contagiado por ela. – Apesar do cartão estar em branco, sei muito bem quem é o dono.

\- Devo me preocupar? – ficou sério no mesmo instante e depois relaxou ao vê-la negar.

\- Toda vez que brigamos é isso, ele manda um mar de flores... – sua frase foi interrompida por uma empregada que chegava com mais um arranjo.

\- Se precisar de ajuda me avise.

\- Pode deixar comigo, encontrarei um lugar para elas.

Delicadamente beijou o rosto do filho e depois voltou aos seus afazeres, deixando-o sozinho. Subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto tentar dormir um pouco, pelo menos sabia que a mãe estava bem e não parecia tão aborrecida com o marido, era um problema a menos para se preocupar.

A primeira semana de provas foi tranquila, aproveitou a dispensa após os testes e saia quase todo dia com Camily. Quando não estava com ela, estava na companhia dos amigos ou trabalhando no hotel, já que ainda tinha seus deveres – administrativos ou mafiosos.

No meio da segunda semana recebeu uma ligação durante a tarde de seu irmão, estava no shopping com o pessoal e para evitar qualquer incômodo, se afastou para atender.

\- Andrew?

\- _Nico, o que está acontecendo?_ – sua voz era baixa, quase sussurrante. – _Você está bem?_

\- Sim, por quê?

- _O pai acabou de me ligar e disse para ir pro escritório agora!_

\- O que? Ele voltou de viagem? – praguejou mentalmente. – Onde você está agora?

\- _Viagem? Ele estava viajando?_ – bufou do outro lado da linha, nada surpreso pela atitude do pai. – _Estou jogando, meu time está nas finais do campeonato de baseball._

\- Quando acabar o jogo vá direto para casa e me espere lá.

\- _Ok..._ – houve uma pausa. – _Está tudo bem mesmo?_

\- Sim. Está.

Desligou o aparelho e voltou aos amigos, só pela expressão que carregava estava claro que precisava sair. Olhou ao redor e não viu Camily nem Áurea e Viktor disse que as duas estavam vendo roupinhas de bebê no andar inferior, não tinha tempo para procurá-las e preferiu mandar uma mensagem depois, deixando os amigos para trás.

As garotas andavam de um lado para o outro dentro da loja, ainda era cedo para saber o sexo do bebê, mas consideravam todos os looks mais fofinhos como algo para o futuro.

\- Já decidiram o nome? – Camily empurrava os cabides, apontando os mais bonitos.

\- Ainda não... – Áurea estava do outro lado do corredor, fazendo a mesma coisa. – Mas estive pensando, se for menina quero que seja Relena.

\- É muito bonito. – sorriu em aprovação. – E se for menino?

\- Não sei... Quem sabe Milliardo? – tocou de leve o queixo, pensativa. – Será que o Viktor iria gostar?

\- Tenho certeza que ele iria aprovar qualquer coisa que você decidir. – colocou a mão sobre o ombro da amiga, revelando a mais pura verdade. – Se vocês tiverem vários filhos e você decidir colocar os nomes deles na sequência numérica, aposto que ele não iria se incomodar.

\- _Two_? _Three_? _Four_?– riu divertida, imaginando a casa cheia de crianças.

\- Quem sabe _Duo_ , _Trowa_ , _Quatre_? – levantou os dedos conforme a contagem, usando uma expressão traquina. – Se precisar de mais inspiração é só me avisar.

\- Com certeza vou precisar.

A brincadeira foi interrompida com o celular de Camily tocando, ela levantou a mão para a loira e sorriu sem graça, pegando certa distância. Aurea continuava mexendo nas roupinhas quando notou a mudança drástica na feição da amiga, que cobriu a boca para evitar que os soluços surgissem, mas ainda assim não conseguiu deter as lágrimas que escorriam descontroladamente.

\- Camily, o que houve? – se aproximou, olhando-a com preocupação.

\- O meu pai... Foi internado de novo. – estendeu a outra mão para Áurea, estava fria como a neve. – O diagnóstico foi câncer.

.

-/-

.

A porta quase bateu quando Nicolas entrou, fechando-a com a mesma agressividade. Era possível dizer que aquele rapaz não era o mesmo que havia saído daquela sala alguns dias atrás, estava completamente irritado e seus olhos diziam isso, essa era a primeira vez que Walter presenciava o filho fora de controle.

\- Cancele o casamento, agora! – a voz saiu em tom de ordem, assim como o seu gesto com o indicador chocando-se contra a mesa.

\- Com quem você acha que está falando? – tomou a mesma postura que o filho.

\- Um homem inconsequente, cruel e que não se importa com os sentimentos dos outros. – as palavras saíram de forma robótica, como quem as ensaiava há muito tempo.

\- Retire-se do meu escritório! – gritou o pai, furiosamente.

\- Não vou sair.

\- Se você pensa que pode resolver as coisas assim, sendo teimoso, está muito enganado. Os documentos já estão prontos. – abriu a gaveta e retirou dela um monte de papel, jogando-o na mesa.

\- O casamento só estará oficializado quando os dois assinarem! E eu vou impedir isso, de qualquer jeito! – firmou o olhar. – Isso ai... – apontou para a mesa. – É só o seu ego sendo inflado por aquela família.

\- Só vai parar esse casamento se você me matar e eu sei que está com a sua arma agora. – havia um ar de desafio em seu olhar. – Faça a sua escolha.

\- Esse não é o único jeito. – ergueu o rosto, olhando o pai de cima. – Eu vou me casar no lugar dele.

\- Patético. – riu com escárnio. – Você é patético e fraco!

\- Continue, se isso te faz bem, eu não me importo.

\- Estou tão decepcionado com meus filhos! – empurrou a cadeira, andando de um lado ao outro. – Esperava tanto de você, que fosse melhor.

\- Sinto muito se não vivo a vida que você desenhou para mim. – confrontou irônico, dando as costas para o pai. – Faça as mudanças que forem necessárias para esse casamento.

\- Tem mais alguma exigência? – riu desgostoso.

\- Nunca conte para o Andrew sobre esse acordo.

Nicolas deixou aquela sala com um semblante irreconhecível, as pessoas que passavam por ele temiam encará-lo. Quando entrou no carro acelerou a toda velocidade e dirigiu por horas sem um lugar certo para ir, precisava voltar a si antes de ir para casa... Precisava pensar no que iria dizer para Camily.

Quando chegou à mansão foi surpreendido pelo irmão esperando no hall principal, Andrew estava tão preocupado que segurava o celular pronto para ligar para o mais velho e suspirou aliviado quando o viu entrar. Estranhou o comportamento do moreno, porém ele estava tão na defensiva que não sabia como chegar ao assunto...

\- Como foram as provas? – achou sensato começar pelas bordas. – Foram difíceis?

\- Não.

\- O meu time ganhou o campeonato. – olhou para o chão e depois para os lados. – Sabe... Fiz certo em não ir encontrá-lo?

\- Ele só iria falar um monte de coisas desnecessárias... – balançou os ombros e esse ato inédito impressionou o mais novo.

\- _Bro_ , o que eram essas coisas desnecessárias? – se aproximou um pouco, unindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Ele só iria avisar sobre o meu casamento.

\- Casamento?! – seu grito ecoou pelos corredores. – Desde quando isso?

\- É um casamento de negócios, nada para se impressionar. – deu de ombros novamente, assombrando o outro.

\- Você não gosta que as pessoas fiquem entrando no meio dos seus assuntos, mas se eu puder fazer algo para te ajudar... – segurou o mais alto nos ombros. – Sei que não é muito, mas quero fazer algo por você também Nico.

Os olhos escuros pararam sobre o rosto do caçula e ficaram o encarando. O que estava feito, estava feito.

\- Está tudo bem, já havia me preparado para isso.

Era errado mentir, entretanto foi à única coisa que conseguiu pensar sem ser a verdade. Já havia feito tanta coisa errada, não seria uma mentira que iria piorar sua situação. Deu seu melhor sorriso e com um leve tapinha no ombro de Andrew se despediu, precisava conversar com Anne e tentar não decepcioná-la ainda mais.

Terminou seu dia mandando uma mensagem para Camily, precisavam conversar o mais rápido possível e ela concordou em encontrá-lo depois das provas.

.

-/-

.

O dia amanheceu tão lentamente que nem mesmo contando os segundos ajudou a acelerá-lo. Estava debilitado, ausente de si quando se levantou da cama ainda arrumada e olhou ao redor, perdido dentro do único cômodo daquela mansão que deveria ser seu lugar favorito. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, se olhou nos olhos diante o espelho e tentou não pensar no seu futuro, no que havia decidido e escolhido para si. Deixou o quarto a passos lentos – ainda deslocado – enxergando o dia acinzentado, apagado, destruído, tão péssimo quanto estava agora e ainda assim nem tinha conversado com Camily ainda.

O percurso até a faculdade foi no automático, pelo menos conseguiu evitar a sua família, seus amigos e até mesmo ela. Ainda tinha tempo, precisava de tempo e ele agora estava escorrendo por entre os seus dedos, pois no relógio já apontava meio dia. Não iria ter aulas no segundo período, precisava se apressar e caminhava tão letárgico. Quando se encontraram e ela o encarou por um tempo, seus olhos que eram sempre brilhantes estavam opacos e temeu, tremia por dentro... Ela parecia saber de tudo.

Mas seria rápido, como sempre foi.

Com as outras foi fácil, era só dispensá-la.

E o tempo parou.

\- Preciso te falar uma coisa.

\- Quero te contar algo.

As palavras se misturaram, pronunciadas simultaneamente e depois ficaram parados. Ela sorriu de lado, assentiu e esperou, iria escutar o que ele tinha a dizer primeiro. O moreno movia as mãos sem parar, estava ansioso e esse comportamento era o oposto de tudo o que Nicolas representava.

\- Camily... – suas mãos pararam e ele a olhou diretamente. – Não podemos continuar juntos.

A jovem repetiu os gestos na mesma ordem. Sorriu de lado, assentiu e esperou ele falar mais alguma coisa e não veio nenhuma justificativa. Era claro que não viria, o relacionamento deles sempre foi assim, entretanto havia funcionado muito bem até então. Voltaram a se olhar e Nicolas parecia ausente, olhava para ela e não olhava.

\- Tudo bem.

Agora foi a vez dele assentir e vê-la sair, cabisbaixa. Puxou o ar com força e foi caminhar pelo campus, quando deu por si estava parado ao lado do seu carro no estacionamento. Puxou o maço de cigarros e fumou o último que restou, olhando para o céu e pensando no que mais ele poderia se tornar igual ao pai.

\- Nico.

Voltou a si e olhou para o lado, Joseph parecia impaciente. Soltou a fumaça devagar e voltou a olhar o amigo, o mais novo esperou o ritual do fumante acabar para continuar a falar.

\- Nico, você está bem?

\- Não diga que estou péssimo. – pediu, voltando a olhar para o céu.

\- Eu realmente sinto muito. – encostou-se no carro ao lado do moreno. – Nunca imaginei que tudo acabaria assim... Vocês se amam, não consigo aceitar essas coisas.

\- Não tive outra escolha, foi melhor assim.

\- Sim... – afirmou com convicção. – Se algo acontecesse com o pai dela... Talvez seja melhor ela estar ao lado dele, câncer é uma doença tão ingrata. – suspirou, mesmo estudando medicina sabia que essa doença era imprevisível.

\- Câncer? – sua feição se tornou confusa e Joseph ergueu as sobrancelhas como se fosse algo óbvio o que ele falava. – O pai dela está com câncer?

\- Sim! Não é por isso que você está assim? – houve uma pausa. – Ela não te contou?

\- Não.

Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, ela tinha algo para falar mais cedo. Ao invés de ouvi-la, apenas a dispensou com poucas palavras... Como poderia piorar isso? Talvez não conseguindo se desculpar, se explicar e não a vendo nunca mais.

\- Quando você sumiu no shopping ela recebeu uma ligação de casa. Eu achei que... – o mais alto coçou a nuca, sem saber o que dizer mais.

\- Joseph, estou indo.

Ele só teve tempo de desencostar do carro e Nicolas pulou para dentro do veículo e saiu, indo para o apartamento dela. Não era longe de lá, poderia encontrá-la ainda. Estacionou do outro lado da rua e atravessou correndo, passou pela porta dupla de madeira e deu de cara com o porteiro. O senhorzinho simpático o barrou, colocando a mão em seu peito.

\- É perigoso ficar correndo aqui, há muitas escadas. – sorriu cheio de bondade.

\- Preciso falar com a Camily, ela está?

\- Senhorita Camily? Ah, não está não. – suspirou. – Ela entregou a chave mais cedo e levou uma mala, disse que iria para casa.

\- Ela disse se está indo para a rodoviária ou o aeroporto?

\- Não sei, ela apenas pediu um táxi...

Deu meia volta e saiu, deixando o velhinho falando sozinho. Tentou ligar para ela, porém o celular só dava desligado e quando conseguiu falar na secretaria da faculdade, descobriu que ela havia trancado a bolsa de estudos.

\- Camily...

Sussurrou aflito, olhando para as pessoas ao redor sem saber o que fazer ou para onde ir. Enquanto isto, Frederic estava andando no imenso salão de embarque do aeroporto, o celular em uma das mãos e a outra dentro do bolso.

\- Ela está no meu campo de visão. – falou calmamente. – Qual é a ordem, senhor?

Houve uma longa pausa, o grandalhão afirmou ao ouvir a última palavra e finalizou com um "sim, senhor". Desligou o aparelho e começou a caminhar na direção da jovem que estava sentada sozinha com uma pequena mala no colo.

\- Com licença, senhorita Camily. – parou na frente dela e abriu um pouco o casaco, revelando a arma. – Poderia me acompanhar, por gentileza?

Ela olhou para o objeto e se levantou silenciosamente, seguindo-o.

.

-/-

.

As férias haviam começado fazia pouco mais que uma semana e com elas veio uma queda significativa nas vendas das drogas, porém agora começava uma boa temporada nos hotéis e com isso os lucros começaram em um ciclo repetitivo e infalível. O refinamento e a produção das mercadorias estavam melhores após o acordo com a família Cuthbert – donos de farmácias e laboratórios na Austrália e em grande parte da Europa Ocidental. Era fato que as duas famílias ao se juntarem poderiam ir muito além, derrubar qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho e se expandir muito mais do que qualquer outro tipo de "negócio", só que isso custava muito. Em valor humano, as perdas eram incalculáveis.

Percebeu isso ao ver a vida daquele homem se esvaindo, os olhos perdendo o brilho e o sangue ainda quente escorrendo em suas mãos. Soltou o pescoço dele quando teve certeza que o cara estava morto, deixando as marcas do estrangulamento como a sua assinatura e confirmação do ato horrível e cruel. Colocou-se de pé e limpou o suor da testa com a manga da camisa social, trocando um olhar com Frederic que deu a ordem para os outros limparem o local.

\- Senhor. – o capanga se aproximou após designar os afazeres. – Desculpe a minha intromissão, mas poderíamos ter feito o serviço.

\- Foi uma ordem direta do meu pai.

\- Mas o senhor vai viajar amanhã, deveria estar descansando. – apontou para o corpo com uma das mãos. – Nem ele, nem os outros eram uma ameaça.

Nicolas pegou um cigarro e acendeu, caminhou até a porta e ficou ali parado. A fumaça saia do cômodo e o moreno não parecia querer conversar mais, fugindo do assunto como a fumaça dispersava na noite.

\- Já podemos ir. – falou um dos engravatados que surgiu de dentro da mansão.

Essa foi a melhor notícia que teve naquele dia e deixaram aquele lugar do mesmo modo que entraram e assassinaram as pessoas ali, silenciosos e imperceptíveis. E foi assim que chegou em casa, subiu para o quarto e foi tomar um banho. Não queria falar com ninguém, seria cansativo demais explicar que não se importava com o casamento ou com o seu futuro. A água batia em seu corpo e levava o sangue das vítimas para o ralo, sentia que tudo estava seguindo esse fluxo e estava incapaz de causar qualquer mudança significativa no seu destino. Ao sair do chuveiro vestiu uma roupa confortável e olhou involuntariamente para a mala ao lado da cama, desviou o olhar para o maço de cigarros em cima da cômoda e foi até a varanda fumar e perdeu as contas de quantas vezes fez isso hoje, ontem e nessa última semana. Antigamente a nicotina era apenas uma substância que o ajudava a se acalmar, agora era um componente obrigatório do seu dia.

Abandonou a melancolia quando apagou o último cigarro, indo dormir para conseguir encarar o próximo dia. Iria buscar em seus primórdios aquele homem que sempre mantinha a calma e que conseguia lidar com qualquer situação, usaria isso nesse matrimônio, quando fosse administrar os bens da família e sabe se lá no que mais.

.

-/-

.

A viagem foi longa, contando os embarques e desembarques demoraram aproximadamente vinte horas. Andrew estranhava as atitudes do irmão que por um tempo parecia uma pessoa normal, que sabia dar de ombros e mostrar certa indignação diante das coisas que o pai fazia e neste momento eles estavam sentados lado a lado discutindo sobre o trabalho como se fosse a mesma pessoa. Nicolas voltou a ser uma máquina, o bonequinho moldado a mão por Walter, sendo tão isento de sentimentos e cujos olhos não demonstravam nenhum sinal de desejo próprio.

\- Nico. – chamou sem receber atenção do mais velho. – Nicolas?

\- Eles estão ocupados. – sussurrou Anne, sentada ao lado do filho mais novo. – Não vão te responder.

\- Mãe, o que aconteceu? – abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo a boca discretamente. – O Nico está diferente... Quero dizer, ele sempre foi assim, mas agora está pior.

\- É melhor você nem saber.

Ela fitou a dupla a sua frente e depois com carinho acariciou o rosto de Andrew, ainda estava brava pela decisão feita por Nicolas. Só que estava ainda mais brava com o marido, o responsável por tudo isso.

\- Vocês discutiram. – afirmou o rapaz. – Aqueles dois têm a mesma mania de evitar seus olhos depois que brigam por alguma razão. Só estou puto por não saber qual é ela, sinto que sou deixado para trás sempre.

\- Não é questão de ser deixado para trás meu filho, e sim por ser colocado em primeiro lugar.

\- Brigaram por minha causa? Foi por causa do tiro que levei? – ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso, depois disfarçou e sorriu. – É isso?

Anne negou em um gesto leve e depois beijou a testa do filho, segurando a mão dele com firmeza. Não disse nada, havia concordado em manter sigilo e proteger o mais novo desse problema que Nicolas abraçou e tomou para si. Com o silêncio da mãe, deixou o assunto para depois já que em algum momento iria descobrir.

Quando chegaram em Sydney havia um motorista dos Cuthbert esperando-os, eles foram levados até um dos resorts de Vlamir Darlian. Mesmo com o convite de ficar na mansão da família, Walter preferiu manter distância e continuar com seus negócios dali mesmo. Até mesmo Anne havia trazido trabalho consigo, precisava terminar os cálculos de custos e o fechamento da folha de pagamento dos funcionários dos hotéis da família, mesmo que a sua equipe a auxiliasse, sempre revisava tudo antes de arquivar os documentos.

Acomodaram-se nos quartos e foram almoçar, passaram o restante da tarde trabalhando e durante a noite conversaram sobre os detalhes do casamento. Seria no próximo dia, às vinte horas na Catedral de Santa Maria, tudo já havia sido organizado pelos pais da noiva e as roupas deles também estavam prontas, apenas precisam passar por alguns ajustes – caso fosse necessário.

Nicolas e Andrew haviam saído para conhecer um pouco daquele lugar que seria o futuro lar do moreno e para aliviar um pouco a tensão, foram parar em um bar.

\- Vamos lá, é sua despedida de solteiro. – insistiu Andrew. - Sei que seus amigos seriam uma melhor opção de companhia, mas para a sua infelicidade sou o único ao seu lado agora.

\- Não. – respondeu com a autoridade de um líder e recebeu de volta um olhar de repulsa, deveria estar sendo o pior inimigo do irmão agora. – Beber agora não iria resolver o problema.

\- Fumar também não e foi à única coisa que eu vi você fazendo hoje! – fez um sinal para o barman e ele trouxe bebidas. – Apenas pegue a droga da bebida e finja estar tudo bem, é o que anda fazendo de melhor.

\- Se está pensando que isso é por sua causa... – começou, porém foi interrompido pelo mais novo.

\- Eu sei que é e pode continuar mentindo. Não faço questão de saber, a vida é sua Nicolas. – pegou o copo e virou de uma vez. – Já estou acostumado.

\- Pare de agir como um coitado.

\- Acha que eu sou um? Olhe para você, fazendo tudo o que aquele homem manda, chegando todos os dias com as mãos sujas com sangue dos outros e ainda está se casando por que aquele desgraçado mandou! – bateu o copo contra o balcão e virou-se para o irmão, seu olhar tão incrédulo e acusador. – O que infernos aconteceu com você, irmão?

\- Eu escolhi o caminho que você jamais vai trilhar.

A conversa acabou ali, cada um indo para um lado. Andrew retornou para o resort tão irritado, acreditando que o pior estava acontecendo e que havia perdido Nicolas para o pai, que ele havia sido destruído e agora só restava uma marionete ali. Só que na verdade o irmão mais velho estava disposto a deixar o caçula o mais longe possível da máfia, das drogas e do peso que essas coisas representavam. Iria abraçar todo o compromisso sozinho, mesmo que isso significasse se afastar de todos.

.

-/-

.

Virar a madrugada acordado já não incomodava mais o moreno, esteve conversando com o pai sobre os negócios da família na qual iria se filiar, que trabalharia em conjunto a partir do momento em que estivesse casado. Depois de concluir as tarefas, dormiu um pouco para estar pelo menos apresentável para a cerimônia, então Andrew foi buscá-lo no quarto – com muita má vontade e uma imensa carranca – para irem almoçar, logo iriam para a mansão Cuthbert onde estavam os trajes e uma equipe especializada para deixá-los prontos para a cerimônia.

Para a sua surpresa apenas Anne estava à mesa e foi complicado ficar ali, pois o silêncio que ela empregava era o suficiente para dizer todas as palavras que desejava. Seus gestos eram delicados, de uma etiqueta impecável e quando terminou de comer, depositou os talheres com cuidado sobre o prato e este gesto chamou a atenção do moreno, que até então olhava somente para a refeição servida.

\- Mãe... – começou sussurrante, porém ela ergueu a mão interrompendo-o.

\- Você pegou a responsabilidade do seu irmão, suas dores e seus sonhos. Não acho errado você querer ajudá-lo, só que deste modo... – ela parou e respirou fundo, mantendo a feição branda. – Não faça isso novamente.

\- Foi por um bom motivo. Andrew merece ser feliz.

\- Você também! – acentuou a voz. – Mas agora só vejo tristeza em seu olhar, não há mais sorrisos já que você optou por abandonar muito mais que a sua liberdade... – seus lábios se esticaram em um meio sorriso. – Havia alguém, não é mesmo?

\- Não. – apesar de determinado, sua negação soou fraca e se viu obrigado a falar a verdade, principalmente ao ter a mãe encarando-o com um ar de bronca. – Sim...

\- Eu sabia! Mesmo que tenha feito para o bem do seu irmão, acha que ele ficará feliz quando descobrir?

\- Ele nunca saberá.

\- A verdade um dia virá à tona e a confiança que ele tem por você e por sua imagem, será despedaçada.

\- Isso meio que já aconteceu mesmo. – Nicolas fechou os olhos e pousou a cabeça sobre as mãos. – Mas quero acreditar que ele seja que nem a senhora...

\- Como eu?

\- Se a senhora não confiava nem um pouco no pai, não estaria ao lado dele por tanto tempo. Certo?

Seus lábios se separaram, estava espantada pela análise feita pelo rapaz. Ficou por alguns segundos piscando e tentando pensar em uma resposta que pudesse ser cabível, mas nada veio a sua mente. De fato, amava Walter e confiava nas decisões feitas por ele, mas isso não significava que deveria sempre aceitá-las por completo.

\- Torça por mim. – e ele concluiu, levantando-se.

\- Estarei a todo instante.

Trocaram um olhar terno e cheio de amor, certamente seria Anne seu apoio nos momentos difíceis. Ela estaria ao seu lado, não importava no que se transformaria no futuro.

O motorista foi buscá-los de limusine no resort e durante o percurso até a mansão não houve conversas, porém pairava uma imensa paz entre os membros da família Blackfield. Walter parecia ser o mais satisfeito, mantendo o queixo elevado e um olhar firme como um rei. Anne e Andrew olhavam a paisagem e Nicolas mantinha os olhos fechados, tentando descansar mais um pouco antes de começar a correria dos preparativos.

A casa era grande e bem iluminada, o sol adentrava as imensas janelas e deixava o clima morno e agradável perante o inverno. Foram recebidos por uma empregada bastante atenciosa, que fez uma breve apresentação do lugar e já os encaminhou para os cômodos onde seriam atendidos para os ajustes das roupas e maquiagem. Anne foi separada dos rapazes, indo para uma sala no fundo do corredor, enquanto eles eram chamados por alfaiates.

Apesar de ser o noivo, Nicolas foi o primeiro a terminar e estar completamente vestido e pronto para a cerimônia. Decidiu esperar pelo irmão e o pai em uma pequena e delicada sala, folheando uma revista que estava estrategicamente sobre a mesinha de centro e ficou ali por alguns minutos, até que um homem se aproximou. Ele parou a alguns passos da mesa e o encarou, sua expressão era de dúvida.

\- Senhor Blackfield? – espremeu o olhar como quem tem dificuldades em enxergar e sorriu ao ter a confirmação do mais jovem, sentando-se em seguida ao lado dele.

\- Sim, e o senhor seria? – estendeu a mão educadamente, ajustando a sua postura no sofá.

\- Ah, claro! – riu levemente de seu descuido. – Muito prazer, sou Noah Cuthbert.

\- Senhor Cuthbert! – o moreno iria se levantar para melhor cumprimentá-lo, mas o homem o deteve ao colocar a mão em seu ombro.

\- Não se preocupe! Não precisa ser tão formal assim, garoto. – abanou a outra mão em negação, ainda com um sorriso em seu rosto. – Estou tão surpreso, por um momento imaginei que pudesse ser o Walter, vocês são bem parecidos!

\- Já me falaram isso uma vez.

\- Considere isso como um elogio! – bateu uma palma como se tivesse dito a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, soltando uma risada longa e divertida. – Ah, por favor, leve isso na brincadeira.

\- Não ficarei magoado. – seus lábios se esticaram em um quase sorriso.

\- Pelo visto você puxou o sorriso de sua mãe. Ela sempre sorria timidamente quando conversávamos... – seus olhos brilharam, mergulhados em nostalgia.

Olhou surpreso para o futuro sogro, não fazia ideia que ele conhecia seus pais há tanto tempo. Seu modo relaxado e divertido era bem contrastante com o do pai, seria estranho serem amigos próximos... Ou não, se fosse considerar a amizade de Viktor e Joseph. Noah parecia analisar cada gesto e expressão do moreno, mesmo sendo do modo que era – completamente diferente de um mafioso – ainda havia traços de um bom líder nele.

Antes de começar a falar novamente o mais velho arrumou o cabelo loiro para trás, puxou as mangas longas da camisa social e soltou o ar, estalando a língua.

\- Eu frequentava a mesma faculdade que a sua mãe, nessa época seu pai ainda estava no colegial. – ergueu o dedo indicador, atraindo ainda mais a atenção de Nicolas. – Seu avô estava decidido a casar Walter com outra garota, mas seu pai desde jovem era muito inteligente e conseguiu mudar este quadro. No final das contas ele acabou conquistando Anne e casando-se com ela.

\- Eu não sabia disso. Não de todos os detalhes.

\- Não sabia? Ora, seu pai tinha dezesseis anos e tramou contra a pobre Anne. O pai dela era o contabilista do seu avô e por alguma razão desconhecida uma grande quantia havia desaparecido e isso tudo foi obra do seu pai, que usou da fraude para fazer um acordo e só quitaria a dívida se a Anne casasse com ele. – deslizou os dedos pelo queixo e franziu a testa, fechando a expressão que antes estava animada. – Pensando bem... Walter é um imenso canalha.

\- Isso me parece bem o estilo dele. – riu com a sinceridade e o jeito direto daquele homem.

\- Haha, por favor, não diga a ele que te contei isso. – piscou discretamente, fechando o acordo entre eles. – Não sou muito diferente dele ao casar você com a minha filha, queria muito que tivessem tempo para se conhecerem melhor... – seus lábios se separaram na intenção de dizer mais alguma coisa, mas se fecharam em seguida.

\- Farei o meu melhor para que ela seja feliz, senhor Cuthbert.

\- Não diga uma coisa dessas... – bateu a mão sobre a perna, balançando a cabeça desoladamente. – Eu não criei minha filha para viver uma ilusão, para ter um relacionamento de fachada. Eu queria muito que ela fosse realmente feliz, que pudesse sorrir do fundo do coração... Sinto muito por também forçá-lo a viver com alguém que ainda não conhece.

\- Senhor...

\- Me prometa apenas uma coisa... – pediu, olhando diretamente nos olhos do moreno que afirmou, atento. – Se as coisas não derem certo para vocês, se separem. Eu darei um jeito de convencer minha esposa sobre os negócios e nenhum de nós sairá perdendo. – seus olhos amendoados fitavam o chão, entristecidos, assim como a sua voz perdeu todo o poder que havia antes. – Não suportaria ver minha menina sofrendo por minha causa.

\- Eu... – seu corpo estava tenso, não conseguia imaginar essa carga emocional sendo depositava sobre si a poucas horas do casamento.

\- É insuportável ficar ao lado de alguém que você não ama.

A última frase foi quase um sussurro, tão rancoroso e cheio de mágoas que prendeu os olhos do moreno naquele homem. A feição do loiro era de pedra, porém talhada com várias linhas carregadas na testa e os lábios firmes em uma reta, entretanto sua expressão mudou completamente em um instante, voltando ao humor natural e junto dele um sorriso maroto.

\- Me desculpe, preciso ir.

Nicolas se levantou e apertou a mão dele novamente, recebendo tapinhas no ombro e um olhar de encorajamento que surtiu metade do efeito desejado. Era bem nítido o quanto a máfia estava enraizada em cada membro dela, refletindo seja no trabalho ou na vida pessoal e isso era o lado mais assustador deste sistema.

.

-/-

.

O gelo deslizou para dentro do copo de uísque e foi entregue a Walter, que dispensou a empregada e ficou sentado observando o imenso quadro na sala de visitas. As cores intensas e escuras – de uma noite refletida pelo mar e a tormenta se aproximando da praia – destoava o tom pastel do papel de parede, tendo mais significados para este homem que observava tudo do que as pessoas que moravam naquela casa.

Sentiu um par de mãos deslizarem por sobre seus ombros, massageando-os lentamente e em seguida a respiração fraca e sedutora em seu ouvido.

\- Olá... Walter.

O sorriso escarlate foi revelado ao contornar a poltrona e então encará-lo de frente, logo foi subjugada por aqueles olhos tão escuros a perfurando de um modo que lhe arrepiou a pele. Virou-se como se desejasse ignorar a presença dele e caminhou até a poltrona que ficava sob o quadro, sentando-se e cruzando as pernas ao modo de deixar uma delas exposta.

\- Gostou da minha nova aquisição? – ergueu uma das mãos, apontando para o quadro.

\- É a minha obra favorita.

\- Sim, eu sei. – seus olhos bem delineados permaneciam fixos nos dele. – "A noite mais escura", até o nome dela combina com você.

\- Eu posso ser bem pior do que uma mera tempestade. – tomou um gole da bebida e se levantou, abotoando o terno cinza chumbo.

\- Adoraria ver isso.

Ela deu uma risadinha e também se levantou, parou na frente do mafioso e tirou da mão dele o copo. Compartilhou da bebida um gole e a dispensou na mesa de centro, tomando dele toda a atenção.

\- Você não mudou nada em todos esses anos, Charlotte.

\- Está enganado Walter. Estou mais poderosa, rica e madura agora. – diminuiu gradativamente a distância que havia entre os dois, acariciando o queixo dele com as pontas dos dedos. – Conquistei e dominei tantas coisas, mas há algo que ainda não tenho e não consigo me conformar com isso... Como pode escolher a filha do contador? Seu pai havia me designado para ser sua noiva.

Walter não evitou o olhar que a senhora Cuthbert fazia questão de sustentar, apenas deixou um sorriso de canto surgir e segurou com força o rosto dela. Seria mentira se não dissesse que havia uma expectativa quase adolescente nela, aguardando a próxima ação do seu item mais que desejado.

\- A única pessoa que fica se enganando aqui, é você. – seu rosto se inclinou sobre o dela, os olhos eram de um mensageiro da morte. – Só por não conseguir compreender o motivo, já te torna alguém inferior a ela. Sendo sempre superficial e oferecida, nem mesmo a sua inteligência me atrai e posso apostar a minha fortuna que até o Noah não te suporta.

\- Me solta! Está me machucando! – sua voz estremeceu e lágrimas que formavam em seus olhos.

\- Eu ainda não terminei. – usou de mais força para obrigá-la observar a sua expressão, enquanto continuava a falar. – Anne é a pessoa mais sincera e corajosa que já conheci, tão transparente com o que pensa e sente. Você nunca chegará aos pés dela, jamais estará em posição de depreciá-la. Nunca.

O agarre foi perdendo força e assim ela se libertou, garantindo alguns passos de distância para enfim se recompor e enxugar as lágrimas com delicadeza para não borrar a maquiagem. O clima mudou completamente, não havia mais aquele ar de sedução e somente a presença marcante e imponente de Walter dominando aquele lugar. Nem mesmo as batidas sutis na porta quebraram a tensão, na verdade tudo ficou ainda pior quando Anne adentrou o cômodo.

O mafioso observou a esposa e mesmo que tivesse a intenção de não demonstrar, acabou revelando a sua aprovação com um sorriso que surgiu espontaneamente. O vestido que sua excelentíssima esposa trajava se moldava com perfeição ao pequeno talhe de Anne, o tecido roxo escuro levemente acetinado revestido por tule bordado de cristais. Era como se ela trouxesse consigo uma porção de estrelas como enfeite, concentradas no corpete e espalhando-se gradativamente ao longo de todo o vestido, quase como uma delicada explosão. O tule também envolvia a pele de seus braços, colo e cobria as costas, sempre salpicado do cintilar dos canutilhos, mostrando-se discreto e exuberante ao mesmo tempo.

Charlotte acabou completamente apagada, tanto sua presença quando sua vestimenta já não se destacava mais. O bordo de seu vestido longo, trabalhado por meses e meses havia se tornado mero pedaço de pano perto de toda a elegância daquela mulher, de sua inimiga e agora, parte de sua família.

\- Boa noite senhora Cuthbert. – a voz suave de Anne apenas irritou ainda mais a outra. – Estaria atrapalhando algo?

\- Os assuntos que tinha a tratar com a doutora Charlotte já foram encerrados. – seus olhos novamente foram até a anfitriã e friamente a encarou. – Espero que sua filha esteja pronta.

\- Ângela estará, espero apenas que seu filho não nos envergonhe.

O rancor não pareceu atingir o mafioso, muito menos a sua esposa que caminhou levemente até ele.

\- Nossos filhos receberam uma ótima educação, não há com o que se preocupar, tem a minha palavra.

Com toda a sua elegância, o casal se retirou deixando-a com a sensação de ter perdido não apenas uma luta, mas a guerra inteira.

.

-/-

.

Os olhos claros pousaram na expressão séria de Walter e o questionava em meio ao silêncio, ela não precisava dizer do que se tratava. Em resposta ele apenas a fitou pelo canto do olho, ainda encantado por sua beleza.

\- Não há nada de interessante que precise saber. – respondeu sem nenhum humor.

\- Sabe que sou totalmente contra unir as nossas famílias. – manteve a mesma postura, não iria se render. – Não aceito esse casamento, principalmente pelo modo que foi definido.

\- Isso não muda nada, já lhe falei uma vez.

\- E sua decisão não muda nada a minha opinião. – pontuou sem elevar a voz, porém conteve os passos e segurou a mão do marido.

\- Eu nunca me engano.

Walter ergueu a mão que estava livre e quando estava prestes a acariciar o rosto de Anne, ela revelou um cartão de papel envelhecido e com bordas douradas, este completamente em branco.

\- Não seria engano presentear sua esposa e mandar sempre um cartão em branco? – manteve a seriedade, expondo o pedaço de papel na altura dos olhos dele.

\- Há algum problema com o vestido? – perguntou ríspido. – Não era esse que você queria comprar?

\- Sim eu queria comprá-lo, mas como você descobriu?

Anne desejava tanto esse vestido e por motivos que agora se faziam óbvio. Ele parecia ter sido desenhado para ela, suas linhas discretas e graciosas combinavam tanto, mas todo o brilho que enfeitava o tule realçava não só sua beleza, mas sincronizam com o brilho de seu espírito. O caimento era perfeito, as medidas feitas como se seu corpo tivesse sido usado como manequim e pensar que tudo isso foi planejado por esse homem...

\- Eu sei muitas coisas de você, que nem pode imaginar. – depositou um beijo sobre a mão dela em um cortejo e sorriu, como o poderoso mafioso que era.

\- Mas e o cartão? – seu típico quase sorriso surgiu e esperou por uma resposta que não veio.

Seria complicado explicar que não havia cartão de presente grande o suficiente no mundo para expressar em palavras o quanto era apaixonado por ela. O quanto ela era importante em sua vida e que nada nesse mundo faria mudar de ideia quanto a isso, nem mesmo a morte poderia fazê-lo pensar em outra mulher que não fosse sua tão bela e determinada Anne.

\- Há um carro aguardando na frente da mansão, leve Andrew com você e me espere lá. – ordenou, soltando-a com cuidado.

Não houve nenhuma oportunidade para perguntar o motivo disso, pois ele começou a caminhar e não parecia determinado a responder mais nenhum questionamento.

Nicolas que estava na companhia do irmão, esperava pelo pai e ambos se levantaram quando Walter entrou na pequena sala de espera. Com apenas um gesto chamou pelo filho mais velho e ambos continuaram por um caminho totalmente oposto de onde o patriarca havia surgido. Continuaram deste modo por um tempo, apesar de estarem andando o passo era apressado e o moreno estranhava a facilidade que o pai caminhava por esta casa, talvez a amizade dele com o senhor Cuthbert fosse tão grande, assim como a dele com os rapazes nos Estados Unidos e com o jovem Wolfgang na Europa.

\- Semanas atrás, havia decido te apresentar a noiva antes da cerimônia. – ele começou a falar de repente. – Não quero passar pela vergonha de ter meu filho rejeitado na frente dos convidados, então tente convencê-la a concordar com tudo isso.

\- O acordo já não estava feito? – Nicolas não olhou para o pai, mas sentiu que ele estava incomodado.

\- Não é sábio subestimar aquela mulher, principalmente depois que é contrariada.

\- Vocês discutiram? – perguntou sem ter real interesse.

\- Apenas faça a sua parte, isto é uma ordem.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto onde a noiva estava, Walter colocou a mão no ombro do filho e o encarou diretamente nos olhos. Isso era ainda mais assombroso para o rapaz, não esperava receber apoio da pessoa que o forçou a isso e sem nenhuma expressão apenas esperou essa súbita bondade de seu pai passar e colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta. Quando abriu a porta, duas mulheres com algumas maletas de maquiagem e costura saíram e pode ver a sua futura sogra conversando com a jovem que neste momento estava de costas para eles.

\- Ângela, mostre que somos melhores e não perca para ele!

A doutora Cuthbert sussurrou estas palavras para a filha e caminhou lentamente até a saída. Seus olhos passaram por Nicolas em uma inspeção meticulosa, ficando frustrada em ver o quanto ele era parecido com o pai e depois sumiu pelo corredor deixando apenas os dois parados ainda do lado de fora.

O rapaz ignorou tal atitude, pois estava concentrado demais nas batidas aceleradas de seu coração. A imagem daquela jovem vestida de noiva lhe causava uma sensação incompreensível no estômago, talvez _ansiedade_ fosse a palavra correta. A dama permanecia de costas para eles, respirando silenciosamente em um mantra ou era apenas um modo de criar coragem para encará-lo e por fim a aflição na qual ambos foram colocados. Ergueu a cabeça levemente e o véu acomodou-se sobre seus ombros nus e enfim, virou-se.

Os olhos escuros do moreno se perderam naquela mulher de branco, fazendo-o acreditar que talvez estivesse mergulhado em um sonho horrendo, que viveria dentro desta alucinação tão agradável e desesperadora. Piscou por duas vezes seguidas a fim de acordar, voltar para a realidade que até agora parecia ser impossível.

\- Camily?

A voz rouca despertou a jovem que também estava em estado de choque, as pupilas dilatadas no deleite de reencontrar o homem que mais amou em suas prematuras primaveras. Perdia o ar a cada passo que o moreno dava em sua direção, sentindo uma leve tontura se apoderar e fraquejar as suas pernas.

\- Nicolas?

Várias dúvidas surgiram em suas mentes e o único que parecia saber as respostas ainda estava lá. Em sincronia o casal voltou-se para Walter, porém receberam um olhar esnobe e repleto de triunfo do mafioso, que parecia completamente satisfeito com o resultado do jogo e pouquíssimo interessado em responder qualquer pergunta que viesse a surgir. Então decidiu finalizar sua jogada fechando a porta, ignorando-os e em contra partida garantindo um pouco de privacidade para os dois.

Houve um breve instante onde se olharam e então iniciaram uma aproximação silenciosa, onde os dedos se entrelaçaram em um ato já costumeiro, algo coreografado por diversas vezes e reproduzido inconscientemente. O sutil contato dos lábios dele sobre o pescoço dela, a intimidade escrita em um suspiro tão pesado e musical aos ouvidos. Não havia pressa, era um rito necessário e único, em um ritmo que só pertencia a eles. Deixavam a escuridão das pálpebras garantir a intensidade de cada toque, não precisavam ver para encontrar o caminho que levava ao desejado beijo, era sempre tão óbvio a cada instante e tão inédito a cada vez que se repetia. Afogaram a falta que sentiam um do outro, matando a saudade que escondiam onde não poderiam mais encontrar e se encontraram ao juntar os lábios, perdendo-se naquele segundo. Entretanto o rompimento foi sutil, bastou um leve toque no peito de Nicolas para afastá-lo e garantir toda a atenção dele sobre si.

\- Como descobriu onde eu estava? – afastou um passo e assim conseguiu ter uma visão mais ampla do moreno, ele parecia estar mais magro e com o semblante cansado.

\- Nossos pais são _conhecidos_. – preferiu usar este termo, havia conhecido os Cuthbert a poucos minutos atrás.

\- Vocês também são? – não sabia exatamente como fazer a pergunta, já que desde cedo foi instruída que pessoas que falavam demais morriam cedo na máfia, mas pelo modo que ele reagiu ficou claro que havia compreendido o assunto.

\- Sim, somos.

\- Não acredito, como é possível? Um ano inteiro e nós dois... – soltou uma risada rasa, não era por ter graça, de modo algum, isso só poderia ser uma piada de muito mau gosto. – O tanto que tentei te evitar… Não queria envolvê-lo.

\- Pensamos a mesma coisa por todo esse tempo, se eu soubesse jamais teria escondido. – tomou as mãos dela pra si, beijando-as amorosamente. – Estaria ao seu lado, sempre.

\- Mas agora é tarde!

\- Eu te amei cada dia que passamos juntos. – lançou as palavras e a viu negar firmemente, relutante em continuar a ouvi-lo.

\- Não, por favor.

\- Toda noite pensava em te contar o que estava acontecendo, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa... Só sabia que não queria te perder, mas tudo foi acontecendo tão rápido. – fechou os olhos com o peso da culpa, escolheu proteger o irmão ao invés do amor que sentia por ela.

\- Chega, Nicolas! – forçou a voz em um apelo, não queria mais ouvir isto.

\- Então surgiu o acordo e Andrew não tinha mais opção...

Camily se livrou das mãos de Nicolas e cobriu os ouvidos, puxando o ar e buscando a melhor forma de conter a enorme vontade chorar. Seus olhos perderam o foco conforme as lágrimas embaçam sua vista, embaralhando o rapaz a sua frente.

\- Andrew? – a pergunta saiu baixinho, talvez mais baixo que um sussurro.

\- Ele é meu irmão mais novo.

\- Meu Deus! – exclamou, sentindo o ar sumir ao seu redor. – Vou me casar com o seu irmão!

Seu rosto perdeu a cor, como se o sangue tivesse sido drenado de seu corpo. O olhar vagava entre as paredes daquele cômodo que agora parecia menor e sufocante, ainda que quisesse fugir, sair correndo daquele lugar, não conseguia encontrar forças para se mover e na realidade só queria ser abraçada por Nicolas uma última vez e não ter que pensar em mais nada.

\- Ei, acalme-se. – pediu, segurando-a com extremo cuidado. – Me escute. – limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos, fazendo-a olhar para si. – Houve um acordo entre as nossas famílias, eu fiz de tudo para intervir e evitar que Andrew casasse a força, mas com isso acabei me colocando no lugar dele.

\- Você... Foi por isso que você falou aquelas coisas. – puxou o ar com dificuldade, recuperando um pouco o fôlego.

\- Me perdoe. – depositou um beijo casto na testa dela e deixou que um sorriso preenchesse seus lábios por um instante. – Por favor, me perdoe.

\- A minha mãe mentiu sobre a doença do meu pai, ele havia se recuperado e estava bem. Tudo foi um plano para me forçar a voltar e então começou essas coisas do casamento. – em reflexo sorriu, clareando a sombra que pairava sobre sua face. – Fomos completamente enganados.

\- Não tivemos nenhuma chance.

Deixaram o silêncio dominar o cômodo e apenas se olharam, estavam sérios e pareciam refletir o mesmo pensamento. Os encontros e desencontros, o drama que cercaram ambos e depois de um tempo começaram a rir como se um peso enorme tivesse sido retirado de seus ombros, afinal, iriam se casar e poderiam enfim ficar juntos sem ter que esconder nada um do outro, tudo havia sido esclarecido. Tudo estava voltando ao normal, voltando a ser apenas ele e ela.

\- Essa não! – como se acabasse de lembrar alguma coisa importante, a jovem empurrou o moreno e o colocou de costas para ela. – Não olhe!

\- O que houve? – tentou virar-se novamente, mas foi impedido sem nenhuma piedade.

\- Dá azar ver a noiva antes da hora!

\- Eu não sabia disso... Me desculpe.

Esgueirou o olhar sobre o ombro e a viu contendo uma risada, estava na cara que ela não acreditava nessas coisas ou estava certa de que não havia nada no mundo que pudesse separá-los agora, já que foi do modo mais improvável que ambos se uniram novamente.

\- Se continuar assim vai acabar usando todo o estoque de desculpas deste ano. – riu divertida, mostrando o lado que ele mais amava dela.

\- Guardarei alguns para depois, então. – replicou exibido, dando um sorriso sedutor.

O clima divertido havia afastado todas as energias negativas que estavam confinadas entre aquelas paredes e só não continuaram com as brincadeiras porque uma das empregadas os interrompeu, abrindo a porta após anunciar a sua presença.

\- Perdão a intromissão. – curvou-se levemente e logo se endireitou. – Já está na hora, poderia me acompanhar senhor Blackfield?

Ele aprumou a postura e com um último olhar se despediu, ou melhor, expressou um "até logo" e ela retribuiu do mesmo modo.

.

 _Olhei para o céu e a lua iluminava a noite fria, neste momento consegui ouvir a música preenchendo o interior da Catedral. Minhas mãos transpiram por sob as luvas e meu pai recolheu meu braço e o atou, olhando em meus olhos com tanto carinho que parecia transbordar. Beijei seu rosto com cuidado para não marcá-lo com o batom e sorri, queria mostrar a ele que estava tudo bem e não havia motivos para fazê-lo culpado por este casamento._

 _As imensas portas de madeira se abriram e fomos caminhando lentamente pelo corredor, não consegui prestar atenção nos convidados e não sei ao certo como era a decoração... Meus olhos não conseguiam ver nada além de Nicolas ali, em pé, tão lindo e elegante naquele terno preto. Papai entregou minha mão esquerda para ele e o cumprimentou com um aperto forte e demorado de mão e voltou ao lado de minha mãe. A música acabou e senti meu coração compor a nossa própria melodia, me sentia leve e verdadeiramente feliz._

.

 _Respirei fundo e ergui o olhar quando a primeira nota do piano soou rompendo o silêncio da Catedral. Ajustei a postura pela centésima vez e tentei disfarçar o nervosismo que começava a me corromper aos poucos, escondendo as mãos atrás das costas para ninguém perceber que elas estavam tão inquietas. Furtei um breve olhar até minha mãe e percebi que ela estava me observando, certamente sabia de tudo o que passava em minha mente e me ofereceu um sorriso para me tranquilizar. Retribui do mesmo modo e ainda acenei para que soubesse que tudo ficaria bem, que não poderia estar mais feliz do que estava agora._

 _Nossos olhos se encontraram assim que ela entrou na igreja ao som de um divino canto lírico, estava tão bonita e reluzente que mais parecia um anjo vindo em minha direção... Eu poderia apreciar esta cena pelo resto de minha vida, mas acima de tudo desejava tê-la ao meu lado. O senhor Cuthbert me ofereceu a mão esquerda dela e a acolhi com todo o meu amor e por fim o cumprimentei. Aguardamos a música acabar e a direcionei por mais alguns passos até estarmos diante do padre, parando para ouvir o início da cerimônia._

.

A celebração foi avançando e chegou o momento em que o padre estendeu o microfone para o moreno, sussurrando algumas palavras para ele repeti-las:

\- Eu, Nicolas Blackfield aceito Angela Camily Cuthbert como minha legítima esposa. Prometo ser fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saudade e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, por todos os dias de nossas vidas até que a morte nos separe.

Os votos foram ditos ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a aliança no dedo dela, beijando-a em seguida com todo o seu cavalheirismo.

\- Eu, Angela Camily Cuthbert aceito Nicolas Blackfield como meu legitimo marido. Prometo ser fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saudade e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, por todos os dias de nossas vidas até que a morte nos separe.

O mesmo fora feito por ela, que acolheu entre as suas mãos a dele e após ajustar a aliança no dedo anular, beijou-lhe delicadamente.

O casal permanecia um de frente ao outro e recebia a última bênção do padre, este decretava que aquilo que Deus uniu o homem não poderia separar. Emocionados, trocaram um olhar repleto de carinho e sorriram ao ouvir:

\- Pode beijar a noiva.

...

...

...

...

Os braços estavam apoiados no parapeito da sacada e observava a valsa que acontecia no jardim da mansão. Ouviu passos se aproximando e não fez questão de virar-se para ver quem estava indo incomodá-lo neste instante de paz.

\- Está satisfeito? – aquele tom sério e arrogante causou um arrepio em Andrew.

\- O que você quer agora, pai? – endireitou a postura e o encarou.

\- Apenas quero saber se está satisfeito em ter colocado seu irmão nesta situação. – caminhou até a grade e contemplou a festa. – Tantas discussões, noites sem sono e por fim, acabou casando-se no seu lugar apenas para protegê-lo... Ou melhor, proteger a sua _felicidade_.

\- Do que você está falando? – as sobrancelhas arquearam e depois se uniram em extrema indignação.

\- Não se faça de tolo. – seus olhos foram do jardim até os de Andrew e o rapaz engoliu em seco. – Você fugiu a vida inteira do seu dever, jogando todas as responsabilidades sobre os ombros de seu irmão. Foi fraco e covarde, tão estúpido que chego até sentir pena.

\- O casamento... – olhou para o casal lá embaixo. – Foi um acordo? Era para ser eu ali?

O silêncio de Walter apenas confirmou aquelas dúvidas e não havia sentido continuar perguntando, já que seria bem óbvia a resposta. O garoto bateu as mãos na contenção e soltou um palavrão, estava sempre sendo protegido e era amarga a sensação de concordar com o que o pai havia dito.

\- O que eu posso fazer por ele? – quase gritou, avançando na direção de seu progenitor.

\- Do modo que é hoje, nada. – soltou as palavras friamente.

\- Deve ter alguma coisa!

\- Seu irmão é forte e inteligente o suficiente para controlar e dominar a máfia, mas ele vai precisar de alguém em que possa confiar. Alguém que estará sempre ao lado dele para fazer o que seja necessário, para derrotar quem estiver no caminho dele.

\- Eu serei seu braço direito? – olhou para as mãos com determinação e então ouviu o outro rir.

\- Não exatamente. Você será a sombra dele, estará abaixo dos pés do seu líder, mas perto o suficiente para quando ele mais precisar.

Confirmou com a cabeça, olhando para Nicolas que agora se encontrava sozinho. Iria superar as expectativas dele, fazendo o seu melhor dali em diante e nunca mais iria precisar da proteção do irmão mais velho, pois ele seria o protetor agora. Estava decidido e não precisava jurar isso a ninguém.

Walter viu o brilho de determinação nos olhos do garoto e sorriu ao ter seu plano concluído com êxito, deixando-o sozinho novamente.

Seu trabalho estava feito.

.

 _Fim_

* * *

 ** _Aeeeee parabéns pra você que chegou até aqui! *desvia dos tiros a la matrix*  
_**

 ** _É... Eu espero não apanhar de ninguém, fiz o meu melhor pra não dar spoiler sobre o conteúdo real e acabei espalhando algumas mentirinhas aqui e ali hehe._**

 ** _Eu queria agradecer a Nique e a Lica por me ajudarem nas descrições das roupas: o look que a Camily usa pra festa na W &B foi a Lica quem me ajudou e o vestido da Anne foi a Nique... Meninas eu amo vocês ç_ç muito obrigada mesmo!_**

 ** _No final descobrimos que o maior cretino do mundo é o Walter e não consigo gostar dele (mesmo sendo a responsável pela sua vinda ao mundo /kkk). Também tem o lance da Camily/Ângela... Acho que não preciso falar que pessoas que têm dois nomes acabando sendo chamados por um ou pelo outro dependendo o lugar onde estão, por isso não fiz muita questão de ficar explicando muito xD hehe desculpem (pela preguiça)._**

 ** _Demorou, mas desencantou! Me digam o que gostaram e o que odiaram para eu não repetir o erro no próximo especial, e falando nisso já adiante que o próximo será do Joseph! PORÉM, posso demorar mais para postá-lo, já que retornarei ao modo leitora e quero conseguir ler pelo menos por alguns dias seguidos XD Quem está aguardando reviews meus se preparem, estou chegando *o*_**

 ** _Chega de ladainha! Beijos galerinha do meu coração, até a próxima e byebye!_**


	43. 2 Especial - parte 1

**_Voltei! Após uma eternidade, sim eu sei, podem me bater! * abre os braços, aguardado *_**

 ** _Espero que o especial esteja pelo menos bom para compensar todo o suspense. Foi decidido dividi-lo em duas partes, porém não diz nenhuma preparação para isso... Era para ele ser um só, mas não seu... Ficou imenso! Enfim, sem mais ladainhas e reclamações..._**

 ** _Fiz uma revisãozinha daquelas só pra postar, espero não ter deixado passar nada muito grotesco. No mais, apenas deixou a nota de que nesse especial tudo acontece em um curto período de tempo, diferente do que aconteceu no do Nicolas. E como dividi este em duas partes, fiquem a vontade para comentar só na última, após a conclusão, façam como acharem melhor e mais viável._**

 ** _Por enquanto é isso, boa leitura meu povo s2!_**

 ** _ps.: Notas no final da parte 2!_**

* * *

 _._

 _43 – Especial II: O homem de mil faces - parte 1.  
_

.

Já havia amanhecido e não queria levantar, estava com tanta preguiça que acabou decidindo continuar abraçado ao Mickey Mouse de pelúcia. A Minnie estava jogada ao seu lado e só então percebeu que Madison não estava ali, deveria ter acordado mais cedo para ver desenho animado antes do café da manhã.

Esperou a empregada ir chamá-lo, mas ninguém apareceu. Ouviu um som estranho e desceu da cama em um pulo e quando entrou no corredor o choro desesperado de sua priminha se fez mais forte, agonizante. A princípio estacou, tremendo, imaginando ela machucada e quando o corpo decidiu reagir, iniciou uma corrida descontrolada pela mansão, concluindo que os gritos vinham do quarto de seus pais...

Congelou.

Abriu a porta lentamente e o ruído lhe causou um calafrio. Olhou para a menina e a via chorar ao ponto de sufocar, chamando pela tia, o pranto aumentando cada vez que era ignorada. Tentou acalentá-la, afinal era o seu príncipe, guardião e protetor, porém via-se tão desorientado quanto à garotinha e por fim deu um relance – de canto de olho – para a cama.

 _Ela_ estava lá.

Os olhos abertos encaravam os dois, cansados. Estava tão pálida, tão mórbida. Tentou chamar por ajuda, mas a voz não saia e apenas os gritos de desespero entravam em sua mente, criando um caos infinito. Apertou a prima em um abraço e moldou um sorriso tão raso quanto o seu olhar, se aquilo fosse algum tipo brincadeira de sua mãe, certamente era a mais sem graça que já havia visto.

Aproximou-se, buscando a mão que repousava no chão. Gelada. Segurou-a firmemente e novamente se viu sem voz e sem forças para ajudá-la, porque alguma coisa estava errada. Ela não se movia, não conseguia sentir o coração dela pulsando e tinha certeza que havia aprendido corretamente com o pai. E onde ele estava agora?

O pranto veio silencioso, confuso e aterrador. Se tivesse acordado mais cedo poderia ter evitado isso? Estaria ela chamando por ele e pedindo sua ajuda? Como foi capaz de deixá-la assim?

\- Mamãe? Responda... Por favor. – o sussurro fora quase inaudível.

Então os olhos dela moveram, rápidos com uma faca e sua voz o perfurou.

\- Você não me salvou Joseph. A culpa é sua.

 _A culpa é sua_...

... _Somente sua_.

Os olhos azuis abriram de imediato, úmidos, perdidos na penumbra daquele quarto. Sentou-se na cama em um impulso, sentindo-se zonzo pelo esforço repentino.

\- Calma, ainda são quatro horas.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, respirando com cautela. Sentia no corpo um leve tremor e o suor escorrer frio pelo rosto, os ouvidos explodiam conforme o coração batia numa orquestra desajustada. Enfim, havia acabado.

\- Está tudo bem, garoto?

Ergueu a face lentamente e sorriu para ela. Naomi estava se trocando, já havia colocado a saia social cinza e abotoou a camisa, sem muita pressa. Ela o observou levantar, ainda estava nu e pelo o que já havia notado, não tinha muita vergonha em expor seu corpo atlético. Voltou à atenção para os botões e as mãos dele apertaram a sua cintura, subindo por sua barriga e precisou detê-lo.

\- Eu ficaria melhor se pudesse tirar a sua roupa novamente, o que acha? – a voz rouca e sedutora foi jogada estrategicamente na nuca dela.

\- Suas mãos estão frias. – declarou evasiva, dando um tapinha nelas e voltando a se arrumar. – Vá vestir alguma coisa ou volte a dormir.

\- Não gostei das opções... – bufou baixinho, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Você só me usa, professora. Tira proveito do meu corpo e me joga fora, toda vez é assim. – deixou o olhar cair ao chão feito um filhotinho abandonado. – Nem parece que há poucas horas você estava sobre mim e...

Ela se virou no mesmo instante, golpeando-o com um fito acusador e apertando a ponta do nariz do rapaz. Joseph soltou uma risadinha sacana, abraçando-a com força e depois a soltou, deixando um suspiro escapar de seus lábios.

\- Teve algum sonho ruim?

O moreno escancarou um sorriso, se esquivando da pergunta do mesmo modo que havia escapado da fatídica questão que o desmoronava todos os dias – " _está tudo bem?"_. Recolheu seus trajes que estavam jogados no caminho da porta até a cama e foi pro banheiro, se vestiu, lavou o rosto e voltou para o quarto. Ela ainda estava lá, a postura severa e o olhar inquisitivo poderiam assustar os alunos da professora McQueen, mas para ele, ali, era apenas uma linda mulher que sabia o que queria da vida.

\- Estou indo embora. – ajustou a alça da bolsa no ombro e voltou a encará-lo. – Não falte a aula! – e terminou com uma ordem, a voz limpa e direta.

Joseph adiantou três passos e pegou a mão dela, depositando um beijo demorado.

\- Como desejar, _My_ Queen.

Estalou os lábios diante a péssima piadinha com seu sobrenome, ele sempre arrumava um jeito de soltá-la em algum momento, seja nos corredores da faculdade quando eles se esbarravam ou nos jantares reservados antes de subirem para o quarto. Negou levemente com a cabeça, não tinha forças para repreendê-lo e acabou por sorrir.

\- Até mais.

A porta fechou e seu semblante divertido foi se perdendo até que restou apenas a seriedade, os lábios retos e o olhar duro. Ficou por um tempo indeterminado olhando naquela mesma direção, permitindo que os pensamentos passarem por ele sem lhe causar nenhuma sensação e queria que continuasse assim. Deu uma última olhadela para a cama desejando guardar qualquer coisa boa vivida ali, entretanto apenas o que viu durante seu sono prevalecia.

Era inútil tentar.

Após esperar o tempo certo – já que a senhora McQueen exigia que os dois jamais partissem juntos do hotel – foi dar _check out_ na recepção e tomou um táxi, voltando para o apartamento exatamente às cinco horas.

A impressão era sempre a mesma quando chegava: _vazio_. A imparcialidade dos móveis, das paredes brancas e dos troféus na estante era de amargar, sentia-se sempre sozinho. Foi para o quarto cabisbaixo, arrancando o terno ainda no corredor e jogando-o no chão para então abrir o guarda-roupa, pegando seu moletom favorito e o boné que estava pendurado na porta. Todos os dias – quando não estava de ressaca ou ainda bebendo – saia para correr, assistir o nascer do sol e depois voltava para tomar um banho e ir para a faculdade. Mas seu dia não começava antes de colocar a sua parte favorita em prática...

\- Bom dia, Maddie! – cantarolou, apoiando o celular entre o ombro e o queixo.

\- _Hmm...? Joseph?_ – a voz sonolenta chamou um tanto confusa. – _É você? Que droga, sabe que horas são?_

\- Claro que eu sei! – riu baixinho, arteiro. – Decidi que a partir de hoje serei seu despertador! O que acha?!

\- _Vá para o inferno..._ – chiou, as palavras saindo em apenas um resmungo. – _Huh, que barulho é esse aí?_

\- É o chuveiro... Estou tomando banho! Quer me fazer companhia?

A pausa foi curta e conseguiu ouvi-la rosnar um palavrão e em seguida a ligação foi interrompida, restando-lhe apenas cair na gargalhada.

.

-/-

.

Mesmo ao longe era possível ouvir o ronco potente do motor da moto – uma belíssima BMW K1300S, cinza chumbo. O capacete escuro tinha uma águia branca desenhada em uma pose agressiva e a jaqueta surrada jeans completava o estilo _bad boy_ do rapaz, delinquente. O jeito vigoroso e até um pouco rústico de descer da fera de duas rodas atraia olhares, era distinto demais para ser ignorado. Toda a aura rebelde que transmitia naqueles minutos corridos transformava-se em luz ao se libertar do acessório e revelar o rosto sorridente, os olhos azuis brilhantes e a voz rouca pela friagem da manhã.

Joseph sempre criava comoção no estacionamento, as garotas ficavam esperando ele chegar e se derretiam com o calor daquele sorriso maravilhoso. Gritinhos e cantadas rolavam sem muito compromisso e ele tomava todo o cuidado para corresponder a todas, jamais deixaria uma mulher sem a sua devida atenção. Alguns rapazes se juntaram a ele na intenção de roubar um pouco do seu brilho, fisgando uma ou outra menina nesse meio tempo. Havia também aqueles que o invejavam, mas tinham consciência que o moreno era influente demais naquele lugar para tentarem qualquer tipo de trote – o mundo pertencia aos predadores – e Joseph era um deles.

Perdia alguns minutos até conseguir entrar no campus e sempre ia direto para o mesmo banco desde o primeiro ano, sendo que agora estava indo para o final do terceiro. O tempo voava tão faceiro, feito uma ave de rapina em dia de caça.

Ficou se distraindo, observando as pessoas que caminhavam por lá e logo viu Nicolas e Angela Camily juntos de mãos dadas, conversando tranquilamente. Pensou em ir cumprimentá-los, entretanto um grupo de garotas passou ao lado do casal e chamou a amiga para ir à lanchonete, ela afirmou no mesmo instante e virou-se para o marido, sorrindo. Nicolas apenas acenou com a cabeça, se despedindo e a jovem esposa segurou delicadamente o rosto dele para então depositar um beijo rápido em seus lábios, limpando em seguida o batom vermelho que havia ficado carimbado ali e partiu às pressas.

A primeira reação do rapaz foi fitar o chão, pousando a mão sobre a nuca e depois olhando lentamente para os lados, averiguando se alguém havia assistido aquela cena. Ao notar ser flagrado por Joseph, corou instantaneamente, tentando se afastar do moreno que já vinha rindo em sua direção.

\- _Love's in the air_. – cantarolava, abrindo os braços. – Bom dia, Romeu.

\- Bom dia. – o mais velho respirou fundo, bagunçando o cabelo, ainda ruborizado.

\- Ah Nico, qual é! Vocês deram um beijo bem apaixonado no casamento, porque a vergonha agora? – soltou uma risadinha sacana, abraçando os ombros do outro.

\- Não começa... – a voz soou baixa, porém séria o suficiente para afastar o mais alto. – Onde está Viktor? – preferiu mudar de assunto, antes que as piadinhas continuassem. – Ainda não chegou?

Não houve tempo de responder a questão e o último integrante do grupo surgiu, arrastando os pés e com olheiras profundas sob os olhos. Viktor parou ao lado dos dois e ergueu a mão para cumprimentá-los, sem se dar ao trabalho de falar uma única palavra.

\- O que aconteceu, Vik? – Joseph foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, fechando a expressão, unindo as sobrancelhas. – Você está doente?

\- Não, estou apenas cansado. – arqueou uma das mãos sobre a testa para evitar a luz da manhã. – Relena teve febre à noite inteira, fiquei no hospital com ela até agora.

\- Ela está melhor? – Nicolas perguntou, encarando-o preocupado.

\- A febre baixou, mas ainda não sabemos o que ela tem. – seu olhar foi até o chão, soltando um suspiro de preocupação sem nem perceber.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, a Lena é forte. – riu o futuro médico, dando tapinhas nas costas do paizão. – Logo estará bem... E isso me fez lembrar que ainda preciso levar a minha sobrinha para Disney!

\- Sobrinha? – a testa enrugou no mesmo instante e a expressão cansada foi substituída instantaneamente por uma de raiva. – Fique longe da minha filha!

\- Sei que vocês estão se divertindo, mas a aula vai começar. – revelou o mais velho, já a alguns passos de distância. – Briguem mais tarde, certo?

\- O pacificador jogou a toalha, quem diria huh? – Joseph riu até mesmo com os olhos, deixando a irritação de Viktor para trás. – A gente se vê!

Acenou para os dois energicamente e sorriu, indo para a aula. Quando chegou à porta da sala, parou por um instante e respirou fundo, preparando-se psicologicamente para a batalha. Era uma luta diária sempre que entrava naquele lugar, não havia trégua quando se tornava o assunto e mesmo sabendo que isso iria acontecer, jamais permitiria desviar de seu verdadeiro objetivo: se tornar médico.

Preparou seu melhor sorriso, mais brilhante que o sol e cumprimentou a todos com um "bom dia" caloroso. Havia ali _Apolo_ dando o ar de sua graça, entretanto muitos não o interpretavam assim, vendo-o como alguém metido e exibido. O fato dele ter dinheiro, conseguir meninas facilmente e – acima de tudo – tirar notas boas, já causava muitos rumores, alguns sendo apelativos até demais. Diziam que ele comprava os professores e os abusados espalharam que Joseph dormia com as professoras para se sair bem nas provas. Porém no meio desse ninho de serpentes, ainda havia uma pessoa na qual ele podia se apoiar.

O ruivo levantou do lugar para estender a mão para o amigo, rindo da careta engraçada que o moreno fez pra ele. Já havia se acostumado com as loucuras de Joseph, mas era de fato divertido assistir durante esses três anos como ele conseguia ser sempre animado e bem disposto pela manhã. Oliver havia se tornado o único em que o moreno realmente confiava – fora os meninos do círculo mafioso que participava.

\- Você zerou o jogo que te emprestei? – ele lançou um olhar recriminador para Joseph.

\- Ah cara, eu nem joguei ainda! Prometo começar ainda nesta semana.

\- Seu tratante, eu terminei o jogo o mais rápido possível pra te emprestar! – bufou descontente, mas então lhe surgiu uma ideia. – Só por isso vai me pagar o almoço hoje.

\- Ollie, você já foi mais humilde. – declarou, sentando-se ao lado dele. – Eu falei que não precisava ter pressa.

\- Não subestime as minhas habilidades em _God of War_. – apoiou a mão no queixo, fazendo pose. – Zerei na dificuldade _Titan_!

\- Exibido. – cotovelou o ruivo, fazendo-o soltar um _"_ o _uch"_.

\- Rapazes! – a professora chamou a atenção dos dois, que nem ao menos perceberam que ela já havia chegado.

Depois de encará-los como quem queria bater em ambos, ela começou a falar sobre as provas e sobre os alunos que estavam com dependência em outras matérias, o que acabou causando um burburinho na turma, mas não a impediu de mostrar no quadro o cronograma das provas e os horários da semana.

As conversas paralelas começaram e Joseph precisou ignorar as indiretas – que eram diretas até demais, já que nem disfarçavam os apontamentos –, sorrindo sem jeito para Oliver que apenas negava com a cabeça, era duro esperar o silêncio voltar e se estabelecer de modo ainda machucava, sentia-se ferido por dentro, escondendo essa realidade com a felicidade que insistia mostrar para o mundo, pois pensava que assim poderia superar tudo. Não gostava de praticar violência, não sairia batendo nas pessoas e muito menos aumentando a sua lista interminável de defeitos que todos adoravam apontar, ainda que alguns fossem verdadeiros. Por fim, só queria que a maldita aula terminasse logo.

Talvez alguém tivesse ouvido a sua prece, já que a matéria havia sido tão tensa naquela manhã que, quando se deu conta, já estava saindo da sala e caminhando para a lanchonete. Continuou discutindo sobre os tecidos dos órgãos com o ruivo e sobre a precisão necessária para fazer uma cirurgia, talvez eles fossem aprender melhor quando estivessem com os corpos no laboratório.

\- Pensou se alguém levanta da maca?! – sua sugestão era cintilante assim como o seu olhar, se fosse começar um apocalipse zumbi, por quantos dias conseguiria sobreviver?

\- Não viaja. – Oliver tentou apagar a ideia, mas sentia-se ignorado ao ver o mais alto continuar a falar.

\- Eu iria pedir ajuda pro Nico, tenho certeza que ele é a melhor pessoa para uma ocasião como essa. Se bem que o Vik é quem tem o armamento pesado mesmo, nossa que dúvida cruel! – deslizou a mão sobre a testa, como se essa decisão fosse de vida ou morte, literalmente.

\- Vocês me dão medo.

O sorriso torto que surgiu no rosto de Oliver não era à toa, nem em seus sonhos poderia imaginar que seu amigo de turma era um mafioso e que os outros amigos dele também eram. A máfia para ele era apenas um tema explorado nos filmes e séries, conseguindo considerar que talvez existissem coisas envolvendo conspirações, no máximo. O pior não era isto, mas sim o modo em que acabou envolvido nisso tudo, já que havia aceitado ser cúmplice e braço direito de Joseph quando este dominasse o hospital da família Van Alt, e assim se tornando o mafioso chefe de sua geração. O que uma bebedeira de fim de semana não fazia com as pessoas?

\- Relaxa, os dois são legais. – acenou com a cabeça reforçando a ideia e olhou para a carteira, puxando duas notas. – Vou comprar nosso almoço e depois preciso encontrar eles.

\- Beleza. – deu de ombros. – Hey, não era hoje que você ia ajudar o time de basquete a treinar?

\- O quê? Hoje é terça?! Mas que droga! – pegou as sacolas, se despedindo da moça do balcão com uma piscadinha e depois olhou pro amigo, soltando um suspiro. – Eu esqueci! E ainda havia combinado de levar a Maddie no shopping.

\- Que azar. – recebeu o lanche e começou a desembrulhar. – Já pensou em organizar suas tarefas em uma agenda? – deu a primeira mordida. – Hmm, isso é muito bom...

\- Ollie, bem que você podia ir buscar ela pra mim, huh? – ergueu as sobrancelhas, simplório. – Ai eu encontro vocês lá no shopping depois do treino.

\- Ela vai te matar.

\- Distraia o inimigo até o reforço chegar! – bateu no peito, orgulhoso pela tática de guerra. – Quebra essa pra mim, por favor!

\- Eu só vou por que não tenho nada melhor para fazer. – e balançou os ombros novamente, dando outra mordida no lanche. – Te encontro no laboratório.

\- Valeu cara, te devo essa! – fizeram um _hi five_ estiloso e cada um foi para um lado.

Joseph voltou para o balcão, pedindo um refrigerante e começou a sair de lá. Encontrou Nicolas encostado na parede, encarando-o como se já estivesse ali há tempos. A dupla deixou a multidão de estudantes para trás e foram para a parte externa do campus, sentando-se no banco que era quase propriedade deles.

\- Vai ajudar no treino do time de basquete? – o mais alto perguntou, brincando com o copo de refrigerante vazio.

\- Sim. Esta será a última vez que ajudarei eles.

\- Nem acredito que você já vai se formar. – esboçou um sorriso, sabia o que isso realmente significava. – Vai ficar quanto tempo aqui, depois da formatura?

\- Não vou participar da formatura, após a conclusão iremos viajar para a Austrália. Angela terminará o curso dela lá.

\- Que injusto, os dois indo embora assim. – tentou disfarçar a melancolia que já surgia em sua voz. – Quem vai separar as minhas brigas com o Viktor? – e soltou uma risada forçada.

\- Não seria mais fácil se vocês parassem de brigar?

\- Assim não teria a menor graça... – brincou usando um tom irônico, dando um leve empurrão com ombro em Nicolas. – Hm, falando nisso, cadê ele?

\- Foi embora, parece que Relena piorou.

\- Ah, que pena...

O pensamento dos dois foi se distanciando, estavam preocupados com a garotinha e com o amigo também. Viktor sempre guardava os problemas para si e não permitia que os outros o ajudassem, seu orgulho era forte demais para ser derrotado com apenas uma batalha e poderiam morrer antes de vê-lo estender a mão em busca de apoio. Apesar de que, essa particularidade também estava neles, afinal precisavam ser fortes para lidar com o futuro como líderes de algo maior, de uma responsabilidade maior. O fardo do pai sendo passado para o filho, no final das contas.

\- Joseph. – o mais velho rompeu o silêncio.

\- Hm? – olhou para ele, curioso. – O que foi?

\- Eu ouvi você conversando com o Oliver. – levantou-se do banco e tateou os bolsos, procurando cigarro.

\- É mesmo, você estava lá. – sorriu com simplicidade, esperando o amigo continuar.

\- Então... – puxou o maço do bolso da calça, pegando um e colocando no canto da boca. – Você não está sendo leviano quanto a isso?

\- Como assim? Por ter contado sobre nós? Pffff... Pode ficar de boa, o Oliver vai ser meu braço direito no hospital!

\- Não é sobre _isso_. – acendeu o cigarro, dando uma longa tragada e soltou a fumaça lentamente. – Estou falando da senhorita Brooks.

\- Poxa, você está falando da Maddie! – suspirou aliviado, não queria voltar à discussão sobre o modo que incluiu o ruivo em seus planos cirúrgicos mafiosos. – Eles são amigos, acho que não tem problema algum.

Nicolas olhou para a expressão relaxada do mais novo e ficou por um tempo refletindo, talvez pudesse estar enganado, se precipitando. Afinal, Joseph conhecia a prima e o ruivo bem melhor que ele, perceberia se algo estivesse acontecendo entre os dois.

\- Entendo.

O assunto parecia ter sido encerrado e antes de qualquer um dois voltasse a falar alguma coisa, a música _Hands All Over_ do _Maroon 5_ começou a tocar de modo estridente e o moreno pegou o celular – de última geração – dourado para conferir quem poderia ser àquela hora. Sua expressão ficou tensa e pediu licença, afastando-se o máximo que podia antes de atender.

\- Oi tio.

\- _Joseph._ – a voz grave e cansada pronunciou o nome do rapaz. – _Estou atrapalhando?_

\- Não. Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – prendeu a respiração sem perceber, pensando se havia acontecido algo com a prima.

\- _Está tudo bem, apenas queria conversar com você pessoalmente._ – houve uma pausa. – _Na sexta o meu turno acabará às dez. É um tanto tarde para jantar, mas podemos beber alguma coisa_.

\- Pode ser.

\- _Então fica combinado, às dez e meia no Atlantic's Bar._

A ligação foi encerrada com uma despedida rápida e prática, sem rodeios. Mas a sensação que havia ficado era complicada demais, poderia considerar incomum ele ligar assim e certamente o assunto não seria agradável. Por fim, só restava esperar o momento de encontrá-lo e tirar suas dúvidas a limpo, fora isso era voltar para a aula e depois se divertir jogando um pouco de basquete.

.

-/-

.

Os alunos caminhavam lentamente para fora dos portões, conversam descontraídos e alguns preocupados com a formatura do colegial. Aquele era o assunto que rondava o terceiro ano e todos queriam se destacar, ninguém desejava ser esquecido após o fim. E isso incluía a próxima parte, a faculdade, era importante causar impacto e ser referência para os novatos, isso eles chamavam de orgulho.

\- Que saco. – reclamou Madison. – Quem liga pra formatura?

\- Credo, que bicho te mordeu? – Claire bateu a bolsa na amiga. – Tudo isso por causa _daquele_ cara ainda?

\- Lógico que não... Eu... Não me importo mais com isso. – desviou o olhar, tentando esconder o vermelho que tomava conta do rosto.

\- Teimosa. – riu despretensiosa. – Ei, Maddie... – e depois sussurrou, atraindo o olhar da morena novamente. – Seu primo vai vir hoje?

\- Vai.

\- Que máximo, eu queria tanto falar com ele! Posso? Ele é tão bonito! Tem certeza que não é um modelo? – a garota piscou os olhos várias vezes, deslumbrada com a memória que tinha de Joseph chegando de moto.

\- Tenho! – estalou os lábios, incrédula. – Não sei o que vocês veem tanto nele. Ele é um chato! – revirou os olhos, pensando que a cada dia ele arruma uma coisa nova para atormentá-la.

\- Hm, você fala isso porque ele é seu primo... – olhou para a morena de cima a baixo. – E você também parece que saiu de uma revista de moda.

\- Não vamos começar esse assunto novamente, ok? – ergueu uma sobrancelha e depois sorriu, mais pela careta que Claire fazia. – Você é boba.

\- Amiga, a única boba aqui é você, por não saber o quanto é bonita. – empinou o nariz, metida, como se tivesse revelado algo extraordinário. – Será que agora eu mereço ver o meu _magic boy_?

\- Permissão concedida! – e fez uma leve reverência, entrando na brincadeira.

\- Certo, certo. Será que ele já chegou?

A garota ficou nas pontas dos pés analisando o perímetro, não poderia ser difícil achar um cara bonitão de um metro e noventa e alguma coisa, só que por alguma razão ele não estava ali. Verificou novamente para ter certeza e em seguida pediu a ajuda de Madison, agora que não restavam mais tantos alunos no portão.

\- Que azar, ele não veio. – murmurou tristonha, acertando a morena com a bolsa novamente pra aliviar a frustração. – Fui enganada.

\- Não se preocupe, vou bater muito nele para compensar a sua desilusão. – garantiu, fechando o punho com força.

\- Mas nem tudo está perdido, olha aquele cara ali. – virou de costas disfarçando, jogando o cabelo na direção que havia encontrado o novo alvo. – Viu?

\- Ah... É o Oliver... – sua expressão se iluminou com aquela surpresa.

\- Você conhece? – virou-se de uma vez, vendo o ruivo sorrir ao ser notado. – De onde sai tanto homem bonito na sua vida? Me passa o feitiço?

\- Ele é amigo do Joseph, estudam juntos.

\- Venha faculdade! Não vejo à hora de entrar nesse mundo adulto cheio de homens maravilhosos. – moldou um sorriso de garota propaganda e balançou o braço, cumprimentando-o.

\- Tchau Claire. – riu baixinho do comentário da outra. – Aliás, seca a babinha que está escorrendo ai.

A provocação tirou mais risadas das duas e foi com esse espírito alegre que chegou ao lado de Oliver, que apenas a observava parado no mesmo lugar. Era estranho encontrá-lo ali, sentia um pouco de vergonha quando ele ficava olhando para si, mas sentia a necessidade de corresponder do mesmo modo. Ele tinha sardas encantadoras e perguntou mentalmente se elas se espalhavam também nos ombros do rapaz, já que as pintinhas eram bem evidentes e se destacavam por causa dos olhos castanhos dele. O cabelo vermelho estava bagunçado, só que de um jeito bem descolado que combinava com todo aquele conjunto.

O comentário de Claire simplesmente pipocou em sua mente: "homens maravilhosos", sim era uma boa definição para o ruivo.

\- Boa tarde, senhorita Brooks.

\- Oi... – seus olhos foram se desviando para um ponto qualquer e o coração batia forte sem nenhuma necessidade. – O que faz aqui?

\- O Joseph teve alguns problemas e... – coçou a nuca, tentando pensar em alguma desculpa e a ouviu rir.

\- Já entendi, ele não tem jeito. – deu um suspiro exagerado, negaceando com a cabeça.

\- Seria muito ruim eu substituí-lo? – inflou o peito, escorando no carro. – Já disse que sou melhor do que ele no videogame? – deu uma piscadela, mostrando o melhor sorriso que poderia dar.

... Mal ele sabia que não precisava de tanto para convencê-la a ir.

\- Eu aceito o sacrifício. – tentou soar desanimada, mas o sorrisinho entregava a alegria da proposta.

\- Então vamos!

Oliver abriu a porta para ela entrar, todo cavalheiro e a jovem suspirou discretamente. Fazia alguns anos que o conhecia e somente agora se sentia estranha, talvez as mudanças em sua vida acabaram causando esse novo despertar, mas não queria deixar evidente. Não. Não poderia. O ruivo fazia parte do grupo dos paqueradores, não teria olhos para ela... Ainda mais sendo prima do melhor amigo dele, mais nova, imatura e poderia ficar o resto do dia se depreciando se quisesse, mas haviam chegado ao shopping.

\- Está tudo bem? – perguntou assim que estacionou o carro, olhando-a com atenção. – Não disse nada o caminho inteiro.

\- Desculpa, estava perdida em pensamentos. – buscou falar a verdade, ou pelo menos uma parcela.

\- O que pretende fazer aqui? Quer dar uma volta ou vai comprar alguma coisa?

\- Vou comprar uma sandália! Chegaram novidades nas lojas e preciso de uma para a – de repente sua empolgação foi drenada, interrompendo a fala no mesmo instante.

\- Formatura?

A especulação foi certeira, mas Madison não queria pensar nisso. Acenou um pouco aturdida e mudou de assunto, certamente não deveria ser algo empolgante para um cara falar sobre sapatos e o que estava na última moda em Paris. Começaram a andar primeiramente sem rumo e depois foram entrando nas lojas, olhando uma ou outra coisa e só depois de atravessar o andar inteiro que enfim encontraram a sandália que ela desejava.

Oliver ficou admirado com a naturalidade que ela desfilava com um salto tão alto e fino, nem parecia uma adolescente e sim uma profissional. Elogiou todo tipo de sapato que ela experimentou e até opinou em uma ou outra cor e estilo, nada com muito compromisso – não saberia dizer qual era o melhor mesmo. Ela optou por uma sandália meia pata vermelha da Jimmy Choo, o preço daquele par era uma mensalidade do curso de medicina... Absurdo! O ruivo evitava ficar olhando os preços daquelas coisas, seu padrão de vida não poderia ser comparado com o dela, nem com o de Joseph e os amigos deles.

Ela ainda comprou uma bolsa que combinava com um vestido que tinha em casa e só então foram para a praça de alimentação, já havia passado e muito do horário de almoço. Decidiram comer um lanche do _McDonald's_ e Oliver fez questão de pagar, ainda garantindo a garota que pagaria a sobremesa caso desejasse. Aproveitaram que o lugar estava parcialmente vazio e escolheram uma mesa discreta, ficando a vontade.

\- É bom vir no shopping durante a semana. – comentou o rapaz, quebrando o silêncio. – Dá para andar tranquilamente nos corredores.

\- É... – ela olhou ao redor e acenou, confirmando. – Tem razão, é bom até para estacionar.

\- Verdade.

O assunto acabou ali e os dois voltaram a comer, porém uma música de fundo surgiu e a morena olhou para ele, certa de que o som vinha do ruivo. O celular tocou um pouco mais e só então Oliver notou, atrapalhando-se para pegar o aparelho no bolso de trás da calça. Levantou-se um pouco da cadeira e acabou por esbarrar na própria bandeja, tombando o copo de refrigerante na direção da jovem que se distraia com o lanche e as batatas. Com uma das mãos segurou a bandeja e com a outra agarrou o copo já quase virado. Suspirou em alívio ao ver tudo sã e salvo... Só não contava que ao se jogar sobre a mesa para evitar o pior, acabou por empurrá-la com força contra Madison, fazendo-a encostar o lanche contra o uniforme e manchando-o com o molho especial do Big Mac.

\- _Oh my Goodness_! – sussurrou cada palavra, perdendo a cor da face. – Foi mal!

Ficou repetindo mentalmente " _Shit_! _Shit_! _Shit_!" e pegou o guardanapo de papel, tentando limpar a blusa dela, entrando em pânico ao perceber que aquilo não estava gerando nenhum resultado. Ergueu levemente o olhar e a encarou, o rosto completamente vermelho da moça acabou por trazê-lo de volta a realidade e se dar conta que estava passando uma droga de papel no busto dela.

\- Então é isso?! - Joseph surgiu ao lado deles, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o olhar revolto.

\- Josh não é o que parece! – Madison se levantou, olhando para o ruivo que estava mais branco que uma folha.

\- Eu... não... intenção... – essas foram às únicas coisas que deu pra entender nos murmúrios do rapaz, depois disso ele caiu sem forças na cadeira. Pensando bem, até que não seria uma má ideia um apocalipse zumbi começar agora.

\- Vocês não me esperaram para comer! – rugiu inconformado, jogando os capacetes na mesa do lado. – Que mancada! – e puxou a cadeira, sentando-se emburrado.

Os dois se encararam e depois olharam pro moreno, voltando a trocar um fito confuso e ainda envergonhado. Oliver gesticulou os lábios soltando um " _sorry_ " bem arrependido e culposo, mas ela sabia que não havia sido um ato de maldade, foi tudo um mal entendido. Para diminuir a tensão decidiu começar um diálogo:

\- O que estava fazendo, Josh? – sorriu para o primo, ganhando a atenção dele.

\- Ajudando o time de basquete da faculdade.

\- Se divertiu? – sabia que sim, porém perguntou mesmo assim.

\- Lógico! Mas... – apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, deixou a cabeça pender sobre as mãos. – Também foi um pouco triste. O Nico participou hoje e o pessoal aproveitou para se despedir dele.

\- Ah. – sussurrou, entrando no clima depressivo da notícia.

\- Mudando um pouco de assunto. – Joseph deixou uma ponta de provocação acertá-la. – Você não vai mesmo participar da formatura?

\- Não! – ela arrumou a postura tentando não se mostrar afetada, mas no fundo estava e muito.

\- Que bobeira! O Nico te levou no baile do ensino médio e agora queria ser acompanhada novamente?! É por isso que está tão aborrecida? Lembra qual foi a sua retribuição ao favor dele? – fez uma pausa, criando uma onda de suspense.

\- Joseph, não!

\- Você não foi ao casamento! Inventou uma desculpa tão ridícula, ele ficou realmente triste! – espremeu lábios, de repente via-se irritado pelo amigo. – Sua ingrata.

\- Joseph, chega!

O olhar de Madison tornou-se perfurante, iria pular na garganta dele se não parasse de falar. Por que reviver esse assunto justo agora, tinha que ser na frente do Oliver? Por que ninguém entendia o que ela sentia?

\- Só porque ele não te escolheu?

A morena se levantou com tudo, derrubando a cadeira e deu um tapa com toda a sua força no rosto de Joseph. Ele colocou a mão sobre a face que queimava, ficando perplexo e a encarou a tempo de ver as lágrimas formando nos olhos castanhos da jovem. Sem se pronunciar, deixou a mesa e caminhou rumo ao banheiro, sendo observada pelas pessoas que estavam na praça de alimentação.

\- O que deu nela?! – continuou alisando a bochecha, ainda confuso.

\- Você é idiota? – Oliver devolver a pergunta do amigo com outra, vendo se a ficha dele caia. – Você acabou de falar pra sua prima que ela foi rejeitada pelo Nicolas.

\- Mas é a verdade! – insistiu, tentando entender o que havia de errado nisso, era um fato oras.

\- A verdade dói, cara. – deixou a mesa também, cansado dessa visão simplista do amigo. – Alguma vez você já quis evitar ouvir algo que não queria?

Os olhos azuis foram baixando, perdendo o foco e ganhando uma visão nova de situações passadas que o reprimia. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e balançou a cabeça em reprova, ele não tinha direito de falar assim com a prima, jamais teria.

\- Vou conversar com ela, fique aqui. – ordenou o ruivo, apontando o dedo para o chão. – Não saia, ouviu?

\- Tá.

Pegou o corredorzinho entre as mesas e só parou quando a viu de costas para a praça, os ombros tremendo um pouquinho do choro ou talvez de raiva, não sabia definir, precisava olhá-la de perto. Estendeu a mão, mas não a tocou. Não poderia abordá-la assim, não queria passar uma impressão errada, só que o coração parecia ser contra esse pensamento.

\- Madison. – optou por chamá-la e a viu respirar fundo antes de virar-se.

\- Desculpa, já estou voltando. – limpou os vestígios das lágrimas e abriu um sorriso grande.

Os primos eram parecidos, pensou. Sorriam quando estavam tristes... Só não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

\- Não fique chateada, ele é apenas um idiota insensível. – uniu as sobrancelhas, carregando uma carranca. – Como as garotas conseguem gostar dele? – cruzando os braços, terminou a interpretação de "amiga escudeira" e riu.

\- Tem toda a razão. – ela soltou um risinho fanho pelo nariz. – Absurdo!

\- Então, vai lá lavar o rosto... Eu te espero aqui. – seu incentivo foi carinhoso, mas moderado.

\- Eu já volto.

Esperou Madison entrar no banheiro e se afastou um pouco, olhando para o chão e depois para o teto. Por um instante desejou abraçá-la e isso era ruim, muito ruim... Joseph iria pirar se descobrisse o que sentia, iria mandar matá-lo? Encostou as costas na parede e bufou, queria que as coisas fossem mais simples e que seu rival não fosse um cara tão perigoso, armado e que matava as pessoas friamente.

\- Voltei. – o ruivo deu um pulinho, surpreso pela aproximação repentina. – Te assustei?

\- Haha claro que não, só estava um pouco distante. – revelou um sorriso tímido, deixando as covinhas na bochecha surgirem. – E acabei pensando em algo.

\- O que seria? – a morena deu mais alguns passos, encostando-se ao lado dele.

\- Não tenho carro esportivo, nem terno importado e não sou o todo poderoso... Mas tenho uma gravata que combina com a sua sandália nova. – foi falando com tranquilidade, entretanto o coração explodia no peito. – Se ainda quiser ir à formatura, posso te acompanhar e prometo não pisar no seu pé durante a valsa.

\- É uma promessa arriscada... – fisgou um olhar de canto do ruivo, soltando um longo suspiro. – Não sei dançar muito bem.

\- Temos tempo pra praticar! – ele brincou e a voz desceu um tom em preocupação. – Ou melhor, não?

\- Vai perder as baladinhas, não seria um problema também? – ela tentou manter o timbre descontraído, mas sentiu-o variar. – É só uma formatura.

\- Não é só uma formatura, é a _sua_ formatura! Se te faz feliz ir nela, eu terei o maior prazer em te acompanhar.

Deu de ombros, porém nunca esteve tão sério. Não pensava que a vida fosse tão banal ao ponto de deixar coisas importantes passarem sem nenhum tipo de comemoração, era um marco e ela deveria aproveitar. E no fundo queria fazer parte desse momento ao lado dela, se possível.

\- Ficarei sim. Dê-me a honra de sua companhia, _Mister_ Allen.

\- Essa fala é minha, _Miss_ Brooks.

Os dois sorriram e depois começaram a rir, tiveram o mesmo pensamento: sem mais drama. Movidos por uma conexão distinta – mas muito precisa – se encararam ao mesmo tempo, ficando assim por alguns segundos.

\- Joseph está esperando. – o ruivo lembrou.

\- Ele tem que ficar de castigo um pouco mais... – e se fez maldosa, porém começou a andar. – Dessa vez passa.

Quando retornaram, encontraram Joseph abraçando um dos capacetes e mastigando uma batatinha frita, seu olhar era de remorso. Ergueu a cabeça com cuidado, o rosto ainda vermelho do tapa recebido e esperava o castigo pacientemente, um bom menino arrependido.

\- Desculpa.

\- Me dê um único motivo para te perdoar! – ficou de frente para ele, aguardando a desculpa que iria inventar.

\- Se você me odiar, não terei mais ninguém do meu lado.

As palavras saíram feito fel e precisou umedecer os lábios, tentando aliviar o paladar com o sal que ainda estava ali, mas não conseguia. O olhar dela pesou sobre si e começou a se arrepender – novamente – de ter dito aquilo, estava apenas colocando pressão na menina e obrigando-a a estar sempre por perto, de suportar a dor que ele carregava e sabia bem como aquilo era difícil.

O clima ficou tão tenso que respirar tornara-se quase impossível, necessitava tomar alguma atitude ou acabaria estragando por fim o passeio da prima e essa era a última coisa que queria agora. Já havia errado tanto, até quando continuaria adicionando números a essa conta?

\- E se você cair desse salto aqui. – colocou a sandália vermelha de súbito na mesa, lançando um olhar perspicaz para a garota. – Vai acabar tendo uma fratura exposta horrível e só eu poderia salvá-la. Prometi ser seu príncipe encantado e já sei até que música cantar enquanto te carrego nos braços!

\- _Beauty and the Beast_? – Oliver apontou para os dois, pensando na trágica cena que o amigo imaginou e riu, mesmo sem querer.

\- Combina, não acha? A Maddie adorava ser a Belle quando criança. – continuou com a expressão sóbria, olhando para o sapato. – Mas neste caso não seria melhor se fosse a Cinderella? – e a encarou, indeciso.

\- Eu mereço! – ela revirou os olhos, mas depois começou a rir também. – Pelo menos eu não canto _Hakuna Matata_ durante o banho!

\- É um lema que as pessoas deveriam seguir... – a defesa veio instantânea, junto de uma expressão teatral.

O assunto continuou fluindo, muitas e muitas risadas animaram aquela mesa e só então Joseph sentiu que havia conseguido quebrar o clima nublado que a pouco se formou. Não era o suficiente, mas bastava naquele instante. E sabia que tentar esquecer os problemas poderia ser uma solução, porém estava cansado de fugir e se fosse para enfrentar algo, que fosse agora. Sem mais _Hakuna Matata_ para ele dessa vez...

.

-/-

.

Seu desafio veio alguns dias depois, pra ser mais exato na sexta-feira, quando iria se encontrar o tio. Chegou mais cedo em casa e foi se arrumar, escolhendo uma roupa formal, visto que o estilo do bar que o mais velho costumava frequentar era _vintage_. O mais clássico dentro da década de 60: os sofás vermelhos, várias luminárias retrô, o balcão em madeira trabalhada com banquetas estofadas e os copos de drinks em armários de parede abaixo das bebidas. Tudo combinava com o estilo antiquado do senhor Brooks e de seu pai, eles tinham um _quê_ de _gentleman_ , só não sabia se isso fazia parte da máfia ou do caráter deles.

Acabou por chegar primeiro e sentou-se na ponta do balcão, pedindo uma dose de uísque para começar. Não demorou muito e sua companhia chegou, abrindo um sorriso discreto para o sobrinho e desabotoando o segundo botão do terno antes de se acomodar, o barman se prontificou e pegou o pedido que havia sido o mesmo que o do rapaz.

\- Como foi seu dia? – recebeu o copo e olhou para o moreno. – Estudou bastante?

\- Como todos os outros. – deu de ombros, dando um gole na bebida. – E eu acho que sim, mas sempre tem alguém que pensa o contrário.

\- Está com problemas? – as sobrancelhas se uniram sobre a testa enrugada, mostrando-se um tanto preocupado. – O que houve garoto?

\- Não vou incomodá-lo com isso, afinal não viemos aqui para falar sobre a minha faculdade... Não é mesmo? – Joseph sorriu, encarando o copo.

\- Para ser sincero, vim falar exatamente sobre isso. – o mais velho segurou o copo com as duas mãos, olhando o gelo girar com o movimento. – Eu sei qual é o seu objetivo, já conversamos muitas vezes com relação ao hospital e acho que você está desperdiçando seu tempo com isto.

\- Não vou mudar de ideia, tio. – contestou, desviando-se para o atendente e pedindo mais uma dose.

\- Pense Joseph, lutar tanto para acabar virando uma marionete do seu pai? Olhe para mim, veja um exemplo do que digo. – seus olhos castanhos foram até o rosto do moreno, este encarava a expressão dura do tio. – O que aconteceu com a minha irmã... Jamais poderei perdoá-lo, porém não tenho o poder de mudar nada. _Ele_ está no controle de tudo.

\- Eu quero tentar, vou fazer o que puder para tomar os hospitais. Vou ser melhor do que ele tio, vou fazer tudo do meu jeito. – acenou com uma confiança que jamais demonstrou para alguém, esta força era movida por vingança e seria capaz de tudo para executá-la. – Confie em mim.

\- Cecília ficaria muito infeliz ao ver seu único filho agindo dessa forma. – suspirou, negando lentamente. – Você tinha tudo para ser um brilhante jogador de basquete, mas abriu mão do convite, de fazer o que gosta apenas para brigar.

\- Brigar? – soltou uma risada seca, molhando os lábios com o álcool antes de continuar. – Eu quero matar aquele homem. Quero que ele sofra tudo o que ela sofreu!

\- Tolo. – cuspiu a palavra com rispidez, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do mais novo. – Se você continuar com a intenção de entrar para o hospital, tenho certeza que acabará se machucando.

\- Eu sei dos riscos.

\- Não sabe. – deixou o sussurro se prolongar, pragmático. – Escute meu conselho, antes que seja tarde.

\- Tio Julian, sinto muito. – soprou a escusa, deixando a cabeça pesar. – Não vou desistir...

A mão passou pela face cansada e depois ele sorriu sem ânimo, aquela parecia ser a sua última tentativa de mudar o pensamento do sobrinho e havia falhado. Ergueu o copo e brindou com Joseph, mas não deu nenhuma razão para tal coisa, aquele havia sido o brinde da derrota.

\- A bebida não está saborosa hoje. – e lamentou, visto que seu humor havia acabado com o evento. – Que pena.

\- Realmente. – o rapaz concordou, entrando em um estado introvertido.

Julian voltou a se ajustar na banqueta e apoiou o cotovelo no balcão, também se perdendo em pensamentos. Não disse mais nada depois, visivelmente frustrado em mudar a opinião do garoto que era mais teimoso que a falecida mãe, essa característica da família Brooks era péssima nesses momentos. Entretanto se via cansado de tentar, aquela não havia sido a primeira conversa e agora se tornava a última.

O moreno voltou a sua atenção para o tio, analisando a expressão castigada pelo tempo e pela profissão, parecia ser mais velho do que realmente era, além da má saúde que adquiriu com o estresse do ofício. Trocaram mais um ou outro assunto banal, deixando o bar antes da meia noite, despedindo-se com um abraço desajeitado e seguiram cada um para a sua casa de táxi.

O retorno após esses encontros eram sempre desgastantes, tentava se esquivar do vazio que havia dentro daquelas paredes e suspirou, suspirando novamente ao se jogar na imensa cama e de novo ao fechar os olhos. Não estava bêbado, porém a cabeça girava e os pensamentos martelavam ao ponto de pulsar e atormentar, isto deveria ser o bastante para afastar o sono, mas não foi. E quando cedia ao inconsciente acabava sendo visitado por aquele sonho, revivendo todas as noites a mesma cena, a mesma angústia e acordava em pânico. Às vezes deixava as lágrimas escorrerem por culpa, outras vezes reprimia o choro por desprezar sua incapacidade... A única coisa que sempre fazia era manter-se acordado até o nascer do dia, já que esta era a única medida eficaz de afastar a vergonha e os olhos azuis vazios de sua mãe, que sempre o acusava por não ter feito nada por ela.

.

-/-

.

O salto rosa aveludado martelava o piso, atraindo os olhares dos rapazes que assobiavam para a loira, seguindo-a como meros adoradores. Ela esbanja beleza, os lábios bem desenhados em vermelho eram fatais e os olhos delineados criavam a moldura de garota perfeita. O vestido curto e bem decotado ajustava-se em suas curvas e marotamente Joseph sorriu, vendo que ela estava indo em sua direção.

\- Bom dia Josh. – debruçou-se um pouco sobre ele, beijando-o no canto da boca. – Bom dia meninos. – e depois cumprimentou o restante da turma.

\- Ash. – o moreno chamou e recebeu um fito direto e provocante. – Você está linda, como sempre.

\- Obrigada. – desenhou o queixo dele com os dedos, rindo. – Sabe, combinamos uma festinha na quarta e estava pensando em te convidar.

\- Apenas pensando? – deixou as mãos na cintura dela e apertou um pouco, puxando-a para si. – Que maldade a sua.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Mas, assim ficará me devendo. – ergueu levemente a sobrancelha, deixando a expressão cheia de insinuações.

Sentiu o corpo estremecer quando os lábios dele tocaram o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto uma das mãos bobas deslizava em sua coxa. Prendeu o ar quando ouviu a voz rouca pronunciando:

\- Na festa a gente resolve.

\- Que tal vocês irem para um quarto? – um dos rapazes brincou. – Não que a gente se importe Ashley.

\- Até me esqueci que vocês estavam aqui. – zombou ela, rindo baixinho. – _Bye bye_.

Lançou uma piscadinha para o grupo e saiu, desfilando no campus como se fosse uma Miss Universo. Olhou o próprio reflexo na tela do celular e verificou se estava tudo em ordem, precisava estar sempre bonita e perfeita. Acenou levemente a mão para a amiga que estava em um dos bancos, sentando-se ao lado dela, cruzando as pernas.

\- E ai, vai ir na festa ou não? – pressionou os lábios e piscou os olhos, seu jeitinho meigo de pedir "por favor".

\- Já disse que não. Preciso terminar meu trabalho, sabe muito bem disso. – tirou os olhos da apostila e apesar da rejeição do apelo, sua voz era amena. – Desculpa Ash, mas está tudo muito corrido...

\- Tudo bem Leila, eu entendi. – armou um biquinho, brincando com o cabelo loiríssimo. – Ah, olha ali! Ali!

A jovem apontou discretamente e Leila conseguiu notar o pequeno strass na unha dela e só depois entendeu que não se tratava disso, mas sim da outra jóia que a amiga cultivava: o moreno bonitão da turma de medicina.

\- Viu? Isso é uma peça rara! Beija tão bem... – e suspirou, abanando-se com as mãos. – Toda garota deveria sair com o Josh antes de arrumar um namorado!

\- Isso foi cruel, Ashley! Ele não é um objeto para ser usado assim. – uniu as sobrancelhas, mas acabou rindo do modo que a loira falou.

\- Até parece que ele se importa. – soltou uma risada discreta. – Joseph é caçador, não deixa nenhuma presa escapar, se você der bola para ele... – agarrou o braço da morena, dando um pulinho para mais perto. – _Catch_! Ele te pega.

\- Sei... – balançou a cabeça, se divertindo com as loucuras da loira.

Ergueu o olhar e fitou o futuro médico, vendo as expressões dele e o modo que ele sorria, brincava e até mesmo conversava com os outros rapazes. Ele não parecia ser tudo isso o que falavam, havia muito charme e isso não poderia negar, entretanto nas pequenas pausas e quando não estavam olhando para ele... Havia algo de errado ali. Uma enorme sombra cobria toda a luz que ele irradiava.

\- Tristeza? – perguntou para si, em dúvida.

\- Quem está triste? – Ashley se virou para a amiga. – O que foi?

\- Ah, nada. – negou, sorrindo em seguida. – Vamos, a aula vai começar.

\- Vai na frente, preciso retocar a maquiagem! – abriu a bolsa, pegando o batom. – Pode ir, já vou.

\- Ok, não demore. – a morena se levantou e ajeitou a bolsa no ombro, indo para a aula.

O primeiro tempo passou rápido e isso era preocupante, todo final de ano letivo era uma loucura e os professores só aumentavam o conteúdo para ser estudado, pedia trabalhos e as datas das provas davam passos largos em direção aos alunos. O maior trote que os veteranos praticavam na faculdade era iludir o pessoal dizendo que tudo ali era fácil... Como se fosse possível arrumar um cantinho sequer na biblioteca nesta época, restando apenas suportar o calor no imenso pátio ou aproveitar o sol e se bronzear no gramado. Decisão cruel.

Leila olhou os bancos que ficaram a manhã inteira expostos ao grande astro e os evitou, continuando a busca por sombra e aparentemente todos os lugares visíveis já estavam ocupados. Suspirou, olhando as apostilas que precisava ler ainda hoje e buscou ânimo para continuar, tinha de ser rápida ou seu intervalo seria perdido apenas andando para lá e para cá. Deixou a parte central do campus e seguiu para a ala esportiva, encontrando ali um corredor de tijolinhos alaranjados com uma mureta alta, onde várias árvores formavam um paredão e que criavam sombra em toda aquela área. Sorriu em satisfação, aquilo era perfeito. Parou ao lado da mureta e deu um pulinho para conseguir sentar-se, porém seu corpo foi jogado para trás conforme os tijolinhos se soltaram e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi proteger o rosto dos galhos e folhas das árvores, torcendo para não se machucar muito com a queda. Soltou o ar ao se chocar contra a grama e virou de lado, pelo menos não havia batido a cabeça com muita força.

\- Ai...

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e permaneceu deitada, olhando o material jogado ao redor e quase riu de seu azar. Respirou fundo buscando forças para se levantar e ouviu algo se movendo atrás de si, sentindo em seguida seu corpo sendo atado por dois braços. O coração parou, visto que antes batia acelerado pela adrenalina e pelo susto, causando-lhe um branco na mente. A boca abria, mas não conseguia gritar. Seu pânico tornou-se maior quando a outra pessoa se aconchegou em suas costas e respirava lentamente em sua nuca.

\- Crânio, coluna vertebral, clavícula... – as palavras eram sopradas com certas pausas. – Esterno, costela, úmero, ílio... – e a voz rouca e grave continuou a listagem.

\- O... quê?! – Leila sussurrou, virando o rosto um pouco para trás.

\- São os ossos do corpo humano. – a expressão dele era sonolenta e um tanto confusa, piscando os olhos azuis com preguiça.

Joseph a soltou lentamente, vendo que o livro de anatomia humana ainda estava entre os seus corpos. Sentou sobre o gramado e bocejou, relaxado, tentando lembrar em qual momento havia adormecido. Olhou para a moça só então, vendo-a ajustar o vestido ciganinha azul claro, terminando ao puxar a alça para o ombro novamente. Ela cursava moda, notou ao ver uma apostila com desenhos de roupas revirada ao seu lado.

\- Desculpa, não tive a intenção de te agarrar.

Leila ficou completamente vermelha, se fosse outra garota estaria histérica agora, comemorando por ter sido abraçada pelo cara mais cobiçado da faculdade. Entretanto só conseguia olhar para aquela expressão sóbria dele, sincera, tão honesta que chegava a doer o peito. O que responderia?

"Eu é que tenho de me desculpar... Fui sentar na mureta e acabei despencando dela, ralei meus braços nas árvores e ainda fui abraçada por você!", é não seria tão fácil.

\- Imagina. – abriu um sorriso, ou foi o que tentou fazer. – Devo ter te assustado, mas... É um pouco complicado explicar o que aconteceu.

\- Não se preocupe. – seus lábios formaram um sorriso gentil, levantando-se. – Acidentes acontecem.

\- Mas... Como você sabe? – ergueu as sobrancelhas, sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha.

\- Eles entregaram. – e apontou para os infames tijolos na grama e sorriu ainda mais. – Eu te entendo, já fui vítima deles também.

Sustentando a suavidade do sorriso em seu rosto, estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar e depois recolheu o material da jovem, devolvendo-o.

\- Ah, eu nem me apresentei! – bateu a mão na testa, negando com a cabeça. – Meu nome é Joseph Van Alt. – curvou-se em uma leve reverência, fazendo-a rir.

\- Muito prazer, sou Leila Mayer. – acenou graciosa com a cabeça.

\- Eu preciso ir agora, mas a gente se encontra por ai novamente.

Deu uma piscadinha brincalhona e antes de sair, ainda tirou uma folha que estava no cabelo dela, deixando-a ainda mais sem graça – se isso fosse possível.

Continuou observando-o. Era difícil assimilar as coisas que ouvia sobre ele – galanteador, conquistador, safado, festeiro... –, já que não era exatamente dessa forma que parecia ser. Naquele momento, Joseph havia ganhado um novo adjetivo: misterioso.

.

-/-

.

Olhou para o relógio, já eram sete e meia da noite. Saiu do elevador e foi até a porta do apartamento, abrindo-a e entrando como se a casa fosse dela e de certa forma era. Tirou o salto alto e jogou a bolsa no sofá, procurando Joseph pelos cômodos.

\- Josh? – sua voz quase ecoou entre as paredes do corredor.

\- _Tô_ no quarto.

\- Não está pelado, né? – parou a dois passos do cômodo, cobrindo os olhos. – A última coisa que eu quero nesse mundo é ver meu primo sem roupa.

\- Dramática.

Ela riu, invadindo o quarto do moreno e se jogando na cama enquanto ele andava de um canto ao outro se arrumando. Ainda estava de meia, calça jeans e uma camisa desabotoada, a toalha jogada na cabeça esperando ser usada para secar o cabelo que pingava.

\- Festa ou Balada? – olhou curiosa, ficando de barriga pra baixo na cama e os pés balançando.

\- Festa. – respondeu, procurando o relógio de pulso dentro da gaveta. – Onde você está?

\- Essa camisa é horrível, coloque aquela ali! – e apontou para o cabide ao lado dele.

\- Sério? – bufou, jogando a toalha nela. – Olha, se você veio aqui para ser minha consultora já digo, está demitida.

\- Não, eu vim aqui falar sobre a faculdade. – jogou a toalha de volta e o moreno a pegou no ar.

\- Maddie, estou atrasado... Outra hora, certo? – revirou os olhos, continuando a busca pelo relógio perdido.

\- É sobre a _minha_ faculdade.

Madison arrumou a postura, sentando-se na cama e olhando para ele. O olhar incisivo da jovem o obrigou a parar e encará-la de volta, percebendo que a coisa poderia ser um pouco mais séria. Fez um sinal com a cabeça para ela continuar, mas viu certa hesitação.

\- Você já escolheu?

\- Sim. – deu um sorrisinho de lado, olhando para as mãos que começaram a brincar com o lençol amarrotado. – Vou cursar Enfermagem.

\- Haha, muito engraçado mocinha! – riu forçado, batendo a mão na perna. – Hilário!

\- É sério.

\- Não! – caminhou até ela, olhando-a de cima. – Você não vai fazer isso.

\- Mas Josh...!

\- Não!

\- Eu quero te ajudar.

Ergueu-se sobre os joelhos e começou a abotoar a camisa dele, ganhando tempo para voltar com a insistência e ao terminar de ajustar a gola também, olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos azuis. Ele precisava aceitar, porque foi exatamente desta forma que ele fez ao começar Medicina.

\- Me escute. – ela pediu. – Sei que o Oliver vai te ajudar em seus planos, mas isso não será o suficiente. Duas pessoas não conseguem manter a ordem em um grupo tão grande como o da nossa família. Não é apenas a máfia, tem o hospital também. Vai fazer tudo sozinho?

\- Você não vai entrar nessa sujeira toda. – sussurrou, segurando o rosto da prima. – Como vou conseguir viver se você acabar machucada? Ou até... – puxou o ar, segurando-o.

\- Não confia em mim? – colocou as mãos sobre as dele, carinhosamente.

\- Não se trata de confiança... – seu olhar caiu ao chão, os lábios comprimindo-se em uma reta.

Era tão difícil assim para ela entender o que ele sentia? Preferia mil vezes morrer a vê-la em perigo. Não era mais uma brincadeirinha de príncipe encantado, aquela era a realidade e a realidade sempre foi muito cruel com Joseph. Afastou dois passos, o necessário para fugir daquele assunto e esquecer o que ela havia dito, mas não conseguiu recuperar o ânimo, o sorriso, a força ou a vontade de sair.

\- É melhor se apressar... Ah! O seu relógio está ali, em cima do travesseiro. – e apontou para trás, tentando manter a postura.

\- Obrigado.

\- De nada. Estou indo.

Saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés, indo até a sala e desabou no sofá. Olhou para a bolsa de atravessado, jogando a culpa nela por tudo ter dado errado, já que precisava culpar alguém que fosse algo que não pudesse revidar. Se havia sido ruim falar para Joseph, tentava imaginar se com o tio seria um pouco mais fácil... Afinal, o primo não precisava saber desse encontro. Se havia alguma desavença entre os dois, ela não tinha nada a ver com isso. Negócios, negócios... Família a parte.

No outro dia mesmo foi até a mansão da família Van Alt, aproveitando a visita para matar a saudade dos empregados que estiveram olhando por ela por quase toda a sua infância. Cumprimentou a grande maioria e esperou o relógio anunciar sete e meia da manhã, era chegada à hora. Atravessou o corredor dos quartos, havia tanta nostalgia ali e balançou a cabeça um pouco comovida, mas logo se recuperou e foi até seu destino.

Ergueu a mão a fim de bater na porta e anunciar sua entrada, mas a mesma se encontrava entreaberta e não resistiu à traquinagem de entrar sem dizer nada. Encostou-se no batente e ficou observando o tio andando pelo quarto, o cheiro de _shampoo_ e colônia perfumando o ambiente. Usava meia social, calça azul marinho e uma camisa desabotoada, porém o paletó já estava separado sobre a cama, esperando por um único acessório que faltava para completar todo o conjunto.

\- Onde será que está aquela gravata? – olhava as gavetas repetitivamente.

Madison segurou uma gargalhada, estaria vivendo um déjà vu? Tal pai, tal filho! Respirou fundo buscando por ar e limpou a garganta para revelar a sua presença, entretanto continuava com o sorriso nos lábios. Recebeu um fito do mais velho e ele imediatamente começou a abotoar a camisa, organizando-se antes de ir em direção da jovem.

\- Mas que surpresa agradável! – revelou um sorriso saudoso, abrindo os braços com carinho. – Bom dia minha princesa.

\- Bom dia tio Greg! – ela diminuiu o espaço entre os dois com uma leve corridinha, atando-o em um abraço apertado. – Senti tanto a sua falta!

\- Eu soube de sua visita no mês passado, mas estava na Europa em uma convenção.

\- O erro foi meu por não ter ligado. – armou um beicinho ao se afastarem. – Só que hoje tive sorte.

\- Sim. – depositou um beijo na testa dela. – Exatamente por isso, faço questão que me acompanhe no café da manhã.

\- Conte comigo. – continuou parada e sorrindo, esperando por mais mimos de seu querido tio.

\- Se bem que, a senhorita não deveria estar indo para o colégio? – o médico conferiu no relógio as horas e depois ergueu uma sobrancelha. – O que está aprontando?

\- Não tem prova hoje e eu já fechei a matéria! – levou as mãos para trás do corpo e ficou alisando o tapete com a ponta do pé. – E o assunto que eu queria tratar com o senhor é bem sério!

\- Compreendo. – apontou para uma poltrona ao lado de uma estante de livros e ela se sentou, observando-o. – Se importa se eu? – depois revelou o closet e ela negaceou, sorrindo.

\- Imagine, pode continuar.

\- Então, do que se trata esse assunto? – continuava a procura pela bendita gravata, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, encarando às outras que estavam penduradas e separadas por cor e tipo.

\- Depois de pensar bastante, decidi cursar Enfermagem.

Gregory a encarou, ficando na mesma posição em que estava. As linhas de sua testa se intensificaram e precisou de mais alguns segundos para relaxar a tensão em seu rosto, porém em momento algum pareceu bravo, somente apreensivo.

\- Esta decisão é sua?

\- Sim. – acenou levemente para reforçar a resposta.

\- O que seu pai acha disso?

Os lábios se separaram e depositou a mão no antebraço, alisando-o com cuidado. Olhou para várias direções antes de voltar a encarar o homem que estava a sua frente, sentindo o fito castanho cair sobre si e piorar ainda mais a sua péssima atuação. Puxou o ar com a boca e sorriu, levantando-se.

\- Ele não se importou. – balançou os ombros, rindo. – Afinal, nossa família também é desse ramo...

\- Verdade. – continuou a sustentar o olhar, esperando-a terminar.

\- Eu falei com o Joseph ontem e ele não gostou muito. – revirou os olhos, tentando mostrar-se divertida. – Quero muito ajudá-lo tio.

\- O tratamento de um médico só pode ser considerado bom, se a equipe dele exercer um excelente trabalho também. Nós passamos pouco tempo com os pacientes e o sucesso do nosso esforço só acontece quando um bom enfermeiro continua com os procedimentos de medicações e atendimento. – respirou fundo, quebrando o contato visual. – A responsabilidade é imensa, além da paciência e carinho que deve carregar consigo.

\- Darei o meu melhor.

\- Então só posso aguardar ansiosamente o dia em que poderemos trabalhar juntos. – dedicou a morena um sorriso paterno, terno e orgulhoso.

\- Seria ainda melhor se pudesse trabalhar com o tio e o Josh, juntos. – agora foi a vez dela sustentar o olhar. – Por que não tenta falar com ele?

\- Querida... – caminhou até a cama, sentando-se. – Eu desejo muito poder fazer isso, mas não acredito que esta seja a vontade dele.

\- Então esclareça tudo! – seguiu o médico e sentou ao lado dele, segurando uma de suas mãos. – Já passou da hora de explicar o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite.

\- Eu matei Cecília.

A voz rouca e madura pronunciou as palavras com total clareza. Também havia essa mesma determinação em seu olhar, na feição e na postura. Declarar ser um assassino poderia ser assim tão simples?

\- No laudo diz que ela morreu por overdose de remédios! – contra atacou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Eu... Descobri, sabe, também tenho meus contatos.

\- Madison.

\- Não acredito que o senhor matou a tia Ceci! – levantou-se de imediato, apontando para o guarda roupas. – Que tipo de assassino mantém as roupas da esposa? Ou que mantém um retrato dela na cabeceira da cama? O senhor ainda usa a aliança...

\- Isto...

\- Nós crescemos e já podemos compreender tudo o que aconteceu. – soltou um longo suspiro, acalmando-se. – Não faça a gente esperar mais.

Abraçou Gregory com carinho e acariciou o cabelo dele, separando as mechas curtas e agora despenteadas, por fim depositando um beijo nelas. Jamais poderia culpá-lo pelo o que aconteceu com sua tia, por maior que fosse o seu amor por ela. E desejava do fundo do coração que pai e filho pudessem afastar as diferenças, aceitar o ocorrido e enfim viverem suas vidas em paz.

\- Vou te esperar na sala de jantar. – sussurrou, separando-se. – Não demore.

\- Desço em cinco minutos.

Beijou as mãos dela, sentindo um grande alívio em saber que havia alguém no mundo que não via nele a culpa, a responsabilidade da morte de sua esposa. Ainda que fosse mentira, permitiu sustentar suas forças nessa pequena e inocente luz.

Durante o café da manhã nenhum dos dois tocaram nesse assunto, era quase um tabu falar de Cecília na frente de outras pessoas. Então trataram de conversar sobre outras coisas e até cogitaram uma viagem a Disney nas férias que estavam bem próximas, criando um cronograma dos lugares que iriam primeiro e o que comprariam por lá. Após o desjejum, Gregory deixou Madison na escola e enfrentou o trânsito das nove, chegando em cima da hora para a reunião no hospital.

Ambre já o esperava do lado de fora da sala, entregando a prancheta com os papéis que seriam usados na discussão sobre os horários. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras e a mulher reservou um olhar cansado e direto para o último membro que havia acabado de chegar.

\- Bom dia, Doutor Brooks. – ela pronunciou um tanto entediada.

\- Desculpe o atraso. – Julian resmungou rouco, limpando o suor da testa com a manga da camisa branca. – Passei mal durante a noite toda.

\- Não precisa justificar nada senhor, a reunião ainda não começou. – e sorriu de modo formal, entregando-o também os papéis. – Com licença.

A médica olhou de um para o outro e depois adentrou a sala, dando a eles privacidade. Julian se aproximou da porta, mas foi detido por Gregory e bufou irritado em seguida. Ele ergueu os olhos para o cunhado e permaneceu assim, aguardava a razão para essa cena toda que ele criava e quanto maior o silêncio se tornava, mais queria acertá-lo com o extintor da parede.

\- Não temos o dia todo. – estalou os lábios, limpando o suor novamente.

\- Madison esteve na minha casa hoje de manhã. – Gregory começou o assunto, ainda bloqueando a passagem.

\- O que isso me importa? – balançou a cabeça em negação e tentou avançar, mas foi detido novamente.

\- Ela quer se tornar enfermeira. – manteve a voz calma e o semblante sereno, analisando as reações do outro. – Você disse algo para ela?

\- O que esta menina faz ou deixa de fazer não me interessa. – ergueu a mão e apontou para o rosto de Greg, as sobrancelhas unindo-se pelo ódio pouco a pouco expressado. – Tenho coisa melhor para fazer, como por exemplo, participar da reunião.

A grosseria foi ignorada com facilidade, a amizade que um dia cultivaram desapareceu desde que se tornaram inimigos declarados, porém o poder da família Van Alt sempre foi maior dentro da máfia e isso forçava ambos a trabalharem juntos para manter o negócio, as encomendas continuavam indiferente se Julian queria Gregory morto.

Entretanto, a única coisa que Gregory não iria permitir era a raiva do cunhado ser direcionada para outra pessoa que não fosse ele.

.

-/-

.

A semana de provas havia começado e a onda de lamentações só crescia durante o intervalo. As lamúrias chegaram até mesmo na biblioteca, onde os alunos desesperados buscavam uma fonte divina de conhecimento nos livros que não abriram o semestre inteiro. Nicolas estava mergulhado na sua poltrona de canto favorita, os olhos fechados indicavam sua tranquilidade em relação ao evento e Angela estava ao lado dele, folheando um livro sobre culinária italiana.

A paz do casal era de causar inveja, porém Joseph também estava imune ao desespero. Sua ressaca era capaz de afastar qualquer pensamento negativo, só precisava de um copo com água gelada e um pouquinho de silêncio. Oliver estava revisando algumas anotações e aproveitava para lançar perguntas para o amigo, vendo se ele conseguia responder mesmo neste estado de calamidade.

\- Você não errou nenhuma. – mirou um peteleco na testa do moreno, mas ele bloqueou com a palma da mão. – Seu monstro!

\- Eu estudei bastante, juro. – sua expressão era de cansaço, as olheiras profundas denunciavam exagero de festas ou longas noites de estudo contínuo... Ou ambos.

A brincadeira deles parou quando um rapaz se aproximou, a postura selvagem, porém seus olhos claros carregavam uma seriedade incomum e imponente. Acenou levemente com a cabeça para Joseph que correspondeu do mesmo modo, dirigindo-se até o mais velho do grupo, parando a sua frente. Olhou para a esposa de Nicolas, estendendo a mão para ela e nesse instante o mafioso abriu os olhos, encarando-o de modo fulminante. A mão moveu-se automaticamente para dentro da jaqueta, mas parou ao notar que era Andrew, seu irmão mais novo.

\- O que houve? – a pergunta veio autoritária e rouca.

\- Walter.

O nome do pai foi o suficiente para fazê-lo levantar no mesmo instante, oferecer o braço para Angela laçá-lo e se despedir, deixando a biblioteca em alguns segundos. Andrew balançou a mão para a dupla de médicos e seguiu o casal. Antes mesmo de Oliver perguntar o que estava acontecendo ali, o moreno apenas declarou "assuntos de família" e deixou a conversa morrer assim.

Quando retornavam para a sala, encontraram Viktor no caminho. Ele esteve bastante ausente e o motivo era de causar tristeza. A saúde de Relena só piorou e ela acabou internada com um quadro de pneumonia grave. Joseph nunca havia visto o amigo tão abatido quanto agora, era ainda pior saber que ele não iria buscar apoio com mais ninguém. Só descobriu como estava a menina, por que ele ligou para Áurea e a loira explicou a situação.

\- Vik, espera um pouco! – correu até ele, mas o outro continuava a caminhar em um ritmo acelerado.

\- Estou ocupado, não me incomode! – rugiu, sem olhar para trás.

\- Então eu passo na sua casa mais tarde.

Viktor parou com brusquidão, lançando um fito por sobre o ombro. Não precisou dizer nenhuma palavra para negar aquela visita, sua agressividade fez todo o papel e o modo que bufou, voltando a caminhar, fez com que o moreno continuasse no mesmo lugar, surpreso demais para persistir. Afinal, o que ele havia feito de tão ruim para ser tratado assim?

.

-/-

.

Já havia passado da hora do jantar quando Madison chegou ao apartamento do primo, encontrando ele e Oliver jogando videogame. Eles discutiam e se chutavam, um tentando tirar o controle da mão do outro e quando o locutor anunciou o vencedor da partida, o ruivo se levantou do tapete e bradou com euforia:

\- Há, perdeu! Nem mesmo apelando você consegue ganhar!

\- _Hacker_! – gritou o moreno, jogando o controle no sofá.

\- Isso se chama habilidade, aprenda com o mestre!

Ela assistiu a briga de egos e cruzou os braços, esperando tudo aquilo acabar. Quando eles acalmaram os ânimos, a jovem roubou Oliver para o último treino de dança pro baile de formatura e Joseph ficou encarregado de pedir uma pizza. Ao retornar do quarto com o telefone na mão, viu o casal concentrado e sentiu certa admiração. O ruivo a conduzia com leveza e ela expressava delicadeza a cada gesto, conseguindo deixar os passos ainda mais belos apesar da simplicidade da valsa. Sua testa franziu ao notar a sintonia que havia entre os dois e seus lábios torceram após uma leve pontada de ciúmes, mas logo afastou isso de si, eles eram amigos. Todos eram amigos ali... Porém, se sentou no meio deles quando o jantar chegou.

\- Josh, preciso te contar uma coisa.

Oliver ergueu a cabeça e engoliu o pedaço que estava em sua boca sem nem mastigar, lançando um olhar de pânico para a garota que quebrou o silêncio daquela refeição. Ela abriu um sorriso e colocou o prato na mesa de centro, vendo que o primo a encarava ainda alheio das caretas de negação que o ruivo fazia para ela, pelas suas costas.

\- Diga.

\- Depois da formatura vou fazer uma viagem com a Claire, será apenas uma semana.

\- Legal. – ele sorriu de volta, encarando a pizza em seguida.

\- Você vai ficar bem sozinho?

A risadinha fanha e o jeito exagerado dele se mover a deixou preocupada. Joseph balançou a cabeça como se o que ela estava falando fosse engraçado e um imenso absurdo, ele até buscou o apoio do ruivo em sua encenação, entretanto o rapaz também parecia sério.

\- Será na mesma semana que estarei no Canadá, visitando os meus pais. – ele pontuou, como se estivesse relembrando o amigo do assunto.

\- Ah, qual é! Vocês são as minhas babás agora? – estalou os lábios, saindo de perto do casal. – E por que você está usando uma blusa de manga longa? Está muito quente hoje.

\- Moda. – a defesa dela veio veloz, rebatendo no mesmo instante. – Combina com a minha saia. – e ergueu uma sobrancelha, mordaz.

A mudança de assunto abriu a brecha que Joseph precisava para ir até a cozinha buscar o refrigerante. Nesse tempo o casal se encarou, estendendo as mãos e as atando, ficando assim por alguns segundos.

\- Por um instante achei que você iria falar pra ele. – o ruivo sussurrou, alisando a mão dela com os dedos.

\- Ainda não...

Eles se separaram assim que o moreno voltou, abrindo espaço novamente para ele sentar entre a dupla. Sua feição era contrariada, o beicinho armado derrotaria a pessoa mais cruel desse mundo e tudo isso só comprova que ainda era cedo para ele saber da verdade.

.

-/-

.

Estava parada a dois passos da porta, olhando para a bandejinha em suas mãos, conferindo se não havia esquecido nenhum remédio. Respirou fundo, conseguindo ouvir a agitação dentro da sala e isso não era bom, ele deveria estar bastante nervoso. Negaceou e de repente encontrou o motivo de toda a raiva de seu primo: Doutor Gregory Van Alt. Ele estava no final do corredor, olhando uma prancheta e conversando com uma enfermeira. Ele sorriu ao notar o fito da médica, saindo após acenar de modo simpático e cortês para ela.

Como era possível odiar uma pessoa como essa? Jamais iria compreender o desentendimento desses dois. Deixou isso de lado e bateu levemente na porta, entrando no escritório.

Julian estava sentado, as mãos pressionavam a nuca e o pé direito golpeava o piso incansavelmente. Ele respirava afobado, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona inteira.

\- Caitlin, você está atrasada! – grunhiu, estendendo a mão apenas para tomar a bandeja dela.

\- Se não ficasse bebendo tanto, não estaria passando mal. – ignorando a brutalidade do primo, foi até a mesa dele e pegou a garrafa térmica. – Sua pressão estava altíssima a semana inteira, tem que se cuidar melhor.

\- Não se intrometa.

\- Já mediu a glicose? – suas sobrancelhas arquearam e ele apenas bufou. – Não está tomando insulina? Julian o que está pensando?

\- Que você poderia calar essa maldita boca e me deixar em paz.

\- Olha, eu só te respeito porque o nosso avô deixou toda a liderança da família em suas mãos, mas não pense que estamos satisfeitos com as suas atitudes.

Julian pegou as cápsulas e as jogou na boca, tomando um pouco de água para ajudar a engolir o coquetel. Porém, seus olhos profundos e irritados continuavam a perfurá-la, golpeando toda a sua cólera na mulher que deveria estar agradecendo a ele o trabalho que tem.

\- Não estou aqui para agradar vocês. – puxou o ar com aspereza, voltando a massagear a nuca.

\- Pode chegar o dia que você não terá ninguém ao seu lado, nem mesmo para desagradar.

A bandeja voou até a parede, passando tão próximo do rosto de Caitlin que ela apenas conseguiu fechar os olhos, movida pelo reflexo. Quando voltou a abri-los, Julian já estava na sua frente, com os punhos fechados e o maxilar acentuado pela força que aplicava para travá-lo. Se não fosse pela intromissão da enfermeira, chamando-o para uma cirurgia de emergência, certamente ele teria agredido a médica.

\- Já está tudo pronto Doutor Brooks, só seguir para a sala dois. – a jovem continuava a falar, entregando os prontuários para ele.

\- Chame a minha equipe. – e puxou o jaleco das costas da cadeira, saindo.

Caitlin saiu da sala ainda pálida, pousando a mão sobre o peito a fim de apaziguar a arritmia cardíaca que o estresse lhe causou. Encostou-se na parede e continuou ali, aguardando o mal estar passar e quando ergueu o olhar, que havia fitado o chão o tempo todo, encontrou os olhos castanhos do Doutor Van Alt.

\- Está tudo bem, senhora Phillips? – sua mão foi até a testa dela, verificando sua temperatura.

\- Estou bem, senhor. – ela sorriu forçadamente, os olhos bem abertos de surpresa.

\- Venha, vou pedir para que lhe tragam água.

Ele a guiou cuidadosamente até a sala da enfermeira chefe, sentando-se ao lado dela enquanto aguardava a moça trazer a água. Sua expressão era paciente e pacificadora, sempre tão bondoso seja como médico ou patrão.

\- Desculpe o transtorno. – murmurou, recebendo o copo em mãos.

\- Se não estiver se sentindo bem, pode ir descansar. – relanceou o relógio no pulso e fez uma pausa, calculando as horas. – Falta pouco tempo para o seu turno acabar.

\- Estou me sentindo melhor, pode ficar tranquilo.

Gregory sorriu, acenando confiante de que ela não estava mentindo, já que o rosado voltava à face da mulher. Ergueu-se e olhou o relógio novamente, precisava voltar à ala de urgência e emergência.

\- Senhor... – ele interrompeu a passada, voltando a encará-la após ouvir a voz acuada da médica.

\- Sim?

\- Podemos conversar por um instante? Serei breve. – persistiu, levantando-se também.

\- Claro. Vamos à minha sala.

Caminharam sem trocar palavras e ele abriu a porta para ela entrar quando chegaram, fechando-a em seguida. Ofereceu a cadeira para Caitlin e sentou-se atrás da mesa, mensurando para começar.

\- Já faz algum tempo que estamos preocupados com as atitudes de Julian. – seu modo geral indicava que a família inteira estava apreensiva.

\- Se não houver nenhuma reclamação direta, não poderei afastá-lo do hospital.

\- Nós sabemos, mas se continuar assim... – espremendo os lábios, acabou por deixar os ombros caírem. – Isso pode afetar os _negócios_.

\- Preciso do apoio de vocês para tirá-lo do controle, já que o Senhor Brooks definiu Julian como o líder. – sorriu, mas foi de pura impotência diante toda essa confusão que o cunhado causava.

\- Vou falar com os outros.

\- Não estou te persuadindo a fazer isto, senhora Phillips.

\- O senhor não está, mas _ele_ sim. O que fazemos é muito arriscado e não vamos cair por causa de uma única peça fora do lugar.

Caitlin agradeceu a atenção dele, saindo satisfeita de lá. Entretanto, Gregory não conseguia se sentir otimista, tudo o que ouviu não seria o suficiente para argumentar com Riviere. Para convencê-lo não bastaria apenas uma ondulação no lago e sim um tsunami devastador.

.

-/-

.

A semana de provas havia acabado e a alegria que isto causava era apagada com a notícia que Nicolas estava partindo. Ainda na sexta-feira o mafioso pegaria o vôo para a Austrália, cumprindo o acordo feito após o casamento. Camily iria concluir os dois últimos anos de psicologia por lá, enquanto o marido administrava os negócios das duas famílias, deixando Andrew como seu braço direito nos Estados Unidos.

A despedida foi bem solitária, somente Joseph apareceu e isto o revoltou, considerando muita desfeita do Viktor e da Madison. Porém não conseguia culpá-los, já que o amigo estava cuidando da filha e a prima foi escolhida como responsável pela decoração do baile de formatura. Ainda emburrado, fez a sua parte ficando ao lado do casal até a hora do embarque, acenando animadamente mesmo sabendo que eles já não conseguiam vê-lo. Sabia que tudo isso não se tratava de um adeus, mas sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar mesmo assim.

Acabou segurando as lágrimas novamente no sábado, quando viu Madison em seu lindíssimo vestido dos anos 60 – tema escolhido para o baile daquele ano. Ela vestia vermelho para combinar com o salto que havia comprado semanas atrás, completando o _look_ com uma jaqueta branca. Estava simplesmente linda, havia se tornado uma mulher maravilhosa e era difícil lidar com a ideia que algum dia iria encontrar alguém, que iria se apaixonar por um cara idiota e esse cretino iria tirá-la dele, levando sua priminha pra longe.

\- Você está muito bonita... Não gostei, vá colocar outra roupa! – exigiu feito um pai ranzinza, apontando pro quarto dela. – Agora!

\- Até parece! – ela mostrou língua, soltando uma risada rebelde em seguida.

Os dois começaram a rir, trocaram um abraço e ficaram se encarando. Joseph parecia abatido, com manchas negras rodeando seus olhos cansados e ainda assim, ele estava muito charmoso como o estilo clássico de _bad boy_.

O momento dos primos foi interrompido quando o _partner_ da jovem chegou, trazendo um belíssimo buquê de flores. Oliver também deu a ela uma pulseira com uma rosa vermelha, o mesmo tipo de flor que havia em seu peito, marcando-os como um casal. Os dois foram no carro do ruivo até o baile, continuando com a magia do momento e o moreno foi de moto, logo atrás.

A comemoração estava maravilhosa, completamente perfeita. Madison não havia ganhado a coroa de Rainha do Baile, mas Oliver sabia que ela era a garota mais deslumbrante do salão. Segurou-se até o último instante para não beijá-la, precisou de muito esforço e concentração, se rendendo apenas quando estava levando-a para a mansão Brooks, pois sem querer acabaram se perdendo no caminho. Estava ficando difícil esconder o que sentiam um pelo outro, então ela decidiu: contaria para Joseph quando voltasse da viagem sobre o seu relacionamento com Oliver.

Na manhã de domingo, recebeu uma mensagem do ruivo avisando que ele havia embarcado e que já estava sentindo a falta dela. Madison ficou desde o café da manhã até o final da tarde com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto, terminando suas malas e concluindo suas últimas tarefas. Voltou pro apartamento do primo com tudo em mãos, porém não havia ninguém lá. Deixou a bagagem no cantinho da sala e deitou no sofá, ainda dava para esperar um pouco e depois de alguns minutos ele chegou. O som das chaves chocando-se na porta e a briga constante contra a fechadura a deixou apreensiva, obrigando-a a sentar e observar em silêncio o que viria a acontecer.

Joseph abriu a porta com tudo, passando por ela ainda enroscado nos lábios da ruiva e a fechou ao pressionar o corpo esbelto da moça contra a chapa de madeira. Suas mãos invadiam as roupas dela, apertando-a e a despindo com uma mistura de sedução e pressa.

Madison ergueu as sobrancelhas e logo cobriu o olhar, soltando um gritinho agudo:

\- Ei! Eu estou aqui!

Eles demoraram um pouco para separar o beijo, a respiração atropelada. O moreno apenas bufou e puxou a moça para si, dizendo algo em seu ouvido. Ela atravessou a sala, continuando pelo corredor e foi direto pro quarto.

\- O que foi agora, Madison?

\- Eu que pergunto! Esqueceu que estou indo embora? – seus sussurros saíram entre dentes, pulando do sofá feito uma gata, se aproximando a passos lentos e mortais.

\- Não. Não esqueci.

Ele estava bêbado, conseguia sentir o cheiro forte de álcool e de perfume vindo dele. A boca borrada de batom, o cabelo bagunçado e o olhar profundo, porém vazio. As olheiras estavam maiores e a expressão antes marota, agora não passava de um fantasma pálido e sem vida. O que estava acontecendo com Joseph?

\- Achei que fosse me acompanhar... Você nem mandou uma mensagem pro Oliver!

\- Ele já é bem grandinho para viajar sozinho. – deu de ombros, olhando para o chão e depois para as paredes, teto e para o chão novamente.

\- Olhe pra mim. – ela pediu, mas ele continuou a evitá-la. – Ok! Estou indo, se cuide.

Brava era a melhor definição que encontrou para ela. Madison pegou as malas e saiu no mesmo instante, batendo a porta e trancando-a. E a única coisa que conseguiu oferecer a prima foi um aceno, por que havia feito de tudo para não encontrá-la e ainda assim, não conseguiu evitar isto. Não queria olhá-la, porque se fizesse, não iria deixá-la sair por aquela porta.

Estava se sentindo sozinho antes mesmo deles partirem, precisava se distrair e largar um pouco do seu egoísmo e assim, parar de monopolizar as pessoas. Cada um tinha a sua própria vida, o único problema era que ele não sabia o que fazer com a dele.

Seria apenas uma semana, sabia que o tempo iria passar tão rápido que nem perceberia o momento em que eles estariam voltando. Só precisava esperar, ficar tranquilo e aproveitar as férias...

Tudo iria ficar bem.

.

-/-

.

O começo da semana foi de ressaca, acordando cedo por mero hábito. Saiu para correr, tomou café numa lanchonete e passou o resto do dia vagando, olhando as lojas nas avenidas, shoppings e as pessoas indo e vindo naquela imensa cidade.

Quando voltou pra casa, foi direto para a cozinha e pegou a garrafa de uísque que estava escondida, servindo uma dose. Bebeu de uma vez e repetiu a ação, virando o líquido na boca sem nem sentir o seu sabor, quando inclinou a garrafa novamente para uma terceira rodada ficou negando a cabeça diante a sua idiotice, se a intenção era ficar ruim não precisava fazer isso da forma mais lenta. Levou a garrafa pra sala e ligou a tevê, deixando em um canal aleatório enquanto observava os detalhes do cômodo, bebendo no gargalo e afogando de vez aquele sentimento que não iria nomear novamente.

Virou a madrugada assim, brincando de acender e apagar a tela do celular. Esperou o dia clarear e jogou o aparelho na mesa de centro, indo pro banho já que uma bela chuveirada gelada iria despertá-lo para mais um dia de pura ausência.

Ainda estava se sentindo alcoolizado demais para conseguir comer alguma coisa, ficando apenas por conta de água gelada. Saiu novamente do apartamento, aquele era o pior lugar para ficar e decidiu que talvez fosse a hora de ir visitar Relena. Meditou o caminho inteiro até a mansão Darlian, olhando o nome do amigo na lista de contatos, porém não encontrava coragem pra ligar. Não queria ser tratado como da última vez, já estava se sentindo péssimo demais e não precisava ouvir coisas negativas do amigo. E ele deveria estar trabalhando com o pai, sendo assim a melhor coisa a se fazer era ir até lá e perguntar para Paigan como estava a menina, indo embora em seguida. São e salvo.

O mordomo sorriu bondosamente para o rapaz ao vê-lo entrar, direcionando-o até a sala de visitas. Ofereceu algo para ele beber e sumiu pelo corredor, indo buscar um pouco de água. O moreno ficou olhando os quadros, batendo o pé no chão num tique constante e se levantou ao ouvir passos se aproximando. Seus lábios ficaram no meio do caminho entre sorrir e fechar-se com força. Viktor parou na frente dele, os olhos verdes ultrajados e a expressão irritada de descrença.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – a voz complementou seu estado de fúria.

\- Só queria saber como a Relena está...

\- Eu disse para não vir! Você é tão burro assim para não entender uma simples frase como essa? – suas mãos foram até a face, estava farto do jeito intrometido do mais alto.

\- Mas você não disse... Bom, não claramente... E qual o problema nisso? – sua feição murchou na hora, que mal havia em suas intenções?

\- O problema é você! Sempre é você! Fazendo o que quer, quando te dá na telha! – seus pés o levaram de um lado ao outro, tão nervoso que não conseguia se conter. – Cansei de aturar esse seu jeito desinibido, pensa que é o melhor? Se acha a pessoa mais engraçada do mundo? Ninguém te suporta!

\- Isso não é verdade. – deu um passo a frente, mas recuou ao ter Viktor indo contra si. – Nós somos amigos.

\- Amigos? – o segurou pela gola da camiseta, olhando no fundo daqueles olhos azuis. – Fomos obrigados a conviver com você por causa dos nossos pais. Uma boa aliança entre as famílias, os negócios, mas tenho certeza que nem isso você consegue compreender. O que esperar de alguém inútil como você?

\- Me solte!

\- Ou o que? Vai chorar? Vai chamar o Nicolas? – bufou, empurrando-o com força. – Você não é um de nós. O doutor Van Alt deve sentir vergonha do filho que tem...

Joseph se recuperou do empurrão, entretanto as pernas tremiam e sentia o estômago embrulhar. Tentou revidar aquelas palavras, mas a fraqueza o fez cair de joelhos, batendo-os no chão com força e só não se machucou mais, pois conseguiu se segurar no assento do sofá. Ergueu a cabeça, sem distinguir qual expressão Viktor estava fazendo, só conseguia imaginar qual seria e isso o fazia se sentir pior.

\- Você é um desastre.

Paigan foi interrompido a porta, o patrão o deteve com um gesto e o mordomo aguardou. O olhar cansado dele permanecia no rapaz caído, mas sua atenção ainda era em Viktor.

\- Tire-o daqui. – apontou para Joseph com extremo desdém. – E garanta o retorno dele ao apartamento.

\- Sim, senhor.

Após o patrão se retirar, ele foi até Joseph e o ajudou a se sentar. Ele parecia mais perturbado pelo o que ouviu do que pelo mal estar, mas não deixava as palavras saírem de sua boca. Continuou a olhar pro nada, ouvindo ao longe o que o mais velho falava e apenas afirmou com a cabeça, segurando o copo quando conseguiu vê-lo diante de si.

\- Posso chamar um médico...

Negou, levando a água até a boca, entretanto estava tão enjoado que não conseguiu bebê-la. Uma empregada se apresentou e ficou ao lado do moreno até o mordomo voltar com um motorista, e os dois ajudaram-no a entrar no carro que estava estacionado à porta.

\- Senhor Van Alt, não leve tão a sério as palavras do jovem mestre. – a voz pacificadora do mordomo era calma e acolhedora. – Por muitas vezes, agir assim é o caminho mais fácil para ele.

Não estava em condições de decifrar o enigma que o velho estava dizendo, só queria desaparecer. Chegando ao apartamento seguiu direto pro banheiro, colocando pra fora o que não tinha no estômago, continuando debruçado sobre o vaso sanitário por tempo indeterminado. Depois de muito esforço tomou banho e se jogou na cama só de toalha, fechando os olhos cansados e desejando que o mundo acabasse naquele instante.

Mas nem todo o seu esforço psíquico foi o suficiente para trazer um meteoro para dizimar a raça humana da face da Terra, por isso se levantou e vestiu alguma coisa. Não dormiu nada, só que o mal estar havia passado e aproveitou o novo ânimo para sair novamente. Migrou de boate a boate, bebendo desesperadamente e a angústia que surgia ao ver aquele mar de gente pulando, dançando, rindo e se divertindo só aumentava a sensação de deslocamento. Era sufocante, faltava o ar sempre que notava que sua existência ali – ou em qualquer outro lugar – era indiferente e irrelevante. O que sentia era profundo demais para conseguir alcançar e a barreira que seu sorriso charmoso formava, não permitia que ninguém tocasse nesse espinho que latejava a mais de anos. Restava então esperar a dormência surgir, trazendo aquela sensação amena de existir... Não sabia mais o que era viver a muito tempo.

Respirava por obrigação. Ou melhor, por covardia.

Ainda não havia sido abatido ao ponto de realmente se jogar pra morte, porém a tendência era decair, pulando os degraus sem perceber, pois estava bêbado demais para isso, sonolento demais para isso, atormentado demais para isso.

Nem estranhou despertar em um hotel, dividindo a cama com duas mulheres. Já havia feito pior, ou não, nem sabia. Não lembrava e nem queria, seu único esforço foi colocar a calça, calçar o tênis e jogar a camisa no ombro. Pagou a conta, porém não sabia o valor, não compreendia o que a recepcionista falava. Tudo estava rápido demais ou a embriaguez era tanta que seu cérebro já não processava as informações como devia, pelo menos conseguiu avisar pro motorista onde morava e apertou os botões corretamente do elevador. Foi na tentativa e erro que achou a chave da porta, cerrando-a logo após olhar para o lugar que deveria chamar de lar, mas que só lhe causava mais desconforto.

Caiu no sofá e nem teve forças para tirar a trava e transformá-lo em cama, se estreitou de qualquer jeito, olhando o teto e a pouca luz que vinha da parede de vidro desenhava monstros que se moviam. Fechou os olhos cansados, pesados e vermelhos e antes tivesse continuado em sua insônia forçada, pois bastou entrar no mundo dos sonhos que aquela cena veio para atormentá-lo. De todos os pesadelos que teve após ver a própria mãe morta em uma cama, nunca antes teve um tão real e perturbador. Despertou do sono de cinco minutos que mais pareceu uma eternidade, levantando-se apenas para cair depois de alguns passos, completamente perdido e arrasado.

O outro dia não foi melhor, entretanto conteve-se na reclusão das quatro paredes. Ficou largado no chão, sentando-se somente para se sentir menos miserável, o que não ajudava muito. O dia passou letárgico e ele continuava preenchido pela falta de tudo, sem encontrar nada para ajudá-lo a melhorar, no fundo, talvez fosse realmente um desastre.

Deixou o olhar vagar pela parede e o direcionou para a porta quando a ouviu ser destrancada, surgindo então uma silhueta que ele conhecia muito bem. Seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso de descrença, havia chegado ao fundo do poço e mesmo não querendo dizer pra si mesmo que desejava ver Madison, sua mente lhe pregava uma peça.

\- Josh?

Ela acendeu a luz para ter certeza se era ele ali, no chão, olhando-a com uma expressão tão abalada e um sorriso amargurado. Ele piscou lentamente, talvez se acostumando com a claridade e então seus olhos foram inundando, transbordando em lágrimas.

\- Joseph, o que houve? – a morena foi se aproximando, ajoelhando na frente dele.

Ele não respondeu, mas estendeu os braços e tocou o rosto dela como se precisasse da certeza que a prima estava realmente ali, permitindo mostrar toda angustia que segurava no peito e chorou ao abraçá-la. Não foi um abraço apertado, pois a impressão era de que ele iria ruir, desmanchar e sumir.

Jamais havia imaginado que o encontraria nessas condições, ele estava... Mal. Nem toda a raiva que sentiu quando partiu foi o suficiente para mantê-la longe ao ouvir de Nicolas e Oliver que Joseph não atendia o celular, que ninguém havia visto ele por esses dias. Abandonou a praia, Claire, o sol do litoral e todas as coisas maravilhosas que havia planejado por meses só para estar ali, agora.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem... – sussurrou as palavras, acariciando os cabelos dele com cuidado.

As lágrimas foram cessando ao passo que se sentia acalentado, preenchido com a segurança de que nenhum mal poderia voltar e isto lhe permitiu fechar os olhos novamente, dormindo embrulhado naquele abraço.

...

 _~ Continua!_


	44. 2 Especial - parte 2

_43 – Especial II: O homem de mil faces - parte 2.  
_

.

O planejamento foi decidido após Oliver voltar do Canadá. O trato era o seguinte: nenhum dos dois iria deixar Joseph sozinho, já que ainda restavam quinze dias para as férias terminarem e o moreno estava em um processo de recuperação. Madison não conseguiu perguntar ao primo o que havia acontecido nesse período em que ela e o ruivo estiveram longe, porém não era muito difícil de imaginar. Sendo assim, os meninos acabaram indo em uma festinha da galera, aonde apenas os mais chegados haviam sido convidados.

O povo estava largado na sala de estar do Quiin, bebendo e jogando cartas. As meninas ocupavam os sofás e conversavam sobre o que iriam fazer nas férias e a expectativa do próximo ano letivo, já que muitos ali iriam se formar. Elas interromperam o papo para cumprimentar a última pessoa que faltava e a maior surpresa não era o look rosa choque da loira, mas sim a sua companhia...

\- Eu não acredito! Leila você veio! – elas pularam de seus lugares e rodearam a morena.

\- Ela não tinha mais a desculpa de que estava estudando para as provas, TCC e etc. – Ashley revirou os olhos, fazendo uma expressão de tédio e depois sorriu, divertida.

\- Essa não! Soem os alarmes, seremos atacados por robôs gigantes! – Michael começou a gritar, correndo para fora da sala. – Quem serão os cinco heróis que irão nos salvar desta catástrofe criada pela Leila? – e depois revelou o rosto pela porta entreaberta.

\- Heron, Dylan, Thomas, Quiin e Wilfred. – Oliver foi apontando e falando os nomes dos amigos. – Vão logo salvar a Terra!

\- Desculpa, acabei estragando o jogo de vocês. – Leila riu, acenando para a turma. – Mas é por um bem maior.

\- Ok, chega de drama! – Ashley bateu palmas, chamando a atenção deles. – Só me digam onde deixar minha bolsa e onde está a cerveja!

\- Siga-me senhorita, vou te mostrar o paraíso.

Todo mundo olhou o casal e assim que eles saíram de vista, voltaram a suas atividades. Joseph jogou a carta na mesa, ganhando a partida.

\- Cara... Ainda não entendi o que aconteceu. – Dylan pegou as cartas e começou a embaralhar. – O Michael está namorando a Ash!

\- E daí? – Wilfred deu de ombros, virando o copo de cerveja. – Qual o problema?

\- Huh, não é óbvio? Sempre achei que ela iria ficar com o Joseph.

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas diante a fala do amigo, mas continuou mudo. Antes mesmo das provas começarem, Michael havia pedido ela em namoro e acabou descobrindo da paixão secreta que a loira tinha por ele. No final das contas, aquela havia sido mais uma paquera que Joseph deixou escapar por entre os dedos.

Eles ficaram quietos, deixando o assunto para lá. Esperavam as cartas serem distribuídas novamente e nesse instante de silêncio, notaram que Austin continuava atazanando as meninas, falando e agindo como um idiota.

\- Vocês são lindas. Na verdade nem sei qual eu escolheria para ser minha namorada... – ergueu o copo e bebeu um pouco mais, perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio. – Opa! Essa foi por pouco. – e se apoiou no sofá, rindo.

\- Austin, dá o fora! – reclamou uma delas.

\- Nossa Leila! Eu nunca reparei que você tinha uma pintinha bem sexy debaixo do olho esquerdo! – ele riu de novo, levando a mão até o rosto dela na intenção de acariciá-la.

O movimento dele foi detido antes mesmo de tocá-la e a expressão descontraída do rapaz sumiu ao notar o olhar sério e pouco amistoso de Joseph. O moreno o forçou a recuar, sem nem dizer uma única palavra.

\- Valeu Josh! – elas começaram a agradecer, tirando dele um sorriso.

\- Obrigada. – Leila foi à última, acenando levemente a cabeça.

\- Não foi nada. Nós ficamos chatos quando bebemos, mas alguns passam do limite. – coçou a nuca em uma auto-reflexão, unindo a sobrancelha diante aquela realidade.

Uma enxurrada de elogios foi direcionada para Joseph que ainda estava preso no que havia dito, porém seu devaneio foi breve, já que ele foi arrastado novamente para o jogo. Só que agora havia apenas uma garrafa vazia virada na mesa e as meninas foram se ajeitando ao redor dela, preparadas para algumas rodadas de verdade ou desafio. Michael chegava com a garrafa de vodca e Ashley com os copos.

\- Melhor parte da festa! – a loira comemorou, sentando ao lado do namorado.

\- Certo, vamos começar! – Dylan distribuiu os copos, todo animado. – Quem vai vomitar no tapete do Quiin dessa vez? – sua gargalhada foi cruel, lançando olhares incriminatórios.

\- Ah pessoal, sem bebida dessa vez... – pediu Joseph, mostrando a chave da moto. – To dirigindo hoje.

\- E qual é o problema? – Nora perguntou, rindo.

\- É perigoso.

\- A verdade é que ele levou uma bronca do Nicolas quando estávamos no primeiro ano. Me lembro até hoje... – Oliver empurrou levemente o amigo, continuando. – Aquela foi à segunda festa que nós fomos e o Nicolas estava lá. O Josh bebeu tanto naquela noite e quando ele decidiu ir embora, o cara pegou a chave da mão dele e obrigou ele ir de táxi pra casa!

\- Ele foi bem sensato. – Quiin remediou, aliviando as risadas. – Bela atitude a dele.

\- Verdade.

\- Ok, vamos começar? – Joseph bufou, apontando para a maldita garrafa.

Ashley foi a primeira e ela caiu com Thomas, ele pediu desafio e acabou fazendo malabarismo com os enfeites da estante, deixando o dono da casa com o coração na mão caso algo fosse quebrado. Quiin teve de imitar um violino enquanto os meninos cantavam ópera no fundo e Wilfred simulou uma luta de kung fu contra as meninas, derrotando-as sem nenhuma piedade. Heron tirou Oliver como vítima e o ruivo optou por enfrentar uma verdade, sentindo o arrependimento acertá-lo em cheio:

\- É verdade que você parou de ir nas baladas com a gente, por que está namorando?

A pergunta foi um golpe baixo e seu primeiro movimento foi olhar para Joseph, esperando a reação do amigo. O moreno apenas devolver o olhar, interessado na possível novidade que seria revelada.

\- Eu... Estou namorando. – seus ombros subiram e desceram movidos pelo suspiro mais longo que ele já deu em toda a sua vida, só esperava não ser surpreendido com novas perguntas.

\- Bem óbvio isso. – Wilfred balançou a cabeça, decepcionado. – Traidor.

\- Você está expulso, não precisa mais ir lá pra casa hoje! Vou zerar o jogo sozinho! – virando o rosto dramaticamente, Dylan sussurrou as palavras e todos riram dele.

\- Quem é a sortuda?

\- Vocês não conhecem... – coçou o queixo, ainda agindo dentro da verdade proposta pelo jogo.

Um "ah-ham" coletivo atazanou o ruivo que apenas estalou os lábios, começando a próxima partida. Depois de mais algumas rodadas o ruivo foi desafiado novamente e na sua vez de girar o objeto, Leila acabou sendo à escolhida pela garrafa e eles ficaram se encarando, um estudo analítico da parte de Oliver, decidindo por fim o que iria fazer conforme a resposta da próxima pergunta:

\- Verdade ou desafio?

\- Desafio.

\- Nossa, achei que fosse pedir verdade de novo. – ele provocou ao olhar o copo na mão dela, já que a morena havia sido desmascarada por Ashley e obrigada a tomar uma dose.

\- Prefiro não arriscar. – riu, vendo a amiga se desculpar do outro lado da mesa.

\- Eu te desafio a beijar o Joseph, já que ele foi cavalheiro e te salvou do Austin. – o ruivo apontou para o canto da sala, onde o babaca havia apagado após beber mais algumas latinhas.

\- Estava demorando para esse desafio aparecer. – Thomas sorriu sagaz, vendo Leila corar até as orelhas.

\- Beija! Beija! Beija! – Michael começou a atiçar, incluindo todos em seu protesto.

Leila olhou para a loira e esperava alguma intervenção dela, mas apenas recebeu o apoio de Ash, que apontou para Joseph com determinação. Seu olhar foi então para o moreno, sendo alvejada por aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

Era evidente a relutância dela, provavelmente conhecia a fama de pegador dele e por isso não queria acabar sendo mais um prêmio para a sua lista interminável. Joseph respirou fundo e inclinou o corpo sobre a mesa, chamando-a com a mão e ela fez o mesmo, se aproximando vagarosamente. Mesmo o desafio sendo dela, foi o moreno quem virou o rosto e deixou a bochecha próxima dos lábios de Leila, aguardando ela carimbar o pouco de batom que ainda restava em sua boca. O beijo foi rápido e para os telespectadores, completamente chato.

\- Vocês têm quantos anos? Cinco? – as discussões começaram por Michael e no final, todos estavam medindo a credibilidade do desafio.

\- Ele disse beijo, não disse qual e nem aonde. – Joseph foi absoluto, salvando-a novamente.

\- Há, você diz isso da boca pra fora! Aposto que estava louco pra dar _aquele_ beijo nela! – como sempre, Dylan era quem tocava a discórdia no grupo. – Eu vi a sua expressão mudando quando o Austin queria tocá-la, aposto que você está gamado na Leila.

\- Hã? – Oliver olhou para os dois, perdido no assunto.

\- Eles já ficaram abraçadinhos na grama. – Nora ergueu a mão, continuando sua declaração. – Eu vi no campus, perto das quadras.

\- Sério? – Ashley gargalhou, batendo palmas pela atitude ousada da amiga. – Céus, isso é incrível!

\- Não, eu...

A morena não conseguia se explicar e tinha medo de acabar piorando ainda mais a situação. Escondeu o rosto completamente vermelho entre as mãos e ficou assim, aguardando o pior passar e assim regressar novamente a brincadeira. Todo mundo esperava alguma piada vindo de Joseph, entretanto ele apenas olhava para a moça encolhida e deixava seu olhar pesar. Não queria que ela fosse exposta por sua causa.

\- Mas isto é normal! – Thomas não compreendia a bagunça, fazendo todos se calar de imediato. – Joseph já dormiu abraçado com o cachorro do Heron... Ah, teve aquela vez que ele também dormiu na casa da piscina abraçando a bóia da orca assassina. – foi enumerando nos dedos, puxando na memória mais causos. – Hm, tenho certeza que tinha outra coisa...

\- No acampamento, ele dormiu no chão abraçando o saco de dormir. – os olhos de Dylan lacrimejavam de tanto rir. – Foi o maior barato!

O assunto foi rendendo e o jogo acabou ali, depois de Joseph foi à vez de Michael ser zoado pela galera e a única certeza que eles tinham é que seria necessário mais uns três dias para terminar os relatos de todos que ocupavam aquela sala, principalmente o Austin... Esse era o mestre em fazer coisas bizarras e irritantes.

Não demorou muito para o pessoal começar a ir embora, já beirava meia noite e ouviram no noticiário que havia a possibilidade de uma tempestade forte atingir a cidade naquela madrugada. Alguns grupinhos permaneceram e só deram conta do desaparecimento dos outros membros quando estes já haviam dando no pé. Leila olhou ao redor com atenção e colocou o copo na mesa de centro, buscando por Ashley, só que era muito provável que ela tivesse sumido com o namorado, deixando-a ali.

Balançou a cabeça e se levantou, despedindo-se das meninas e dos meninos que jogavam _poker_. Buscou a mochila no quarto do Quiin e viu que a bolsa da loira não estava mais lá, confirmando a sua teoria e atravessou a sala procurando pela carteira, não conseguindo encontrar em nenhum canto. Revirou todas as roupas que carregava, mas nada. Nada da carteira e nem do celular, provavelmente ela havia esquecido na casa da amiga ou ficou na bolsa dela. Quando parou no portão, não sabia como iria embora.

\- Que azar... – baixou os olhos, conferindo por uma última vez e suspirou. – O que eu faço agora? – não queria ter que pedir dinheiro emprestado para o pessoal, não era tão próxima deles assim e para piorar, seus pais não estavam em casa, então não adiantava ligar para eles.

\- Sumiu alguma coisa da sua mochila? – a voz rouca veio de fora, despertando-a de seus pensamentos.

\- Ah... – sorriu, surpresa pela presença inusitada de Joseph. – Eu apenas esqueci minha carteira na casa da Ash.

\- Quer uma carona? – com um semblante gentil, mostrou o segundo capacete em sua mão. – O Oliver vai passar na casa do Dylan, então estou com uma vaga.

\- Imagine, não quero incomodar. – balançou a cabeça levemente, fitando o chão.

\- Fique tranquila, não vai atrapalhar.

Sem soar insistente, Joseph esperou ela sair e entregou o capacete, indo buscar a moto na casa de Thomas – que era logo ao lado. Antes de saírem, ele deu a jaqueta para ela vestir já que o tempo tornava-se mais fresco e depois disso partiram.

Leila explicava o caminho, segurando-se firme nele, tentando não demonstrar o medo que sentia ao andar em um veículo tão perigoso, mas Joseph era atencioso e dirigia devagar, evitando o zigue-zague entre os carros. Entretanto a chuva chegou e foi intensificando ao ponto que já não era possível enxergar de tanta água que caia, implacavelmente. O vento não colaborou e o moreno se viu forçado a fazer uma rota alternativa, entrando em uma das avenidas.

\- Nós vamos ter que parar! – ele gritou, avisando-a da mudança de percurso.

\- Tudo bem.

Ela se juntou mais, tentando não perder o calor da jaqueta que aos poucos foi encharcando, porém o perfume gostoso que a envolvia continuava ali, presente... Era como ter um pedacinho do céu no meio daquela tempestade, só que jamais iria dizer isso em voz alta.

.

-/-

.

Seu coração batia atropelado ao ouvir a porta sendo fechada atrás de si e a luz intensa da sala machucava seus olhos, era tudo muito branco e organizado. Joseph começou a andar pelo cômodo, pedindo para ela se acomodar enquanto ele buscava uma toalha, porém era impossível se mover... Como tudo isso foi acabar assim?

\- Aqui. – ele sorriu ao entregar a toalha felpuda. – Eu acho que vou comprar um carro, a moto nessas horas é bem inconveniente... – o moreno sussurrou mais para si, sorrindo por sorrir.

\- Era difícil imaginar que iria chover bem na hora que a gente saiu. – seus lábios esticaram por reflexo, olhando ainda impressionada o apartamento do rapaz.

\- Pois é. – deu de ombros. – Vamos, entre!

Ele acenou e ela deu alguns passos além da porta e permaneceu estática, não queria molhar a casa dele. Deixou os olhos passarem pela estante cheia de livros, DVDs e uma imensa televisão, além do videogame e algumas revistas. Além dali havia um mini bar do lado oposto, depois um corredor onde provavelmente ficaria o quarto e a cozinha.

\- Leila... – ela voltou a encará-lo, pegando o exato instante em que ele tirava a camisa ensopada. – Quer tomar banho?

Petrificar seria um exagero, mas não conseguia reagir de forma alguma à sentença lançada de modo despretensioso pelo moreno. Percebendo a ausência de resposta, diminuiu a distância entre eles, pegando a mochila que havia escapado das mãos dela.

\- Tem um banheiro no meu quarto, você pode usá-lo. O chuveiro do outro banheiro queimou e eu ainda não arrumei... – começou a rir, ajustando a mochila no ombro. – Vamos, eu te mostro onde fica.

\- T-tá.

A voz saiu travada, falhando na garganta. Sentia o corpo inteiro queimar – apesar do frio e da friagem –, deveria estar com o rosto completamente rubro e ainda assim não conseguiu rejeitá-lo. Era impossível não ser levada por ele, Joseph era um ímã forte demais para ser evitado, sentir-se atraída e puxada por este homem era natural ou pelo menos parecia ser. As costas largas e os passos silenciosos, o cabelo molhado ajeitado para trás e os olhos azuis profundos, uma mistura de sensualidade e inocência pairava na face dele. Quando ele parou ao lado da cama, deixando a alça da mochila deslizar pelo braço e firmando o olhar no rosto dela, seus lábios formaram um sorriso divertido.

\- Não precisa ficar assustada, não vou fazer nada com você. – depois disso a feição foi se fechando, a seriedade cobrindo-o por inteiro.

\- Desculpa, eu não queria... – abanou as mãos com força, não era isso, bom era, enfim, nunca esteve sozinha na casa de um cara antes, não nessas circunstâncias.

\- Tudo bem, sei o que está pensando.

Ficou triste com a conclusão em que ele chegou, mas decidiu não piorar e foi até a mochila para separar uma muda de roupa e quando a abriu, soltou um suspiro longo. Era evidente que as suas roupas ficaram molhadas e a única coisa que se salvou eram as peças intimas, já que ela sempre deixava em uma sacola plástica, separadas com um pequeno frasco de perfume, desodorante e a escova de dentes.

\- Estão acabadas! – torceu os lábios para o lado, encarando-o em inconformidade.

\- Espere um pouco...

Ele deu alguns passos determinados e abriu o guarda roupas, de súbito, olhando as peças com intensidade. Depois de um "a-há" animado, Joseph escolheu uma e a colocou sobre a cama. Uma imensa expectativa pairou no ar, já que ele esperava com ansiedade a aprovação dela mediante a roupa escolhida e Leila apenas explodiu em uma risada, fazendo-o mirrar.

\- Donald?! – ela ergueu a imensa camisa estampada com o pato da Disney.

\- Não gostou? Eu tenho do Mickey também... – agora foi a vez dele erguer armar um bico, pronto para pegar a segunda opção caso fosse necessário.

\- Eu realmente... Adorei... – a blusa certamente serviria como um vestido para a moça, só que a verdadeira graça foi o tipo de roupa que ele escolheu.

\- Ok, agora vá tomar banho!

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu, deixando o quarto e fechando a porta para ela se sentir mais a vontade. Depois disso foi tomar banho no outro banheiro, treinando seu controle psíquico contra a água fria. Saiu de lá apenas com a calça do moletom que encontrou no monte de roupas para passar e voltou para a sala com um rodo e um pano, secando o chão para que ninguém escorregasse e só então, sentou-se na sala a espera de sua convidada.

Enquanto isso Leila terminava o banho, espantada com o tamanho daquele banheiro. O box de vidro era imenso, além da banheira e a parte do sanitário. Teve que lavar o cabelo e acabou demorando um pouco mais e antes de sair, conferiu se o quarto estava vazio, já que ele poderia ter ir lá para pegar alguma coisa. Olhou a blusa jogada na cama e riu novamente, o Donald olhava para ela com uma expressão divertida, mesmo este sendo sempre tão irritadiço. Vestiu a peça e ela foi quase até o joelho, era definitivamente um pijama. Começou a secar o cabelo com a toalha e foi se distraindo com a decoração simples do cômodo, tudo ali era branco também e espaçoso.

A cama grande demais, arrumada de modo impecável e os armários fechados de madeira clara deixava tudo ainda mais misterioso. Na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro havia uma enorme estante de livros, todos marcados com etiquetas coloridas e folhas com a ponta saindo do maço, já as capas estavam surradas pelo tempo ou pelo manuseio excessivo. Próximo a cama estava a mesa de estudos, com grossos cadernos e mais livros, estes estavam abertos e cheios de grifados, notas, desenhos e uma linda e harmoniosa caligrafia aplicada com muito cuidado nas linhas. Ninguém conhecia o moreno de verdade, todos o julgavam sem nem saber as coisas bonitas que havia dentro dele e... Talvez nem mesmo ela conseguisse compreendê-lo, mesmo que seus olhos captassem pequenos momentos de variações, aquela sombra que eclipsava o sorriso solar dele. A cada instante se via cativada e mais interessada em Joseph, era fácil estar ao lado dele, sentir-se a vontade na presença intensa e sorridente.

Suspirou e deixou o quarto, indo para a sala e o encontrou sentado, assistindo um filme antigo que deveria estar reprisando pela vigésima vez – naquele ano. Subitamente, a nudez parcial do rapaz já não a impactava mais, já que combinava muito bem com ele.

\- Obrigada pela roupa. – e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado. – Você é muito gentil.

Ele só virou o rosto e a encarou quando ouviu a última palavra, ficando um pouco confuso.

\- Não tem o que agradecer, qualquer pessoa faria o mesmo. – deu de ombros com pouco caso, levantando. – A tempestade ainda está forte, acho melhor você aguardar um pouco e depois eu chamo um táxi para te levar pra casa... Hm, verdade! Eu tenho uma secadora, se quiser aproveitar para secar as suas roupas... – ergueu o dedo indicador, sendo levado pelos pensamentos. – Eu aprendi a usá-la recentemente, é muito prática e como acabo tomando chuva sempre... No verão, então...

Houve uma pausa em sua fala e a outra veio em seguida ao tê-la sorrindo para ele. Estava agindo de um modo estranho? Não deveria ser muito normal um cara ficar falando todo orgulhoso de uma máquina que lava e seca roupa, né? Acabou intimidado pelo gesto dela e coçou a nuca, porém não conseguia desviar o olhar.

\- Você é incrível. – as palavras foram sopradas gentilmente. – Sempre atencioso, querendo ajudar as pessoas, mesmo sabendo que pode acabar sendo interpretado de outro modo. Um coração maravilhoso assim, me faz pensar que no futuro você será o melhor médico do mundo. – as maçãs do rosto dela foram corando, talvez a intenção não fosse falar tudo isso e a reação dele não foi diferente, ficando vermelho também. – Queria me desculpar com o que aconteceu na casa do Quiin, eu realmente fiquei surpresa com o desafio... No final das contas, você está sempre me salvando. Obrigada.

\- Está com fome? Vou ver o que tem na geladeira!

Joseph lançou a frase e girou sobre os calcanhares, seguindo rapidamente até a cozinha. Encostou-se no azulejo gelado e respirou fundo, rindo da fuga ridícula que acabava de executar. O coração pulava forte no peito, chegando a doer, estava surpreso e feliz por ouvir aquilo, tão contente que não sabia como agir. Foi tudo rápido demais, quem poderia prever aquelas palavras e ainda vindo de alguém desconhecido... O que mais ela pensava dele? O que mais ela esperava dele? Viu-se cativado, especial de algum modo diferente de tudo o que sentiu até agora. Abriu a geladeira e pegou o que tinha lá, retirou o pão de forma do armário e fez dois lanches. Voltou pra sala com um sorriso bobo, mas foi à melhor expressão que conseguiu vestir sem ser a de um completo idiota.

A jovem estava olhando hipnotizada para a tevê, contagiada com a cena romântica do filme. Os lábios levemente abertos moviam, acompanhando o diálogo que deveria saber de cor. Joseph colocou o prato na mesa de centro e relanceou o aparelho, havia começado _Destinados ao amor_.

\- "Eu preciso partir... Promete me esperar?" – ele fez a fala do ator principal, despertando-a do transe. – "Não suportaria voltar e saber que está com outra pessoa".

\- "Te esperarei por toda a eternidade, se assim for necessário". – e foi então que Leila respondeu, imitando a atriz. – "Não posso ser eu, se não tiver você ao meu lado".

O casal se beijou, a chuva caindo e moldando o cenário romântico em Paris. Leila suspirou, sentando-se no sofá e o moreno fez o mesmo, pegando o prato e oferecendo o sanduíche. Continuaram assistindo enquanto comiam, ficando mais relaxados conforme o longa-metragem ia chegando ao fim.

\- Eu amo esse filme. – ela sussurrou, inclinando-se um pouco na direção dele.

\- Eu também. – ele a imitou, dividindo o segredo.

\- Não parece ser o seu tipo de filme favorito! – ficou surpresa, mas conteve-se ao vê-lo se preparando para falar.

\- Eu gosto de todos os tipos, na verdade. Todo filme tem algo de interessante nele...

\- Faz sentido... Fiquei muito triste quando soube que essa atriz morreu após gravarem esse filme, sempre fui muito fã do trabalho da Lia Anderson. – piscou lentamente, afastando a tristeza daquele fato, fazia tanto tempo.

\- Tenho todos os DVDs dos filmes que ela participou, já assisti mil vezes cada um...

\- Você é fã dela, então! – sorriu ao perceber algo em comum entre eles e logo apontou para a estante, na altura da terceira prateleira. – Por isso você tem um retrato dela?

\- Sim. – ele olhou para a moldura prateada onde Lia exibia um sorriso caloroso como o sol e amável como uma brisa. – Sou o fã número um dela, certamente.

Não era apenas fã, a idolatrava. Cecília era tudo o que ele mais amava nesse mundo e se agarrava a cada pedacinho que restou da mãe após aquele dia, ainda que não achasse justo já que se culpava pelo o que aconteceu. Balançou a cabeça, se continuasse assim acabaria se afogando novamente naqueles pensamentos e sentiu a mão de Leila pousar sobre a dele, quente e confortável.

\- Seus olhos são parecidos com os dela. – o comentário foi risonho, macio como uma nuvem. – Um azul bem especial, não é mesmo? Quando criança, eu queria ter os olhos que nem o de vocês.

\- Sério? – a risadinha fazia os ombros dele darem pequenos pulinhos. – Eu já acho a sua pintinha muito mais bonita. – levou a mão até o rosto dela, acariciando com o polegar o sinal abaixo do olho esquerdo.

\- Está tirando sarro? – enrugou a testa em protesto, assistindo-o rir ainda mais.

\- Não, claro não!

\- Mentiroso! Está rindo! – seus lábios se comprimiam e lentamente começou a bater nele, os tapinhas apenas fazia ele cair em uma profunda gargalhada.

\- É que às vezes parece ser uma pequena sujeirinha, então dá uma tremenda vontade de limpar! – molhou a ponta do dedo na língua e voltou a pressioná-lo sobre a pinta, tirando dela uma careta.

\- _OH MY..._!

Leila batia os pés, tentando escapar dele e começou a rir da brincadeira. A euforia parou assim que um clarão rasgou o céu e um estrondo ensurdecedor preencheu a noite, a chuva forte golpeando a parede de vidro ao lado da estante. Eles se encararam e se ajustaram no assento, recuperando o fôlego e então Joseph tirou a mesa de centro do lugar, puxando a trava do sofá e transformando-o em cama.

\- Vamos jogar videogame? – perguntou com entusiasmo, contemplando a surpresa no olhar dela ao ver a mudança súbita do móvel.

\- Eu nunca joguei nada... – piscou os olhos algumas vezes, incerta. – Bom, só joguei _Mario World_ uma vez.

\- Nunca é tarde para começar! – ajustou as coisas e olhou por sobre o ombro, fitando-a. – Está com frio?

O rosto dela estava ainda um pouco vermelho, mas poderia ser por causa das risadas, porém os braços envolviam o corpo na altura do estômago, enquanto as pernas permaneciam encolhidas. Com um leve sinal positivo com a cabeça ela afirmou e ele foi até o quarto buscar cobertores e travesseiros, acomodando-a melhor e depois se jogou no sofá – os pés ficando para fora.

\- Esse é o _Mortal Kombat._ O objetivo é derrotar o adversário, ganhando os turnos e avançando na torre até chegar no chefão. – mostrou os comandos no controle e entregou para ela. – Na dúvida, aperte todos os botões e o direcional para todas as direções que você vencerá.

\- Isso não é trapaça? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas e estalou a língua, reprovando-a pelo comentário.

\- É apenas uma técnica de iniciantes, não se preocupe... Funciona em noventa por cento dos jogos.

O modo determinado que ele falava chegava a ser engraçado, uma confiança inabalável em sua estatística. Jamais havia se divertido tanto quanto aquela noite, tendo uma nova visão de quem Joseph realmente era e não poderia ter se impressionado mais... De misterioso, ele havia se tornado alguém surpreendente.

.

-/-

.

A luz da manhã iluminava confortavelmente a sala, deixando-a morna e dourada. Abriu lentamente os olhos, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos dela em seu nariz e o corpo pequeno em seus braços. Os controles do videogame ainda estavam enroscados sobre o cobertor, mas não se importou com isso a principio, estava relaxado e tranquilo, coisa que a muito não sentia... _Ela_ não havia aparecido em seus sonhos esta noite.

Afastou-se um pouco e viu a expressão suave, pacífica da morena e desejou profundamente não soltá-la. A mão dela estava em seu peito, sentia o calor daquela palma e ponderou se ela acompanhava o desarranjo das batidas de seu coração nesse instante, sorrindo um pouco abobalhado – era culpa da sonolência. Desvencilhou-se com extremo cuidado para não acordá-la e se levantou, sentia-se purificado e essa sensação de plenitude era boa demais. Até mesmo aquele cômodo fatídico, parecia mais aconchegante e acolhedor.

Algo havia mudado dentro de si, só não sabia ao certo o que.

A única coisa que havia descoberto neste dia, era a satisfação de ter a companhia dela. De vê-la corar ao acordar um tanto perdida, do jeito divertido que ela conversava enquanto tomavam café da manhã juntos. O passeio antes de deixá-la em casa havia sido maravilhoso e descobriu novas coisas sobre Leila, cada detalhe se tornava importante, queria saber mais, queria mais dela.

Se despedir foi algo extremamente difícil, sentia falta dela antes mesmo de virar a esquina de sua rua. Jamais poderia imaginar que um dia o feitiço que usava nas mulheres seria usado contra ele... Estava ansioso para reencontrá-la.

.

-/-

.

Dois dias depois, durante o almoço, Joseph foi surpreendido com uma ligação e atendeu de prontidão ao notar que era Áurea.

\- Alô?

\- _Oi, Joseph._

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa Áurea? Você está bem? – como era incomum ela ligar, sentiu que alguma coisa pudesse ter acontecido.

\- _Estou bem._ – houve uma pequena pausa e antes dela continuar, escutou a respiração pesada da loira. – _Teria um minuto para conversar?_

\- Claro. – uniu as sobrancelhas e depositou os talheres sobre o prato, ganhando um fito da prima que estava a sua frente.

\- _Primeiro eu queria avisar que a Lena saiu do hospital, caso queira vê-la._ – um leve humor flutuou em suas palavras, era alívio pela filha ter tido alta.

\- Que bom, eu... Vou ai, sim.

\- _E é sobre isso que eu quero conversar._ – houve outra pausa, mas essa parecia ser estratégica, já que isso acabou levando Joseph a pensar no seu último encontro com o amigo. – _Fiquei muito chateada com a atitude do Viktor..._

\- Não precisa ficar brava com ele, eu nem me importei com aquilo. – mordeu o lábio inferior ao ouvi-la soltar um ruído de desaprovação, mesmo distante ela sabia que era mentira.

\- _Ele parecia bastante empenhado em mantê-los distante, já que o senhor Darlian está lidando com uma pessoa... Complicada. Tenha bastante cuidado Joseph, essa pessoa pode tentar atingi-los através de vocês._

\- Entendo. – apesar da nova preocupação, suspirou aliviado com essa informação.

Gostava das discussões que tinha com o amigo, apenas temia quando elas se tornavam duras demais. Viktor não tinha um humor muito maleável, mas não costumava destruir os outros assim, pelo menos não seu amigos... Bom... Esperava ainda ser amigo dele.

\- _Isso não justifica a atitude horrível que ele teve._ – foi a vez dela suspirar. – _Você sempre é bem vindo a nossa casa._

\- Obrigado.

Madison estendeu a mão, pedindo o aparelho para conversar com a amiga. Era engraçado ver como ela se dava bem com a loira, mesmo odiando Viktor mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

Outra coisa que estava lhe causando risadas era o fato de sempre estar sendo rodeado pela prima ou por Oliver, foi difícil para ele conseguir afastá-los para sair em um encontro secreto. Teve que inventar um mar de desculpas e ainda contar com a ajuda do Thomas, afinal ele era seu melhor cúmplice, depois do ruivo é claro. Vestiu seu terno favorito, chamou um táxi e foi para o restaurante do hotel.

Ela chegou exatamente no horário combinado e estava elegante como sempre, seu ar maduro era o que mais chamava atenção e o ponto alto da sua conquista sobre o moreno. A senhora McQueen acenou discretamente ao vê-lo, sendo recebida pelo sorriso radiante de Joseph, tendo a cadeira puxada por ele.

\- Boa noite, _My_ Queen.

\- Boa noite, garoto. – ela ergueu o olhar e fitou o rapaz até ele voltar ao próprio assento. – Você parece estar de bom humor... – o sorriso de raposa se instalou nos lábios pintados de bordo.

\- É apenas impressão sua.

Ela semicerrou os olhos e sustentou o sorriso, cética até a última gota de sangue. Era evidente a animação no olhar azulado dele, estava vivido como nunca antes.

\- Posso pedir o cardápio ou vai beber alguma coisa, primeiro? – porém deu de ombros, irrelevante a sua observação anterior.

Joseph parou e fitou o guardanapo, apertando-o com as mãos enquanto ela esperava pacientemente a resposta.

\- Você não queria vir? – vendo-o conflitante, resolver questionar.

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa, senhora McQueen?

\- Prossiga.

\- Por que decidiu sair comigo? – ergueu o olhar, confrontando-a. – Com um garoto da faculdade que nem é seu aluno?

\- Você tem o mesmo humor patético que meu falecido marido tinha. – a resposta foi direta, ela nem hesitou nas palavras. – Além de ser lindo, é claro. O fato de não ser meu aluno não muda nada, somos adultos e descompromissados.

Ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, ela era corajosa para dizer tão abertamente as coisas. Admirava Naomi ainda mais, principalmente seu lado sincero. Precisava usar essa sinceridade e dizer tudo o que havia planejado, explicar o que acontecia. Devia isso a ela, mesmo que a relação deles não passasse de puro prazer sexual.

\- Eu encontrei alguém. – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, indeciso de como expor a situação. – Não sei bem o que ela sente por mim, mas eu quero muito estar ao lado dela.

\- Isso é bom.

\- Sim.

\- É melhor ir então, detesto perder meu tempo com alguém que não irá mais me satisfazer.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam e ela deu uma risadinha baixa, irônica e divertida. Que modo estranho de dizer que não havia ressentimentos, porém era melhor assim. Em um único movimento se ergueu da cadeira e fez uma reverência nobre e educada. Puxou a mão dela e depositou um beijo de despedida ali, como um cavaleiro que partia para uma nova jornada e deixava para trás sua querida rainha.

\- Cuide-se, garoto.

\- Até mais, senhora.

Não olhou para trás, saindo do hotel a passos largos e chamou o primeiro táxi que apareceu, pulando para dentro do carro. Ficou inquieto o trajeto inteiro, puxando a gravata até desatá-la e tirou o paletó para diminuir o ar formal que a roupa exalava. Pagou o taxista e deixou o troco com ele, correu até a calçada e puxou o celular do bolso, apertando dois botões para começar a ligação.

Não demorou nem cinco segundos e ela atendeu:

\- _Hello._

\- Estou na frente da sua casa.

\- _Joseph? Mas, o que está fazendo aqui?_ – a risada de surpresa dela era tão gostosa, que criava uma sensação de borboletas em seu estômago.

\- Eu queria te ver. Pode sair agora?

\- _Posso, espere um momento!_ – conseguiu ouvir o caminhar apressado, assim como a respiração se tornando afobada.

\- Venha logo, acho que seu vizinho não está gostando de ver um cara parado no meio do gramado.

Dividiu passos de um lado ao outro e só então ouviu a porta da frente abrindo, ela surgindo com os cabelos soltos e uma camiseta justa com estrelinhas de estampa. Correu até ele, ainda com o celular na mão e desligou a ligação só quando parou na frente de Joseph, sorrindo:

\- Está tudo bem?

A pergunta mais difícil de responder apareceu de repente, odiava dizer como se sentia. Pois sempre se sentia péssimo e era complicado demais explicar o motivo, expor seus sofrimentos, suas dores. Só que agora era diferente, nada disso passava em sua mente, a única coisa que pensou foi em beijá-la e o fez, puxando-a para si e depositando um beijo demorado naqueles lábios rosados. Leila se agarrou nele, correspondendo no mesmo instante e respirou fundo quando se separaram.

\- Sim. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Está tudo bem agora.

E foi a única coisa que respondeu, pois seu próximo passo foi beijá-la novamente.

.

-/-

.

Conferiu as horas antes de sair do quarto, olhando para o espelho pela última vez. O shorts ia um pouco acima do joelho e a blusa larga e de mangas longas completavam o estilo mais urbano e despojado, além do tênis colorido para quebrar um pouco a singularidade das cores frias que usava. Odiava o calor do verão... Principalmente agora.

Desceu as escadas e a empregada a encarou com seriedade, recebendo um sorriso grande de Madison, não era empolgado, apenas amplo e modelado.

\- Vou me encontrar com o tio Gregory. Vamos tomar café da manhã juntos. – a voz composta da jovem parecia ser um complemento a sua falta de animação. – Volto em breve, Margareth.

\- Sim, senhorita. – a mulher segurou a mão dela com extrema cautela, uma profunda tristeza escondida atrás dos óculos redondos. – Tenha um bom dia.

Madison afirmou com a cabeça e seguiu para a sala, ainda sendo acompanhada pela empregada. A porta foi aberta lentamente e a morena parou, encolhendo os ombros assim que seu olhar encontrou o do pai. O médico permaneceu imóvel, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça social, a feição cansada carregando linhas firmes de hostilidade.

\- Bom dia, pai.

\- Já te falei para não me chamar assim!

A voz alta e rude forçou a morena a se encolher mais, perdendo a força no olhar e deixando-o cair lentamente. Teve um sobressalto quando o celular começou a tocar, verificando rapidamente quem era no visor e o silenciou no mesmo instante.

\- Quem está ligando? – Julian foi em direção a jovem.

\- Ninguém. – respondeu de imediato. – Não é ninguém!

Ele a pegou pelo pulso e tomou o aparelho de sua mão, soltando um grunhido baixo ao perceber que era Gregory quem chamava. Com um único movimento atirou o celular no chão e os pedaços espalharam-se pela sala, pisando sobre o que restou ali.

\- Não! – e imediatamente a garota gritou, sendo puxada para trás com força.

\- Cale a boca! – ordenou aos berros. – Sua imunda!

\- Me solta, por favor...

As lágrimas formaram em seus olhos e sentiu o corpo sendo jogado contra o sofá. Caiu desajeitada e não teve nenhuma oportunidade de se recuperar, tendo o rosto agarrado com brutalidade.

\- Vocês dois são uns desgraçados! Tiraram elas de mim! Ele matou a Cecília e você...! Você...!

Julian ergueu a outra mão e iria descontar toda a raiva que sentia por ter perdido a esposa, por ela ter morrido durante o parto dessa... c _oisa_. Começou a socá-la, irritando-se ainda mais ao vê-la se protegendo com os braços. Que direito ela tinha de defender? Merecia isso, merecia todo o ódio que ele carregava, não apenas ela, mas todos aqueles que transformaram a vida dele em um mar de frustrações.

A empregada saiu da sala completamente horrorizada, não suportava ver aquilo acontecendo e sabia que não era a primeira vez, porém jamais havia presenciado. Tinha consciência que isso poderia causar problemas para si, mas não hesitou em pegar o telefone e ligar para a única pessoa que poderia pará-lo.

Entretanto os gritos continuavam mais enraivecidos, coléricos:

\- Deveria ter sido você, não a Felícia. Por que você não morreu?!

O que Julian queria que ela respondesse, pois não bastava o que carregava sozinha? Não bastava suportar as crises de fúria que só pioravam com o tempo? A rejeição era a forma que aceitava pagar esse crime, que nem sabia ao certo se era a culpada. Jamais revidou, nunca foi capaz de atacá-lo de volta, apenas tolerava, resistia, por que ele ainda era o seu pai. Se desistisse dele, iria desistir de sua família.

\- Eu te odeio!

Continuava a gritar ainda cego da atrocidade que fazia. A mão pesando mais, impiedosa, covarde. Ignorava qualquer súplica, ou melhor, elas alimentavam a sua ira. Quanto mais ela pedia para parar, maior era a satisfação em continuar. E a resistência não duraria para sempre e quando as forças dela foram derrotadas pela brutalidade, agarrou-a pelo pescoço e apertou, apertou, silenciando a voz detestável da garota.

Madison fechou os olhos com força, sentindo ser abandonada pelas lágrimas e a inconsciência se aproximando rápida, tirando-lhe gradativamente os sentidos. Com dificuldade ouviu passos distantes, a voz irreconhecível pela insuficiência de oxigênio. Só que seu pai ouviu claramente aquelas palavras e sentiu o cano frio da arma sendo depositado em sua nuca.

\- Solte-a. – ordenou, fazendo uma leve pressão com a arma. – Agora.

Gregory ergueu levemente a vista, sinalizando para o seu companheiro manter a guarda. Voltou a fitar o cunhado, acompanhando os movimentos dele que aos poucos ia se afastando, revelando as mãos, erguendo-as.

\- Isto é invasão! – Julian rugiu as palavras, virando-se contra ele.

Mas não foi o suficiente para intimidar o outro, que guardou a arma e foi socorrer a sobrinha. Para Julian era tentador atacá-lo, entretanto o homem que acompanhava o doutor Van Alt estava armado e o tinha na mira, arriscar agora seria perigoso. Restou-lhe apenas vê-lo carregando-a em seus braços, saindo pela porta da frente com todo o seu triunfo.

A garota respirava com dificuldade e teve todo o cuidado do mundo para colocá-la no carro, fazendo o possível para melhor acomodá-la. Manteve a cabeça dela levemente erguida em seu colo, liberando as vias respiratórias e a embrulhou em seu paletó, contendo o frio súbito do choque. Ela abriu os olhos após puxar o ar com lentidão, esboçando dor no simples ato. Voltou a chorar silenciosamente quando identificou o rosto do tio e ele mudou a feição tensa para um sorriso acolhedor, o mais carinhoso que já viu.

\- Tio... – o sussurro foi sufocado, perdendo-se na garganta ferida.

\- Estou aqui, querida. – acariciou levemente a face pálida, mantendo a voz baixa como a dela. – Não se esforce muito, apenas respire devagar.

Concordou com um leve aceno, percebendo enfim que tremia descontroladamente. Encolheu-se mais, seguindo a recomendação dele – em apenas respirar – e fechou os olhos novamente. Não queria que as coisas acabassem assim e desejava que ele não tivesse visto os hematomas em seus braços... A última coisa que precisava era ser repreendida por seu querido tio, também.

Assim que o carro partiu um dos seguranças adentrou a sala, verificando se o patrão estava bem e o silêncio no cômodo era esmagador. Esperava assistir a uma onda de destruição, como sempre acontecia, porém a calmaria que Julian expressava era ainda mais perturbadora. Com um fito sério, porém decidido, encarou o empregado.

\- Reúna aqueles idiotas. – balançou levemente a cabeça para os lados. – Eles devem bastar.

\- Mas, senhor... Não seria melhor mandar alguém mais qualificado atrás do senhor Van Alt ou da senhorita?

O sorriso que surgiu nos lábios do médico era de pura maldade.

\- Isso já não me satisfaz. – ajustou a roupa, sentando-se. – Atacá-los assim não é suficiente, já passou da hora de equiparar nossa _dívida_. Esses dois as tiraram de mim... Agora vou retribuir o favor.

\- Sim, senhor.

Antes de abandonar a sala para cumprir seu dever, o segurança olhou por uma última vez o patrão, vendo-o ligar para alguém.

\- Alô? Joseph?

.

-/-

.

A lanchonete estava cheia de jovens que conversavam e discutiam a escalação para o jogo daquela noite. _Chicago Bulls_ iria enfrentar _Portland Trail Blazers_ , todos contavam com a vitória do Bulls, afinal eles estavam com a melhor campanha naquele ano. Joseph olhava atento à pequena tevê acoplada no teto, a leve inclinação para baixo permitia que todos no estabelecimento pudessem contemplar a partida.

Eles vibravam com as cestas, cada ponto era uma comemoração digna de final de campeonato. O ambiente simples e aconchegante deixava o moreno à vontade, mas preferia estar na companhia de Leila, que infelizmente havia saído com os pais. Também queria que Nicolas estivesse ali, os dois eram apaixonados por basquete e sempre que possível acompanhavam os jogos juntos. Suspirou, não por desanimo, apenas por suspirar. Estava bem, tudo havia melhorado nesses últimos dias e planejava aprofundar mais o que sentia pela jovem que parecia ter entrado em sua vida aos poucos, como quem estivesse apenas de passagem.

Voltou à atenção para o jogo e ficou até o final, rindo com prazer ao ver seu time ser o vencedor. A sorte soprava para os Bulls, para ele e para todos que ganharam uma rodada de bebida grátis. Se não fosse pelo compromisso marcado com o tio, ficaria mais um pouco e até jogaria com os meninos na quadra de rua que ficava a poucos quarteirões dali.

.

-/-

.

A mão deslizava incansavelmente sobre a barba cheia, os olhos fixos no jornal. Tomou um gole de café e em seguida recebeu a notícia de que a sobrinha havia enfim adormecido. Agradeceu gentilmente pelo aviso, permitindo que o mordomo retirasse a louça do jantar e foi para o escritório. Gregory andou de um lado ao outro inicialmente, pegando o celular e completando a ligação, uniu as sobrancelhas com a demora para ser atendido, visivelmente ansioso.

\- _Quais boas novas trás meu amigo de longa data?_ – o sotaque cantado e divertido de Riviere acompanhava a música que tocava ao fundo.

\- Conceda a permissão. – o pedido saiu mais como uma exigência e precisou respirar fundo para se conter. – Ele feriu a Madison.

\- _Qual é o posicionamento do senhor Brooks?_ – obviamente se referia ao avô de Julian e pelo silêncio do amigo, sabia que ainda não havia conseguido nenhum progresso. – _Eu te avisei, só poderá avançar quando o seu problema com ele não afetar o acordo._

\- Riviere!

\- _Vlamir está em guerra com o Vozdovac, não precisamos de mais um conflito!_ – de modo definitivo, encerrou o assunto. – _Você é melhor do que isto Greg... Ou devo dizer que é pior?_

A risada do mais velho era cheia de intenções, tantos significados ocultos naquilo que deveria ser apenas uma frase motivacional. E o médico sabia exatamente onde ele queria chegar, não era por acaso que Riviere estava no comando.

\- _Tudo depende de você, meu amigo._ – abrandando a locução, deixou um suspiro completar a realidade.

\- Me desculpe, mas tudo isso... Estou um tanto cansado. – exaltado seria o correto, só que essa era a única coisa que não refletia na feição calma do doutor. – Boa noite.

Encerrou a ligação parado no centro do cômodo, os braços relaxando, alinhando-se ao corpo. Não dirigia o olhar para um ponto fixo, apenas divagava nas possibilidades que poderia criar e executar, mesmo que muito disso não tenha sido obra sua. Mas era preciso reforçar o caso, ditar a sentença antes que mais coisas ruins acontecessem e detestava essa sensação de entorpecimento. Poderia ser fraqueza ou apenas cansaço, mas nada iria tirar de sua cabeça que o maior perigo ainda não havia passado.

Contatar Caitlin e notificá-la do ocorrido seria a melhor opção, permitindo que isso chegasse ao senhor Brooks. Se ele iria admitir a destruição interna de sua própria família só dependeria dele, ninguém mais tinha esse poder. Perder a aliança com os Van Alt seria a maior vergonha que poderiam experimentar e nesse tabuleiro de peças cinza, dar _check_ no rei era impossível. Enfrentar Gregory seria o mesmo que enfrentar o próprio _Apocalipse_.

.

-/-

.

\- Os Bulls venceram!

A voz animada refletia pela rua vazia, repetindo a última palavra ainda com o mesmo entusiasmo que Joseph dava a notícia. Era possível ler o seu sorriso em cada sílaba entoada, mesmo que divididas pelo fôlego forçado pela caminhada.

\- _Terceiro ano seguido?_ – o pedido de confirmação foi respondido por um "aham" e Nicolas se colocou a somar as vitórias de campeonatos desde o começo do time.

\- O Rose está jogando muito, detonando!

O moreno deu uma olhadinha ao redor e após afirmar estar realmente sozinho, imitou o movimento de esquiva que o jogador _Derrick Rose_ havia dado, criando uma finta belíssima e riu alto, imaginando que a sua encenação seria perfeita caso o amigo estivesse ali para finalizar a jogada com uma tabela que seria pontuada por uma enterrada. Bateu os pés no chão, balançando a cabeça e devolveu o celular ao ouvido a tempo de ouvir Nicolas bufar, era incrível como o mafioso sabia exatamente o que ele aprontava.

- _Controle-se, você não é mais uma criança._

A bronca foi recebida sem surtir o efeito desejado e o rapaz apenas mostrou a língua pro celular, rindo de seu deboche secreto. Deu de ombros em seguida, continuando com o assunto anterior e verificou se estava perto do estacionamento onde havia deixado a moto e por mais que ele havia andado, ainda faltavam quatro quadras. Isto não o desanimou, apenas teria mais tempo para jogar conversa fora.

A empolgação do diálogo foi interrompida ao ouvir um grito agudo e logo uma pessoa surgiu correndo, vindo da rua da frente. Notou ser uma mulher pelo vestido longo e estampado, ela estava desorientada, uma das mãos pressionava a testa e a outra abraçava o próprio corpo.

\- Meu filho! Alguém ajude o meu filho!

A luz do poste piscava e a cada rajada de luz que a banhava, adicionava um novo detalhe ao seu estado. As mãos dela estavam machucadas e sangrava, em seu rosto havia um corte que não parecia ser profundo, porém já se encontrava inchado e vermelho. Os lábios tremiam e precisou puxar o ar novamente antes de gritar:

\- Por Deus, alguém me ajude!

Joseph começou a andar com mais pressa, indo de encontro com a tal mulher.

\- _O que está acontecendo?_ – Nicolas questionou, mas o moreno não respondeu. – _Joseph?_

\- Um acidente talvez... Não sei...

Afastou o aparelho do rosto, faltava pouco para alcançá-la e a viu cair de joelhos, chorando. Jogou o celular no bolso e no mesmo instante completou a distância que faltava, colocando cuidadosamente a mão no ombro dela, examinando-a com atenção.

\- O que houve?

\- Meu filho... – ela murmurou, apontando para trás. – Ele não acorda, eu tentei, mas... – e choramingou, afastando as lágrimas.

\- Me mostre onde ele está.

Apoiando-a pelos cotovelos, ergueu o corpo magro da mulher e a seguiu, sempre ao lado dela caso fosse necessário auxiliá-la de alguma forma. Ao virar a esquina percebeu a rua completamente apagada, até mesmo os prédios e as lojas estavam sem iluminação e imaginou que isso poderia ter sido o motivo do incidente.

O pouco que enxergava era graças à lua cheia, dando molde a um garoto caído quase no meio da rua. O clima de urgência continuava, mas controlava as passadas para não deixar a mãe do menino para trás. Abaixou-se diante a ele, o silêncio deixava tudo ainda mais grave e pesaroso, mesmo que a situação da mulher fosse ruim, a criança estava um tanto pior.

Não conseguia compreender o que poderia tê-lo deixado assim, a ferida enorme na parte superior da cabeça não parecia ter sido feita por um atropelamento, não havia nenhum vestígio de acidente ali. Os carros estacionados estavam intactos, não tinha ninguém na rua, nenhum alarde, tudo aparentava calmo... Estranhamente calmo.

\- Eu sinto muito... – ela sussurrou ainda de pé, abraçando-se mais forte e se movendo em um embalo constante.

Joseph pressionou a ferida da criança, iria conter o sangramento e chamaria uma ambulância, não queria movê-lo para prevenir qualquer complicação caso houvesse algum tipo de fratura.

\- Sinto muito mesmo...

As palavras foram abafadas pelo abrir e fechar de portas de um utilitário, aquele era o veículo mais próximo e quatro homens desceram dele.

\- Me perdoe!

Ela gritou agoniada e foi empurrada pelo grupo. Joseph não sabia se continuava cuidando do menino ou se ajudava a mulher, olhou por sobre o ombro dois deles que se aproximando, o cintilar do taco de baseball cromado na mão de um deles lhe causou um calafrio, o sangue que havia no objeto só deixava claro o que havia acontecido ali. Considerou enfrentá-los, porém poderia colocar a vida daquelas pessoas em risco e jamais cometeria esse erro. Quando se afastou lentamente do garoto os dois começaram a rir e o de boné ergueu o taco.

Com um golpe forte e certeiro na cabeça, ele derrubou Joseph.

 _\- Home run!_

.

-/-

.

O barulho forçou Nicolas a tirar o telefone do ouvido e o aproximou em seguida, escutando com mais precisão os passos do amigo. Joseph comentou que estava naquela lanchonete perto da ponte em uma área perigosa, pois havia muitas brigas de gangues e uma disputa incansável por pontos de drogas.

\- Não vá, isso pode ser uma armadilha! – sua voz nunca foi tão séria. – Você está armado? Joseph?

Nada. Ele não respondia. Só conseguia escutar a tal mulher com suas lamúrias embaralhadas, era difícil distinguir as palavras que estavam distantes. A ausência de informações lhe obrigou a fechar o livro e se ajustar na poltrona, deixando o olhar vagar pela parede do quarto e a atenção redobrada nos ruídos que vinham cada vez mais confusos. Levantou-se de súbito quando ouviu um baque, algo indo ao chão, então uma nova voz surgiu, cujo humor ácido pronunciava com uma ondulação provocativa.

Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido… Joseph foi capturado?

Iniciaram gritos, risadas e xingamentos, depois mais risadas. Arrastaram-no e ouviu novamente uma pancada contra alguma coisa, estavam levando-o! Esse idiota!

Ângela parou a porta e seu sorriso se desmanchou quando encarou o marido e ele estava tenso, a expressão austera demais para quem estava relaxando. Aproximou-se em busca de uma resposta para tal condição, porém ele a calou com um olhar ainda mais duro e com um sinal pediu o celular dela. Mas a jovem era determinada demais para se submeter a tal silêncio, detendo-se ainda segurando o aparelho.

\- O que aconteceu?

As sobrancelhas negras se uniram e ele cobriu o telefone que usava com a mão, acertando-a com o olhar, feito ele fosse uma bala. Bufou diante a teimosia, esta personificada em uma linda mulher.

\- Joseph foi emboscado. Ligue para Andrew.

Os lábios rosados foram separados por um arfar inaudível, discou o número do cunhado o mais rápido que conseguia e o informou do ocorrido. Nicolas voltou a acompanhar as conversas abafadas dos sequestradores, eles brigavam entre si e as coordenadas do lugar para onde iam eram ditadas por berros. A ligação piorava conforme o tempo passava e sofria interferência, só não queria perdê-la agora, mas a última coisa que conseguira ouvir foi uma buzina ensurdecedora – era um navio.

Devolveu o telefone para a base, recebendo o celular em seguida.

\- Há um porto não muito longe da _Jack'n'Bottle_ , onde ele estava. – fez uma pausa, criando mentalmente o mapa da cidade.

\- _Qual é a ordem, senhor?_ – o irmão mais novo questionou com a voz sóbria e obediente.

\- Encontre-os, descubra quem são e mate todos.

\- _Entendido_.

A incapacidade de poder ajudar o amigo lhe causava o pior dos sentimentos, mas o que poderia fazer se estava tão longe? Ângela conseguia ver nas mínimas mudanças nos gestos do marido o quanto ele estava abalado, mas só podia lhe oferecer um abraço de consolo.

\- Vai dar tudo certo.

\- Espero não estar enganado.

.

-/-

.

O furgão parou dentro de um galpão e os navios continuavam a apitar, anunciando a sua chegada ou partida. A porta dupla da traseira do veículo foi aberta com um único golpe e eles saíram, chutando o corpo de Joseph com descaso, tirando proveito de sua inconsciência. A dupla que o capturou foi à responsável por arrastá-lo até um dos pilares de ferro e colocá-lo preso, sentado no chão. Demorou um pouco até que ele despertasse, piscando os olhos várias vezes, sentindo os ouvidos zunindo e a cabeça latejando feito o coração tivesse sido transplantado para lá.

\- Quem são vocês? – moveu levemente a cabeça para os lados, tentando organizar a mente que girava. – Onde estou?

O grupo que estava até então reunido, virou-se para ele e começou a rir. A histeria criada pelas gargalhadas apontava claramente que eles estavam drogados, pois se empurravam e depois riam novamente em um ciclo infinito de graça incompreensível. Metade deles foi pra cima do moreno, chutando-o e gritando em um surto de agressividade e a única coisa que lhe restou fazer foi encolher as pernas, tentando se proteger como podia.

Um dos sequestradores fez um sinal cordial, atraindo a atenção dos amigos e só então eles cessaram o ataque. Com passos lentos se aproximou de Joseph, agachando-se na frente dele e esperou o rapaz erguer a cabeça para começar a falar:

\- Não importa quem nós somos e muito menos onde estamos. – arrogante, cuspiu no rosto de seu refém e soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz. – Se você quiser viver, me diga onde está o Darlian.

\- Não conheço ninguém com esse nome. – respondeu de pronto, encarando-o com determinação.

\- _Boo_ , resposta errada.

Abrindo os braços de modo teatral, liberou passagem para que os outros rapazes continuassem com o linchamento. Distraiu-se chutando um pedregulho, olhando para o moreno com um sorriso maroto no rosto, divertindo-se com o esforço que ele fazia para não gritar de dor, para não ceder ao espancamento.

Não iria se render, eles estavam atrás do senhor Darlian e isso significava não apenas risco a vida dele, mas também de sua família. Viktor, Áurea e Relena estavam em perigo e ele jamais iria entregá-los, nunca. Soltou o ar quando pararam e só relaxou o corpo ao notar que o cara estava se aproximando novamente.

\- Eles te ajudaram a lembrar?

\- Já disse que não conheço ninguém com esse nome.

\- Isso é ruim, _man_. – estendendo a mão para os companheiros e recebeu o taco de baseball, ampliando um sorriso. – Talvez isto te ajude melhor.

\- Vai nessa Hal!

\- Acaba com ele!

A primeira tacada acertou o ombro e foi impossível não soltar um urro de dor, o agudo metálico vibrou por alguns segundos no ar e novamente foi golpeado, mas desta vez na cabeça. A força empregada era estúpida, sem dó, sem compaixão e com isso ele percebeu... Não iria sobreviver. Eles estavam à vontade ali, mostrando o rosto e falando abertamente por que não o deixariam sair dali com vida, quando chegar o momento e eles cansarem de brincar...

\- Fale onde aquele pedaço de merda está escondido! – o grito ecoou pelo galpão e novamente uma sirene ensurdecedora soou.

\- Aqui é o porto. – sussurrou para si, sentindo o sangue escorrer até a testa e a visão escurecer aos poucos. – Eu... Disse que...

Sua voz já não alcançava o cretino que, vendo-o apenas mover a boca, imaginou que aquilo havia sido uma piadinha do moreno. Fechando a expressão que antes era animada, avançou dois passos longos e bateu de novo, usando o impulso para acertá-lo no estomago, fazendo-o curvar-se e vomitar no chão. O grupo ficou exaltado e gritavam insultos ou incentivos para o líder continuar com o show, arrebentando o riquinho metido. Comovido pela platéia, abaixou-se e agarrou o cabelo molhado dele – era uma mistura de sangue e suor – puxando-o para conseguir olhar bem fundo naqueles olhos azuis.

\- Fale logo onde Darlian está ou vamos atrás daquela sua amiguinha... – de modo doentio, lambeu os lábios, afastando-se novamente. - Sabe aquela gostosinha?

Joseph abriu bem os olhos e em seu pensamento o nome de Leila surgiu, o pânico em imaginá-la sendo atacada por eles.

\- Vamos estuprá-la.

Ele apoiou o taco no ombro, arrastando os pés de um lado ao outro.

\- Cada um de nós, sabe?

Depois apontou para os amigos e por fim, para si mesmo.

\- E no final, depois de ouvi-la implorar... Vou cortar seu pescocinho.

Sentiu um prazer enorme quando viu o olhar aterrorizado transformar-se em ódio e o corpo de seu excelentíssimo refém se debater, furioso, desejando até a última gota de sangue conseguir escapar dali. Mas era inútil, essa certeza só fazia Hal gargalhar extasiado.

\- Nosso convidado quer um pouco mais de atenção. – fazendo um gesto circular com a mão, comandou uma nova onda de ataque. – _Guys_ , não _coloquem ele_ pra dormir ainda.

Socos, chutes, empurrões, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não tinha pausa e ainda assim, o tempo não passava. Aquela pergunta se repetia, ele continuava questionando onde estava o senhor Darlian, continuava ameaçando, gritando, enlouquecendo-o. Tudo girava e só enxergava sombras, sentia as pancadas e o gosto do sangue, a dor lhe dominando e então eles interromperam a brutalidade antes de apagar, de fugir para a escuridão e o foco voltava aos poucos, as imagens ainda embaralhadas.

\- E então campeão?

Apoiou a ponta do taco metálico no cimento e deixou as mãos pousarem na outra extremidade, aguardando a resposta óbvia. O negar com a cabeça surgiu, lento, entretanto era claro e sucinto. Assistindo a determinação dele, não deixou de sentir admiração e quase aplaudiu todo aquele esforço, porém este seria o fim. Só que ainda faltava uma coisa e não poderia contrariar o pedido do _boss_. Joseph tinha que sofrer, sofrer, sofrer e só depois lhe era permitido morrer.

\- Última chance. – anunciou e o silêncio foi a sua deixa. – Muito bem.

Chutou o bastão fazendo-o girar e segurou com firmeza, posicionando-se feito um jogador da liga. Deu duas batidinhas no chão e em seguida o atingiu – usufruindo de toda a força de seus braços – na canela. Joseph urrou e se contorceu de dor, encolhendo ainda mais as pernas, encostando os joelhos no peito e ainda assim foi atingido novamente no mesmo lugar. Um calafrio atravessou sua coluna e um nó foi atado em seu estômago, sendo privado de seus sentidos em uma velocidade alarmante. Entretanto ainda conseguiu ver o osso apontando para fora da pele, quebrado, exposto, deixando a outra parte da canela em um ângulo estranho. O corpo pendeu para frente, silenciado, o espetáculo finalizado com classe.

\- Peguem a gasolina.

Jogou o taco para o comparsa que voltava do furgão, recebendo o galão de combustível em troca. Começou a assobiar enquanto desenroscava a tampa e derramou sobre o moreno uma boa quantia do líquido, o odor forte espalhando-se pelo galpão. Foi se afastando, tomando cuidado para que a gasolina não respingasse em seu tênis e fez uma trilha, parando a uma boa distância do futuro cadáver. Virou-se para os seus amigos a tempo de ver dois deles caindo, a mão pressionando a garganta, o sangue jorrando por entre os dedos em pequenos jatos.

\- Não atirem... – ordenou Andrew, sendo o último a entrar no galpão. – Apenas degole todos.

\- Sim, senhor.

Os capangas foram abatendo o grupo em questão de segundos. A organização, sincronismo e eficiência deles era de outro nível, aplacando toda e qualquer intenção de fuga ou reação. Restou apenas o líder, estacado entre seu dever e seus carrascos.

\- Eu vou por fogo nele! – gritou, enfiando a mão no bolso e retirando um isqueiro.

O olhar selvagem que Andrew direcionou para Hal era quase um desafio e esta pressão o deixou trêmulo. A postura relaxada e com as mãos no bolso daquele homem de terno era um sinal de controle, ele não iria atacar, mas não parecia disposto a permitir que levasse a cabo sua intenção. Abriu a tampa do isqueiro e o acendeu, mas o objeto foi fechado assim que sentiu a mão sendo torcida e um grandalhão surgir ao seu lado, derrubando-o com agilidade no chão.

\- Desgraçado! Me solte!

Ignorando o berreiro, Andrew caminhou para mais perto de Joseph e abaixou-se para conferir melhor o seu estado. Respirou fundo e se levantou, indo até o cara que permanecia imobilizado.

\- Para quem você trabalha? – a voz foi baixa, rouca e ferozmente ameaçadora.

\- Vá pro inferno, sua puta!

Andrew ergueu o pé e pisou na cabeça de Hal, espremendo-a contra o chão.

\- Para quem voc – voltou com a pergunta e foi interrompido, o grito do maldito sobrepondo suas palavras.

\- Filho da puta!

A falta de expressão do mafioso foi substituída por cólera e ele agarrou o homem pelos cabelos, batendo seu rosto contra a superfície áspera, várias e várias vezes, calando-o. Retirou do tornozelo uma faca de modelo tático e a enfiou na bochecha dele, perfurando-a.

\- Jamais me interrompa. – continuou forçando-a até atravessar a língua e a puxou com força, aumentando o corte. – Para quem você trabalha?

\- Do...to...r... – murmurou desesperadamente o que conseguia formar com a boca minando sangue e saliva. – ... Br..oks.

Seus lábios esticaram-se em um sorriso maligno e o capanga segurou o homem com mais força diante o simples sinal do patrão. A faca penetrou o olho direito de Hal e ele se debateu no chão feito um peixe fora d'água, os espasmos diminuindo aos poucos conforme o cabo girava dentro da cavidade ocular.

\- Já avisaram o senhor Van Alt? – puxando a faca, usou a camisa do vagabundo para limpá-la.

\- Sim, ele está providenciando a ambulância. – um dos seus homens se aproximou, curvando-se levemente.

\- Certo. Tirem o lixo deste lugar antes deles chegarem.

\- Sim, senhor.

Voltou a enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça e ficou observando de longe o amigo, havia cumprido a sua missão e mesmo querendo fazer mais pelo moreno, não podia. Ficou nessa mesma posição até a ambulância surgir, desejando que o culpado por isto sofresse três vezes mais o que Joseph passou, por que de todas as pessoas que trabalhavam na podridão da máfia, ele era quem menos merecia esse tipo de tratamento.

.

-/-

.

A correria era intensa nos corredores, médicos e enfermeiros se apressaram para começar a cirurgia. O anestesista foi o último a chegar, olhando para o Doutor Van Alt sentado em uma cadeira do lado de fora da sala e a porta fechou na sua frente, quebrando seu fito.

\- Como ele está? – Andrew sentou-se ao lado de Gregory, cruzando os braços.

\- Começaram agora a cirurgia... – cobriu o rosto com as mãos, puxando o ar lentamente. – É necessário aguardar.

\- Não vai participar?

\- O recomendado é não me envolver, isto pode afetar de modo negativo o procedimento. – seus pés estavam inquietos, batendo no piso frio, porém sua face permanecia serena.

\- Compreendo. – acenou levemente, virando-se para ele. – Senhor, eu tenho o nome do responsável.

\- Diga.

\- Doutor Brooks.

Gregory olhou para ele, seus lábios abriram e fecharam sem pronunciar uma única palavra. Talvez fosse óbvio, algo a se esperar, Andrew não sabia dos problemas que rondavam as outras famílias e ficava cada vez mais surpreso com a falta de emoção do médico, já que Joseph sempre se mostrava tão emotivo e envolvido em tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

\- Evidente. – disse por fim, quebrando o silêncio que havia formado. – Preciso fazer uma ligação, com a sua licença.

\- Tenho que ir, também. Me avise caso precise de alguma coisa, senhor Van Alt. – bateu as mãos nos joelhos e se levantou, acenando com a cabeça.

\- Creio que não há mais nada que possa fazer. – estendeu a mão e o cumprimentou. – Muito obrigado, Andrew.

\- Eu quem devo agradecer por tudo o que o senhor faz e continua fazendo por nós. – não sorriu, mas demonstrou sua afeição com um olhar intenso, acenando novamente com a cabeça.

Deixaram a ala cirúrgica e cada um tomou um rumo, Gregory caminhava lentamente até a sua sala e no caminho encontrou Ambre, ela parou na sua frente, entregando uma prancheta.

\- O paciente está disponível, devemos seguir com o diagnóstico? – monótona, olhava para a face dele. – A doutora Phillips está aguardando para desempenhar a função.

Tirou os olhos do papel e a encarou, depois voltou a ler as últimas linhas daqueles documentos. A assinatura do senhor Brooks decretava a aliança entre as famílias, a decisão final... A decisão que ele precisava para dar fim ao seu problema.

\- Podem iniciar.

\- Em quinze minutos na sala _quatro_ , senhor.

Devolveu a prancheta para Ambre e entrou em seu escritório, deixando-a partir para cumprir seu dever. Sentou-se atrás da mesa e pegou o celular de dentro da primeira gaveta, procurando na agenda o número desejado e aguardou, sendo atendido no terceiro toque.

Os segundos percorriam apressados e nenhum dos dois disse uma única palavra de identificação, Gregory permanecia prolongando o silêncio e depois de quase um minuto, houve a risada melódica no outro lado da linha.

\- _Você conseguiu._ – Riviere não disfarçou a satisfação em sua voz, gargalhando um pouco mais.

\- Eu não disse nada ainda.

\- _Mas consigo ouvir no teu silêncio, sua intenção assassina gritando._ – com o tom grave, dispersou toda a graça que carregava, fazendo assim a frase tornar-se sombria. – _Posso até mesmo ver essa expressão calma aí, desejando sangue._

\- Ele atacou Joseph. – ignorando a dramatização do amigo, informou, mantendo a voz neutra.

\- _Isto acaba hoje, faça o que deve ser feito._

\- Certamente.

\- _Nos veremos em breve..._ – cantarolou as palavras, voltando ao bom humor. – _Até mais._

Encerrou a conversa e guardou novamente o aparelho, pegando o jaleco e vestindo-o. Olhou ao redor e depois para o relógio, estava chegando à hora.

Naquele mesmo andar, mas do outro lado do hospital, Julian entrava em sua sala e suspirou, cansado. Ouviu um bater na porta e ordenou que entrasse, sabendo que seria sua prima e que ela trazia a medicação. Olhou por sobre o ombro a maldita bandeja e sentou, aguardando.

\- Boa noite. – ela sorriu, olhando e separando os comprimidos e por fim, pegando a seringa. – Está tudo bem?

\- Por que não estaria? – estreitou o olhar, mas sorriu para ela.

\- Verdade. – dando de ombros, fez um gesto para ele despir o jaleco e erguer a manga da camisa. – Ficou sabendo que o filho do senhor Van Alt foi encontrado todo ferido em um galpão?

Soltou um murmúrio de incomodo quando ela aplicou a injeção na parte posterior do braço, sentindo um formigamento incomum. Percebeu a encarada fixa da mulher, Caitlin estava séria e com um ar incomum de coragem e isto não lhe agradou, com força a empurrou para longe.

\- Meu sobrinho está vivo? – alisou o braço, a tensão presente nas linhas de sua testa.

\- Sim, mas creio que tenha sido por pouco. Assim como foi com a Madison.

A doutora Phillips atravessou a sala e parou rente a porta, deixando uma distância segura de seu primo e o viu levantar, esbanjando todo aquele nervosismo. A princípio ele avançou, dois passos firmes, mas foi forçado a segurar-se na mesa, piscando os olhos em busca de foco e a encarou em confusão.

\- Estes são os meus últimos cumprimentos a você, primo. – estendeu o sorriso, a postura cordial e gentil. – E em nome de nossa família e do nosso avô, anúncio que você foi expulso da família Brooks.

Uma série de tentativas foram se mostrando frustradas, não conseguia falar devido ao formigamento geral da boca e muito menos andar, sentindo a musculatura relaxar por completo. Caiu a principio de joelhos e por fim de bruços nos chão, Caitlin abaixou-se ao seu lado e sussurrou, olhando para o relógio no pulso.

\- Hora da morte, meia noite e trinta e dois minutos.

Os olhos fecharam e então se abriram, tendo aquela sensação de que havia passado apenas alguns segundos, tentou se levantar e foi cegado pela luz forte que vinha por cima. O corpo ainda demonstrava fraqueza, entretanto encontrava forças para se mover e percebeu que a limitação não era apenas em si e sim nas amarras que lhe prendiam na maca. O frio arrebatador daquele local pouco lembrava o verão, o som dos aparelhos apitando em uma constante lhe informava os batimentos cardíacos.

\- Isso significa que você tem coração, mas custo acreditar que seja possível.

O timbre firme era inconfundível, ouvi-lo neste ambiente só podia significar uma coisa. Estava na sala quatro. Na sala da morte.

A silhueta foi ganhando forma, seu corpo criando sombras e deixando-o maior do que realmente era. Gregory não usava máscara, apesar de ainda estar com todo o equipamento de cirurgia.

\- Mas isto não importa mais, já que você está _morto_ agora. – continuou, os olhos castanhos caindo sobre o corpo de Julian. – É uma pena vê-lo incapaz de argumentar neste momento, queria poder ouvir seus lamentos, seus gritos, suas súplicas. – parou, virando-se para a mesa e pegando um bisturi. – Porém, prefiro não perder mais o meu tempo com meras trivialidades.

\- Acho que exagerei na dose, a paralisia facial continua. – esclareceu Caitlin, surgindo no campo de visão do primo. – Mas ele é capaz de sentir dor, senhor.

\- Isto é o que realmente importa. – pressionando a ponta do bisturi, começou a perfurar o peito de seu _paciente_.

Os olhos vidrados, a boca abrindo-se, os dentes a mostra, os músculos contraindo e o desespero escorrendo pelos poros, não havia mais volta. Ninguém saberia o que acontecia ali, já que no atestado de óbito de Julian Brooks constaria apenas um acidente vascular cerebral.

Quando saiu daquela sala, deixando toda a sujeira para trás, sentia-se um novo homem. Não que fosse de sua natureza usar de violência para conter violência, mas tudo isso não foi apenas por ele. Por que sempre preferiu doar a si mesmo a ver os outros sofrendo, ver quem ele amava partindo.

Aquela ausência que refletia em seu rosto recebeu a forma de um sorriso fraco, sofrido, assim que entrou no quarto. Joseph estava na cama, os aparelhos dispostos ao seu redor e no visor o sinal que lhe mais lhe trouxe alívio... Ele estava vivo. Caminhou lentamente até o rapaz, parando ao seu lado e o banhou com um olhar gentil, sentindo como nunca a falta que ele lhe fazia.

\- Filho...

O sussurro quase não saiu, tão fraco para não despertá-lo, mesmo sabendo que isso não fosse possível. A mão tremeu antes de tocar a face morna e pálida, eram parecidos e ainda assim tão diferentes e o que mais desejava ver, agora não seria possível. Joseph tinha os olhos da mãe, o azul mais bonito que existia nesse mundo e o sorriso caloroso como uma tarde ensolarada, capaz de aquecer e afastar qualquer tristeza.

\- Me perdoe.

E então afagou os cabelos dele e pensou que era a última vez que poderia ficar perto assim. Quando ele acordasse tudo voltaria ao normal e iria resistir, se fosse o melhor para seu menino, iria alimentar o ódio que Joseph carregava. Como os poetas diziam, o ódio e o amor são divididos por uma linha muito tênue, e se isto era o mais perto que ele poderia chegar, estava satisfeito.

Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e ficou ali, segurando a mão de seu filho. Não desperdiçaria nem um único minuto e manteve-se acordado a madrugada inteira, zeloso e notou o movimento ínfimo dos lábios do rapaz. Joseph tentou dizer algo e seus olhos se abriram com lentidão, olhando-o com sonolência, as pálpebras semicerradas. O sorriso que veio a seguir era fraco, porém amável e com um respirar profundo, voltou a fechar os olhos e relaxar a face.

Gregory prendeu a respiração, sentindo a emoção escapando por seus olhos em forma de lágrimas e beijou a mão de Joseph, reprimindo os soluços, completamente derrotado.

\- Obrigado...

.

-/-

.

Entrou apressada no corredor, puxando a manga do moletom que insistia em cair e cobrir suas mãos. Abraçou o próprio corpo, a temperatura dentro da ala emergencial estava baixa e o sol ainda não brilhava o suficiente para trazer calor naquela manhã. Encontrou a sala onde ele estava e só não correu até lá, pois uma enfermeira a encarou com vigor, exigindo silêncio e ordem.

Parou na porta e seu olhar encontrou o dele, o choque em vê-lo tão ferido lhe causou um nó na garganta. Prendeu a respiração e deu o primeiro passo, mantendo a confiança que seria capaz de suportar, de dar apoio a ele neste momento, mas quando Joseph sorriu todo atencioso, não conseguiu evitar o pranto.

\- Não chore Maddie... – a voz soou baixa, parecia estar ferida assim como seu dono, mas terna o suficiente para acalentar a prima.

\- Seu idiota! Idiota! – lançou as palavras ainda brigando com as lágrimas, enxugando-as incansavelmente.

\- Me perdoe.

Mesmo abatido, Joseph continuava usando sua armadura brilhante e isso era irritante. Quando ele iria deixar os outros cuidarem dele? Fungou, parando ao lado do primo e puxou a cadeira, sentando-se. Segurou a mão que estava repousando na cama e a apertou com cuidado, armando um bico do tamanho do mundo.

Ele soltou o ar pela boca, o que parecia ter sido uma tentativa de risada. Olhou as mãos unidas e a sensação deste toque não era o mesmo que sentiu antes, a mão pequena de Madison não passava o mesmo conforto de antes... Quem esteve ali? O que aconteceu antes?

Fechou os olhos e ficou a refletir, escutou alguém falando e mesmo que tivesse um breve vislumbre não conseguia se recordar. Na verdade, ouvia apenas a voz daqueles homens, gritando, brigando e xingando... Abriu os olhos de uma vez quando sentiu Madison desvencilhando-se dele, a presença súbita de dois homens ao seu redor lhe causou pânico e o monitor cardíaco revelou o aumento exorbitante de seus batimentos. O ar começou a faltar, a respiração entrecortada lhe dava ainda mais a sensação de vertigem e debatia-se para tentar escapar daquelas pessoas.

Os enfermeiros tentavam a todo custo acalmá-lo, um ataque de pânico era perigoso já que ele estava se recuperando da cirurgia e a perna engessada permanecia suspensa, mover-se dessa maneira agora só agravaria a situação. O médico anestesista chegou naquele momento, iria apenas avaliá-lo após acordar da cirurgia e foi obrigado a se juntar a equipe para conter o paciente. Aplicaram uma dose de sedativo, abrandando-o e com cuidado ajustaram seu corpo na cama. Os olhos azuis fitavam o chão, embaçados, perdidos pelo relaxamento induzido e a boca permaneceu entreaberta, sussurrando "não" várias vezes.

Madison foi retirada do quarto em seguida, mas ainda acompanhou toda a situação de perto e estava assustada demais para se aproximar e preocupada demais para sair. Os enfermeiros pediram para ela aguardar na sala de espera e sem ter outra opção, seguiu lentamente para lá. Seu alívio foi encontrar Oliver, ele estava sentado e esperando alguém aparecer e lhe dar notícias. O casal se abraçou, a morena agarrou-se forte nele e com carinho o ruivo acariciava suas costas, mantendo-a protegida seja lá do que tinha acontecido.

\- Você viu ele? – ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, responder a pergunta dele. – Que bom.

\- Ele... está muito mal. – a voz saiu abafada, trêmula.

\- Não se preocupe, ele é um idiota cabeça dura! – riu baixinho e sentiu os ombros dela subirem e descerem. – Fiquei muito preocupado com vocês, o celular dos dois estava fora de área. – tirou ela do chão e deu um pequeno giro, fazendo-a soltar um murmúrio. – Sabe o quanto foi difícil pra eu ligar pro Nicolas?

\- Você fez isso? – afastou o rosto do peito dele, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa.

\- Lógico! Até ameacei ele, assim ó: "diga onde eles estão ou vou ai acabar com você!", tenho certeza que ele nem dormiu a noite!

Oliver franziu o nariz e a viu morder os lábios para não rir da coragem de seu namorado, afinal enfrentar o senhor Blackfield era para poucos. Beijou a testa dela, trazendo-a para si novamente e nesse momento Madison viu Caitlin se aproximando, a expressão da médica era tensa.

\- _Tia_!

\- Madison. – e parou na frente do casal, olhando para a jovem. – Preciso falar com você a sós.

\- É o Joseph? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? – olhou para Oliver e depois para ela, o desespero voltando a sua face.

\- Não, na verdade é o seu pai. – Caitlin buscou as mãos da morena, segurando-as com receio.

\- Meu pai? – observando o gesto da médica, estreitou o olhar e acenou para ela continuar.

\- Você deveria saber que ele tinha diabetes, hipertensão e mesmo assim continuava bebendo e não tomava os medicamentos corretamente. – fechou os olhos e fez uma pausa, sem saber como chegar ao assunto desejado.

\- Sim... Ele às vezes exagerava.

\- Hoje ele teve duas cirurgias complicadas para fazer, a última foi muito longa e problemática. Quando fui à sala dele para medicá-lo, eu o encontrei no chão... Ele teve um AVC.

\- Eu posso visitá-lo? Onde ele está agora? – olhou ao redor como se pudesse encontrá-lo em algum lugar por perto e depois a encarou de volta.

\- Eu sinto muito... Fizemos de tudo para salvá-lo.

\- Não!

\- Madison, querida...

\- Não! Não pode ser.

Empurrou os dois, afastando-os e levou as mãos à cabeça, segurando-a como se fosse perdê-la ao chão. Começou a andar em círculos, respirando pela boca e até mesmo o menor movimento que Oliver fez para se aproximar, foi repelido pelo olhar transtornado e acuado da jovem.

\- Isso é mentira! Por que está acontecendo comigo?

Jogou-se na cadeira, deixando o corpo pender para frente e essa foi à oportunidade para o ruivo ajudá-la. Puxou a cabeça dela para seu ombro e a deixou chorar, a incredibilidade virando tristeza e solidão.

Caitlin acreditava que isso havia sido o melhor para ela e mesmo que fosse doer agora, um dia Madison descobriria a verdade e teria todo o direito de fazer o que achasse necessário.

.

-/-

.

Pior do que cair, era juntar forças para levantar e dar um novo passo. Cada um encontrava um modo de mostrar sua força de vontade, percebeu isso ao ver Joseph deitado na cama e uma imensa carranca moldava seu rosto entediado – que ainda carregava as marcas da vingança de Julian. Quatro dias foram o suficiente para ele recobrar o humor, querer desenhar bobagens no gesso e outras coisas a mais. O rapaz abriu um sorriso solar ao vê-lo entrar e levantou os braços em euforia.

\- Tio Rive! – não mediu o tom da voz e cobriu a boca, arteiro feito uma criança.

\- Mas olha só, vejo que está em uma suíte maravilhosa! – sua voz rouca e harmoniosa preencheu o quarto, tão divertido quanto o moreno.

\- Que nada! Estou confinado aqui, a comida é péssima... – soprou o cabelo que escorria para a testa, apontando primeiro para a perna erguida e depois para o soro em seu braço esquerdo. – A única coisa que me mantêm aqui, são as enfermeiras... Elas são gostosas!

\- Acho que não estou me sentindo bem, poderia chamar uma delas?

Com um olhar insinuador, subiu e desceu as sobrancelhas causando uma gargalhada no rapaz, que balançou a cabeça para os lados, fazendo um sinal para o mais velho se aproximar.

\- Não vejo à hora delas vir me dar banho... – e segredou o desejo, espremendo os olhos azuis em um sorriso ainda mais sapeca.

\- Isso que é vida.

Os dois se olharam, curtindo a descontração e respiraram fundo ao mesmo tempo, rindo novamente do sincronismo não programado. Riviere caminhou até a janela, deixando seu olhar tão azul quanto aquele céu perder-se no horizonte, as mãos pousavam nos bolsos e suas roupas elegantes de cores fortes mostravam o quanto lhe caia bem o terno e gravata. A postura requintada lembrava a de um rei, entretanto sua feição carregava um mistério indecifrável, feito uma canção perdida que jamais seria recuperada.

Joseph olhava-o com admiração, vendo aquela imagem como alguém que desejava ser um dia. Mal sabia a verdadeira sombra que moldava aquele homem, compositor do réquiem da morte de tantas pessoas, o cavaleiro do fim.

\- Quando sairá do hospital? – quebrando o silêncio que se apoderou da cena, virou apenas o rosto para seu tão querido sobrinho postiço.

\- Não sei. A lesão no estômago ainda é um problema e o ortopedista pediu para ficar mais uma semana em repouso. – deu de ombros, criando simplicidade em seus problemas, fazendo deles meras pedrinhas em sua trilha tortuosa. – Confesso que não vejo a hora de comer um _Big Mac Bacon_.

\- Aprecio profundamente as suas prioridades... Mas não foi para me pedir _fast food_ que me ligou, não é mesmo?

A gravidade que se apoderou da presença de Riviere causou desconforto em Joseph e ele apenas desviou o olhar, crente que conseguiria trazer um sorriso novamente ao tio com sua brincadeira. Bufou antes de começar a falar, a falta de contentamento desenhada em sua testa e quando se prontificou, mostrando em gestos que revelaria a solicitação, uma mulher entrou na sala, quebrando o clima tenso.

\- Boa tarde! – com uma animação exagerada, se locomoveu até a cama. – Como está se sentindo?

\- Doutora, será que poderia voltar outra hora? – criando uma fuga estratégia, apontou por sobre o ombro dela, mostrando Riviere. – Estou com visita.

\- Ah! Me perdoe... Eu! É que não... – ela cobriu a boca, surpreendida com a presença do loiro. – Muito prazer. – e acabou estendendo a mão. – Doutora Sharon Johnson.

\- O prazer é todo meu, _miss_ Johnson.

Riviere conduziu a mão dela até os lábios e depositou um beijo, sem quebrar o contato com os olhos pequenos e castanhos da moça. Ela corou instantaneamente, comovida pela atitude daquele homem tão... Charmoso e somente após encará-lo fixamente que o reconheceu.

\- Senhor Eisinger? – por pouco a médica não perdeu a compostura, como poderia imaginar que fosse encontrar um músico tão famoso ali no hospital.

\- Em carne e osso. – soltou lentamente a mão dela, a barba roçando a pele delicada enquanto pronunciava as palavras com uma voz sedutora.

Perdendo um suspiro, Sharon acenou graciosamente e deixou a sala com certa hesitação, acenando timidamente para os dois. Joseph bufou, revirando os olhos e estalou os lábios repreendendo o mais velho, deixando que a birra ganhasse um novo ar de gracejo.

\- Eu _era_ o preferido dela.

\- Você ainda não é um adversário a minha altura, rapaz. – com a expressão sagaz e um sorriso provocativo, diminuiu a distância entre os dois, encostando-se a cama. – Ela é a sua gastroenterologista?

\- Psicóloga.

\- Elas já estão te enlouquecendo? – aliviando a seriedade na face do moreno, Riviere soltou o comentário entre uma risada e outra, bagunçando o cabelo dele.

\- Na verdade só há uma garota que não sai da minha cabeça e foi por isso que eu te chamei aqui, tio. – deixando os olhos baixarem, meneou a cabeça e depois riu, abobado. – Preciso da sua ajuda para protegê-la.

\- Você sabe que todo contrato há um preço. – armou um sorriso ainda na face risonha, os dentes brancos amostra, feito uma fera a espera de sua recompensa pela sua façanha.

\- Se eu puder pagar...

\- Poderá sim, mas conversamos sobre isso depois. Dei-me detalhes sobre seu plano... – gesticulando com as mãos, pediu que ele prosseguisse.

Contou tudo o que achava necessário o mafioso saber, tirando de seus ombros o peso que suas ligações com o crime poderiam acarretar a ela. Tudo o que estava ao seu alcance iria fazer, genuinamente puro e certo de seus atos e ninguém mudaria sua mente quanto a isso... Leila tinha o direito de ser feliz, viver tudo o que a vida tinha a lhe oferecer.

Assim que ouviu tudo, dando total atenção ao rapaz, segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e beijou-lhe a testa, despedindo-se. Antes de soltá-lo, olhou fundo naqueles olhos e com a expressão profundamente séria, disse:

\- Jamais deixe esta luz apagar.

Joseph acenou, recebendo tapinhas nas bochechas e Riviere riu, deixando-o para trás. Não sabia ao certo que luz era essa, talvez fosse apenas uma metáfora do tio ou literalmente a sua essência, suspirou e sentiu-se cansado. Ajeitou-se melhor na cama, deixando os olhos pesarem e adormeceu.

.

-/-

.

Entrou na sala com pressa, batendo a mão no interruptor e se assustou ao encontrar Riviere parado a poucos passos de si. Bufou inconformado, como ele havia entrado ali se a sala estava trancada? Balançou a cabeça, coçando a barba e deu de ombros, sorrindo para o amigo.

\- Você não perde a mania de surgir de repente! – havia repreensão na voz, porém seu semblante era suave.

\- Velhos hábitos nunca mudam. – gracejando, riu confortável, prevendo a reação de Gregory antes mesmo de vê-lo atuar.

\- Sente-se.

Com bondade, apontou para a cadeira, mas o loiro recusou erguendo a mão e abanando-a. Deixou o médico continuar com seu ritual, tirando tudo dos bolsos do jaleco e após sentar-se, relaxando, voltou a conversar.

\- Estou de passagem... Na verdade vim realizar um trabalho.

Gregory parou no mesmo instante, erguendo o olhar da mesa para o loiro que devolvia o gesto, com o porém de armar um sorriso maldoso em sua face.

\- Tenha mais cuidado, poderia ter sido você. – e alertou, aprumando a postura, deixando que a luz sobre si criasse uma sombra em seu rosto. – Eu não falho com meus contratantes.

\- Eu sei, por isso ando armado. – e colocou o revólver sobre a mesa, posicionado de modo que pudesse sacá-lo a qualquer instante e atirar no assassino.

\- Julian realmente abriu os seus olhos.

A acidez do comentário não pareceu afetar Gregory, ele apenas sustentou a mesma face e continuou seu fito, indiferente. Riviere por outro lado se viu inquieto, era muito chato provocar e não receber a reação devida, tinha perdido o tato ou o moreno estava mais preparado a cada ano que passava? Torceu os lábios, percebendo que o outro aguardava mais traquinagem e seria desse modo que atacaria. Saindo da previsão do doutor Van Alt.

\- Deveria usar toda essa coragem e contar para o seu filho o que aconteceu naquele dia, o que acha?

\- Não! - rebateu o assunto, surpreendido com a mudança drástica que a conversa tomou.

\- O que te impede de falar que na verdade, você foi a vitima? – inclinando a cabeça um pouco para baixo, deixou os olhos azuis brilharem em desafio e o sorriso incitar a chama da discórdia. – Que quase morreu, por que Cecília te esfaqueou no peito?

\- Ela estava sendo pressionada pelo irmão! Julian fez de tudo para mudar a mente dela, mas não conseguiu! Se ela realmente tivesse intenção de matar, eu estava morto agora. – fechando os punhos sobre a mesa, Gregory respirou lentamente. – Não deturpe a situação.

\- Deturpar? Oras Greg! – a gargalhada ressoou pela sala, o grave vibrando em ondas e quando parou, estava a um passo da mesa novamente. – Será o vilão nessa história até quando? Quer morrer pelas mãos de Joseph?

\- Não vou destruir o amor que ele tem pela mãe. Não vou tirar isso dele, nunca!

\- Vocês dois são estupidamente iguais, chega a ser engraçado e irritante. – revirou os olhos. – Mesmo dentro dessa estupidez toda, devo confessar, ainda sinto muita inveja.

\- Não sinta.

Nada ali era digno de inveja, de ambição, pois havia apenas sofrimento. Dizer a Joseph não mudaria nada agora, isso apenas iria causar mais revolta e era possível ele descrer de cada palavra. Por vezes pensou se tudo ficaria bem, caso tivesse morrido naquela noite, se o filho seria feliz ao lado de Cecília, ela cuidando e protegendo Madison de um modo que ele não conseguiu. Os ombros caíram, assim como a vista e suas palavras foram roubadas pela mágoa, pela dor e ainda assim, nada passava pelo seu rosto. Não era capaz de mostrar o que sentia mais, o trabalho fez dele alguém insensível demais para mostrar o que havia dentro de si.

A ausência espiritual do médico não incomodou o amigo, às vezes era preciso pensar nas coisas que fazia e deixava de fazer. Só que ele tinha a permissão para se intrometer, a amizade deles estava acima da máfia, se preocupavam de verdade uns com os outros.

\- Sou eu quem dá as ordens aqui. – quebrou o silêncio, pronunciando cada palavra com domínio. – Enquanto eu viver, o seu segredo estará guardado. Mas não posso prometer isso após a morte, sabe como é a sorte? Às vezes ela nos sorri, às vezes ela nos toma o sorriso.

\- Não dá para confiar em você, Rive.

\- E só agora percebeu?! – ergueu as sobrancelhas com exagero, os lábios separados em uma surpresa forçada e divertida.

\- Não, porém prefiro guardar certas coisas para não entristecer meus amigos. – saindo de trás da mesa, ofereceu a mão para um aperto e foi correspondido.

\- Walter estaria emburrado agora, resmungando pelos cantos. – previu Riviere, rindo.

\- Prefiro não pensar no que Vlamir faria, então... – complementou o médico, deixando o sorriso se esticar timidamente.

\- É melhor mesmo!

A brincadeira acabou quando Gregory viu o amigo desviar a atenção para a porta, visivelmente atento e preparado como se estivesse pronto para executar um de seus assassinatos. A postura mudou também, porém era incapaz de dizer se foi para ofensiva ou defensiva, os ouvidos apurados do loiro davam a ele quase o poder de _ver_ tudo ao seu redor através do som. Também havia aprendido alguns truques em seu treinamento, coisas como invadir lugares que pareciam ser impossíveis e diminuir a sua presença ao ponto de se fazer invisível. Seus olhos se estreitaram, mirando a porta com uma força esmagadora e então houve três batidas, em uma sequência melódica.

\- Entre.

O homem adentrou a sala; forte e de ombros largos; quase tão alto quanto Riviere. A face exibia integridade e as sobrancelhas marrons quase se uniram ao encontrar o loiro, aparentemente seu alvo primário.

\- Vou precisar buscar o senhor toda vez?

\- Não estamos tão atrasados assim e se gosta de sua vida, Patrin, não ande por aí como se estive caçando em uma floresta! – envolveu o recém chegado com um olhar culposo.

\- Um homem cauteloso vale por dois. – rebateu a investida, estendendo ao loiro um chapéu, o acessório final do mafioso. – Senhor Van Alt. – e só então cumprimentou Greg, em um aceno simples de cabeça.

\- Boa tarde, Patrin.

\- Que aborrecido, isso tudo é saudades de sua querida Evana? – subitamente animado, Riviere abraçou os ombros de Patrin. – Prometo não prolongar mais, sabe que sou incapacitado de mentir.

\- Poupe-me de insinuações. – apesar de incomodado, não afastou o primo. – Vamos.

\- Queria poder ficar um pouco mais Greg, mas tenho que me apresentar em dois teatros ainda hoje.

\- Vocês são sempre bem vindos.

\- Não diga isto doutor ou Riviere voltará com as malas na próxima vez. – alinhando a barba cheia, cutucou o loiro que apenas riu, mesmo sendo o alvo da piada.

\- Sendo de todo sincero, adoraria mesmo ficar.

\- Guarde todo esse sentimentalismo para a apresentação, _mister_.

Riviere abraçou Greg e só não o beijou no rosto em despedida, pois Patrin o agarrou pelo colarinho, dando um tapa em suas costas direcionando-o a porta. Assistindo-os assim, mais pareciam irmãos, aqueles que discutiam a cada instante sobre um assunto novo e desnecessário.

Gregory ficou sozinho em seu escritório, soltando um suspiro antes de voltar ao trabalho.

.

-/-

.

As férias terminaram e a festinha dos veteranos atormentando os calouros com seus trotes começavam. Madison fugia da bagunça, já que ficava o máximo que podia no hospital com Joseph e quando não estava presente, Oliver dava o ar de sua graça. Isso foi por apenas uma semana, já que o médico havia liberado o moreno para assistir as aulas, ainda que fosse em cima de uma cadeira de rodas.

O boato que foi espalhado na faculdade era que Joseph havia sofrido um acidente nas férias, enquanto esquiava em algum lugar da Europa e como ele tinha um espírito bastante aventureiro, gostava de esportes e curtia uma boa dose de adrenalina, ninguém desconfiava do real motivo dele estar daquele modo. Apesar de tudo, estava se sentindo muito bem, não havia ficado nenhum sinal em seu rosto e o fato de estar debilitado só o deixou mais popular, todas as garotas queriam mimá-lo e o gesso virou uma agenda de encontros, com vários números para ele entrar em contato quando estivesse se sentindo sozinho.

Entretanto, havia um comentário que despertava mais interesse do que uma fratura exposta. Leila havia pedido transferência para Paris, após receber uma bolsa de estudos graças aos trabalhos e rascunhos que postava na internet. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, seus amigos não conseguiam acreditar na sorte que ela teve, Ashley estava muito orgulhosa e prometeu visitá-la assim que estivessem formadas. O que parecia ser a melhor coisa acontecendo na vida de Leila, no fundo era apenas uma forma de fugir de Joseph e do rompimento daquilo que ela não sabia nomear, chegou a ser um namoro? Ou foi apenas uma aventura para ele?

Os dois continuaram seguindo em frente, distantes demais para permitir que a falta encontrasse uma brecha e os colocasse frente a frente novamente. Só que jamais iriam esquecer-se do que falaram por telefone, as mentiras que o moreno inventou e as lágrimas que ela reprimiu. No fim, Riviere havia cumprido sua promessa e Leila estava segura. Oliver foi à única pessoa que soube o que aconteceu entre os dois, o escolhido para ajudá-lo a carregar este fardo, a culpa de partir um coração e ainda assim sabia que Joseph também estava abatido por esta ocasião, mas preferiu deixá-lo em paz com sua decisão.

\- A Maddie vai ficar aqui hoje? – o ruivo colocou o controle do videogame sobre a mesa de centro, encarando-o.

\- Vai sim. – Joseph continuava concentrado no combo que executava contra o inimigo.

\- Vou para casa então. – levantou-se e bateu as mãos nos shorts, tirando os farelos dos chips que comiam há pouco.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês estão se evitando... – pausou o jogo para pode olhar para o amigo, aborrecido com tal possibilidade. – A culpa é minha?

\- Não, não aconteceu nada... – só era difícil continuar fingindo não sentir nada por ela na frente do moreno.

\- Ok, se está dizendo... – dando um soco na barriga do ruivo, começou a rir e apontou para a perna estendida sobre alguns travesseiros. – Queria te acompanhar, mas sabe como é… Eu acabei me apaixonando por essa almofadinha verde. – piscou os olhos de modo engraçado, enfatizando seu desgosto pela imobilidade.

\- Na próxima comprarei uma do Mickey para você, aposto que se sentirá melhor.

\- Sim, faça esse favor.

Balançando a cabeça, soltou um riso e se despediu. Mas antes do ruivo partir, o chamou novamente:

\- Hey, Ollie!

\- Huh? – virou-se para a sala, jogando a mochila no ombro.

\- Estou cansado de ficar em casa, então estava pensando em jantar fora. Sabe aquele restaurante da Avenida 20?

\- Ficou louco? Lá é muito caro!

\- Será por minha conta. Só não apareça de chinelo ou juro fingir que não te conheço! – virou o rosto em pleno drama, manhoso.

\- Eu vou quebrar a sua outra perna.

Estalando os lábios, Oliver deixou o apartamento e Madison chegou alguns minutos depois. Estava cheia de apostilas, livros e coisas da faculdade para fazer, colocando tudo na mesinha da sala e Joseph colocou a perna sobre as coisas dela, rindo:

\- Muito bom, obrigado.

\- Ou, tire o pezinho daí! – ordenou, terminando de descarregar as coisas no sofá.

\- Só se você for comigo no restaurante da 20. – esbanjando seu sorriso encantador, esfregou o gesso na capa de um dos exemplares e ela ergueu as mãos, aflita.

\- Eu vou!

\- É assim que eu gosto.

\- Eu vou quebrar a sua outra perna, Josh!

O moreno gargalhou ao ouvi-la repetir a mesma frase que Oliver e deixou os olhos azuis acompanhá-la para lá e para cá. Precisava retribuir tudo o que os dois fizeram por ele, não seria ingrato. Deixou a prima se acomodar e voltou à luta no Street Fighter, afinal só se pode lutar uma batalha de cada vez.

O sábado foi agitado para todos, Joseph voltou para o hospital para fazer alguns exames e deixou acertado de se encontrar com os dois no tal lugar às sete e meia. Faltando dez minutos para o combinado, Oliver chegou usando um terno alugado e ficou olhando ao redor com fascínio, admirando os lustres, espelhos e a decoração dourada, perguntando-se se aquilo tudo era ouro mesmo. Aquilo mais parecia cena de um filme e definitivamente não combinava em nada com ele, precisou balançar a cabeça para os lados para espantar esses pensamentos e foi então que a entrou, vestida de modo deslumbrante.

\- Madison?

\- Oliver!

Os dois ficaram se encarando, a aura de tensão e desejo os rodeando de modo quase palpável. O perfume dela esbofeteando seu rosto, enquanto o sorriso encantador dele perfurava o peito da jovem. O _maître_ permaneceu silencioso, aguardando uma brecha para direcionar seus clientes para a mesa e depois de alguns segundos o casal notou a presença do homem e disfarçando o constrangimento, sentaram-se na melhor área do restaurante. A mesa ficava próxima a janela e dali eles tinham a vista da rua iluminada e movimentada, mas também poderiam apreciar os músicos que tocavam clássicos suaves um pouco a frente.

\- Gostariam de uma bebida? – o _maître_ ofereceu, enquanto depositava os menus a mesa.

\- Ainda não, estamos aguardando uma pessoa.

\- Deve haver algum engano, _miss_. – com pompa, o homem recolheu uma pequena agenda e conferiu com um passar de olhos as reservas. – Aqui diz mesa para dois.

\- Joseph desistiu? Ele está bem? – preocupado, Oliver começou a procurar o celular no bolso da calça e sua ação foi interrompida pela presença de um garçom.

\- Com licença, _mister and miss_. – após curvar-se, entregou um bilhete para o ruivo.

Sem muita cerimônia, abriu o papel e começou a ler. Houve uma pausa longa e após concluir e soltar um chiado, passou o papel para Madison.

.

" _Peço desculpas por não comparecer e acho que assim será melhor,_

 _Já que vocês poderão agir naturalmente na minha ausência._

 _Aproveitem o champanhe maravilhoso que eles servem aí e_

 _Discutam sobre o melhor momento para me contar_

 _Sobre o namoro de vocês. Aguardo boas noticias!_

 _Com carinho,_

 _Josh._

 _Ps.: Você é um_ _ **homem morto**_ _Oliver."_

.

\- Fomos enganados. – soltou o papel sobre a mesa, virando-se para o _maître_ , sorrindo sem graça. – Por gentileza, traga o melhor champanhe da casa.

\- Uma ótima escolha, _miss_. – ignorando a cena, acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

\- Como ele descobriu?! – colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e a cabeça pendeu sobre as mãos, inconformado. - Eu me esforcei tanto!

\- Ele deve ter notado na faculdade ou, sei lá, no apartamento? – acariciou os cabelos do ruivo, deslizando a mão até o rosto dele, pedindo atenção. – Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem.

\- O Joseph não seria capaz de me envenenar, huh? – abriu um sorriso chocho, as covinhas surgindo com timidez no rosto pálido e olhou ao redor, em pânico.

Madison apenas sorriu, inclinando-se para perto dele. Suas mãos ficaram entrelaçadas sob a mesa e isso o ajudou a acalmar, voltando o olhar aqueles olhos tão doces e com extremo carinho a beijou, saciando a vontade que perdurava por alguns dias.

\- Vai ficar... Tudo bem.

Ela sussurrou entre os beijos, deixando-o aprofundar o ato e curtiram o primeiro encontro oficial, que por mais incrível que pareça, foi proporcionado por Joseph.

.

 _~ Fim._

* * *

 _._

 _Notas do capitulo:_

 **. Chicago Bulls** e **Portland Trail Blazers:** _ _são duas__ _ _equipes profissional de basketball dos Estados Unidos.  
__

 **. Derrick Rose:** _é um jogador de basquete norte-americano que atualmente é um ''agente livre''. Nascido em Chicago, Rose aprendeu a jogar basquete com seus três irmãos mais velhos. No ensino médio ele venceu dois campeonatos estaduais e foi considerado por muitos especialistas o principal armador do prospecto nacional do draft após a graduação. Ele jogou no Chicago Bulls entre 2008 e 2016, onde ficou bastante famoso por seu estilo de jogo bastante ofensivo, e na temporada 2010-11 ele conquistou o título de Jogador Mais Valioso da Temporada Regular (Most Valuable Player, MVP), aos 22 anos, sendo o jogador mais jovem da história da NBA a ganhar este prêmio._

 _Só uma observação, a final que aparece no especial foi inventada!_

 **. Home Run:** _Acontece no baseball, quando_ _o rebatedor manda a bola para fora dos limites do campo (geralmente para as arquibancadas) numa área considerada válida, e todos os jogadores em base anotam a corrida (inclusive o rebatedor)._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! HUshauhusua consegui! Achei que não ia, mas foi! T-T desculpem por tudo! * se joga no chão *_**

 ** _Gente é com muita satisfação que eu vos revelo: A Leila foi criada para a Monique! Ela me ajudou muito no desenvolvimento do Josh, da Leila e de alguns detalhes que não consegui aplicar no especial... sinto muito! Espero que tenha gostado, Nique. Foi de coração!_**

 ** _Além de que... O personagem Patrin Eisinger também pertence a ela, então todos os direitos reservados a CoStar ;)_**

 ** _Fiquem a vontade para fazerem perguntas, responderei com o maior prazer! ;) Espero que tenham gostado do desfecho! Não ficou totalmente fechado esse final, já que a historia continua, né? Mas gostei do modo que terminou... Enfim, obrigada pela atenção de vocês e nos vemos no próximo. Lembrando que será do nosso querido Wolfgang e com ele finalizarei de vez a primeira parte do Spin off!_**

 ** _Beijos e até a próxima!_**


End file.
